<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desnúdate by yellow_sandcastle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669734">Desnúdate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sandcastle/pseuds/yellow_sandcastle'>yellow_sandcastle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Jackals Mafia AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Background Relationships, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Gloves, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Pole Dancing, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Smoking, Spanking, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sandcastle/pseuds/yellow_sandcastle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu Miya es secuestrado por la mafia Black Jackals y Sakusa Kiyoomi, el jefe, está dispuesto a comprobar qué tan buena mercancía sexual es Atsumu. Rápidamente descubre que el rubio no es ningún novato y decide comprobar el límite de su resistencia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Jackals Mafia AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "¿Quién eres?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bueno, este es mi primera historia sobre estos dos. La verdad es que no esperaba que este ship fuera a obsesionarme tanto pero aquí estamos. Puede que haga más partes con otras parejas en el futuro, ya lo veremos :P</p><p>Disfrutad~ y dejad algo de amor &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>— Te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez… ¿Quién eres? — el tono era amenazante y causó que el chico rubio tuviera que tragar algo de saliva.<br/>—Rin…Rintarou Suna— contestó Atsumu. Lo siguiente que notó fue como la mano vestida con un guante del otro hombre se proyectaba sobre su mejilla con una fuerza descomunal, provocando que la cara del rubio se girara dolorosamente hacia un lado.<br/>—Te lo preguntaré de nuevo… Y te voy a dar una pista, he visto a Rintarou Suna antes, así que no te esfuerces en convencerme de lo contrario… ¿Quién eres? —</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este es mi primer fanfic y he tenido que editar algunas cosas ya que no planeaba hacer más de un capítulo en un principio la verdad. Pero se me han ocurrido algunas ideas y he pensado que sería curioso probar :D</p><p>Disfrutad~y dejad algo de amor &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu estaba algo inquieto, pero extrañamente no estaba del todo asustado. Debería estarlo, pero sabía que el hecho que la mafia Black Jackals le hubiera capturado a él era bastante mejor desenlace que si el secuestrado hubiera sido Rintarou Suna. De hecho, por la conversación que estaban intercambiando los dos hombres que tenía a cada lado, había deducido que Suna era su principal objetivo.</p><p>El chico rubio teñido retenía una risita que se estaba empezando a formar en su garganta. “Qué panda de inútiles, secuestrando a la persona equivocada” Pensaba Atsumu evitando reír, no sería una reacción bien recibida por sus captores.</p><p>Llevaban más de media hora en un coche. Atsumu se encontraba en el asiento trasero, en medio de dos hombres, uno de ellos tenía una voz fuerte y prominente, cada vez que hablaba, sus compañeros le pedían que bajara la voz y menos mal, porque el rubio empezaba a pitarle el oído derecho. A su izquierda, viajaba un hombre mucho más tranquilo, solamente hablaba para pedirle a su otro compañero que rebajara el tono de su habla.</p><p>A Atsumu le hubiera encantado poder verles el rostro, pero el antifaz que cubría sus ojos le impedía usar su vista. Por suerte, habían dejado su boca al descubierto, por supuesto le habían amenazado que cualquier palabra que saliera de esta, iba a ser acompañada con un puñetazo. Finalmente, tras una larga media hora, el coche en el que le habían metido a la fuerza se detuvo.</p><p>—¡Vamos, sal! — el hombre de potente voz habló y Atsumu salió con torpeza debido a su interrumpida visión. También estaba esposado, por lo que sus manos retenidas en su espalda no le ayudaron mucho a salir del coche con toda la rapidez que hubiera querido.</p><p>Finalmente, el hombre se impacientó y tomó al rubio del cuello de su camiseta con brusquedad, y le empujó para que saliera del vehículo. Atsumu estaba habituado a este trato, era constante en su trabajo. Era conocido como “el Zorro de Kabuchiko” en la zona y era uno de los más aclamados bailarines de barra del barrio rojo. Por supuesto, su trabajo no era solamente bailar y provocar a los clientes, también, por una notable cantidad de dinero, Atsumu estaba dispuesto a acostarse con quién fuera.</p><p>Nadie era gentil y cariñoso en su trabajo, pero no le molestaba, de hecho, lo disfrutaba y por tanto la brusquedad de sus captores no sería un factor por el que fuera a quejarse.</p><p>Le guiaron hasta lo que dedujo que se trataba de un ascensor y finalmente le dirigieron a una sala algo más concurrida, o eso le decían las diversas voces que escuchaba de todas direcciones.</p><p>—¿Está el jefe? — preguntó el hombre calmado.</p><p>—Sí, lleva un rato esperando…— contestó otro hombre, con una voz más grave y monótona— ¿Es este el famoso amante de Miya Osamu? — añadió</p><p>“Qué asco…” pensó Atsumu, ya que Osamu se trataba de su hermano gemelo. Pero claro, todo el mundo pensaba que habían capturado a Rintarou Suna y Atsumu estaba dispuesto a alargar este pensamiento todo lo posible. Era una forma de darle ventaja a su hermano para poner a salvo a Suna y así engañar a los integrantes de Black Jackals.</p><p>—Así es, el jefe nos ha pedido que se lo llevemos…—</p><p>—Bien, acompañadme—</p><p>De nuevo empujaban a Atsumu para que avanzara a ciegas. Escuchó una puerta abrirse y entraron a otra sala distinta. Le obligaron a arrodillarse y a quedarse quieto en el suelo, por suerte las rodillas del chico estaban acostumbradas a esta posición.</p><p>—Señor… Aquí está Rintarou Suna, como pidió— habló el hombre con su voz elevada y penetrante.</p><p>—Dejádmelo ver— por alguna razón que confundió a Atsumu, la nueva voz parecía lejana, como si algo la estuviera reteniendo. ¿Una bufanda quizá? ¿Un pañuelo? El antifaz fue retirado bruscamente de su rostro y pudo ver a un hombre de cabello negro rizado y ojos peligrosamente oscuros mirándole fijamente. “Ah, una mascarilla” pensó Atsumu.</p><p>El hombre con la boca cubierta miró a Atsumu de arriba abajo. El rubio no se atrevió a moverse, su mirada analizante parecía impedírselo. Cuando terminó de echarle un vistazo general frunció el ceño. “Mierda…” pensó Atsumu, no parecía convencido.</p><p>—Dejadnos a solas…— dijo sin apartar la mirada del rubio. Los tres hombres que le habían acompañado hasta aquí se retiraron y dejaron a Atsumu y al hombre pelinegro en absoluta soledad— Te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez… ¿Quién eres? — el tono era amenazante y causó que el chico rubio tuviera que tragar algo de saliva.</p><p>—Rin…Rintarou Suna— contestó Atsumu. Lo siguiente que notó fue como la mano vestida con un guante del otro hombre se proyectaba sobre su mejilla con una fuerza descomunal, provocando que la cara del rubio se girara dolorosamente hacia un lado.</p><p>—Te lo preguntaré de nuevo… Y te voy a dar una pista, he visto a Rintarou Suna antes, así que no te esfuerces en convencerme de lo contrario… ¿Quién eres? —</p><p>Atsumu esbozó una pequeña sonrisita nerviosa en su cara. Estaba acorralado. “Joder, pensaba que no me descubrirían tan rápido, ¿quién es este tío?”</p><p>—Soy Haruki Sakurai… Uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Rin-…— volvió a recibir un fuerte golpe en la misma mejilla. “¿Qué le pasa?” Atsumu no sabía qué pasaba ahora. Ese era el nombre que usaba en el establecimiento en el que trabajaba, literalmente era el nombre que usaba en todos los informes, contratos… Demonios, hasta su apartamento estaba a ese nombre. Había tenido que cambiarse el nombre ya que el apellido “Miya” le causaba problemas innecesarios por relación directa con Osamu. Los únicos que conocían su verdadero nombre eran Suna, Kita y su propio hermano, nadie más. El rubio respiró hondo y miró al pelinegro confundido.</p><p>—Segundo error… Veo que necesitas más pistas… También he visto a Osamu Miya antes…—</p><p>“Mierda…” Eso sí era un problema. Muy poca gente de Black Jackals había visto a Osamu. Era un espía muy habilidoso y sabía disfrazarse y modificaba su apariencia para que nadie supiera cómo lucía. El hecho de que el hombre delante de él hubiera visto lo suficientemente de cerca a Osamu como para reconocer su parecido en él le preocupaba. Y mucho.</p><p>—¿Quién eres, de qué conoces a Osamu? —esta vez fue Atsumu quién preguntó, ganándose otro poderoso golpe como contestación.</p><p>—Tú no haces las preguntas aquí… Contesta a MI pregunta— amenazó y Atsumu reconoció que se encontraba en una situación peliaguda.</p><p>—Atsumu Miya…—</p><p>—¿Eres su hermano? —</p><p>—Gemelo…— cedió el rubio. Probablemente debería reservar cuanta más información posible para evitar desvelar demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo quería averiguar más sobre el hombre que había visto de tan de cerca a Osamu.</p><p>—Bien… Servirás para atraerle— se giró y fue hacia una mesa que había en el centro del espacioso despacho.</p><p>—Yo no estaría tan seguro— rio el rubio y el pelinegro le miró con desprecio</p><p>—¿Ah no? —</p><p>—Vuestro plan ha fracasado desde que me tomasteis como rehén en lugar de Suna. Mi hermano no va a mover ni un dedo— Y era verdad. Osamu había advertido varias veces a Atsumu que no iba a hacer nada por él. El rubio debería preocuparse de que no le relacionaran con los asuntos mafiosos de su hermano. Si le capturaban era responsabilidad del propio Atsumu.</p><p>—¿Tu querido gemelo no va a hacer nada para rescatarte? —</p><p>—Piénsalo, con el alboroto que habéis montado en el establecimiento donde Suna y yo trabajamos, mi hermano ya se habría enterado si alguien se hubiera llevado a su amante y, muy probablemente, ya habría buscado la forma de contactar contigo para negociar. Sin embargo, ha pasado casi una hora y nadie se ha presentado para pedirte nada a cambio de mi vida. En pocas palabras, habéis fracasado— Atsumu le sonrió de forma provocativa, como si no fuera su vida la que estaba colgando de un mísero hilo.</p><p>Al pelinegro parecieron molestarle esas atrevidas palabras y se agachó para quedar al nivel de visión del rubio. Lo tomó del pelo con brusquedad y le obligó a mirarle. El rubio no dejaba de sonreír.</p><p>—¿No te parece miserable que a nadie le importe tu existencia? —trató de humillarle. El rubio siguió con su sonrisita y aprovechó la cercanía para observar atento al hombre. Tenía dos bonitas pecas en la frente, paralelas una a la otra. Por alguna razón le parecieron adorables.</p><p>—¿Me ves preocupado? — contestó Atsumu risueño.</p><p>—Entonces supongo que no me sirves para nada…— dejó ir el agarre de su cabello y volvió hacia su mesa otra vez. El rubio escuchó algo metálico. “¿Una pistola? Qué forma tan cliché de morir…” Levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver al hombre tan cerca de nuevo. No le había escuchado. También le sorprendió la ausencia de dos elementos. El primero, la pistola con la que creía que iba a ser asesinado y, la segunda, el cinturón del pelinegro.</p><p>—¿No vas a matarme? — dijo Atsumu genuinamente confundido</p><p>—No, sería un desperdicio— empezó a desabrochar su pantalón— Tienes experiencia en esto del sexo, ¿no? Serás buena mercancía, pagarán bien por ti. Pero antes debo ver de qué eres capaz—</p><p>“Oh…Ya entiendo” Atsumu por fin comprendió las intenciones. Iba a ser vendido como esclavo sexual. “Meh, podría ser mucho peor” pensó ignorando el hecho de que vaya a perder cualquier tipo de libertad, aunque no parecía molestarle. En la situación en la que se encontraba, sus únicas opciones eran la muerte o la esclavitud y Atsumu estaba decidido a decantarse por la segunda si con ello podía aumentar un poco su tiempo de vida.</p><p>—¿Vas a decirme tu nombre por lo menos? Me gustaría tener algo que gemir— Atsumu le sonrió provocativamente. Al pelinegro no le hacía gracia compartir su nombre con nadie. Pero supuso que como se desharía rápido del rubio, tampoco pasaría nada. Además de que le encendía la idea que el gemelo de su enemigo gritara su nombre entre gemidos. Sí, podía permitirse eso.</p><p>—Sakusa Kiyoomi— contestó mientras seguía concentrado en deshacerse de la ropa que cubría su miembro. El rubio solo le contestó con una sonrisa acompañada de su lengua, humedeciendo sus labios mientras miraba atento su misión de quitarse las piezas de tela.</p><p>“No parece nada asustado, más bien parece que lo desea… Será cosa de su experiencia en estas cosas” pensó Sakusa, finalmente liberando su miembro. A Atsumu se le dilataron las pupilas y no necesitó palabras del pelinegro para acercarse y empezar a lamer todo su contorno con una habilidad casi abrumadora.</p><p>Sakusa estaba genuinamente sorprendido, la sumisión casi inmediata del rubio, así como los experimentados movimientos de su lengua habían conseguido arrancarle alguna respiración acelerada. Por supuesto, esas respiraciones no pasaron desapercibidas para Atsumu, quién empezó a jugar con la punta, lamiéndola y metiéndola en su boca mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Sakusa.</p><p>El pelinegro se preguntó porqué no usaba sus manos hasta que recordó que estas estaban debidamente esposadas detrás de él. “Mejor, por ahora estará más a mi merced” pensó Sakusa a pesar de que parecía ser el rubio el que estaba jugando con él en ese momento.</p><p>Atsumu empezó a introducir el miembro en su boca, aún sin forzar su garganta, simplemente lo introducía con delicadeza mientras iba adoptando un ritmo uniforme. Sakusa empezó a dejar salir algún gruñido, pero sabía que esa experimentada boca aún no estaba dando todo de sí. Agarró el cabello teñido de Atsumu y le incentivó a ir más profundo. El rubio sonrió y empezó a introducir más y más cantidad de miembro en su boca. Sakusa tenía una longitud de la que podía presumir, pero no parecía suponer ningún reto para la boca avariciosa de Atsumu.</p><p>Con una facilidad sorprendente, el miembro de Sakusa se deslizó hasta la garganta del rubio. Retrocedió para coger algo de aire y volvió a hacer lo mismo, con intención de volver a adoptar un ritmo uniforme. El pelinegro no le dejó volver a sacarlo de su boca, tomó su cabello con fuerza y le mantuvo inmóvil con el miembro en su garganta.</p><p>—Aguanta ahí, zorrito…— susurró con un tono dominante. Atsumu relajó su mandíbula y se esforzó para no atragantarse por la falta de aire. Sakusa parecía disfrutar de esta postura y mantuvo al rubio así durante unos largos segundos. Vio como pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en los expresivos ojos de Atsumu y también como estaba dejando ir algunos gemidos, los cuales se traducían en vibraciones que provocaron un escalofrío de placer en Sakusa. Por fin le dejó ir y apartó a Atsumu con brusquedad.</p><p>El rubio tosió un poco y uso su lengua para recoger los restos de saliva que aún unían su boca y su miembro. Volvió a fijar su mirada con Sakusa, dedicándole una tierna y traviesa sonrisa.</p><p>“Joder… No es ningún novato” Si el pelinegro hubiera estado dentro de su boca varios segundos más probablemente se hubiera corrido. Pero aún no podía, tenía que ver qué tan capaz era Atsumu Miya.</p><p>—Levántate…— le ordenó Sakusa mientras volvía a vestirse. Y el rubio solo tardó unos segundos a recuperar suficiente aliento como para ponerse derecho.</p><p>Era más bajito que el pelinegro, por apenas unos centímetros. Le tomó del cuello de la camiseta y le acercó, Atsumu solo le miró con una sonrisa pícara. Sakusa mantuvo la mirada mientras buscaba las esposadas manos del chico, cuando las encontró las liberó.</p><p> —Te voy a soltar las manos, pero cualquier movimiento amenazante y me aseguraré personalmente de que no vuelvas a moverte jamás…— advirtió y Atsumu solo rio. Le hizo gracia que Sakusa pensara que tenía alguna posibilidad. Cierto era que el rubio tenía fuerza general (adquirida de sus sesiones en la barra) pero tras haber experimentado la potencia que los brazos del pelinegro tenían, sabía a ciencia cierta que tratar de pelear contra él no sería una situación de la que saldría victorioso.</p><p>—No te preocupes, ya has visto que soy obediente~— Atsumu no era idiota. Cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de salir de esta situación, la aprovecharía sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero precisamente porque no era idiota, era la razón por la que sabía que debía evitar el lado malo de Sakusa Kiyoomi. Su plan era el siguiente; tras convencer al pelinegro de que era muy, <em>muy</em> buena mercancía, probablemente le fuera a vender a algún cliente rico, Atsumu pretendía disminuir la calidad de sus servicios una vez fuera vendido y, con un poco de suerte, le dejarían de lado. A partir de ahí, solo debería buscar una forma de escapar de la casa o la residencia del rico en cuestión y ¡libertad! Atsumu era un chico paciente y optimista, se las arreglaría.</p><p>Las manos del rubio fueron liberadas y las dejó delicadamente a cada uno de los lados de su cuerpo, esperando la siguiente orden de Sakusa.</p><p>—Si tan obediente eres, espero que estés dispuesto a todo lo que te voy a exigir—</p><p>“Por favor, ¿sabes con quién estás hablando?” pensó Atsumu con confianza, rodando los ojos mentalmente.</p><p>—Por supuesto, <em>master</em>— dijo provocativamente el rubio. Sakusa levantó una ceja y dibujó una sonrisa de lado, aunque, debido al trozo de tela que la cubría, el chico probablemente no se hubiera ni percatado.</p><p>—Bien, entonces… — retrocedió un poco y se apoyó sobre la mesa detrás de él. Sin dejar de mirarle en ningún momento— <strong>Desnúdate.</strong> —</p><p>Atsumu sintió un escalofrío de excitación. Quizás Sakusa no era más que una de las personas por las que tendría que pasar antes de poder ser libre de nuevo, pero no podía negar que tenía una voz firme e intensa. Obedeció, y primero empezó quitándose lentamente la camiseta, dejando a la vista su torso delgado, pero igualmente musculado. Sus pectorales y abdominales se notaban ligeramente bajo su blanquecina piel y su torso se adelgazaba alrededor de su fina cintura. Sakusa estaba absolutamente hipnotizado, mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido y concentrado.</p><p>“Este chico me dará unos cuantos miles…” pensaba mientras observaba como Atsumu se deshacía de sus zapatos y desabrochaba, con movimientos elegantes y pausados, sus pantalones. Pronto se deshizo de ellos también y Sakusa pudo observar como su bóxer de tela elástica enmarcaba perfectamente la curva perfectamente esculpida de su trasero. Era grande y carnoso, parte del pelinegro quería incorporarse y azotarlo con fuerza, pero se contuvo. Por ahora. Atsumu le miró contento, como un perrito que acababa de cumplir su orden esperando su recompensa.</p><p>—Continúa…— exigió Sakusa. El rubio le dedicó una expresión más desafiante, aunque igualmente provocativa mientras bajaba muy lentamente el trozo de tela que le privaba de estar completamente desnudo. Se notaba que sabía lo que hacía, Sakusa imaginaba que parte de su trabajo consistía en ser capaz de provocar a quién fuera en cualquier circunstancia, y por supuesto, el pelinegro no era una excepción a esa capacidad. Finalmente pudo ver el cuerpo de Atsumu al completo, su miembro no se quedaba atrás en longitud, pero seguía sin ser comparable al del pelinegro. Por suerte, su fina piel y voluminoso trasero recompensaban ese aspecto.</p><p>—¿Contento? — preguntó el rubio volviendo a fijar sus miradas. Sakusa no contestó, se limitó a levantar una de sus manos y mover un dedo para indicarle a Atsumu que se acercara a él. Este obedeció y se estremeció cuando una mano chocó con su nalga, con la misma fuerza con la que había sido azotada antes su cara. Ahogó el gemido, pero no el jadeo de su respiración. Sakusa sonrió.</p><p>—Apóyate en la mesa con los codos, no dobles las rodillas— ordenó de nuevo mientras se apartaba de entre la mesa y el chico. Atsumu despejó un poco la mesa de los objetos que la cubrían antes de acomodarse tal y como se le había indicado. Sakusa miraba como su espalda se curvaba en un ángulo casi imposible para evitar que sus piernas flaquearan. El pelinegro no perdió el tiempo y con su mano cubierta por un guante de cuero negro, asestó otro azote con un poco más de fuerza que el anterior.</p><p>—Mmmgh~— un gemido sonó en la garganta de Atsumu. Agradeció que el otro hombre no pudiera verle el rostro porque, a pesar de que no era algo de lo que se avergonzara, no estaba seguro sobre si un mafioso que lo tenía retenido era la persona correcta para saber lo mucho que disfrutaba de ser azotado. Pero Sakusa no era precisamente poco perceptivo y enseguida notó lo mucho que el rubio estaba disfrutando esto.</p><p>—Veo que te gusta… Tengo algunos clientes que les interesaría tener a su merced a alguien como tú— volvió a azotarle, con más fuerza aún, en la misma nalga, la cual estaba empezando a ser poblada por un rojizo color.</p><p>—A-Ahmmmgh — esta vez se le escapó el ruido. Atsumu no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más excitado por la situación, de la misma forma que tampoco podía evitarlo su miembro. Sakusa soltó una risita y siguió azotando ferozmente al chico, arrancándole cada vez más sonidos de su boca. Llegó un punto en que el rubio tenía ambas nalgas completamente rojas, sus rodillas empezaban a doblarse y su respiración era algo más acelerada.</p><p>—Llevas un tiempo callado… No estarás cansado, ¿verdad? — Sakusa parecía estar pasándoselo bien también. Él también tenía sus preferencias y una de ellas era ver como los presumidos sucumbían ante él, aunque a Atsumu aún le faltaba un poco, pero iba en buen camino.</p><p>—Ni pensarlo, aún tengo energía de sobra, <em>master</em>— el rubio giró ligeramente la cabeza y le miró con su carismática mirada pícara. Notó como una mano se enredaba en su cabello dorado y tiraba de él con fuerza, su espalda ahora tocaba con el pecho de Sakusa y notaba la tela de la mascarilla rozar su oreja.</p><p>—Te espera una larga noche, reserva esa energía…— susurró el pelinegro a la vez que propulsaba otro fuerte azoto en las abusadas nalgas del chico.</p><p>—¡A-Ah! S-sí…— cedió Atsumu dejando salir su voz. Sakusa observó como el rubor también estaba empezando a poblar ligeramente las adorables mejillas del rubio.</p><p>—Bien, túmbate sobre la mesa, espalda hacia arriba, pecho abajo— ordenó el pelinegro, dejando ir su cabello. Atsumu se tomó un segundo para recuperar el aliento para luego acercar su pecho en la mesa y tenderse sobre ella. Su cabeza miraba hacia su derecha y miraba de reojo como Sakusa se quitaba con delicadeza los guantes de cuero negros. Con las manos liberadas de su prisión de tela, el pelinegro tomó de nuevo a Atsumu del cabello.</p><p>—¡Ah! M-Mgfhhh— aprovechando el gemido que soltó, Sakusa coló tres de sus dedos en su boca.</p><p>—Lámelos bien, van a ser tu único lubricante…— susurró en su oreja. El rubio empezó a lamer los dedos con esmero, consciente de que, si no lo hacía, el siguiente paso sería innecesariamente doloroso. El pelinegro miraba divertido al chico debajo de él, su cuerpo temblaba, pero estaba seguro de que no era de miedo, pues su miembro completamente erecto parecía indicarle lo mucho que estaba disfrutando esto. Sakusa imaginaba todo lo que podría hacerle a Atsumu ahora que estaba completamente bajo sus órdenes, quería ver el límite del obediente chico.</p><p>Sacó los dedos de su boca, completamente cubiertos en saliva y oyó a Atsumu tomar rápidas respiraciones. Varios segundos después, una mano tomaría una de sus nalgas con brusquedad, apartándola hacia fuera para dejar su entrada al descubierto.</p><p>—Mmmmmmmgh~— Atsumu apoyó su frente sobre la mesa al notar como un dedo largo y delgado se abría paso en su delicada entrada. Sakusa se sorprendió una vez más, el rubio era una auténtica caja de sorpresas.</p><p>—No esperaba que alguien con un trabajo como el tuyo pudiera estar tan…— el pelinegro coló otro dedo y pareció rozar el punto sensible de Atsumu.</p><p>—¡A-AH! — cogió aire desesperado al notar una punzada de placer intensa.</p><p>—…apretado— terminó Sakusa para luego comenzar a mover los dedos para tratar de relajar la entrada del chico. Que fuera tan estrecho era un punto a favor, pero si quería que su miembro entrara con facilidad, debería preparar bien al rubio.</p><p>—N-No… No me acuesto con… con tanta gente— defensó Atsumu entre respiraciones— Solo con… Aquellos que… que pueden pagarlo…— Sakusa siguió sus movimientos mientras escuchaba su explicación. “Claro, olvidaba que trabajaba en el barrio rojo, allí es raro ver alguien que pueda permitirse algo más que la bebida…” Aún así la experiencia de Atsumu le indicaba que por lo menos estaba a la altura de los servicios que ofrecía.</p><p>Sakusa abrió paso al último dígito y notó como la voz del chico se alzaba y su cuerpo se tensaba al rozar cierto punto.</p><p>—Así que aquí está tu punto débil, ¿no? — dijo mientras seguía tocándolo sin ningún tipo de consideración.</p><p>—S-sí, ¡sí! V-voy a… voy a…a…— gemía Atsumu, pero Sakusa paró y retiró los dedos del interior del chico, dejándole completamente vacío.</p><p>—Te advierto que no vas a correrte sin mi permiso, zorrito— el pelinegro empezó a desabrochar de nuevo su pantalón y, tan pronto liberó a su miembro de las capas de ropa, abrió uno de los condones que siempre llevaba encima para colocarlo a su alrededor.</p><p>Atsumu parecía estar recuperando el aliento cuando de repente notó como algo mucho más grande y largo se abría paso en su entrada. Sakusa sujetaba al chico por las caderas firmemente y lenta pero uniformemente fue entrando en el interior de Atsumu.</p><p>—J-joder…— se quejaba el rubio con una voz inundada en lo que parecía ser una mezcla de placer y dolor. El pelinegro se detuvo cuando por fin entró entero en él. Estaba muy, muy apretado, demasiado para poderse mover todo lo brusca y rápidamente que quería, así que concedió unos segundos a Atsumu para que se habituara a su longitud.</p><p>Sakusa aprovechó para mirarle atentamente, su cuerpo temblaba y convulsionaba ligeramente. Su cabello rubio caía ligeramente sobre la mesa y escuchaba las respiraciones y gemidos ahogados que salían de su boca. Miró también sus manos en las caderas del chico, como su torso adelgazaba justo en la parte de la fina cintura para luego ensancharse de nuevo para dar paso a dos carnosas y rojizas nalgas.</p><p>“Es condenadamente atractivo” pensó Sakusa. Cuando el tono de voz de Atsumu bajó, el pelinegro decidió que ya le había dejado tiempo suficiente para adaptarse. Empezó a moverse a un ritmo constante y ligeramente veloz que arrancaba todos los sonidos que se iban formando en la garganta del rubio.</p><p>—¡A-Ah! ¡Mmmmgh! ¡Ah! — gemía sin parar. Atsumu ya le daba igual, cualquier tipo de dignidad que le quedaba había sido arrebatada hacía rato y por ello, ahora, ya no se esforzaba en mantener su voz a raya y joder, a Sakusa le encantaba lo vocal y lo ruidoso que era Atsumu, como con cada embestida conseguía sacarle más y más gemidos, más y más jadeos. Un ajuste de posición por parte de Sakusa causó que el rubio se tensara de golpe y soltara un gemido de placer largo y agudo— ¡AA-Aaaah! —</p><p>—Oh, mira por dónde, parece que he dado con ese lugar que tanto te gusta—Sakusa movió sus caderas y provocó otra embestida brusca.</p><p>—¡AAH! E-estoy m-muy cerca…—</p><p>—Aguanta, ¿qué clase de esclavo se corre antes que su dueño? — El pelinegro no era nada compasivo con Atsumu y eso, secretamente, encendía aún más al rubio. Sakusa siguió moviéndose, cada vez más rápido, pero siempre apuntando en ese punto que volvía loco a Atsumu, quería que gastara algo de autocontrol en contenerse.</p><p>—N-no…¡AH! ¡AAH! No puedo… V-voy a…—</p><p>—Tsk— Sakusa chasqueó la lengua, se detuvo y se inclinó hacia delante para tomar el miembro del rubio entre sus manos y presionar la base para evitar que se corriera— Vas a tener que aprender a controlarte, zorrito…— Atsumu sintió como su orgasmo desaparecía, dejándole extremadamente sensible, el hombre encima de él retiró su mano de su miembro. Sentía las respiraciones de Sakusa cerca de su oreja y giró ligeramente su cabeza para encontrarse con su penetrante mirada negra.</p><p>—L-lo intento p-pero…— el rubio le miró con las mejillas rosadas, los ojos llorosos y la boca entreabierta. Su cabello caía desordenadamente sobre su rostro y cubría sus pupilas dilatadas.</p><p>—Joder…— soltó el pelinegro en voz alta al verle. No pudo contenerse y volvió a adoptar un ritmo de embestidas rápidas y bruscas. Atsumu lucía una expresión demasiado tierna para estar siendo devorado por el jefe de una mafia.</p><p>—S-sakusa, ¡AH! ¡S-sakusa! — escuchar al chico gemir su nombre con esa voz tan ahogada y aguda provocó aún más al pelinegro, quién alzó una mano para retirar la mascarilla de su rostro para luego usar esa misma mano para coger el cuello de Atsumu y presionarlo.</p><p>—Te ves precioso gimiendo mi nombre así, zorrito— Sakusa lamió su cuello y su mandíbula mientras seguía moviéndose al mismo paso, estremeciendo muchísimo al rubio que luchaba por no correrse</p><p>—¡AH! ¡P-Por favor! ¡AAH! ¡Sakusa! D-Deja que… ¡MMMMGH! ¡DEJA QUE ME CORRA! — suplicaba Atsumu sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. El pelinegro empezó a morder el cuello del chico, causando que su voz se elevara aún más si cabía.</p><p>—He dicho que no, si te atreves a desobedecerme me aseguraré de que ninguno de tus próximos dueños te deje correrte jamás— amenazó Sakusa mientras seguía embistiendo. Notó como Atsumu se tensaba muchísimo y dejaba salir gritos desesperados de su boca. El pelinegro notaba como su propio orgasmo se acercaba, más temprano de lo que esperaba.</p><p>—¡S-SAKUSA! Mmmgh~ J-Joder ¡AAH! ¡AH! ¡MMMGH! — Atsumu empezaba a ver borroso por todas las lágrimas de placer y desesperación que poblaban sus ojos, algunas rodaban por sus mejillas.</p><p>—Cuando… Mmgh— Sakusa gruñía, claramente cerca también— Cuando me corra te lo diré, solo entonces tendrás permiso para correrte tú también, ¿entendido, zorrito? —</p><p>—¡S-SÍ, MASTER! — gritó Atsumu. El pelinegro azotó otra vez las nalgas del rubio y agarró fuerte sus caderas para embestir a una velocidad casi abrumadora a Atsumu. Finalmente, Sakusa se corrió con un grave e intenso gemido, cerca del oído del chico.</p><p>—Adelante, zorrito— indicó Sakusa. Atsumu prácticamente lloraba de la felicidad mientras, tras varias bruscas embestidas del pelinegro, por fin pudo correrse sobre la mesa y sobre su estómago con un gemido en forma de grito de puro placer.</p><p>—¡AAAA-AH! — Sakusa estaba seguro de que todo el edificio había escuchado al rubio llegados a este punto. Salió del interior del chico y tomó aire varias veces.</p><p>“Hacia tiempo que esto no se sentía tan bien… Este chico, realmente es un diamante” pensaba mientras retiraba el condón de su miembro. Atsumu había caído sobre sus rodillas y se apoyaba a la estructura de madera de la mesa mientras, entre escalofríos de sobreestimulación, recuperaba torpemente el aliento.</p><p>“Joder… No sé quién es este Sakusa, pero ha sabido dominarme como nadie” el rubio sonreía, se lo había pasado bien, extrañamente.</p><p>—Levántate, necesitas una ducha… Y yo también— dijo el pelinegro. Atsumu intentó con todas sus fuerzas que sus piernas le hicieran caso, pero tras conseguir plantarse de pie unos míseros segundos, sus rodillas cedieron. Por suerte, Sakusa le interceptó y le sujetó firmemente del brazo.</p><p>—Ah… Lo siento…— el rubio miró un instante al pelinegro, se fijó en que se había quitado su mascarilla, revelando el resto de su rostro. Notó un intenso rubor formarse en sus mejillas.</p><p>“D-dios, es… Es muy atractivo…” pensó mientras Sakusa le miraba confuso y ligeramente molesto.</p><p>—¿Se puede saber qué te sucede? — exigió</p><p>—N-no, nada… Solo que aún no había visto tu rostro y… nada, nada…— Atsumu evadió el tema</p><p>—Dímelo— apretó el brazo del rubio con fuerza</p><p>—¡Auch!… S-solo es que me habías parecido lindo, eso es todo…— confesó Atsumu algo sonrojado. Sakusa rodó los ojos y dirigió al chico hasta uno de los sofás de vinilo negro que había en la habitación, en frente del escritorio.</p><p>—Espera aquí y no te muevas, luego volveré a por ti…— le dejó sentado y abandonó la habitación. Atsumu simplemente se acomodó en el cómodo asiento y cerró los ojos para tratar de recuperar energías.</p><p>Sakusa, mientras tanto, se había quedado parado en la puerta, fuera de su despacho. Por suerte, evitó que el rubio viera el sonrojo que ahora poblaba su cara casi al completo. “Zorrito imprudente, ¿cómo puede decir algo así y esperar que me contenga para no volverle a tomar ahí mismo?” El pelinegro suspiró, pensando en qué debería hacer con Atsumu; sabía que sus servicios se pagarían bien, varios miles, mucho dinero. Sin embargo, un instinto avaricioso empezó a apoderarse de Sakusa, quería ser él el único que pudiera ver al rubio de esta forma, quería ser él quién le mandara a hacer lo imposible, quería ser su dueño. “¿Y porqué no? Dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños, será una especie de autorregalo…”</p><p>Justo mientras pensaba eso, uno de sus hombres se acercó:</p><p>—Señor, ¿va todo bien? ¿qué piensa hacer con el chico? Osamu Miya no ha dado ninguna señal…—</p><p>—Voy a quedarme con ese chico, será mi nueva propiedad… Preparadle una habitación, cerca de la mía, avisadme cuando esté lista—</p><p>—C-claro, señor— con una ligera reverencia se retiró a preparar todo lo ordenado.</p><p>Sakusa podía ser un hombre difícil de tratar, mucho más difícil de distraer y muchísimo más difícil de complacer. Pero el zorrito de cabello dorado que ahora dormía plácidamente sobre uno de los sofás, había conseguido todos esos objetivos y, por ello, estaba dispuesto a cuidarle como merecía, ya que nadie más parecía hacerlo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "¿Eso es un trato?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>—¿Eso es un trato? — sonrió Atsumu<br/>—Eso es un “lo pensaré” — encendió el cigarrillo.<br/>—No deberías tardar mucho en decidirte, la gente del bar empezará a echarme en falta—<br/>—Mañana por la mañana tendrás una respuesta— dio una calada y dejó ir el humo hacia arriba— Ahora, zorrito, ya me he cansado de escucharte hablar— le indicó que se acercara con los dedos que no sujetaban el cigarro. Atsumu sonrió satisfecho con su intervención. No tenía dudas de que aceptaría su propuesta.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tras probar tres ideas distintas de trama, esta ha sido la que más futuro le he visto. ¡Espero que os guste! Iré actualizando a medida que me asalte la inspiración :D</p><p>Disfrutad~ y dejad algo de amor &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era el tercer día de Atsumu bajo la custodia de Sakusa. Le habían preparado una lujosa habitación con todo tipo de comodidades: bañera de hidromasaje, televisión, un enorme ventanal con las mejores vistas… La habitación en sí era mucho más grande que el apartamento del rubio. Pasaba ahí encerrado la mayoría del día, hasta que el pelinegro regresaba y pasaba la noche con él.</p><p>Por supuesto, la noche se basaba en beber algo de alcohol juntos para luego terminar su sesión nocturna con varias rondas de sexo, luego Sakusa se marchaba y dejaba al rubio solo hasta el día siguiente.</p><p>Probablemente, este trato hubiera sido torturador para cualquier otra persona, ¿Pero, Atsumu? Atsumu estaba ahora mismo en la gloria; cualquiera lo estaría si hubieran pasado lo mismo que él. Antes de que todo esto sucediera, el rubio vivía en un piso destartalado, a pocos metros del bar donde trabajaba. Tenía un contrato horripilante, las condiciones eran penosas: estaba obligado a trabajar desde las nueve de la noche hasta las nueve de la mañana. Cobraba un salario fijo que apenas le daba para pagar el piso y los impuestos. La comida era un reto, las propinas no frecuentaban y a veces no eran suficientes para comprar más de una comida al día.</p><p>Ahora, Atsumu era servido comida de la más espléndida calidad tres veces al día y tenía un lugar cómodo en el que dormir sin pasar un horrendo frío, y, para ello, solo tenía que complacer a Sakusa con sus servicios.</p><p>El rubio estaba cómodo en su situación actual, pero sabía que no estaría satisfecho toda la vida encerrado en una habitación y siendo usado como esclavo sexual cada noche. Su deseo de regresar a la libertad aún seguía en pie y para ello estaba recopilando datos acerca de Sakusa, que pudieran servirle para idear algo.</p><p>De momento, solo disponía de la siguiente información: Sakusa siempre trataba de drogarle antes de tener sexo con él, se fijó de esto la primera noche después del secuestro, el pelinegro le sirvió una copa con vino tinto. Atsumu había aprendido diversos trucos de su vida como bailarín y sabía que siempre debía comprobar su bebida si esta había sido preparada por otra persona. Con un hábil truco con la lengua, pudo sacar las dos pequeñas pastillas efervescentes de su copa antes de que se disolvieran y las guardó bajo la almohada. Sakusa, por suerte, no se había dado cuenta de ello.</p><p>Atsumu comprobó de que se trataban las pastillas una vez el pelinegro abandonó la habitación. Un somnífero y un afrodisíaco. La conclusión a la que llegó el rubio es que Sakusa quería tener una sesión de sexo rápida que agotara al rubio lo suficiente para que el somnífero le durmiera por completo.</p><p>“Quiere que me duerma rápido…” por alguna razón a Atsumu no le cuadraba algo. Sakusa ya había comprobado que el rubio era bastante propenso a quedarse dormido después de tener relaciones, sin embargo, le había recetado un somnífero. “¿Quiere asegurarse de que esté dormido del todo? ¿Por qué?”</p><p>La pregunta de Atsumu recibió respuesta el día siguiente. El rubio, tras quitar las pastillas de su bebida otra vez, fingió estar profundamente dormido tras apenas cinco minutos de que Sakusa y él hubieran finalizado su sesión de sexo. Mientras el pelinegro se vestía, su teléfono sonó; miró a Atsumu un momento, asegurándose de que estaba dormido al completo, tras ser engañado por la convincente actuación del rubio, contestó al teléfono:</p><p>—¿Sí? — Atsumu no podía escuchar lo que decía la persona al otro lado, así que debía estar atento a las contestaciones de Sakusa para tratar de sacar el contexto por su cuenta.</p><p>—No, aún no he pensado en ello, pensaba que tras darle unos días acabaría contactando con nosotros, pero no parece que vaya a venir a por su hermano—</p><p>“¿Estarán hablando de Osamu?” Atsumu no estaba seguro.</p><p>—No lo sé, los Schweiden Adlers tienen la zona patrullada, saben que si tienen vigilado a Rintarou Suna tienen a Osamu Miya bajo control… Será complicado que nos preste sus servicios en estas circunstancias— el rubio seguía escuchando, más atentamente que nunca ahora que la situación involucraba a su compañero de trabajo y a su hermano.</p><p>—He pensado en contratar un informante, pero será muy sospechoso que alguien se presente a buscar trabajo ahí después de que una mafia atacara el local… Sí… De acuerdo, miraré qué opciones tenemos… Sí…Adiós— tras eso, Sakusa miró al rubio de nuevo, no se había movido un centímetro y seguía con su convincente actuación de estar en un profundo sueño.</p><p>Se acercó un poco a él y le miró con atención, acercó su mano a su cabeza con delicadeza, pero antes de tocarle, se retractó y abandonó la sala con velocidad. El rubio no vio nada de eso último, se concentró en fingir su sueño hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse y varios pasos alejándose de ella.</p><p>“Un informante, ¿eh?” el rubio sonrió. Tenía la idea perfecta para conseguir su libertad. Pero debía jugar sus cartas con cuidado, Sakusa seguía siendo un jefe de mafia y quizás el cuerpo del rubio había conseguido hipnotizarle lo suficiente como para perdonarle la vida, pero un paso en falso y todo se derrumbaría.</p><p>Aún así Atsumu estaba convencido de que tenía una oportunidad, una que no solo le beneficiaría a él, sino también a su hermano.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Atsumu esperaba pacientemente la llegada del pelinegro, vestido con cómodo yukata negro. No solían pasar muchos minutos después de medianoche antes de que entrara en la habitación. Sin llamar y sin preguntar si tenía permiso para pasar. El rubio reconocía que le hacía algo de gracia la forma despreocupada y engreída en la que Sakusa entraba a su habitación.</p><p>El chico le esperaba en uno de los sofás cubiertos en cuero que había alrededor de la inmensa televisión. Había preparado ya el vino que le apetecía tomar hoy (la habitación tenía una pequeña pero lujosa vinoteca, con vinos exclusivamente tintos de la más excelente calidad. Sakusa le había dado permiso a Atsumu para que escogiera él mismo la bebida cada noche). El pelinegro entró con su actitud habitual, quitándose la chaqueta de su traje con absoluta impaciencia antes de sentarse en el sofá enfrente del rubio.</p><p>Sakusa podría ser un auténtico antipático a veces, pero estos tres últimos días que había pasado con el rubio le habían servido para relajarse. Atsumu, como bien había deducido en un principio, era un presumido de cuidado, pero el pelinegro también se dio cuenta de que aún no le había preguntado sobre su hábito de vestir mascarilla y guantes constantemente, así como tampoco le había dado importancia a su arrogante actitud. Probablemente lo haría en un futuro, pero Sakusa agradecía poder pasar una noche agradable liberando tensiones mientras hacía gritar de placer al rubio.</p><p>Una pena que esa noche Atsumu tuviera planeado algo distinto:</p><p>—Te estaba esperando~— curvó las comisuras de sus labios, formando una sonrisa inusualmente hostil para lo que Sakusa estaba acostumbrado. No le dio mucha importancia e investigó la botella de vino que había escogido Atsumu.</p><p>—<em>Masseto</em>… Buena elección— como cada noche, Sakusa se dirigía hacia una pequeña vitrina y preparaba las copas, echando las pastillas correspondientes en la copa del rubio. Atsumu esperaba obedientemente en el sofá, aún luciendo su sonrisita.</p><p>Tan pronto como el pelinegro se acomodó y empezó a beber de su copa, el chico empezó a dirigir la conversación. Sakusa era un hombre de pocas palaras, así que dejaba que el rubio tomara las riendas de sus interacciones:</p><p>—Quería hablar contigo de un asunto…— empezó Atsumu. Sakusa le miró a los ojos:</p><p>—¿Mhm? — observó como el rubio tomaba un trago de su copa, luego sacó su rojiza lengua, mostrándole a Sakusa las dos pastillas que apenas habían empezado a disolverse. El rubio las sacó de su boca y las dejó sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Es un detalle que me recetes pastillas para dormir, pero créeme que tener relaciones contigo me agota lo suficiente como para dormir hasta el mediodía de la mañana siguiente— dijo Atsumu inocentemente. Sakusa miraba inexpresivo la escena.</p><p>—Lo tendré en cuenta— dijo sin más</p><p>—Y el afrodisíaco no es necesario, eres un auténtico manjar, no debes preocuparte, siempre tengo ganas para ti— el rubio se movió de forma provocativa, dejando caer de forma “accidental” una de las partes del yukata que cubría su hombro, revelando la blanquecina piel de su clavícula, marcada por algunas intervenciones de la boca de Sakusa.</p><p>—Si tantas ganas me tienes ¿por qué no vienes aquí, te arrodillas y haces lo que se te da tan bien, zorrito? —había conseguido provocarle.</p><p>—Oh, no, aún tengo que hablar una cosita contigo~— Atsumu quería jugar un poco con la paciencia del pelinegro.</p><p>—¿De qué se trata? —</p><p>—Es una… mísera pregunta de nada…— el rubio estaba jugando con sus uñas ahora. Sakusa suspiró algo impaciente.</p><p>—No tengo toda la noche, zorrito, apúrate—</p><p>—¿Es verdad que con el secuestro de Rintarou Suna, pretendíais liberar a mi hermano? — la expresión de Atsumu cambió al instante. Su sonrisita desapareció y, a pesar de que su hombro seguía al descubierto, la mirada intensa fijada en Sakusa dejaba poca atención para su piel. El pelinegro no reaccionó, simplemente mantuvo seriamente la mirada mientras dejaba lentamente la copa sobre la mesita entre ambos.</p><p>—Así que me escuchaste ayer por la noche… Quizás si que necesites esas pastillas para dormir, después de todo— comentó, el rubio aún le miraba fijamente.</p><p>—Responde— exigió Atsumu con un tono un poco más demandante de lo que quería. Estaba nervioso, como era natural, pero estaba esforzándose para no flaquear en su objetivo. Sakusa se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta quedar en frente del rubio, este último teniendo que alzar la cabeza para no perder contacto visual. Sakusa tomó el mentón del chico y le forzó a levantar la cabeza aún más.</p><p>“Oh, mierda, se ha enfadado” pensó el rubio.</p><p>—Primero que nada, zorrito, sabes perfectamente que YO soy el que hago las preguntas…— soltó la cara del chico y acercó su mano a su mejilla. Atsumu apartó un poco la cara y cerró los ojos por reflejo, esperando la palma de Sakusa sobre su rostro. En su lugar sintió una caricia y unos ojos que miraban a través de él. De alguna forma eso era más terrorífico que cualquier cachetada.</p><p>—L-Lo siento— Atsumu tragó saliva y soltó esas palabras casi por inercia. Si algo no debía hacer era aterrizar en el lado malo de Sakusa.</p><p>—Aún así…— El pelinegro volvió a sentarse en su sofá— Sé que no eres estúpido, no preguntarías algo así sin tener un objetivo con ello. Así que quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre la situación y luego me explicas qué quieres—</p><p>—¿Solo lo que sé o también las teorías que tengo? — matizó Atsumu.</p><p>—Todo—</p><p>—Bien…—El rubio se reacomodó en el sofá. Recolocó su yukata y tomó una respiración. Era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. — Mi hermano y yo no tenemos mucho contacto. Su trabajo es peligroso y siempre me ha mantenido a mí y a cualquier otra persona que le importara un mínimo alejados de sus asuntos… Por eso mismo no sé exactamente en qué lio se ha metido esta vez…— Atsumu miró a Sakusa, para comprobar si le estaba escuchando.</p><p>—Te escucho— afirmó el pelinegro.</p><p>—Pero ayer, cuando mencionaste a los Schweiden Adlers me vino a la memoria una conversación que tuve con Suna hace un tiempo. Me contó que alguien estaba usando a Osamu de títere por su culpa, pero que no era capaz de sonsacarle a nadie información sobre el tema— Atsumu paró un momento para pensar su siguiente paso— Por lo que dijiste, en un principio entendí que queríais contratarle para que trabajara para Black Jackals…—</p><p>—¿En un principio? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? — Sakusa estaba curioso</p><p>—El hecho de que no me hubieras matado era bastante confuso en sí mismo…—</p><p>—Te dije que eras buena mercancía sexual—</p><p>—Y lo soy, pero ayer mencionaste que a pesar de que habían pasado unos días, Osamu no parecía haber contactado con vosotros para traerme de vuelta—</p><p>—¿Y qué tiene que ver? —</p><p>—Mi hermano y yo tenemos un trato. Pase lo que pase no podemos ayudarnos entre nosotros. Parece un trato inhumano, ¿verdad? ¿Dos hermanos, gemelos, además, no van a ayudarse entre sí? Para cualquier persona normal eso sería imposible de imaginar, pero Sakusa Kiyoomi es un jefe de mafia, para él este detalle no debería ser una mera anécdota más— Atsumu le miró fijamente de nuevo, el trato en tercera persona no le gustaba nada— Y, sin embargo, parecías tener la esperanza de que Osamu vendría a por mí… Ese detalle me descuadró todo, ¿Por qué ibas a esperar eso de alguien que no es más que una herramienta para ti? ¿Por qué ibas a esperar una reacción tan humana de alguien que solo esperas que trabaje para ti a base de chantaje? Fue entonces cuando lo entendí, la razón por la que me reconociste como el hermano de Osamu y la razón por la que esperabas que actuara de esta forma tan emocional. Tú conoces a mi hermano, no creo que seáis amigos, no hubieras tenido sexo conmigo si fuerais cercanos, pero mi mejor baza es que Osamu trabajaba originalmente para Black Jackals y, por tanto, el objetivo secuestrando a Rintarou Suna no era obligar a Osamu a trabajar para vosotros, sino liberarle de Schweiden Adlers y hacer que volviera a vuestra mafia… ¿Me equivoco? —</p><p>Sakusa estaba genuinamente sorprendido, su expresión estoica no lo mostraba claro, pero había podido comprobar que Atsumu Miya no llevaba su apellido de adorno. Era muy inteligente, casi tanto como su hermano, ambos tenían una forma de pensar metódica y racional, que analizaba los datos con cuidado y formaba teorías que poco a poco encajaban entre sí; fue un error subestimarle.</p><p>—No te equivocas, Osamu es uno de mis espías más valiosos y la idea de que Schweiden Adlers le estén usando en mi contra es un problema— Sakusa tomó un trago de vino— Pero sigo sin saber cual es tu objetivo con esto… ¿Qué vas a hacer con toda esa información que ha sacado tu bonita cabeza? —</p><p>—Proponerte un trato— sonrió el rubio.</p><p>—¿Un trato? — eso picó la curiosidad de Sakusa</p><p>—Mencionaste que necesitabas un informante, ¿no? Pero claro, cantaría mucho que alguien entrara a trabajar en un lugar así después de lo que ha pasado hace unos días... Pero ¿y si el Zorro de Kabuchiko no había desaparecido y simplemente se estaba mudando a vivir con un compañero de piso? —</p><p>—¿Quieres decir…? —</p><p>—Puedo ser tu informante, lo único que te pido a cambio es que me dejes vivir aquí, eso es todo—</p><p>—¿Y por qué iba a fiarme de ti, Atsumu Miya? Podrías ser un espía de Schweiden Adlers sin ningún problema. —</p><p>—No lo soy y el hecho de que esté intentando ser tu informante lo demuestra—</p><p>—¿Qué demuestra exactamente? —</p><p>—Que me estoy jugando la vida hablando cara a cara contigo para proteger a Osamu de la mafia que lo tiene controlado—</p><p>—Creía que tenías un trato con tu hermano, creía que no os podíais ayudar—</p><p>—No soy el mejor manteniendo mis promesas— sonrió Atsumu</p><p>—¿Entonces porque debería fiarme de ti? —</p><p>—Por que nuestro objetivo es el mismo. Liberar a Osamu. Tú quieres que vuelva a trabajar para ti, yo quiero que deje de sufrir por la vida de Suna. Además, me vas a dar alojamiento gratuito, eso por sí solo ya me mueve más que la vida de mi hermano— bromeó el rubio.</p><p>—¿Y qué sabes tú sobre ser informante? —</p><p>—Literalmente acabo de descubrir tus planes y objetivos con apenas una conversación de teléfono y tres días de estar por aquí. ¿No es suficiente para ti? —</p><p>Sakusa terminó su copa y aprovechó para pensar detenidamente durante unos segundos mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de una caja metálica.</p><p>“Está claro que no es de Schweiden Adlers, no estaría tan desesperado por vivir aquí si trabajara para una mafia tan influyente, no le sobra el dinero. Es inteligente y mide sus palabras y acciones al milímetro para provocar las reacciones que desea de la otra persona. Su presencia en el bar apenas levantaría sospechas debido a que es un trabajador antiguo…” Sakusa enumeraba en su mente los datos; sabía que Atsumu era su mejor opción, pero debía hablar con otra persona antes de tomar una decisión.</p><p>—De acuerdo—</p><p>—¿Eso es un trato? — sonrió Atsumu</p><p>—Eso es un “lo pensaré” — encendió el cigarrillo.</p><p>—No deberías tardar mucho en decidirte, la gente del bar empezará a echarme en falta—</p><p>—Mañana por la mañana tendrás una respuesta— dio una calada y dejó ir el humo hacia arriba— Ahora, zorrito, ya me he cansado de escucharte hablar— le indicó que se acercara con los dedos que no sujetaban el cigarro. Atsumu sonrió satisfecho con su intervención. No tenía dudas de que aceptaría su propuesta.</p><p>El rubio, aún vestido con su yukata, se levantó y dejó caer la tela que cubría sus hombros sobre sus brazos, revelando la zona de su clavícula y parte de su torso, luego se acercó a Sakusa. Este último le indicó con los dedos que se arrodillara. Atsumu obedeció y se acomodó entre las piernas del pelinegro, aún luciendo una sonrisita provocativa. Sakusa seguía fumando mientras le miraba expectante. El rubio empezó a acariciar sus muslos vestidos con sus finas manos, en determinado punto también decidió acariciar su muslo con su mejilla, mirándole inocentemente.</p><p>Atsumu era muy tierno cuando se hacía el inocente, Sakusa sabía que no era más que una actuación, el rubio estaba lejos de encajar en los parámetros de “inocencia” pero no podía negar que la forma en que sus pestañas se movían rápidamente por encima de sus ojos era un espectáculo que derretiría algún que otro corazón. Quizás el del pelinegro también.</p><p>Tras unos segundos, las manos del rubio estaban sobre su cinturón, deshaciéndose de él y pasando rápidamente al pantalón para por fin sacar a la luz su miembro.</p><p>—Oh, alguien está un poco duro ya~— comentó Atsumu mientras reía divertido. Sakusa le ignoró y siguió dando caladas. El rubio empezó a lamer el contorno con su maestría habitual y en pocos minutos ya había conseguido que la erección del pelinegro estuviera contenta de verle. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que Atsumu empezara a jugar con la punta, arrancando algún suspiro de Sakusa.</p><p>Tras meterlo en su boca, el chico empezó a moverse con habilidad. El pelinegro disfrutaba de la sumisión del rubio, era hipnotizante ver como gran parte de su miembro desaparecía en su experimentada boca. Sakusa usó su mano libre para acariciar suavemente los mechones teñidos del chico, este le miró y se lo tomó como una señal. Relajó su mandíbula y empujó el resto del miembro hacia su garganta.</p><p>—Joder…—el pelinegro dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Ese movimiento siempre le dejaba sin aliento, era increíble cómo se sentía entre los labios de Atsumu, parecía imposible que un chico tan joven tuviera tanta capacidad para hacer algo así. El rubio volvió a moverse, de la punta hasta la base, empujando su miembro hacia lo más profundo de su garganta con cada ida y vuelta, soltando algún gemido, algún jadeo o alguna respiración acelerada cada vez.</p><p>Sakusa tenía en mente miles de cosas para hacerle a Atsumu, cada noche tenía que planificar que sería lo que probaría a hacerle esa vez. Aún no había encontrado el límite del chico y era un reto personal encontrarlo. Se había corrido en su cara ayer, había sido espectacular, restos cayendo sobre sus largas pestañas, sobre sus mejillas y sobre su cabello, una imagen que quedaría grabada en su memoria. Hoy tenía pensado algo distinto.</p><p>Cuando notó que estaba cerca, cogió fuertemente el cabello del rubio y le forzó a quedarse quieto con su miembro en la garganta. Atsumu le miró, los ojos curvados, simulando una sonrisa, sabía que le encantaba este trato dominante:</p><p>—Sé bueno y no dejes caer ningún resto— susurró Sakusa y el rubio se inquietó un poco. Nunca le había obligado a tragarse sus restos de una sola vez. Notó las manos del chico agarrarse a sus muslos, algo nervioso— Relájate— le aconsejó. Segundos después, el pelinegro notó su orgasmo acercarse y con unos jadeos y gemidos graves, su miembro dejó ir sus restos en lo más profundo de Atsumu. Notó ligeros movimientos de su garganta, tratando de gestionar la sustancia sin atragantarse. Tiró del cabello del rubio y lo retiró de su miembro. Un hilo de saliva y restos aún unían la boca de Atsumu con el miembro, por supuesto, el chico lo recogió con su boca, lamió sus carnosos labios y besó el miembro de Sakusa, con una mirada infectada de lujuria.</p><p>Sakusa prefería este lado del chico, su falsa pureza era adorable, pero esa mirada que prácticamente suplicaba el trato raudo y dominante por parte del pelinegro… Esa parte de Atsumu era irremplazable. Tras otra calada, acarició la mejilla del chico, con suavidad, pasando su pulgar recubierto en cuero por su labio inferior. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír.</p><p>—Ve a por lo que necesitamos…— ordenó Sakusa. Atsumu sabía a qué se refería. Se levantó lentamente, midiendo cada movimiento para que fuera lo más provocativo posible. Se acercó a una de las mesitas de al lado de la cama y tomó la botella de lubricante y un condón, como cada noche. Tras eso, el rubio volvió delante del pelinegro, quién rápidamente le miró de arriba abajo.</p><p>—¿Sucede algo… <em>master</em>? — suscitó Atsumu.</p><p>—Quítate el yukata, está en medio— el cigarro de Sakusa se hacía cada vez más pequeño, poco después lo abandonaría en el cenicero. El rubio, por su parte, se movía con delicadeza, sus movimientos, medidos al milímetro. Tras deshacerse el cinturón, la tela se deslizó sobre sus brazos y quedó descartada en el suelo. Sakusa observó a Atsumu como una pantera observaría un pequeño cervatillo herido, observando cada curva de su carne, cada sombra en su piel, listo para devorarle.</p><p>—¿Mejor~? — preguntó retóricamente el rubio. El pelinegro palmeó sus muslos con suavidad y Atsumu pilló el mensaje rápidamente. Las piernas de Sakusa estaban bastante separadas, formaban un ángulo bastante cercano a los noventa grados y no parecía tener ninguna intención de cerrarlas para que Atsumu se acomodara. El chico no tuvo más opción que abrir sus propias piernas lo máximo posible para poderse poner cómodo, dejando las extremidades de Sakusa entre las suyas. El pelinegro observaba divertido como Atsumu se colocaba, era bastante flexible, sabía que la pose no suponía ningún reto para el rubio. Su trasero y sus muslos descansaban en el regazo de Sakusa y este no perdió su oportunidad de tocarle, aún con sus manos cubiertas por sus preciados guantes.</p><p>Atsumu sintió un pequeño escalofrío al sentir esas delgadas pero firmes manos sobre él. Había escondido su rostro cerca del cuello de Sakusa y, mientras este estaba concentrado moldeando cada curva de su espalda inferior, el rubio aprovechó para dejar unos cuantos besos en el cuello del pelinegro. La reacción no fue la esperada:</p><p>—¿Q-qué haces? — Sakusa se apartó un poco del tacto del chico. Atsumu paró y le miró:</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? —</p><p>—No… No hagas eso— el pelinegro parecía algo molesto, pero no con el rubio. Este era normalmente el punto en el que empezaban esas incómodas preguntas. “¿Por qué llevas siempre mascarilla y guantes? ¿Qué te pasa, estás enfermo? No es justo que tú puedas tocarme y yo no pueda besarte” Siempre era lo mismo. Y esperaba que este momento fuera a tardar un poco más en el caso de Atsumu. Pero para su sorpresa, su contestación fue distinta:</p><p>—De acuerdo— dijo el rubio. Sakusa estaba descolocado:</p><p>—¿Cómo? —</p><p>—Qué sí, que de acuerdo— Atsumu simplemente había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro, sin más. Sakusa podría haber seguido sus movimientos por el cuerpo del chico, pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado confundido como para centrar su mente.</p><p>—¿Así sin más? —</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir? — El rubio empezaba a no entender.</p><p>—¿Vas a parar solo por que te lo he pedido? —</p><p>—Creía que te gustaba que fuera obediente, además, eso no te ha gustado, ¿verdad? Pues no lo haré, simple—</p><p>—Sí, pero…— “¿Por qué no pregunta la razón?” Sakusa no conseguía entender.</p><p>—¿Vamos a seguir o no? — Atsumu ya sonaba algo impaciente. El pelinegro recuperó su compostura en el momento en que las caderas del rubio se movieron de forma hipnótica. Justo cuando pensaba que había descubierto todo acerca de Atsumu, algo le sorprendía y ahora mismo quedó boquiabierto por sus movimientos— Veo que esto te gusta más— rio triunfador.</p><p>—Siempre tienes algo debajo de la manga, ¿eh, zorrito? — Sakusa curvó sus labios hacia arriba por primera vez esa noche. Recompensó a Atsumu con una fuerte cachetada en su trasero, la cual le hizo sobresaltarse un poco y soltar un pequeño gemido:</p><p>—Mmmmgh~ Sabes que sí— Sakusa empezaba a pasárselo bien, una pena que justo entonces su teléfono sonara. Una notificación de un número fácilmente reconocible para el pelinegro. “Llámame en cinco minutos”. Sakusa cogió firmemente los muslos del rubio y con facilidad se levantó. Tomó a Atsumu un poco por sorpresa, pero reaccionó rápido y entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sakusa, al igual que sus brazos se agarraron a su cuello.</p><p>—Ponte a cuatro, zorrito y apoya las manos al cabezal— ordenó el pelinegro una vez dejó al chico en la cama. Atsumu obedeció alegremente. Escuchó a Sakusa moverse a su alrededor, con un hábil movimiento había esposado al rubio a la cama.</p><p>—¿Qué tendrá Sakusa Kiyoomi en mente hoy? — Atsumu le estaba provocando, sabía lo mucho que detestaba que hablara de él en tercera persona. Su sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente de su rostro cuando notó una venda sobre sus ojos.</p><p>—Debo marcharme dentro de cinco minutos, pero tranquilo, te voy a dejar entretenido — Sakusa iba rápido ahora y ya estaba preparando a Atsumu con el lubricante, empezando a arrancarle algún sonido al rubio.</p><p>—Mmmgh~ Ah… ¡AH! — el chicho se sobresalto en el momento en que sus dedos rozaron su punto sensible. Sakusa, una vez consideró que Atsumu estaba listo, empezó a abrirse paso hacia el interior del rubio. Pronto, el chico se dio cuenta de que eso que estaba sintiendo no era el miembro que había estado en su boca había unos minutos. Era un elemento frío, circular pero geométrico, y se hacía cada vez más y más grande.</p><p>—Estás muy callado, ¿nunca has probado un juguete así? —insinuó el pelinegro.</p><p>—Y-yo… ¡AHH! — sintió la punta del objeto rozar ese punto tan sensible del rubio. Pasado cierto punto, el juguete se estrechó de nuevo y quedó bien fijo en su interior. Cada movimiento de Atsumu provocaba que el juguete le diera chispazos de placer por estar situado justo en su punto débil.</p><p>—Veo que estás muy cómodo, veamos ahora— Sakusa pulsó un pequeño botón y el juguete empezó a emitir vibraciones.</p><p>—¡AAH! ¡MMGH! ¡D-Dios! — el rubio empezó a temblar y a tirar de las esposas que lo mantenían inmóvil en la cama.</p><p>—Bien, te dejaré así unos minutos, ni se te ocurra correrte, si lo haces te dejaré así una hora entera— amenazó Sakusa, escuchando divertido los gemidos ahogados del chico.</p><p>—MMMGH P-Pero~ ¡AH! — el pelinegro le miró una vez más antes de abandonar un momento el cuarto, tomando su teléfono y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. No le había hecho gracia ser interrumpido, pero sabía que la persona que había solicitado su atención no era alguien a quién pudiera ignorar ahora mismo. Le llamó:</p><p>—¿Sí? —</p><p>—Soy yo, Sakusa—</p><p>—¿Has solucionado el tema del informante? Empiezo a estar cansado de esperar —</p><p>—Primero que nada, relájate, y, sí, ya tengo a alguien— contestó el pelinegro con seguridad.</p><p>—¿En serio? — la voz al otro lado parecía incrédula.</p><p>—Lo conoces bastante bien, es un rubio presumido que baila muy bien en la barra y por increíble que parezca también tiene un cerebro entre las orejas—</p><p>—Sakusa espero por tu bien que no estés hablando de…—</p><p>—¿De tu hermanito gemelo? Deberías haberme hablado más sobre él… —</p><p>—¡Ni hablar! Mi hermano no debería ni estar metido en esto, Sakusa… Fue vuestra culpa equivocaros de persona—</p><p>—Quizás si le hubieras explicado a tu hermano que trabajas para mí y todo el tema de Suna quizás no estaríamos en esta situación… De todas formas, ya se ha dado cuenta de todo por sí solo, con una simple llamada que escuchó mientras fingía que dormía ha sido capaz de deducir todo nuestro plan. Es perfecto para ser nuestro informante—</p><p>—Sakusa ni se te ocurra obligar a Atsumu a hacer esto—</p><p>—¿Obligarle? Ha sido él quién lo ha propuesto… Para ayudarte ni más ni menos—</p><p>—Estúpido Atsumu… Es imposible confiar en él para nada— refunfuñó Osamu</p><p>—Aún así no miento, Osamu, tu hermano es perfecto para llevar a cabo nuestra operación de recopilación de datos, no levantará ninguna sospecha. —</p><p>—… bueno, está bien. Pero si le sucede algo te juro que…—</p><p>—¿Osamu Miya preocupado por su hermano después de no haber preguntado por él en los tres días que lleva desaparecido? —</p><p>—¡Cállate! Solo estaba cumpliendo nuestra promesa… Pero supongo que ya no sirve de nada si el idiota ya la ha roto— Sakusa estaba intrigado por esa promesa entre los gemelos, de momento les había traído más problemas que otra cosa, pero el pelinegro suponía que debía haber alguna razón para que la hubieran establecido en un principio.</p><p>—¿Entonces es un sí? —</p><p>—Es un sí, pero si le llegara a pasar algo me aseguraré de que no quede nadie vivo en tu mafia— amenazó Osamu</p><p>—Yo no iría amenazando a tu jefe, Miya—</p><p>—No eres mi jefe, imbécil—</p><p>—Lo soy mientras mantengamos en pie esta actuación…—</p><p>—Lo que sea… Solo cuida de Atsumu…—</p><p>—Oh sí, no te preocupes, me estoy ocupando muy bien de él—</p><p>—Bueno…— Osamu no parecía convencido</p><p>—Ah y otra cosa…— añadió Sakusa</p><p>—¿Sí? —</p><p>—Tener sexo con tu hermano es increíble, gracias por mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado— dijo malévolamente Sakusa</p><p>—¡TE VOY A MATAR! —</p><p>—Te dejo, Osamu, tu hermanito me espera impacientemente en la cama, nos vemos—</p><p>—¡TE JURO QUE SI LE H…! —Sakusa colgó y regresó a la habitación con una sonrisa satisfecha, escuchando de fondo los desesperados gemidos de Atsumu. Trató de hacer el más mínimo ruido, no quería perderse el espectáculo que el rubio estaba realizando para él.</p><p>Al chico le temblaban las piernas. Sus brazos ya habían cedido y se sujetaba a sí mismo con los codos. La cabeza caía entre sus brazos y de su boca solo salían gemidos suplicantes que mencionaban el nombre de Sakusa de ver en cuando. El miembro del chico estaba dolorosamente erecto y parecía estar al límite.</p><p>El pelinegro aprovechó el espectáculo para deshacerse de su propia ropa. Se quitó la camisa, los pantalones y su calzado. Tras colocar el condón en su miembro, se acercó con cuidado a Atsumu.</p><p>—Shhhh…— Sakusa acarició la espalda del chico, quién se sobresaltó un poco al principio.</p><p>—¡S-Saku-¡¡MMMGH! ¡Sakusa! ¡P-por favor, deja q-AHH! ¡q-que me corra! —</p><p>—Shhhh…— repitió el pelinegro— Pronto podrás correrte, pero antes…— desactivó el juguete y Atsumu respiró hondo. Pronto Sakusa estaría retirándolo de su interior.</p><p>—Mmmmmgh~ — gimió el rubio por la pérdida de cualquier estimulación.</p><p>—Espero que estés listo, zorrito— el pelinegro no perdió el tiempo y una vez se acomodó detrás del chico, empezó a introducir su miembro a una velocidad algo abrumadora para Atsumu.</p><p>—¡A-AH! — sus manos esposadas agarraron las sábanas con fuerza. Sakusa notó como el cuerpo de Atsumu se tensaba de repente. Redujo la velocidad a la que estaba entrando y le premió con unas suaves caricias en sus caderas. Quizás en cualquier otra circunstancia, el dolor de Atsumu le hubiera dado igual, pero había algo en su pecho que no le permitía disfrutar de esto sabiendo que le estaba haciendo daño. Notó que el rubio trataba de mover sus manos, intentando hacer algo.</p><p>—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué quieres? —</p><p>—¿Podrías… quitarme la venda? — dijo Atsumu— Por favor…— añadió rápidamente. El tono del chico era distinto. No era una súplica a modo de gemido o una petición provocativa. Le estaba pidiendo sinceramente que le quitara la venda de los ojos. Sakusa no vio ningún problema en hacerlo. Al retirarla, Atsumu respiró varias veces y se relajó.</p><p>—¿Estás mejor? — El pelinegro intentó que no se notara la preocupación en su voz. Dudaba sobre si lo había conseguido, por suerte el rubio parecía distraído.</p><p>—S-sí, no es nada— se incorporó sobre sus manos, por fin parecía haber recuperado el aliento. Sakusa seguía sin moverse. Atsumu le miró girando un poco su cuello y sonrió, moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás con un rítmico movimiento—¿Qué esperas, una invitación? —</p><p>—M-mgh… Te vas a enterar, zorrito— el pelinegro tomó las nalgas del chico y las abrió para abrirse paso dentro de él con una poderosa embestida. Atsumu gimió mientras un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sakusa empezó a moverse con rapidez, posando sus manos en la cintura del rubio.</p><p>—¡AA-AH! ¡MMGH! ¡S-sigue! ¡M-más! —la dulce voz del chico era una delicia. Sus súplicas para que el pelinegro se moviera aún más veloz estaban haciéndole perder el autocontrol— ¡S-SAKUSA! J-JODER… V-VOY… VOY A CORRERME N-NO PUEDO—</p><p>—¿Con el permiso de quién, zorrito? —</p><p>—¡P-POR FAVOR! A-AAH MMGH N-NO PUEDO— Atsumu se retorcía como si estuviera utilizando cada recurso en su mano para detenerse. Sakusa se inclinó sobre la espalda del rubio y susurró en su oído</p><p>—Si te corres ahora que sepas que tengo un castigo pensado… No te diré qué es, de ti depende si quieres descubrirlo— El pelinegro estaba jugando sucio, sabía que Atsumu era muy curioso, casi igual de curioso como impaciente.</p><p>—MMMGH~ M-MASTER… AH— El rubio no sabía qué hacer con esta información, pero su cabeza ahora mismo solo quería hundirse en el placer más intenso que podía aspirar. Tras varias feroces embestidas de Sakusa, Atsumu se corrió sobre las sábanas con un gemido en forma de grito— ¡SAKUSAAAA-Ah-AH! —</p><p>—J-Joder…— sintió la entrada del chico cerrarse sobre su miembro. Estaba tan estrecho que Sakusa pensaba que no quería dejarle ir. Siguió abusando de su punto débil hasta que tras menos de un minuto, el pelinegro también terminó, dejando ir algunos graves y ahogados jadeos de placer. “Como siempre, este chico es radiante” pensaba mientras salía de su interior.</p><p>Las caderas y codos de Atsumu cedieron y se dejó caer sobre la cama, respirando aceleradamente, aún inundado de placer. Sakusa, también algo ahogado, se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.</p><p>—Voy a darme una ducha, luego irás tú. Trata de no dormirte— El pelinegro solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del rubio. No le sorprendió ver que, al salir del baño, Atsumu se había quedado profundamente dormido.</p><p>“Mira que se lo he dicho…” pensó. Sakusa recordó en ese instante la noche anterior, en la que el rubio fingió estar dormido</p><p>—Supongo que no estarás fingiendo esta vez, ¿no? — se acercó a él, evitando tocar las sábanas (pues era consciente de que estaban sucias) probablemente enviaría a alguien a cambiarlas mañana. Pudo ver como el cabello dorado del chico caía sobre la almohada, como las largas pestañas descansaban sobre sus mejillas y como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por estar al descubierto. Sakusa se puso sus guantes y se atrevió a tocar su pelo, en busca de alguna reacción que le demostrara que no estaba fingiendo.</p><p>Atsumu no reaccionó. Realmente estaba K.O. Sakusa le miró unos instantes más, parecía tan inocente cuando estaba dormido que costaba de creer que hacía apenas quince minutos les estuviera suplicando para correrse. El pelinegro fue al armario y regresó con unas mantas. Con cuidado las dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Atsumu, resguardándole del frío. El rubio se acurrucó ligeramente y a Sakusa le pareció adorable.</p><p>—Descansa, zorrito…— y tras eso el pelinegro abandonó la habitación y volvió a dejar a Atsumu en soledad, aunque, por lo menos, esa noche no pasaría frío.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Alguien del bar..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>—Alguien del bar…— susurró el rubio.<br/>—¿Qué? —el castaño apenas le oyó.<br/>—Alguien que trabaja aquí trabaja también para Schweiden Adlers… Y les avisaron del cambio en el horario para que vinieran a vigilarte— Atsumu empezó a repasar mentalmente la lista de trabajadores. Eran seis en total. Siete contando a su jefa. Él y Suna no podían ser, claramente. Su jefa siempre se estaba quejando de lo mucho que perjudicaba su negocio el hecho de que los mafiosos se pasearan por la zona, precisamente ella era la última a la que le interesaría indagar en asuntos así. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos chicos al considerar una posibilidad.<br/>—No será…— empezó Suna, parando a media frase para tragar saliva.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno, este capítulo es algo más largo y  narrativo, probablemente porque empiezo a sentar las bases de lo que será el resto de la trama.<br/>Quería aclarar una cosa: soy consciente de que los personajes fuman mucho, pero he si habéis consumido aunque sea un mínimo de contenido cinematográfico con temática de mafias supongo que sabréis lo mucho que les gusta el humo a los mafiosos. Así que he decidido implementarlo heh.</p><p>Como siempre espero que disfrutéis ~ y dejéis algo de amor &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—A ver, espera, vuelve a empezar— encendió otro cigarro— Vuelve a contarme lo de que Osamu trabajaba para… ¿Black Jamals? No, Jackals, eso— dio una calada.</p><p>—Joder, Rin, es la tercera vez que te lo cuento, presta un poco de atención— Atsumu se miraba al espejo de su camerino mientras se peinaba. Era una habitación pequeñísima y muy ruidosa, probablemente porque era más una sala de mantenimiento que un camerino, pero el bar no daba más de sí. Suna solía fumar ahí a pesar de que todo el mundo se quejaba del olor a humo. Pero le daba igual y al rubio tampoco le molestaba.</p><p>—No es mi culpa que seas el peor explicando historias, — dejó ir el humo— además, me sigue costando creer todo esto del secuestro y el trato con su jefe… ¿Y eso de que vas a quedarte a vivir en su casa? Eso no tiene ningún sentido— la verdad es que explicado desde el inicio no era una historia muy convincente, pero Atsumu había acordado con Sakusa que le contaría a Suna lo sucedido para tenerle al tanto y que le pudiera echar una mano.</p><p>—Pues es la pura verdad— el rubio ahora se estaba aplicando un poco de maquillaje, sobre todo incidiendo en sus largas pestañas— Supongo que vas a ayudarme, ¿no? —</p><p>—Qué remedio… Aunque te voy adelantando que Osamu no va a estar nada contento con tu decisión de haberte metido en sus asuntos mafiosos y mucho menos con la de haber tenido relaciones con uno de sus jefes—</p><p>—No es como si hubiera tenido mucha elección al respecto, era esto o ser usado cada noche para su placer— Atsumu dio su trabajo con el maquillaje por finalizado y miró a Suna, era su turno de ser maquillado. El chico de ojos verdes dio otra calada rápida y dejó el cigarrillo apoyado en el cenicero, sentándose enfrente del rubio mientras dejaba ir el resto del humo.</p><p>—Pues como has hablado de su jefe por lo menos parece que te atrae un poco… ¿Está bueno? — Suna cerró los ojos cuando sintió las manos de Atsumu tomar su mandíbula y un fino pincel moviéndose por su párpado, dibujando una línea que acentuaría la mirada tan intensa y provocativa del castaño.</p><p>—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿No tienes novio? —rio el rubio, aún concentrado en el trazo.</p><p>—Has dicho que has tenido sexo con él, pero no te he oído quejarte como otras veces, cuando tienes sexo con clientes— puntualizó Suna.</p><p>—Es que no hay punto de comparación, los clientes de este bar parecen tener la experiencia de un adolescente sudoroso… en cambio, él sabe exactamente qué hacer para que acabe suplicándole—</p><p>—Eres un poco masoquista, ¿lo sabías? — Suna notó como el pincel ahora rozaba su otro párpado.</p><p>—Lo dices como si fuera una novedad— bromeó Atsumu mientras terminaba su trabajo en el rostro del castaño— Listo. — afirmó. Suna se miró en el espejo un momento, ahora su mirada se acentuaba mucho más, Atsumu era bueno con el maquillaje, así que siempre dejaba que fuera él quién le hiciera algunos retoques. Segundos después, recuperaría su cigarro y lo encendería de nuevo.</p><p>—Así que… A ver, ¿qué es lo que tienes que hacer, exactamente? —</p><p>—Tenemos que determinar qué clientes forman parte de Schweiden Adlers— Atsumu estaba recogiendo sus productos de maquillaje.</p><p>—¿Tenemos? —</p><p>—Dijiste que me ayudarías—</p><p>—Sí, ya, pero eso no significa que vayas a partirte el trabajo conmigo— dio una calada</p><p>—Tú solo presta atención por si ves a alguien sospechoso y me lo dices—</p><p>—Qué palo…— se quejaba Suna— ¿Y cómo te lo digo exactamente si estamos en el escenario y todo el mundo nos puede ver y leer los labios? —</p><p>—¿Qué te parece si usamos nuestro truco? — El truco del que hablaba Atsumu era una especie de acuerdo que tenían ambos bailarines. Lo usaban mucho para avisarse entre sí sin usar palabras. Para empezar, uno llamaba la atención del otro con un beso en los labios. Era un acto conciso y que podía camuflarse fácilmente como parte del espectáculo. Tras eso, el contacto visual lo era todo. ¿Guiño con el ojo izquierdo? Ese cliente tiene dinero, ve a por sus propinas ¿Guiño con el ojo derecho? Ese cliente es un baboso, no te acerques. Luego de guiñar, normalmente miraban discretamente al cliente en cuestión y quedaban avisados.</p><p>Lo habían estado utilizando desde que empezaron a actuar juntos, era una buena forma de comunicarse, Atsumu pensó que podría estar bien aprovecharse de esa técnica para su cometido:</p><p>—¿Y qué seña usamos? —</p><p>—¿Qué tal si parpadeamos dos veces rápidamente? Eso significará que hay alguien sospechoso ahí—</p><p>—De acuerdo— dijo el castaño sin pensarlo mucho, mientras seguía llenando la habitación de humo. Quizás Suna y Atsumu no eran las personas que mejor se llevaran del planeta, eran muy distintos entre sí, el castaño era más tranquilo y estoico, en cambio el rubio era mucho más expresivo y dinámico. Pero si algo tenían, era mucha compenetración; podían entenderse con pocos gestos y miradas. Quizás no eran mejores amigos, pero definitivamente eran compañeros excelentes.</p><p>—¡Ritsu! — una voz gritaba impaciente el nombre falso de Suna desde fuera de la habitación. Dio una última calada antes de apagar el cigarro, aunque probablemente no escondería mucho su crimen debido a que el olor a tabaco ya cubría la habitación al completo.</p><p>—¡En el camerino! — contestó el castaño. Atsumu mientras tanto, guardaba su bolsa de maquillaje entre sus pertinencias. Una mujer entró en la habitación, debía tener unos cincuenta años; se trataba de la dueña del bar y de su jefa.</p><p>—¡Por fin te encuen-…! ¿Haruki? — se sorprendió al ver al rubio, usando su nombre falso también— ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Llevas tres días sin venir al trabajo, que sepas que no te los voy a pagar, rubito…—</p><p>—Aw~ no sea así, jefa— bromeaba Atsumu— Solo estaba mudándome, me desahuciaron el lunes y estuve llevando mis cosas al apartamento de un amigo— explicó.</p><p>—Lo que sea, no me cuentes tus historias, tendrás que recuperar las horas perdidas, que lo sepas— la mujer no parecía interesada— Preparaos para salir los primeros, hoy hay mucha gente y tenéis que hacer negocio…—</p><p>—¿Y qué hay de Kyanma y Yamaguchi? — preguntó Suna. Kyanma y Yamaguchi era otro dúo de bailarines, solían salir antes por el hecho de ser menos famosos y tener menos experiencia que ellos.</p><p>—Saldrán a supliros cuando haya menos gente, venga, moved el trasero de una vez y salid al escenario— su jefa no era muy paciente, se giró para abandonar la habitación, pero se detuvo— Y, por cierto, Ritsu, te tengo dicho que no fumes aquí, que lo llenas todo de humo…— le regañó</p><p>—Perdón, perdón— Suna no parecía ni afectado, siempre luciendo su rostro impasible.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>La actuación de Atsumu y Suna siempre era un auténtico espectáculo. Las luces de neón iluminaban tenuemente sus figuras, pero lo suficiente como para apreciar al detalle sus movimientos. Ambos vestían ropa interior negra que dejaba bien perfilado sus traseros, trabajaban con sus cuerpos después de todo, y el rubio había decidido vestir un arnés de cuero negro que adornaba su cuello y pecho. El castaño, al ser un poco más delgado, había optado por un <em>bralette </em>de encaje negro que le hacía ver algo más femenino, siempre gustaba a los clientes.</p><p>Con la música sonando, ambos bailarines iniciaron sus actuaciones. El estilo de Atsumu era rítmico y coordinado, se ayudaba de la melodía de las canciones para marcar cada movimiento que hacía, sobre todo se ayudaba de sus caderas, las cuales se movían al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en el momento. En la barra, siempre se decantaba por piruetas y movimientos que dejaran ver la figura de su cuerpo al completo. Sin duda, la actuación del rubio se centraba en la provocación y en el ritmo y animaba mucho al personal.</p><p>La del castaño era algo distinta. No seguía la música tan estrictamente, simplemente dejaba su cuerpo moverse a su propio compás. Suna era muy <em>muy</em> flexible, sobre todo su espalda y cintura, por ello, sus movimientos en la barra eran lentos y provocaba a los clientes demostrando de lo que era capaz su lujurioso cuerpo.</p><p>Para ambos, el contacto visual era extremadamente importante; Atsumu siempre lucía una divertida sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos expresaban variedad de emociones: felicidad, provocación, inocencia… Dependía del rubio escoger qué emoción era la más deseada por el público. Suna, por su parte, siempre tenía esa expresión neutral, por suerte sus ojos verdes eran tan hipnotizantes que los clientes pocas veces podían escapar su mirada cautivadora.</p><p>Su jefa no mintió cuando dijo que había gente, para ser un día laboral, había gran variedad de personas, como si fuera un fin de semana cualquiera, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era un hombre en concreto. Era un hombre musculado, de mirada intensa, había llegado pocos minutos después de que empezara su espectáculo y parecía muy centrado en los movimientos de Suna, pero lo que le hacía resaltar entre todos los demás, era su ropa.</p><p>Esto era Kabuchiko, el barrio rojo de Japón, ya de por sí no era ningún lugar lujoso, pero es que, además, el bar en el que trabajaban era uno cualquiera, uno donde servían la bebida más barata posible, donde trabajaban cuatro bailarines y dos camareros por un salario mísero que apenas les daba para vivir. Y el hombre en cuestión iba vestido con un lujoso traje blanco, lucía un caro reloj y unos zapatos que parecían recién comprados.</p><p>“Demasiado fácil… No puede ser” pensó Atsumu mientras bailaba apoyado a la barra, descansando un poco sus brazos. “Debe de ser un rico cualquiera no puede ser que- “los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por un par de labios contra los suyos. La acción se llevó algunos silbidos emocionados por parte del público, pero Atsumu prestó atención a las señas del castaño. Dos parpadeos rápidos y una mirada al fondo de la sala.</p><p>El rubio volvió a subirse a la barra y a realizar sus hábiles movimientos mientras examinaba con atención el lugar indicado por los ojos de Suna. Había una persona apoyada en la pared, las luces de neón apenas le iluminaban, cruzada de brazos, fumando y prestando muy poca atención al espectáculo. No podía ver bien cómo iba vestido o su rostro.</p><p>“¿Qué habrá visto Rin?” Atsumu no conseguía entender qué había de extraño en ese hombre, más allá de su desinterés en la actuación. “¿Me habré confundido de persona? No creo, no hay nadie más cerca de él…” el rubio sabía que Suna no le habría llamado la atención si no fuera por una buena causa.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Eran las dos de la mañana, el bar se había vaciado considerablemente y los otros dos bailarines salieron en lugar de Atsumu y Suna, los cuales se encontraban descansando en la sala de mantenimiento con dos espejos, una mesa y algunas sillas, en otras palabras, su camerino. Aunque ahora mismo les estaba viniendo bien su doble función como sala de máquinas.</p><p>Suna estaba tratando de abrir el ordenador que estaba conectado a las cámaras del bar. Por supuesto, el ordenador tenía, probablemente, más años que ambos bailarines, y se estaba tomando su tiempo para encenderse. El estrés de ver semejante ladrillo electrónico abrirse a la velocidad de un caracol había llevado al castaño a encender otro cigarro.</p><p>—¿Y dices que empezaron a venir después de que Black Jackals atacara el bar? — comentaba Atsumu, más calmado que su compañero, mientras se vestía. Suna le explicó que los hombres que habían visto, tanto el ricachón de traje blanco como el misterioso fumador, empezaron a venir juntos al bar hacía tres días.</p><p>—Sí…— soltó el humo— Al principio no le di mucha importancia, quiero decir, siempre viene gente así de extravagante de vez en cuando… Pero el hecho de que uno de ellos siempre me esté mirando fijamente y que el otro siempre esté en la sombra vigilando no me daba buena espina—</p><p>—¿Y por qué no me has hablado de ellos antes? —</p><p>—Ya te lo he dicho, creía que eran unos frikis, no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas— dio una calada— pero ahora no tengo duda, son de Schweiden Adlers— soltó el humo.</p><p>—¿Y eso? — Atsumu levantó una ceja, curioso.</p><p> —Me encantaría mostrártelo, pero este asqueroso ordenador no parece querer colaborar— Suna empezaba a enfadarse con la destartalada máquina. Sus palabras debieron dolerle porque unos segundos después la pantalla se iluminaría.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres mostrarme? — Atsumu se acercó. Suna recorrió la carpeta de vídeos y seleccionó uno.</p><p>—Este es de ayer… A las diez, cuando el bar abrió y Kyanma y Yamaguchi estaban realizando su actuación— el vídeo enfocaba el bar desde una esquina, mostrando la barra, las mesas y el escenario. No había rastro de los hombres.</p><p>—¿Dónde están? —</p><p>—Siempre vienen cuando me toca salir, mira— Suna seguía fumando mientras avanzaba el vídeo. Ambos hombres entraron en el bar poco después de las dos de la noche, cuando el castaño empezaba su actuación. Sus posiciones eran idénticas a las de hoy.</p><p>—Bueno… ¿Y eso qué demuestra? Podría ser casualidad, quizás le has llamado la atención al rico del traje blanco y el otro es su guardaespaldas o algo… —</p><p>—Sin embargo, hoy ha habido un cambio de última hora, la jefa nos ha pedido que salgamos nosotros antes…— soltó otra calada de humo. Atsumu lo entendió y terminó la frase:</p><p>—…y a pesar del contratiempo igual han venido a vigilarte—</p><p>—Exacto, si fueran simples clientes caprichosos no hubieran venido varias horas antes de lo habitual solo para verme el trasero, hubieran venido a la hora de siempre y quizás se hubieran marchado al ver que no era yo el que actuaba, además de que ya has visto que solo me miran a mí… Es escalofriante—</p><p>—Pero… Hay algo que no entiendo— comentó Atsumu— ¿Cómo han podido saberlo? —</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? —</p><p>—¿Cómo han sabido que actuabas antes de la hora habitual? — El castaño también parecía algo descolocado. Atsumu estaba empezando a temerse lo peor.</p><p>—Atsu…no creerás que…—</p><p>—Alguien del bar…— susurró el rubio.</p><p>—¿Qué? —el castaño apenas le oyó.</p><p>—Alguien que trabaja aquí trabaja también para Schweiden Adlers… Y les avisaron del cambio en el horario para que vinieran a vigilarte— Atsumu empezó a repasar mentalmente la lista de trabajadores. Eran seis en total. Siete contando a su jefa. Él y Suna no podían ser, claramente. Su jefa siempre se estaba quejando de lo mucho que perjudicaba su negocio el hecho de que los mafiosos se pasearan por la zona, precisamente ella era la última a la que le interesaría indagar en asuntos así. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos chicos al considerar una posibilidad.</p><p>—No será…— empezó Suna, parando a media frase para tragar saliva. — No será Kita, ¿verdad? —</p><p>—Por nuestro bien espero que no…— Kita era uno de los camareros. Era callado, metódico y reservado, pero hace un año pilló a Suna y a Osamu besándose en un coche. Era el principio de su relación, probablemente ambos pensaron que no sería para tanto, el problema era que Kita había visto a Osamu con suficiente detalle como para reconocerlo en Atsumu. No tuvieron más remedio que contarle que ambos eran gemelos y que se mantenían alejados porque Osamu estaba enredado en asuntos mafiosos.</p><p>Kita y ambos bailarines no eran cercanos, pero se llevaban bien, solían pasar algunos momentos juntos. A veces compartían bebidas después de las funciones, a veces (sobre todo en verano) salían a la parte trasera del bar para hablar mientras Suna fumaba. Era una compañía agradable, no solía comentar mucho el tema de Osamu. Pero seguía habiendo una posibilidad de que fuera él el traidor.</p><p>—No deberíamos precipitarnos, también podrían ser Kyanma o Yamaguchi… Incluso esa otra camarera…— comentó Suna</p><p>—¿Shimizu? No creo… Lleva trabajando aquí desde que el bar abrió, eso me dijo la jefa…—</p><p>—¿Y eso la libra de algo? —</p><p>—¿No sería algo ridículo que Schweiden Adlers hubiera contratado a alguien para vigilar un bar que apenas acababa de abrir? — reprochó Atsumu.</p><p>—Podrían haberle ofrecido un trato hace poco— tomó otra calada— No tenemos más remedio que ir con cuidado, Atsu… Poco a poco encontraremos más pistas—</p><p>—Sí, pero…— el rubio no parecía convencido.</p><p>—Tu hermano estará bien… Aún lo necesitan con vida—</p><p>—¿Para qué lo quieren Schweiden Adlers? ¿Qué le están obligando a hacer? — A Atsumu le preocupaba las intenciones de esa mafia con su hermano. Temía que le estuvieran obligando a arriesgar su vida.</p><p>—No tengo ni idea…— acabó su cigarro— Osamu está empeñado con que es mejor que no lo sepa, no quiere causarme más problemas—</p><p>—Típico de Osamu— rio desganadamente. Estaba genuinamente preocupado. No debería estarlo, la vida de Osamu siempre había sido peligrosa, pero ahora que el rubio tenía la oportunidad de ayudarle de alguna forma le preocupaba no poder estar a la altura y cometer algún error que empeorara la situación.</p><p>—Por hoy ya has recopilado suficientes datos, háblalo con tu jefe antes de pasar a la cama, ¿vale? — bromeó Suna, tratando de tranquilizar un poco al rubio.</p><p>—De acuerdo— rio un poco más relajado— Procura no atragantarte con mi hermano, ¿eh? — bromeó Atsumu de vuelta.</p><p>—¿Cómo has sabido que le iba a ver hoy? —</p><p>—No te has quitado el <em>bralette</em>…— comentó el rubio con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Tú tampoco que te has quitado el arnés…— remarcó el castaño.</p><p>—Me has pillado— rio Atsumu. Suna también curvó un poco sus labios. Menudo par estaban hechos.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>El rubio siguió las instrucciones de Sakusa para volver a su apartamento. Al parecer la mafia Black Jackals tenía en su poder un conglomerado de edificios en Ginza, el barrio más caro de Japón. En uno de esos edificios estaba situado el lujoso apartamento de Sakusa.</p><p>Los pasos que debía seguir eran sencillos; debía ir a la estación de Shinjuku y tomar un metro hasta Ginza, un trayecto de una media hora aproximadamente. Por supuesto, debía estar atento por si alguien le seguía, si este fuera el caso debería actuar como un ciudadano normal y acudir a la policía, Sakusa le había dicho que era el acto más seguro y menos sospechoso.</p><p>Una vez comprobara que nadie le estaba siguiendo y llegara a Ginza, debía avisar al pelinegro mandándole un mensaje de texto. Este le enviaría una matrícula y buscaría el coche que coincidiera con la información proporcionada. Minutos después estaría entrando en su nuevo hogar.</p><p>Y así lo hizo.</p><p>—¡Ya estoy aquí~! — dijo alegremente el rubio mientras entraba en su habitación. Los roles habían cambiado esta vez, pues Sakusa era el que le estaba esperando mientras miraba por la ventana.</p><p>—¿Siempre llegas tan tarde? — preguntó el pelinegro con su usual arrogancia.</p><p>—Hoy he salido antes, pero normalmente sí— explicó Atsumu mientras dejaba su bolsa con sus pertinencias sobre el sofá. Luego se acercó a Sakusa con una sonrisa— Veo que me has estado esperando~ No me habrás echado de menos, ¿no? — rio provocativo y notó como una mano tomaba su mandíbula con fuerza y poca delicadeza. La mirada de Sakusa estaba fija en la suya y Atsumu sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. “Dios…” pensaba el rubio mientras tragaba saliva con algo de dificultad. Era increíble que este trato tan raudo consiguiera excitarle tanto.</p><p>—¿Llevas maquillaje? — el pelinegro notó como las pestañas del chico parecían más largas, más oscuras. Atsumu trató de asentir, pero la mano que mantenía su cabeza alzada se lo impedía, por lo que solo podía depender de las palabras:</p><p>—Sí, s-siempre me maquillo un poco cuando actúo— notaba las palabras salir con dificultad de su garganta. Sakusa alzó un poco más su cabeza, Atsumu ya tenía que hacer puntillas con los pies para mantener la pose. El pelinegro parecía estar examinándole con atención.</p><p>“No parece que nadie le haya tocado…” Sakusa había estado pensando en esto toda la tarde. Su instinto posesivo referente al chico estaba empezando a emerger, y la idea de que otras personas tocaran lo que le pertenecía no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a permitir, por mucho que Atsumu fuera su informante, seguía estando bajo su custodia.</p><p>Sakusa aceptó el trato propuesto por el rubio: sería su informante a cambio de vivir aquí, pero a cambio, debería traerle información y tener sexo con él regularmente. Por supuesto el rubio estuvo encantado de aceptar sus condiciones.</p><p>Soltó la mandíbula del chico y caminó para sentarse en uno de los sofás (evitando a toda costa el que había sido poblado por la bolsa de Atsumu). El rubio le siguió y se sentó en frente. En la mesa había preparada una botella de vino blanco y dos copas. Sakusa sirvió algo de la bebida en ambas copas, esta vez delante del rubio, asegurándole que no había colocado ninguna pastilla en su copa:</p><p>—¿Has averiguado algo? — preguntó el pelinegro.</p><p>—Tengo varios datos—</p><p>—Adelante, entonces— dio un trago de su copa.</p><p>—Hay dos hombres que empezaron a venir al bar a vigilar a Suna hace tres días, uno de ellos era un hombre grande, musculoso, le miraba sin apenas parpadear, daba mucho miedo…— bebió un poco— e iba vestido como si fuera a un casino, cantaba mucho entre los clientes, la verdad—</p><p>—Esos engreídos de Schweiden Adlers son muy poco discretos, piensan que tienen la zona bajo su control por lo que les da igual esconder sus apariencias…—</p><p>—Comprendo—</p><p>—¿Y el otro hombre? —</p><p>—El otro parecía estar vigilando el local, supongo que sospechan que has enviado a alguien, por suerte parece que no les he llamado mucho la atención… Aunque…— la preocupación volvió a asaltar al chico</p><p>—¿Aunque qué? —</p><p>Atsumu le explicó a Sakusa el tema del cambio de turno con el otro dúo de bailarines y expresó sus sospechas de que alguien que trabaja en el bar pueda estar colaborando con Schweiden Adlers:</p><p>—¿No hay nadie en el local que sea sospechoso? —</p><p>—Bueno… No que hayamos notado, pero nos preocupa alguien. Kita, uno de los camareros, sabe sobre Osamu, sobre que somos gemelos…—</p><p>—Entonces él no es el traidor— Sakusa bebió un poco más.</p><p>—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — Atsumu levantó una ceja.</p><p>—Esa mafia trabaja rápido, si ese tal Kita sabe sobre tu hermano y estuviera afiliado con Schweiden Adlers te aseguro que hoy ya no habrías vuelto a casa, te habrían descubierto. — Lo que decía Sakusa era verdad, si Kita les hubiera revelado su secreto a esos dos hombres probablemente le hubieran interceptado de camino a casa. El rubio dejó ir un suspiro de alivio, por lo menos ahora podía estar algo más tranquilo.</p><p>—Mañana estaré atento a los movimientos de los trabajadores, a ver si pronto averiguo quién es— dio un trago y terminó su copa. Sakusa terminó también.</p><p>—Bastante bien para ser tu primer día de trabajo— Sakusa sonrió provocativo— Quizás deba recompensarte—</p><p>—¿Sí~? — Atsumu sonrió de vuelta.</p><p>—Una pena que estés castigado— el pelinegro rio mientras volvía a colocarse su mascarilla después de acabar de beber. El rubio estaba confundido.</p><p>—¿Eh? —</p><p>—¿No lo recuerdas? Ayer te dije que tenía un castigo preparado para ti si te corrías sin mi permiso…— Atsumu abrió los ojos, recordando lo que sucedió ayer. Tragó saliva.</p><p>—Y-ya veo— mentiría si dijera que no estaba algo nervioso— ¿Qué debo hacer… <em>master</em>? — pero no quitaba el hecho de que tuviera ganas de ver qué haría Sakusa.</p><p>—Primero que nada, quítate la ropa— el rubio soltó una risita, pues esa era siempre la primera orden que le daba el pelinegro. Empezó quitándose los zapatos y los pantalones esta vez, pues quería sorprender a Sakusa con el accesorio que adornaba su cuello y pecho. Su sudadera había hecho un trabajo excelente ocultando las tiras de cuero negro que configuraban el arnés, pero era hora de dejarlo al descubierto.</p><p>Sakusa notó como se atragantaba en su propio oxígeno cuando vio el adorno en el torso del chico. Luchó por mantener su compostura y solamente levantó una ceja, curioso.</p><p>—¿Y esto, zorrito? — el pelinegro no podía dejar de mirarle; una tira de cuero envolvía su cuello, con una anilla al frente, un lugar perfecto para enganchar una correa si así se deseara. De esa misma anilla salía otra tira de cuero, cubriendo el esternón del rubio; al final de dicha tira, había otra anilla que sujetaba otros dos trozos de cuero que se cruzaban en la espalda de Atsumu y se encontraban en otro aro metálico en el cuello del chico. Le favorecía un montón y Sakusa estaba absurdamente hipnotizado por la imagen.</p><p>—¿Te gusta? Siempre me gusta vestir algo bonito cuando actúo— explicó el rubio mientras dejaba a un lado su sudadera. El pelinegro sintió otra ola de rabia causada por los celos, no quería que nadie más hubiera visto a Atsumu de esta forma, pero no podía expresar su irritación, ya que probablemente el chico solo le provocaría aún más aprovechándose de este detalle.</p><p>—Te queda muy bien, déjatelo puesto… y ven aquí— su tono de voz era grave y dominante mientras acariciaba sus propios muslos, por supuesto el rubio no tardó ni cinco segundos en obedecer y sentarse en su regazo con las piernas a cada lado de las de Sakusa, al igual que la noche anterior. Sintió las manos del pelinegro en su espalda y su trasero, y no pudo evitar estremecerse.</p><p>Sakusa ya había dejado el lubricante cerca y con sus dedos, empezó a preparar al rubio, que no dejaba de gemir con cada acción y movimiento del pelinegro.</p><p>—Aa-ah~ Mmmgh, S-Sakusa ¡AAah! — se retorcía.</p><p>—Sigues estando igual de apretado que la primera noche, zorrito, es impresionante— comentó Sakusa mientras seguía preparando bien su interior. Una vez retiró sus dedos, aprovechó un momento de distracción de Atsumu para tomar sus muñecas y colocarlas en su espalda; segundos después, el rubio escucharía el familiar sonido de unas esposas cerrándose, dejando sus brazos fijos detrás de él.</p><p>—Mmmgh~ ¿Y esto? — preguntó Atsumu curioso mientras miraba al pelinegro, soltando algún dulce sonido cuando las manos de este último volvieron a recorrer su piel.</p><p>—Pronto lo verás— Sakusa empezó a quitarse el cinturón, dejando a la luz su miembro. Atsumu, aún en su regazo se limitó a lamer sus labios de forma provocativa esperando órdenes de arrodillarse y meterlo en su boca, pero se desconcertó un poco al ver como el pelinegro colocaba un condón sobre su miembro. — Hoy vas a complacerme solito, no voy a ayudarte…— sonrió malévolamente.</p><p>—¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo se supone que…? ¡AH! — Atsumu estaba algo confundido, pero Sakusa cortó sus preguntas con una fuerte cachetada en la nalga del rubio que le arrancó un jadeo.</p><p>—Tu castigo es hacerlo solo y hasta que no consigas hacer que me corra no puedes dirigirme la palabra, si te corres antes que yo te dejaré una hora con el vibrador ¿entendido, zorrito? — el chico asintió rápidamente, con las mejillas absolutamente rojas— Bien, pues adelante— la mirada del pelinegro estaba fija en él y Atsumu sentía la presión.</p><p>Con torpeza, debido a la incapacidad de usar sus brazos, levantó sus caderas y trató de alinear su entrada y el miembro de Sakusa lo mejor que pudo. Trató de deslizarlo en su interior algunas veces, fallando debido a que estaba demasiado estrecho como para que entrara con facilidad.</p><p>El pelinegro estaba disfrutando de ver al rubio luchar por lograr su cometido, era una extraña combinación entre ternura al ver su concentrada expresión y lujuria al ver como el cuerpo del chico se movía con el único propósito de introducir su miembro dentro de él.</p><p>Tras algunos intentos, Atsumu por fin lo logró y empezó a deslizarse, notando como su interior se ensanchaba poco a poco:</p><p>—A-Aah… ¡Mmmmgh! J-Joder— el rubio gemía a medida que descendía sus caderas. Sakusa podía notar cómo su mirada estaba consiguiendo poner nervioso al chico, lo cual era uno de sus objetivos— ¡AAH! — al parecer había encontrado su punto sensible, pero siguió descendiendo hasta albergar la totalidad del miembro en su interior, Atsumu probablemente sabía que, si abusaba mucho de ese punto, no lograría su objetivo.</p><p>Sakusa seguía mirando al chico con atención, era increíble lo mucho que temblaba, no sabía si era cosa de los nervios o de la sensibilidad, pero todo el cuerpo del rubio estaba temblando con cada movimiento. Cuando Atsumu empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, el pelinegro volvió a caer preso de sus caderas; sus movimientos rítmicos que ayudaban al rubio a establecer un paso firme, y ver como su torso de mantenía inmóvil a pesar de que la parte inferior de su cuerpo se movía frenéticamente era algo que estaba poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Sakusa.</p><p>“Joder…” por su mente solo pasaban ideas impulsivas. Ahora mismo el pelinegro quería tomar a Atsumu de la cintura y empujarle hacia abajo sin previo aviso, estaba seguro de que eso provocaría una increíble reacción por parte del chico. Pero debía controlarse, no podía intervenir, esto era el castigo del rubio después de todo, aunque cada vez parecía más una tortura para Sakusa.</p><p>—¡A-AH! — Atsumu rozó de nuevo su punto sensible— ¡A-AAH! ¡MMNGH! — y lo rozó de nuevo— ¡AAH! N-NO…— y otra vez. Eso había provocado que el orgasmo del rubio se acercara demasiado. Se detuvo y contrajo todo su cuerpo, tratando a toda costa evitar correrse. Sakusa miró divertido las acciones del chico, como descendía la cabeza y tensaba sus músculos intentando contenerse. Toda esta tensión pronto se tradujo en Atsumu estando más apretado que nunca, y el pelinegro fue consciente de ello una vez el rubio prosiguió sus movimientos.</p><p>Todo se había estrechado, sentía los movimientos de Atsumu con muchísima más precisión; por supuesto el chico también lo había notado, pero seguía su vaivén sin detenerse. Sakusa decidió mirar un momento el rostro del rubio, no se arrepintió; sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, concentrado en no dejarse ir, algunas lágrimas de acumulaban en ellos, su boca abierta solo dejaba salir los sonidos más obscenos:</p><p>—¡A-AH! ¡MMMMGH! J-Joder…. ¡Mmmmmgh! ¡AAH! — música para los oídos del pelinegro, quién poco a poco también iba dejando salir algún sonido para acompañar a los de Atsumu</p><p>—Mmgh… Dios…— notaba como se acercaba cada vez más, como el interior del chico se aferraba a su miembro decidido a no dejarle ir. Pocas embestidas después, por fin se correría, sintiendo una descarga de placer recorrer su cuerpo. Vio como el rubio le miraba con una mirada solamente comparable a la de un cachorrito esperando su recompensa, Sakusa estaba convencido de que esto era lo más tierno que había visto hoy; sus ojos llorosos, sus mejillas rosadas y sus respiraciones aceleradas… Atsumu solo esperaba órdenes para por fin poder sentir el mismo placer que el pelinegro había sentido hace un momento:</p><p>—S-Sakusa… Mmmgh, <em>m-master </em>¿L-lo he conseguido, cierto? A-ahora ya… ya puedo, ¿no? — el rubio sonaba desesperado y Sakusa iba a aprovechar la desesperación del rubio para llevarlo al límite.</p><p>—Lo has conseguido, has superado tu castigo y estás perdonado— el pelinegro soltó las manos del chico, quién rápidamente fue a usarlas para complacerse a sí mismo por fin. Sakusa tomó sus muñecas antes de que pudiera tocarse.</p><p>—¡S-Sakusa! ¡D-Dijiste que…! —se quejó.</p><p>—No he dicho en ningún momento que tú fueras a correrte después de mí, zorrito— el tono de voz del pelinegro era pura maldad. Atsumu estaba a punto de llorar ahora.</p><p>—P-Por favor, p-por favor, lo necesito, n-no puedo…— el rubio empezó a mover sus caderas, ganándose una poderosa cachetada como consecuencia.</p><p>—Quieto. — dijo Sakusa con autoridad y sin nada de compasión. Algunas lágrimas empezaron a descender por las mejillas del chico. Estaba desesperado.</p><p>—S-Sakusa~ Por favor, por favor, haré lo que sea… lo que sea, d-de verdad— sollozaba el rubio.</p><p>—Levántate…— ordenó el pelinegro ignorando las súplicas del chico. Atsumu, con mucho pesar, sacó el miembro de Sakusa de su interior, notando como pasaba de estar lleno a estar completamente vacío. Sus rodillas parecían estar al límite, pero se esforzaron para mantener al rubio derecho.</p><p>El pelinegro se levantó también y con un dedo tomó la anilla colocada en el cuello de Atsumu, obligándole a acercarse muchísimo más a él.</p><p>—¡Ah! — gimió por la brusquedad y vio como la mirada de Sakusa atrapaba la suya con mucha intensidad.</p><p>—Quiero que recuerdes algo, zorrito… No importa cuantos ojos te vean, cuantas personas te toquen… Ahora que trabajas para mí, eres de mi propiedad y quiero que recuerdes bien quién es tu dueño, ¿te ha quedado claro? — tiró aún más de la anilla, Atsumu notaba que le empezaba a faltar el aire:</p><p>—S-Sí…— dijo casi susurrando</p><p>—Sí, ¿qué? — exigió el pelinegro</p><p>—S-Sí, <em>master</em>— corrigió. Sakusa le soltó y dejó una fina caricia en su mejilla, limpiando algunas de las lágrimas en sus ojos.</p><p>—Buen chico, ahora sí que mereces una recompensa, ¿qué te parece? — Atsumu notó su piel erizarse solo de oír esas palabras y asintió con entusiasmo, una sonrisita de pura felicidad empezando a formarse en su rostro.</p><p>—¡S-Sí! —</p><p>—Túmbate en la cama, boca arriba— tan pronto Sakusa dictó las instrucciones, el rubio las siguió al pie de la letra. Mientras el pelinegro cambiaba de condón, Atsumu se acomodó sobre las sábanas impaciente.</p><p>Sakusa se acercó al chico una vez estuvo listo y tomó la parte trasera de sus rodillas y empujó sus piernas hacia arriba.</p><p>—Mmgh— Atsumu notó un intenso rubor poblar su cara. Esta pose era muy vulnerable, incluso para alguien tan atrevido como él.</p><p>—Mantén las piernas así…— ordenó Sakusa. El rubio asintió y aguantó sus piernas con las manos. El pelinegro no perdió el tiempo y con una rápida embestida, él y Atsumu volvían a ser uno. Adoptó un paso frenético y rápido mientras las lágrimas volvían a recorrer la mejilla del chico.</p><p>—¡A-AH! Mgggghhh~ S-Sakusa… ¡A-Ah! ¡MMGGH! — esta pose estaba siendo la perdición de ambos. Sakusa podía observar cada reacción del rubio, cada expresión que su rostro le regalaba, por otra parte, Atsumu se sentía completamente expuesto al pelinegro y sentía cada movimiento de sus caderas con mucha sensibilidad.</p><p>No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que ambos estuvieran al límite, incluido Sakusa, que, debido al veloz paso y las reacciones del rubio, volvió a sentir un orgasmo acercarse. Se movió ligeramente y Atsumu arqueó su espalda a modo de espasmo:</p><p>—¡S-SAKUSA! ¡A-Ahí! P-por favor, no p-pares ¡AHH! ¡NO PARES! ¡Mmmmgh! ¡Por favor! — las lágrimas no paraban de caer y sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de Sakusa como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a irse. Por suerte, el pelinegro no tenía intención de abandonar el interior del chico. Empezó a moverse hacia ese punto con todas las fuerzas que tenía y notó como Atsumu se tensaba todavía más, corriéndose por fin:</p><p>—Eso es, zorrito… Córrete para mí y solo para mí— susurró en su oído mientras el rubio convulsionaba y se retorcía sobre sí mismo. Sakusa se correría también momentos después, soltando graves gemidos en los oídos del chico.</p><p>Ambos estaban agotados. Les tomó un minuto entero recuperar una respiración medianamente estable. El pelinegro retiró su miembro lentamente, con algo de dificultad pues Atsumu parecía haberse encogido todavía más. Este último estaba aún tratando de recuperarse de su orgasmo, jamás en toda su vida había sentido nada tan intenso como esto. Oyó a Sakusa hablar:</p><p>—¿Mhm? — el rubio no le entendió.</p><p>—Que no te duermas, esta vez te vas a duchar sí o también…—</p><p>—¿Puedo ducharme yo primero? —</p><p>—No, primero yo— Sakusa habló con decisión, como si otra opción no fuera válida— No te duermas, te despertaré si lo haces, quedas avisado…— tras eso desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Atsumu intentó no dormirse, pero falló al cuarto segundo de intentarlo.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>—¿Vas a estar bien solo, Kyanma? — preguntaba Yamaguchi con preocupación. Sus ojos puestos sobre el otro bailarín, que ahora mismo miraba su teléfono con atención a la vez que cargaba su mochila a su espalda</p><p>—Tranquilo, van a venir a recogerme unos amigos. Ten cuidado de vuelta a casa— dijo sin más. Con un tono algo desinteresado mientras abandonaba los camerinos.</p><p>—Ah… Sí…— fue todo lo que el chico de finas pecas pudo articular antes de ver como su compañero desaparecía.</p><p>Kyanma. Kenma odiaba ese nombre, fue culpa de Kuroo, él decidió que ese iba a ser su nombre falso mientras trabajara de informante para Schweiden Adlers. Estúpido Kuroo.</p><p>Aunque en realidad, él y Kuroo eran todo para el otro. Se conocieron hace ya cuatro años, cuando Kenma se empezó a dedicar al negocio del tráfico de drogas para poder ahorrar dinero e invertirlo en sus videojuegos. Cualquier adolescente lo haría, era un trabajo sencillo; llevar mochilas con el valor de miles de yenes en forma de drogas a su destinatario. Así empezó su carrera criminal, por la mañana estudiaba y por la noche ganaba dinero pasando droga.</p><p>Kenma conoció a Kuroo durante uno de sus encargos, él también se dedicaba a hacer llegar la droga a los que la compraban y pronto se hicieron amigos. Sus carreras se vieron impulsadas cuando empezaron a abrir su abanico de contactos. Poco después de graduarse, ambos estarían trabajando para un gerente de Schweiden Adlers, en el negocio de tráfico de drogas en el que tenían ya un par de años de experiencia.</p><p>Fueron subiendo de rango poco a poco, tenían talento para esto. Kuroo era un manipulador nato capaz de llegar a acuerdos excelentes con los clientes y Kenma era muy observador, detectaba enseguida las intenciones de las personas que se acercaban a él y podía reaccionar en consecuencia. Pronto sus puestos evolucionarían y mientras el primero se dedicaba actualmente a negociar con proveedores, Kenma recopilaba datos trabajando en distintos bares como bailarín (las clases de ballet que dio de pequeño le fueron muy útiles para aprender los básicos del oficio con rapidez).</p><p>Por supuesto no solo sus carreras evolucionaron, también su relación. Kuroo fue el primero en desarrollar una pequeña atracción por el chico. Al principio no fue correspondido, pero, con los años, Kenma se dio cuenta de que él también sentía algo parecido. Una pena que sus trabajos les causaran tantas dificultades para verse a solas.</p><p>El chico ahora esperaba paciente en un callejón, el mismo de siempre, el que habían acordado. Cuando un silencioso coche apareció, con una matrícula ya familiar, Kenma abrió la puerta trasera, una parte de él espera que la voz que lo recibiera fuera la de su amante. No tuvo suerte:</p><p>—¡Hola, Kyanma~! — un hombre pelirrojo, de ojos grandes y mirada chiflada se giró desde su asiento de copiloto para saludarle.</p><p>—No me llames así, Satori…— dijo el chico mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y seguía mirando su teléfono.</p><p>—¡Pero si es un apodo muy tierno! A Ushiwaka le gusta el apodo que me inventé para él, ¿verdad? — Esta vez se giró al conductor, que arrancó el coche con su mirada fija en la carretera.</p><p>—No me molesta— dijo con un tono monótono.</p><p>—¿Ves? — suscitó el pelirrojo</p><p>—Cambiando de tema…— habló Kenma— La próxima vez intentad venir vestidos como personas normales, habéis llamado muchísimo la atención, en especial tú Ushijima…—</p><p>—El cambio de horario repentino no nos ha dejado más opción— explicó el castaño.</p><p>—Aun así intenta actuar un poco más natural, debes vigilar a Ritsu no matarlo con la mirada…—regañó Kenma— Y tú, Satori, deja de mirar a tu alrededor como si fuera a entrar la policía en cualquier momento—</p><p>—Bueno, bueno, Kyanma~ Te recuerdo que nuestros amigos de Black Jackals ya han irrumpido en el local una vez, es cuestión de tiempo que lo vuelvan a hacer… A menos que decidan contratar un informante…—</p><p>—Sobre eso del informante, Kenma— añadió Ushijima mientras conducía atento— ¿Es posible que ese nuevo bailarín que ha actuado hoy sea un espía de Black Jackals? Nunca le había visto antes—</p><p>—¿El rubio? ¿Haruki? — trató de confirmar Kenma. Ushijima asintió— No lo tengo claro, lleva trabajando en ese bar desde bastante antes que Ritsu. Aunque es cierto que, después del revuelo, estuvo tres días sin venir a trabajar. La jefa me dijo que estaba mudándose a vivir con un compañero de piso. —</p><p>—¿Entonces no sospechas de él? — dijo Satori</p><p>—No de momento, aunque si fuera el informante de Black Jackals sería una perfecta elección; es cercano a Ritsu, es un trabajador de hace tiempo y es muy bueno provocando…— Kenma seguía con la mirada fija en el teléfono, ahora jugando a un videojuego.</p><p>—También podría ser algún cliente…— propuso Ushijima</p><p>—Lo dudo— rechazó Kenma— Estaré atento a los movimientos del personal del bar y os avisaré si hay algún cambio de horario como el de hoy—</p><p>Los dos hombres de la parte delantera asintieron y Kenma miró un momento por la ventana, pensativo. Estaban cerca de conseguir la información que necesitaban para derrumbar a Black Jackals, pero Osamu Miya debía seguir trabajando para ellos. Solo esperaba que pronto pudiera interceptar al informante de la mafia enemiga; quizás así, él y Kuroo, podrían pasar algún rato a solas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notita rápida, el pelo de Kenma en esta historia es el que tiene después del time-skip en el manga canon. Lo digo por si hay confusión en alguna parte de la historia, así estamos todos en el mismo bote.<br/>Gracias por leer &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"—¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos? — <br/>—Un mes, si pasa más de un mes y no tenemos la información que falta nuestro jefe va a empezar a impacientarse—<br/>—Un mes entonces…— dijo Kenma con confianza<br/>—¿Cuál es tu plan? —<br/>—Debemos hacer que se confíen, piensan que no hemos descubierto a su informante y eso nos da la ventaja. Mañana probablemente planeen secuestrarme, tras hacerlo pedirán la libertad de Osamu Miya a cambio de mi rescate— explicaba con tranquilidad.<br/>—¿Y se la daremos? — preguntó Kuroo<br/>—Así es— afirmó el chico— "</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me preocupa un poco que cada vez estoy haciendo capítulos más largos y me estoy viniendo un poco arriba teniendo en cuenta que tengo exámenes en una semana y no he estudiado nada :')<br/>Espero que no se haga muy tedioso de leer.<br/>La buena noticia es que ya he planeado los próximos 3-4 capítulos y lo que va a suceder en ellos hehehe &gt;:D</p><p>Como siempre, disfrutad~ y dejad algo de amor &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna había pasado una noche agradable con su amante, pero, por desgracia, unas rondas de sexo, besos apasionados y caricias en el pelo no podían solucionarlo todo. Osamu estaba muy estresado, temía por su vida, temía por la vida de Suna y temía por la vida de Atsumu. Todo se estaba complicando por momentos y el castaño le animó varias veces a que confiara en él para contárselo.</p><p>No hubo éxito, su amante jamás parecía contarle la historia entera. A Suna no le molestaba, principalmente porque lo entendía, entendía las razones que Osamu tenía para mantenerle al margen, así que se conformaba con escuchar sus quejas:</p><p>—Ese imbécil de Sakusa… Se le ha subido esto de ser el jefe a la cabeza y cree que puede hacer lo que quiera sin consecuencias— despotricaba el chico de cabello grisáceo, acariciando la espalda de Suna para calmarse. El bailarín había acomodado su cabeza sobre su pecho.</p><p>—Es el jefe, ¿no? Supongo que en parte sí puede hacer lo que quiera— comentó el castaño. Nunca fue bueno animando a la gente. Hacía lo que podía.</p><p>—¿Usar a mi hermano a su merced a sabiendas de que no estoy allí para partirle la cara te parece algo que puede hacer? —</p><p>—A ver… De poder, puede— Osamu le miró frunciendo el ceño. Sí, definitivamente Suna no era el mejor para esto— Pero por lo menos Atsumu está bien, sigue siendo el presumido de siempre así que parece no estar sufriendo mucho la situación…—</p><p>—Atsumu es idiota, Rin... — suspiró— No se da cuenta de lo que hace, nunca debió meterse en esto de las mafias, es un pozo sin salida…—</p><p>—Él nunca quiso hacerlo, Samu, fue secuestrado y su mejor vía de escape ha sido colaborar con ellos— puntualizó Suna y lo siguiente que escuchó fue un largo silencio.</p><p>—…—Osamu suspiró— Sí…Tienes razón, el idiota fui yo pensando que podría protegeros para siempre…— su voz parecía decaída y lejana, como si recordara vagamente algo con melancolía y arrepentimiento.</p><p>—Samu…— Suna se incorporó un poco y le miró a los ojos— Atsumu y yo no somos niños, sabemos arreglárnoslas. El hecho de que tu hermano esté trabajando junto a tu jefe para intentar liberarte demuestra que por lo menos podemos hacer algo más que quedarnos esperando—</p><p>—No lo entiendes, Rin… No se trata de liberarme de Schweiden Adlers. Se trata de librarme de todo este mundo de las mafias. No quiero vivir cada día de mi vida pensando que alguien que me importa va a sufrir las consecuencias de mis errores…—</p><p>—Yo…— Suna estaba algo abatido por las palabras de Osamu— Lo siento, no sé qué decir realmente…— notó unas manos cálidas tomar sus mejillas con delicadeza para luego sentir unos carnosos labios contra los suyos. Compartieron un cariñoso beso antes de que sus miradas se reencontraran.</p><p>—No digas nada, Rin, siento que hayas tenido que escuchar todo eso…— Acarició sus mejillas— Solo… Gracias por quedarte a mi lado a pesar de todo— Osamu abrazó al chico con cuidado. Suna solo apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho de nuevo.</p><p>—Nunca me iré— afirmó. Pocos minutos después la oscuridad les abrazaría y les brindaría la posibilidad de conciliar el sueño.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>—Mira qué sois cursis…— se mofaba Atsumu al día siguiente en el camerino mientras se cambiaba de ropa.</p><p>—Tu hermano estaba tenso, Atsu, solo quería animarle—</p><p>—No te lo tomes a mal, pero apestas animando a la gente…—</p><p>—Me he esforzado, ¿vale? — trataba de defenderse el castaño mientras encendía un cigarrillo— Además, deberíamos replantearnos eso de hablar de tu hermano y sus cosas aquí, puede que hayamos descartado a Kita, pero seguimos sin tener nada claro del resto de trabajadores, cualquiera podría oírnos y todo se iría a la mierda— soltó el humo después de una larga calada.</p><p>—Tienes razón, quizás será mejor empezar a pensar en otra forma de comunicarnos…—</p><p>Kenma llegó un poco más tarde que de costumbre y tras ser regañado por la jefa, se dirigió de cabeza al camerino, parando en seco cuando escuchó a Atsumu y a Suna hablar. Decidió quedarse a escuchar:</p><p>—¿Qué propones? — habló el castaño mientras fumaba.</p><p>—No lo sé… Yo aún me acuerdo del inglés que estudié en el instituto ¿Tú qué tal vas del tema idiomas? —</p><p>—Trabajo bailando en una barra, ¿me veo como una persona que le fue bien algo en la vida? —</p><p>—Kita era de los mejores estudiantes de su clase y mírale—rio Atsumu— Por lo menos tú tienes un novio rico—</p><p>—No más rico que el tuyo, eso seguro— bromeó Suna.</p><p>—¿El mío? Pero si yo no tengo novio—Atsumu levantó una ceja confundido.</p><p>—¿Ah no? Creía que vivir con alguien, tener sexo con él y ayudarle a cumplir sus objetivos eran cosas típicas de… ya sabes, una pareja—</p><p>—Sí, claro, con la pequeña diferencia de que está mi vida en juego—Atsumu rio— Además solo somos socios, ya sabes, compañeros de trabajo, como tú y yo—</p><p>—Los compañeros de trabajo no tienen sexo entre ellos— el castaño dio otra calada.</p><p>—Tú y yo nos besamos a menudo—</p><p>—Para comunicarnos entre nosotros. Además, no es para tanto teniendo en cuenta que tienes la misma cara que Osamu…—</p><p>—Eso es cierto, aunque dicho así suena algo raro, la verdad— rio divertido el rubio.</p><p>“¿Qué hablan estos dos?” Kenma estuvo escuchando un rato su conversación, pero no terminó de entender del todo el contexto. Al parecer, la persona con la que se había mudado Atsumu era una persona con mucho capital económico con la que trabajaba y, a la vez, tenía algún tipo de relación “amorosa” aún no oficial. A Kenma le pareció curioso, pero simplemente supuso que el rubio estaba viviendo a costa de algún rico que había conocido. Le llamó más la atención el hecho de que estuviera “trabajando con él”, puesto que no entendía bien a qué se referían con eso.</p><p>Pero la gota que colmó el vaso de confusión de Kenma fue escuchar a Suna mencionar que Atsumu “tenía la misma cara que Osamu”. “¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Haruki sabe sobre Osamu? ¿Le ha visto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa eso de que tienen la misma cara? ¿Cómo puede Haruki saber que-…?” sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz detrás de él.</p><p>—¿K-Kyanma? ¿Qué haces? ¿A-Aún no te has cambiado? La jefa está furiosa— Yamaguchi hablaba rápido y temblaba un poco, él también había llegado tarde y su personalidad asustadiza no se llevaba bien con el carácter feroz de la dueña del bar.</p><p>Suna y Atsumu escucharon voces fuera del camerino y cesaron su conversación al instante. Kenma hubiera deseado escuchar más de la interacción entre ambos hombres, pero ya habían sido interrumpidos.</p><p>“Algo me falla…” pensó Kenma. Hasta ahora no había sospechado de Atsumu, pero empezaba a encontrar hoyos de información que dirigían algunas sospechas hacia él. No tenía nada en claro y no quería sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, pero estaría vigilándole.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Hoy era noche de compañía. Los viernes, al ser el inicio del fin de semana, acudía mucha más gente de lo normal y, de vez en cuando, la jefa decidía que, en lugar de realizar sus espectáculos en la barra, los bailarines compartirían un “agradable rato” con los clientes.</p><p>Todos odiaban la noche de compañía. Yamaguchi era muy tímido y se le daba fatal entablar conversaciones. Suna y Kenma repudiaban hablar con la gente, siempre preferían mantenerse al margen. Atsumu era el único que parecía pasárselo bien, era extrovertido y hablador, así que no le suponía ningún problema el pasar tiempo con desconocidos. Además, con su nuevo objetivo de recopilar información, la noche de compañía más bien le beneficiaba.</p><p>Cuando Kenma y Yamaguchi se cambiaron y salieron a recibir a los primeros clientes, Atsumu tomó la muñeca de Suna un momento para explicarle lo que tenía en mente. Le susurró al oído su plan y el castaño se esforzó para entenderlo todo:</p><p>—¿Y yo que tengo que hacer exactamente? —</p><p>—¡Te lo acabo de decir! Cuando te avise busca alguna forma de regresar al camerino y no salgas hasta que oigas algún teléfono sonar— susurró el rubio.</p><p>—La jefa se va a enfadar, Atsu— contestó Suna con susurros también.</p><p>—¿No quieres ayudar a Osamu? —</p><p>—No uses a tu hermano en mi contra—</p><p>—¡Ritsu! ¡Haruki! ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis ahí parados? ¡A trabajar! — les regañó su jefa y ambos empezaron a recibir a los clientes.</p><p>—De acuerdo, lo haré— cedió el castaño al final. Atsumu sonrió.</p><p>En ese momento su plan dio comienzo. Primero que nada, debía localizar a esos dos hombres de la noche anterior. Aún no habían llegado, el rubio supuso que el traidor debía haber avisado del cambio de rutina de ese día.</p><p>“Mierda, si hubiera estado más atento quizás podría haber visto a alguien usar el teléfono” Atsumu se maldijo a sí mismo por no prestar atención. Hubiera podido fijarse en Kyanma y Yamaguchi en el camerino y observar si alguno de ellos había usado su teléfono, ahora tendría que depender únicamente de la estrategia que había planeado para esa noche.</p><p>El rubio observó con atención el local. Yamaguchi estaba en una mesa rodeado de unos cuatro hombres, el pobre estaba temblando, no se le daban nada bien este tipo de situaciones. Kyanma estaba en una mesa en una esquina del bar, manteniendo vagamente una conversación con los clientes que le acompañaban. Suna estaba sentado cerca de la puerta que conducía al camerino, hablando sin muchas ganas con aquellos que le dirigían la palabra. Atsumu iba moviéndose un poco sin rumbo fijo, iba de una mesa a otra, entablando conversaciones fugaces con la gente antes de volver a cambiar de sitio, esperando a sus invitados.</p><p>Por fin llegaron. Atsumu respiró hondo. Empezaba su plan.</p><p>Primero que nada, fue a Suna y le revolvió el cabello de forma juguetona, sin llamar mucho la atención. El castaño le miró y asintió ligeramente:</p><p>—Bueno, si me disculpáis un momento tengo que ir al baño, volveré enseguida— se excusó mientras caminaba hacia su camerino.</p><p>El rubio no perdió ni un segundo y una vez los hombres tomaron asiento, se acercó:</p><p>—Hola~—se sentó al lado de Ushijima, quién le dedico una inexpresiva mirada— En los tres años que llevo trabajando aquí, nunca había visto a nadie tan pintoresco como vosotros— rio Atsumu.</p><p>—No solemos frecuentar ambientes así, pero pensamos que podría estar bien cambiar un poco de aires— contestó Satori risueño, probablemente con la intención de no levantar muchas sospechas.</p><p>—Por lo visto os gustó mucho la actuación de mi amigo Ritsu, sobre todo a ti grandullón— Atsumu acarició con una risita el hombro de Ushijima, quién seguía sin pronunciar palabra:</p><p>—Es muy buen bailarín, aquí mi compañero da un poco de miedo con su mirada, pero te aseguro que también estuvo impresionado por tus movimientos, ricura— dijo el pelirrojo con carisma.</p><p>—Oh, me halagas, pero entiendo que Ritsu os haya llamado tanto la atención— Atsumu hizo un puchero— Una pena que tenga novio, estoy seguro de que mucha gente querría acostarse con él…— El rubio notó vagamente como ambos hombres se intercambiaban la mirada discretamente.</p><p>—¿Novio, dices? —</p><p>—Sí, me lo contó hace tiempo, pero nunca le he visto. A veces creo que se lo inventa… Ayer por ejemplo estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono y cuando le he pregunté si era su novio me dijo “ah, no, es un amigo con el que debo quedar para hablar” ¿os lo podéis creer? — Atsumu estaba actuando lo mejor que podía y pudo comprobar que estaba funcionando al ver la ceja curiosa de Ushijima levantarse:</p><p>—Un amigo… —</p><p>—Algo así, los escuché hablar de que tenían que hacer algo sobre no sé qué cosa de una información, que si no podían descubrirle, que si se quedarían después de las funciones para hablar… No lo sé, todo muy raro. Creo que está engañando a su novio y eso no me gusta— El rubio seguía cotorreando y ambos hombres se miraron interesados en las palabras que soltaba:</p><p>—¿Y cuando le escuchaste hablar sobre eso? —</p><p>—¿Eh? Ah, ayer. Le llamaron mientras nos cambiábamos y creo que dijeron que se iban a ver hoy después del trabajo, detrás del local o algo así… No lo sé, no me quise meter porque es su vida, pero hay que ser muy mala persona para engañar así a tu pareja… En fin, perdonad que os haya contado todo eso, pero como Ritsu os había llamado tanto la atención pensé que por lo menos deberíais saber que no es tan buen chico como parece…— Atsumu acarició el pectoral de Ushijima por encima de la ropa— Quizás yo hubiera sido mejor opción— rio provocativo y se levantó— En fin, os dejo, pasad una noche agradable~—</p><p>Atsumu había actuado muy bien, estaba seguro de ello. Estaba convencido de que había dado la imagen de un bailarín competitivo con su compañero de trabajo que sencillamente se había acercado a los dos nuevos clientes para dejar mal a Suna para su propio beneficio. Pero al mismo tiempo había logrado engañar a los dos hombres con información falsa. Ahora, Atsumu, solo debía rezar para que hicieran lo que él esperaba:</p><p>—¿Qué hacemos, Satori? —</p><p>—Si lo que ha escuchado el rubito es verdad, estaría bien avisar a Kyanma para que se quedara para espiarles…—</p><p>—¿Y podemos fiarnos del chico? — dudó Ushijima mientras observaba al rubio acercarse a otra mesa para charlar.</p><p>—Kyanma dijo que lleva tiempo trabajando aquí, además, aun siendo la persona más cercana a Ritsu no parece tener ni idea de la situación…—</p><p>—Quizás tengas razón. Le avisaré entonces. — sacó su móvil y Atsumu lo vio de reojo y sonrió para sí mismo. Justo como había planeado.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Suna ya llevaba unos cinco minutos en el camerino. Según las instrucciones de Atsumu, debía estar atento a los teléfonos. Los tres sospechosos; Shimizu, Yamaguchi y Kyanma dejaban sus pertenencias (teléfonos incluidos) en el improvisado camerino y, si el rubio conseguía su propósito, alguno de ellos recibiría una notificación pronto.</p><p>“A saber qué habrá pensado el cabezota de Atsumu…” El castaño aprovechó para encender otro cigarro y fumar mientras esperaba alguna reacción de los dispositivos de sus compañeros. “Espero que no se le haya ocurrido decir algo sobre Osamu, eso levantaría demasiadas sospechas hacia él y seguro que-…” sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el familiar sonido de una campanita.</p><p>Suna giró su cabeza hacia la procedencia del sonidito y vio la mochila roja que pertenecía a su compañero de largo cabello negro. Dejó el cigarro apartado y se acercó rápidamente a la bolsa, rebuscando hasta dar con el teléfono en cuestión; efectivamente había recibido un mensaje hacía apenas unos segundos. Podía leer una pequeña parte del mensaje desde la pantalla de bloqueo:</p><p>
  <em>-número desconocido-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyanma, quédate vigilando detrás del local. Ritsu ha quedado con alguien para hablar, podría ser el informan…</em>
</p><p>El castaño sintió cada milímetro de su piel erizarse. Hasta ahora había tenido esperanza en la mínima posibilidad de que Atsumu estuviera equivocado, en la posibilidad que Schweiden Adlers no hubieran contratado a nadie de su local para traicionarles. Pero estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado.</p><p>Suna dejó el móvil en el sitio donde lo había encontrado y aún aturdido por la revelación, salió del camerino con un nudo en el estómago. No sabía cómo debía comportarse ahora, no sabía bien cuál sería el siguiente paso, todo dependía de Atsumu y lo que le ordenara Sakusa, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse algo incómodo.</p><p>Regresó al bar aún algo confundido. Por suerte su personalidad distante ocultaba bastante bien cualquier pensamiento que cruzaba su cabeza y pudo seguir pasando la noche con la tranquilidad de que por lo menos su actitud no alarmaría a sus vigilantes. Ni al traidor.</p><p>Atsumu, en cambio, al ser un poco más cercano al castaño, sí notó como cierta tensión se había apoderado de su cuerpo. “Definitivamente hemos descubierto al informante…” A pesar de su curiosidad, decidió que lo mejor era hablarlo luego, con más tranquilidad.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>La noche seguía avanzando y poco a poco el bar se iba vaciando. Atsumu había acordado con el castaño que ambos debían ser los últimos en ir al camerino, para asegurarse de que todos los demás trabajadores abandonarían el local antes de hablar sobre lo sucedido.</p><p>Así pues, tras observar cómo Kenma y Yamaguchi se adelantaban para cambiarse y ver cómo Shimizu (después de lavar algunos vasos) se dirigía a la misma habitación a por su bolso, ambos chicos dejaron pasar unos minutos antes de imitar sus acciones.</p><p>Cuando llegaron, Shimizu ya se había ido, Yamaguchi estaba terminando de cambiarse y Kenma estaba calzándose. Atsumu actuó con toda normalidad ya que aún desconocía la identidad del traidor:</p><p>—Hoy ha sido un buen día, va bien relajar el cuerpo un poco y charlar un poco con los clientes, ¿no creéis? —</p><p>—E-Eso lo dirás por ti… Yo lo paso muy mal con tanta gente hablándome a la vez— discrepaba el chico de adorables pecas.</p><p>—¿Y tú, Kyanma? Sé que lo pasas un poco mal en las sesiones de barra, ¿no te gustan las noches de compañía? — Atsumu sonreía como si hubiera pasado la mejor noche de su vida.</p><p>—Sinceramente me da igual, solo quiero irme a mi casa, jugar a la consola y dormir…— confesó el chico de largo cabello pelinegro sin mucho entusiasmo. Ya había leído el mensaje, aunque algo no le cuadró del todo. Kenma era muy cuidadoso de sus aparatos electrónicos, siempre guardaba el teléfono en un bolsillo de su mochila, con la pantalla mirando hacia dentro para protegerla de potenciales caídas. Cuando regresó de su jornada de trabajo, la pantalla estaba en la dirección contraria.</p><p>Al principio simplemente pensó que se había despistado, algo inusual en él, pero no imposible. Lo siguiente en lo que se fijó fue un cigarrillo en el cenicero. No era una imagen poco habitual precisamente, sabía que Suna tenía un problema con el tabaco, pero lo que le descolocó fue verlo sin terminar. Al fijarse un poco más pudo ver como aún estaba ligeramente encendido.</p><p>“Algo aquí no me cuadra” Kenma empezó a repasar todo lo que había visto esta noche. Los movimientos de Atsumu por las distintas mesas, incluidas las de Ushijima y Satori… “Ahora que lo pienso, antes de que Haruki fuera a hablar con ellos se acercó a Ritsu y…” Kenma se fijó en que Atsumu se había acercado al castaño; segundos después ya habría cruzado la puerta que conducía al baño y al camerino.</p><p>La mirada del chico de ojos ámbar ahora estaba fija en el cigarrillo, luego el recuerdo de su teléfono mal colocado le vino a la memoria. También el trozo de la conversación que escuchó entre Atsumu y Suna recorrió su mente. Todo empezaba a encajar.</p><p>“Ya veo…” Las teorías de la mente de Kenma apuntaban todas en una dirección:</p><p>—Voy a marcharme ya, nos vemos mañana—dijo el chico antes de abandonar el camerino.</p><p>—¡Adiós Kyanma~! — dijo Atsumu con una sonrisa.</p><p>—H-Hasta mañana— se despidió Yamaguchi. Suna no dijo nada, aún estaba tratando de asimilar la información recopilada esa noche.</p><p>Yamaguchi tardó pocos minutos en irse. Dejando al callado castaño y el carismático rubio a solas. Atsumu se asomó un momento a la puerta y tras asegurarse de que nadie estaba espiando, la cerró y se giró hacia su amigo:</p><p>—¿Y bien? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma…— el rubio miró con seriedad. Suna ya estaba encendiendo otro cigarro:</p><p>—Sonó un teléfono, no sé cómo lo has conseguido, pero llegó un mensaje, tal como dijiste—</p><p>—¿En qué teléfono? —</p><p>—Kyanma…—</p><p>—Vaya…— Atsumu suspiró. Algo parecido a lo que sintió el castaño inundó sus pensamientos. Era extraño imaginar que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, con los que compartían tantas noches y largas jornadas de trabajo, estaba trabajando para la mafia que ahora manipulaba a Osamu a base de chantaje. El silencio les envolvió y durante unos largos segundos solo se escuchaba al castaño soplar para soltar el humo:</p><p>—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? — preguntó Suna.</p><p>—Pues no lo tengo claro. Lo hablaré con Sakusa, por supuesto. Lo que pasé a partir de ahí…— Atsumu estaba algo inquieto por lo que sucedería una vez la información llegara a su jefe.</p><p>—No lo pensemos muy a fondo— dio otra calada— Si con ello podemos ayudar a Osamu…—</p><p>—Sí…— suspiró y sacudió la cabeza— Bueno, aún hay algo que tienes que hacer antes de dar la noche por terminada—</p><p>Suna levantó una ceja.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>—… ¿entonces no vas a poder venir? — el castaño estaba ahora en la parte trasera del local— quedamos en que hablaríamos sobre tu misión esta noche…—</p><p>Kenma, a pesar de que estaba convencido casi al cien por cien de que eso que estaba presenciando era una actuación, se quedó a escuchar por si acaso. En su mente las sospechas seguían apuntando al rubio, cada vez los signos eran más claros.</p><p>—…pues lo tendremos que hablar por teléfono, necesitamos más información para descubrir a su informante y si te descubren antes a ti tendremos problemas—</p><p>Kenma sonrió. Era curioso que se estuvieran esforzando tanto en hacerle creer en la existencia de ese famoso informante con el que debía reunirse, supuso que el objetivo era desviar cualquier tipo de interrogante señalando a Atsumu.</p><p>Tras escuchar un poco más de esa actuación en forma de llamada, el chico se marchó a ser recogido en el lugar de siempre. Suna también regresó al interior del local al cabo de pocos segundos, encontrándose con un expectante Atsumu:</p><p>—¿Cómo ha ido? —</p><p>—¿Cómo han ido los dos minutos y medio que he estado hablando solo en la calle con el frío que hace? —</p><p>—Oh, venga, no seas así… — Atsumu ya había terminado de vestirse— Por lo menos creo que Kyanma no sospecha nada de momento. Supongo que Sakusa tampoco tardará a mover ficha. —</p><p>—No te confíes, Atsu…— le advirtió el castaño— Si bien hemos dado con el traidor, todo dependerá de cómo Black Jackals y Schweiden Adlers negocien entre ellos esta situación…—</p><p>—¿Qué tiene de especial mi hermano para que dos mafias así de influyentes estén así de enfrentadas? —</p><p>—No lo sé con seguridad, pero al parecer Osamu es bueno en su trabajo…—</p><p>—Ya veo…— Atsumu pareció quedarse algo pensativo durante unos segundos, pero antes de que el silencio llamara la atención de Suna, cargó su mochila a la espalda— Bueno, Rinrin~ nos vemos mañana—</p><p>—Pásalo bien con tu novio— sonrió el castaño pícaro.</p><p>—¡No es mi novio! — se quejó el rubio.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>—¿Ese chico? ¿Estás seguro, Kenma? — un hombre de voz juguetona y cabello negro desordenado habló desde el asiento de conductor de un coche. Ambos observaron a Atsumu dirigirse hacia la estación de Shinjuku.</p><p>—No tengo duda— afirmó.</p><p>—¿Y por qué no salgo, le apunto con una pistola, le meto en este coche y nos vamos? — propuso Kuroo.</p><p>—Podrías hacer eso, pero nos beneficiaría tan poco que sería un desperdicio—</p><p>—¿Y eso? — Kuroo siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que rondaba por la inteligente mente de Kenma.</p><p>—Lleva apenas una semana trabajando para Black Jackals, las posibilidades de que ofrezcan algo más que dinero por él son mínimas— el chico aún miraba fijamente a Atsumu a través de la ventana del vehículo— Si nos esperamos el tiempo suficiente podríamos conseguir la información que nos falta a través de él y sin tener que recurrir a Osamu Miya—</p><p>—Oh~— Kuroo sonaba curioso— ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso? Te recuerdo que en Schweiden Adlers tienen la mala costumbre de trabajar siempre muy rápido, si tu plan implica esperarse mucho tiempo empezarán a impacientarse—</p><p>—¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos? —</p><p>—Un mes, si pasa más de un mes y no tenemos la información que falta nuestro jefe va a empezar a impacientarse—</p><p>—Un mes entonces…— dijo Kenma con confianza</p><p>—¿Cuál es tu plan? —</p><p>—Debemos hacer que se confíen, piensan que no hemos descubierto a su informante y eso nos da la ventaja. Mañana probablemente planeen secuestrarme, tras hacerlo pedirán la libertad de Osamu Miya a cambio de mi rescate— explicaba con tranquilidad.</p><p>—¿Y se la daremos? — preguntó Kuroo</p><p>—Así es— afirmó el chico— Estamos tan cerca de averiguar lo que necesitamos que Miya ya no es esencial. En cambio, si Haruki sigue trabajando para Black Jackals es posible que se entere por su cuenta de los datos que necesitamos. Tras esperar un mes, le secuestraremos a él y le obligaremos a hablar. Black Jackals no pondrá tanta vigilancia sobre él ya que estarán más pendientes de que no ataquemos para recuperar a Osamu—</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes que no van a deshacerse del chico una vez Osamu Miya vuelva a estar de su parte? —</p><p>—Porque al parecer Haruki se está acostando con alguien de esa mafia, hasta el punto de que está viviendo con él. En otras palabras, sea por su intelecto o sea por su trasero, le quieren cerca—</p><p>Kuroo sonrió, Kenma era un genio, siempre tenía las mejores ideas. Era un plan ingenioso, que funcionaría con la paciencia y discreción necesaria, además de que les brindaría los datos que necesitaban de Black Jackals sin tener que depender de alguien tan escurridizo como Osamu Miya.</p><p>—Bien, entonces solamente podemos esperar…— Kuroo arrancó el coche para empezar a dirigirse a su apartamento. El silencio les envolvió durante unos minutos, hasta que el mayor lo rompió— ¿Vas a estar bien? — preguntó algo más preocupado.</p><p>—¿Mhm? — Kenma no entendió la pregunta</p><p>—Si lo que dices es cierto, mañana planean ir a por ti… ¿Estarás bien? —</p><p>—He pasado cosas peores— dijo el chico mirando por la ventana. Kuroo no parecía convencido por su respuesta desganada:</p><p>—Hablo enserio, Kenma—</p><p>—Voy a estar bien— el chico esta vez le miró— Pero invítame a cenar después de que me liberen—</p><p>—Por supuesto Kyanma~— Kuroo dibujó una sonrisa juguetona y Kenma le dio un codazo, sin importarle lo más mínimo que estuviera conduciendo—¡Eh! Ten cuidado, gatito…—</p><p>—Llámame Kyanma una vez más y te asesino esta noche mientras duermas— amenazó el chico. Kuroo volvió a sonreír.</p><p>—Sabes bien que esta noche no vamos a dormir— Kenma evitó la mirada. Claramente sonrojado.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>—Sakusa Kiyoomi~— Atsumu entró en la habitación risueño y juguetón. No había visto al pelinegro en toda la mañana ya que este había tenido una reunión de urgencia. Por suerte, ahora se encontraba leyendo pacientemente en uno de los sofás:</p><p>—Por fin— susurró el pelinegro.</p><p>—No te preocupes que ya he llegado, Omi-omi~— el rubio estaba algo rojo de mejillas. No estaba borracho; Sakusa sabía que Atsumu tenía buena resistencia al alcohol, pero se notaba que había bebido un poco.</p><p>—¿Se puede saber que es ese ridículo apodo? —</p><p>—¿No te gusta? Te pega mucho Omi-omi, es muy tierno— se sentó enfrente de Sakusa</p><p>—No me llames así—</p><p>—Tú me llamas <em>zorrito</em> continuamente, no es justo—Atsumu fingió un puchero</p><p>—Te gusta que te llame así— Sakusa curvó sus labios bajo su mascarilla y el rubio chasqueó la lengua. Efectivamente, le gustaba que le llamara así. —¿Traes noticias, zorrito? — el pelinegro dejó su libro de lado y se acomodó en el sofá para prestar atención a la inminente conversación.</p><p>—Así es— sonrió orgulloso el rubio— Hemos dado con el informante, Rinrin me ha ayudado mucho—</p><p>—¿Y de quién se trata? —</p><p>—Kyanma. Es uno de los bailarines. No es muy alto, menos de metro setenta y lleva el pelo largo, negro. Aunque tiene aún restos de una decoloración de hace milenios en las puntas, si quieres mi opinión le hace falta un corte de pelo— cotorreó Atsumu. Sakusa miró atento al chico, estaba temblando— Es adicto al teléfono, pero nunca contesta a los mensajes de texto a tiempo, también es muy callado y creo que nunca le he visto reírse, sin embargo, tiene un punto débil por los gatos callejeros, siempre les da de comer sin que la jefa le vea…— el pelinegro notó las manos de Atsumu tensarse. Decidió intervenir:</p><p>—Atsumu— el rubio casi saltó de la sorpresa al escuchar su nombre. Su mirada se encontró con la de Sakusa— No sé qué es lo que te preocupa, pero no vamos a hacerle nada a ese tal Kyanma, así que no te sientas culpable por eso—</p><p>—Ah...Eh… Sí, yo…—el rubio estaba algo aturdido. No esperaba que Sakusa fuera a ver a través de él con tanta facilidad. Claro que se sentía culpable, no quería que Kyanma sufriera ningún daño; si bien era verdad que era el informante de la mafia que tenía controlado a Osamu, seguía siendo un compañero de trabajo que ya conocía de hacía un tiempo. Atsumu no quería que por su culpa…</p><p>—Si te interesa, simplemente le capturaremos y le mantendremos aquí durante unas horas hasta que contactemos con sus superiores y ofrecerles un rescate. Ese rescate será la libertad de tu hermano—</p><p>—Y… ¿No le vais a sonsacar información? — aún se le veía nervioso</p><p>—No, no es nuestro objetivo. Además, ya tenemos otros medios para obtener información, ¿no es así? — Sakusa le miró. El rubio entendió que se refería a él y soltó una pequeña risita. El pelinegro trató de evitarlo, pero esa tierna reacción por parte de Atsumu pintó sus mejillas de rojo ligeramente. Evitó la mirada.</p><p>—Entonces espero que todo vaya según lo planeado…— por fin parecía algo más relajado.</p><p>—Me has sorprendido bastante, zorrito. Realmente no esperaba que atraparas al traidor en menos de tres días—</p><p>—Ya te he dicho que Rin me ha ayudado mucho— sonrió</p><p>—Aún así sigo pensando que realmente eres bueno en esto. ¿Vas a querer seguir trabajando en esto después de que tu hermano sea liberado? — propuso Sakusa, el rubio levantó una ceja.</p><p>—¿Cuáles son mis opciones? —</p><p>—Cuando Osamu vuelva yo dejaré de tener control directo sobre ti. Si se lo pides, probablemente tu hermano te deje en libertad. Pero si quisieras podrías quedarte y seguir trabajando para Black Jackals— El pelinegro vio como Atsumu adoptaba una expresión pensativa ante su propuesta. Sakusa esperaba que su siguiente pregunta fuera “¿Pero voy a seguir viviendo aquí?” o “¿Vas a seguir teniendo relaciones conmigo?” así que preparó mentalmente las respuestas. Para su sorpresa, el rubio cuestionó algo diferente:</p><p>—¿Eso significa que podré ver a Osamu frecuentemente? — los ojos castaños de Atsumu le miraban expectante. El pelinegro no sabía bien qué contestar.</p><p>—Supongo. Quiero decir, estaréis trabajando para el mismo jefe, así que supongo que sí— La verdad es que Sakusa no sabía bien a lo que se refería con lo de “frecuentemente”, desconocía el grado de frecuencia al que se refería el rubio así que no pudo darle una respuesta precisa.</p><p>—De acuerdo, entonces lo haré— afirmó Atsumu.</p><p>—Tienes tiempo para pensarlo detenidamente, no te precipites— le recomendó el pelinegro.</p><p>—Además~— el tono del rubio sonaba provocativo— Si me quedo voy a seguir viviendo aquí contigo, ¿no? — Sakusa sonrió ligeramente.</p><p>—Si eso es lo que desea el zorrito…—</p><p>—Aw~ ¿Y si dijera que no quiero vivir contigo? — Atsumu se levantó y con lentitud se acercó al sofá en frente él, sentándose al lado del pelinegro, aún luciendo su expresión provocativa.</p><p>—Como ya he dicho, cuando tu hermano vuelva ya no tendré control sobre ti, pero, — la mano enguantada de Sakusa tomó al rubio del mentón y le obligó a levantar la cabeza— ambos sabemos que seguirías visitándome, zorrito—</p><p>Atsumu parecía estar de acuerdo con las palabras del pelinegro, pues soltó una risita juguetona antes de humedecer sus labios.</p><p>—Entonces me quedaré por aquí~— Sakusa parecía complacido por sus palabras y soltó la cara del chico.</p><p>—Eso si consigues complacerme, zorrito—</p><p>—No te defraudaré— tras eso, Atsumu empezó a deshacerse de su ropa. El pelinegro parecía contento de ver como el chico obedecía sin necesidad de darle ninguna orden. Aún así su expresión cambió cuando percibió algo. Un olor.</p><p>—¿Llevas colonia? —</p><p>—¿Eh? — Atsumu le miró confundido.</p><p>—Hueles a colonia, no sueles ponerte—</p><p>—Ah, se me debe de haber quedado de algún cliente— comentó el rubio con naturalidad mientras dejaba a un lado su sudadera. Sakusa por su parte frunció el ceño, no muy contento con la respuesta.</p><p>“¿Qué tanto se han acercado a él para que su colonia esté aún presente en su piel?” Pensaba sintiendo los celos salir a la superficie. Si pudiera, el pelinegro desearía ser el único que pudiera tocar a Atsumu, sabía que su deseo era imposible, y más ahora que había propuesto al rubio la posibilidad de trabajar a tiempo completo como informante, pero algo dentro de él hervía cada vez que imaginaba unas manos que no fueran las suyas sobre el cuerpo del rubio.</p><p>—Ve a ducharte…— dijo Sakusa, conteniéndose.</p><p>—Ya iré luego, cuando terminemos— Atsumu sonrió y tras quitarse sus pantalones se dispuso a acercarse al pelinegro. Este le tomó del cuello con brusquedad y le apartó un poco.</p><p>—Date una ducha— le miró con autoridad— Ahora. — el rubio le miró con un puchero.</p><p>—Pero Omiiiiii~— se quejó Atsumu— no arruines el momento…—</p><p>—Ducha. — repitió Sakusa— Y no me llames así— añadió. El rubio volvió a lucir un puchero, esta vez no era fingido, realmente estaba molesto, pero era igual de tierno.</p><p>—No seas así~— trató de combatir, ganándose una fuerte cachetada. —¡A-Ah! —</p><p>—Cuando antes te duches antes obtendrás lo que deseas— tras eso, el pelinegro se levantó. Atsumu gruñó y a regañadientes se dirigió hacia el baño. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando una idea cruzó su mente. Se giró para comprobar que Sakusa estuviera distraído. Estaba comprobando la vinoteca. Perfecto. Fue hacia su bolsa y tomó lo que necesitaba antes de dirigirse al baño y ducharse, tal y como le había ordenado el pelinegro.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Sakusa se había servido una copa de vino mientras esperaba al rubio. Ayer había comprobado la absurda cantidad de tiempo que Atsumu tardaba en ducharse. Tenía que ver con su pelo, aparentemente. Se le había quejado de que el champú que había en el baño no era especial para cabello decolorado y que podría dañarlo.</p><p>El pelinegro esperaba que, tras haberle comprado un champú con sus exigencias cumplidas, tardaría un poco menos en salir del baño. Pero no, estaba tardando <em>más.</em> Siempre había sido un hombre con paciencia, pero había algunas cosas para las que simplemente no quería esperar. Una de ellas era hacer llorar de placer y desesperación a Atsumu Miya.</p><p>Tomó otro largo trago de vino. En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió. Sakusa casi se atraganta con el afrutado líquido al encontrarse al rubio, vestido de pies a cabeza con lencería negra. Su cuello estaba envuelto por una gargantilla de encaje, al igual que lo estaba su cintura por un liguero que sujetaba dos medias de ese mismo material. Ni siquiera se había molestado en vestir algo para cubrir su miembro y trasero, al parecer estaba igual de impaciente que Sakusa. Pero el contraste de la blanquecina piel del rubio con las finas y oscuras telas que la adornaban estaban obligando al pelinegro a tomar aire profundamente si no quería perder la compostura.</p><p>—Estás muy callado~— provocó el rubio, aún parado en la puerta. Sakusa temía que, si abría la boca sin pensar bien lo que decía, diría algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Tras otra profunda respiración, se levantó y por fin se atrevió a hablar:</p><p>—Acércate, zorrito— Atsumu dio los pasos necesarios hasta posarse en frente del pelinegro. Este último se deshizo de su mascarilla, provocando que un intenso rubor apareciera en el rostro del rubio. Se acercó a su oído y susurró mientras sus manos empezaban a acariciar su cuerpo— ¿Vas a explicarme de dónde has sacado esa lencería? —</p><p>—Mmmgh~ la compré… Hace un tiempo. La tenía guardada en el armario del b-bar ¡Mmh! — Atsumu notó su mano pellizcar una de sus desnudas nalgas— Y…y… pensé que te gustaría—</p><p>—¿Has usado esto antes en alguna actuación? —</p><p>—N-No…—</p><p>“Bien…” Pensó el pelinegro a la vez que empezaba a lamer el cuello del rubio y a mover sus manos por cada milímetro de su piel. Atsumu casi perdió el equilibrio cuando los dedos de Sakusa acariciaron sus muslos por debajo de las medias, por supuesto el pelinegro no perdió detalle de tal reacción.</p><p>—Pensabas que vestido así ibas a sentirte más en control— comentó mientras hacía retroceder al rubio hasta la cama, hasta que cayó de espaldas sobre ella— Pero más bien pareces el doble de vulnerable— Sakusa miraba a Atsumu fijamente, este último estaba completamente ruborizado; era verdad, el rubio pensaba que le pillaría desprevenido, pero el pelinegro se había apoderado rápidamente de todos sus sentidos.</p><p>—Y-yo… ¡Mmmgh! — Notó como unas manos volvían a acariciar sus muslos con firmeza. Sakusa volvió a atacar el cuello del chico, esta vez con intención de marcarlo. Sus manos se fueron abriendo paso hasta su trasero. Tomó la botella de lubricante que ya había colocado cerca de la cama a propósito y empezó a prepararle— ¡Mmmmgh~! Omiii~ ¡A-AH! — se ganó una fuerte cachetada.</p><p>—¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que azotarte para que aprendas, zorrito? ¿Cuál es mi nombre? —</p><p>—S-Sakus-¡AAAah! — otra cachetada</p><p>—Cuál. Es. Mi. Nombre—</p><p>—<em>M-Master~</em>— gimió Atsumu, estremecido por el trato raudo y incompasivo de Sakusa. El pelinegro sabía lo mucho que el rubio lo disfrutaba.</p><p>Siguió explorando el interior de Atsumu con sus dedos hasta que estuvo bien cubierto y preparado para él, luego empezó a desnudarse él también. El rubio había visto a Sakusa desnudo varias veces, pero hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de observarle con atención; cada músculo de su cuerpo se podía apreciar con claridad, en especial sus brazos. Su espalda era ligeramente ancha y daba paso a un abdomen que parecía esculpido por un maestro renacentista. A Atsumu le faltaba el aire y se sonrojó aún más.</p><p>Cuando el pelinegro por fin se liberó de la ropa que lo tenía preso, colocó un condón sobre su miembro y observó al rubio. Este último, incapaz de mantener la mirada, giró la cabeza.</p><p>—Te noto algo callado…— sonrió Sakusa</p><p>—N-no sé de qué hablas…¡Mmgh! —notó algo abrirse camino dentro de él y no pudo evitar mover sus caderas para tratar de conseguir más contacto, sin embargo, pronto fue detenido al sentir dos manos ejercer presión sobre él.</p><p>—Si tan callado y obediente quieres ser, ¿qué tal si te quedas quietecito y no mueves ni un músculo mientras te hago sentir bien? —</p><p>—P-Pero… ¿N-No me vas a atar? —preguntó Atsumu, confuso por las órdenes dadas.</p><p>—No lo necesitas, los chicos buenos saben controlarse— Sakusa dibujó una sonrisa malvada. Pretendía ver el límite del autocontrol del rubio. Siguió abriéndose paso en el interior de Atsumu, muy <em>muy </em>lentamente.</p><p>—Mmmmmgh~— El chico agarró con fuerza las sábanas y luchó contra sus impulsos de querer moverse— <em>M-Master </em>v-vamos mmmgh—</p><p>—Shhhh, sé paciente, zorrito— Sakusa no aumentó su exasperante ritmo y, en su lugar, aprovechó para recorrer sus manos por el lujurioso cuerpo del rubio. Se sorprendió al ver cómo el cuerpo de Atsumu se sobresaltó al rozar ligeramente uno de sus pezones.</p><p>—¡Mmgh! ¡L-Lo siento! — se disculpó casi al instante a pesar de que apenas se había movido. El pelinegro, curioso, decidió probar a pellizcarlos. El rubio no pudo evitar volver a retorcerse— ¡A-AH! S-Si h-haces eso… Mmmmgh—</p><p>—No sabía que eras tan sensible… ¿Podrías correrte solo con esto, zorrito? —Sakusa seguía jugando con los pezones del chico, quien no podía dejar de temblar y moverse por más que intentara contenerse.</p><p>“Ya probaré eso otro día…” Pensó el pelinegro, deslizando sus manos hasta las caderas de Atsumu. Este último respiró hondo y se aferró con fuerza a la cama, prediciendo lo que iba a suceder; Sakusa por fin adentró su miembro entero en Atsumu y tras unos cuantos segundos, empezó a moverse; por supuesto, a un ritmo lento y pausado.</p><p>—N-No… <em>M-Master </em>p-por favor~— el rubio se quejaba, la lentitud de los movimientos de Sakusa estaba siendo un auténtico obstáculo para su resistencia.</p><p>—Shh~— el pelinegro solo le miraba con atención; sus convulsiones, sus mordidas de labio inferior intentando no sucumbir a su deseo de moverse, no pasaban desapercibidas para los ojos de Sakusa, quien disfrutaba de ver como se empezaban a formar pequeñas lágrimas en el rostro de Atsumu.</p><p>Poco a poco fue aumentando el paso al que se movía su cuerpo y tomó una de las piernas del rubio para luego colocarla sobre su hombro con la intención de adoptar una pose que le permitiera ir aún más profundo. Atsumu notó su cara teñirse de rojo por completo.</p><p>No tenía problema para bailar casi desnudo en una barra para un gran público, tampoco le importaba vestir lencerías ni acostarse con desconocidos. Pero algo de la mirada de Sakusa, como esta inspeccionaba cada una de sus reacciones y memorizaban cada punto sensible de su cuerpo… El rubio se sentía muy vulnerable, y le encantaba.</p><p>—P-Por favor <em>m-master~</em>— la atmosfera, la pose y la profundidad a la que se encontraba el miembro de Sakusa estaban llevándole al límite.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres, zorrito? — preguntó el pelinegro con una risita.</p><p>—M-Muévete, h-haré lo que quieras… Mmmmgh~— una de sus convulsiones causó que el miembro rozara su punto sensible. Algunas lágrimas empezaban a rodar por las mejillas de Atsumu. No podía más. Necesitaba que Sakusa pasara a la acción o no iba a ser capaz de impedir los movimientos de su cuerpo.</p><p>—Lo que quiera, ¿eh? De acuerdo, que así sea, entonces— el pelinegro sonrió complacido y se reacomodó. Acarició la pierna del rubio que ahora restaba sobre su hombro y lamió la piel que no estaba cubierta por la lencería— Prepárate, zorrito y recuerda, no te muevas…—</p><p>Tras sus amenazantes palabras, adoptó un ritmo veloz y violento. Su miembro de proyectaba hacia el punto sensible de Atsumu con una intensidad que le estaba dejando sin aliento.</p><p>—¡AAH! ¡MMGH! ¡<em>Master! </em>¡Aaaah! MMMGMHH~— el rubio solo lloraba y gemía, incapaz de centrar su mente en algo que no fuera el deseo de obedecer a Sakusa y mantenerse inmóvil. El pelinegro notaba como tanto la pose como la constante tensión de su cuerpo estaba causando que Atsumu estuviera más apretado que nunca.</p><p>—Dios…— gruñía Sakusa a la vez que seguía manteniendo su acelerado paso. Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de concentrarse y no correrse en ese mismo instante. Sintió unas temblorosas manos aferrarse a sus brazos y ejercer presión sobre ellos. Al levantar la mirada vio al rubio temblar y llorar de placer como si estuviera al límite.</p><p>—¡A-AH! ¡Mmmgh! ¡MMMGH~! <em>M-Master</em> ¿p-puedo… ¡AAH! Mmmgh p-puedo c-correrme? — la pregunta tomó a Sakusa por sorpresa. No le había dicho en ningún momento que pudiera correrse, pero tampoco le había ordenado que no lo hiciera. El mero hecho de que Atsumu estuviera preguntando por su permiso había encendido algo dentro del pelinegro, algo que le obligó a ir incluso más deprisa.</p><p>—Adelante, zorrito— sonrió Sakusa sin dejar de moverse ni un segundo. El autocontrol del rubio estaba empezando a desvanecerse y su espalda empezó a arquearse a medida que se acercaba su orgasmo. El pelinegro se lo perdonó, él mismo estaba llegando a su límite también.</p><p>—¡A-AAH! ¡MMMMGH~! — el agarre de sus brazos se tensó y notó las uñas del chico clavarse en sus músculos a la vez que se corría entre gritos y gemidos. Sakusa no aguantó mucho más y tras varias embestidas, se corrió también.</p><p>Sakusa respiró hondo, tratando de recuperarse del exhaustivo ritmo, fue entonces cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Atsumu le estaba acariciando, mientras trataba de recuperar su propio aliento, las manos que hacía un momento se aferraban a su piel estaban ahora moviéndose por su cuerpo. Era relajante, no iba a negarlo, pero…</p><p>—V-Voy a ducharme…— se apartó rápidamente de su tacto y se apuró a encerrarse en el baño.</p><p>La ansiedad de sentir su cuerpo sucio estaba empezando a pasarle factura. Tenía temporadas en que podía mantener los pensamientos intrusivos causados por su fobia a raya, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar sentirse verdaderamente incómodo cuando era tocado sin esperárselo.</p><p>Con un poco de suerte, el agua caliente de la ducha le permitiría volver a sentirse en paz. Aunque temía la reacción que le esperaba una vez saliera del baño.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Atsumu estaba confuso. Al principio estaba molesto, sí, pero una vez refunfuñó en solitario durante unos minutos, por fin entendió que no estaba realmente enfadado, simplemente no entendía ciertas reacciones de Sakusa. Si bien el rubio podía escoger ignorar el comportamiento extraño del pelinegro, la curiosidad le impedía mantenerse callado al respecto.</p><p>Esperó pacientemente a que Sakusa saliera del baño. Se alegraba de verle más calmado, cuando le vio abandonar la habitación parecía algo inquieto:</p><p>—Veo que hoy no te has dormido— comentó el pelinegro, vestido con un albornoz y con una toalla más pequeña envolviendo su cuello. Atsumu sonrió.</p><p>—Soy un chico obediente~— rio— Además, ayer me despertaste y prácticamente me obligaste a darme una ducha, así que ya ni me he esforzado en intentar dormir— fingió un puchero, realmente no estaba molesto.</p><p>—Aprendes rápido— Sakusa empezó a vestirse.</p><p>—Por cierto…—</p><p>—¿Mhm? —</p><p>—Quería preguntarte algo…—</p><p>“Aquí viene” pensó el pelinegro.</p><p>—Este hábito tuyo de la mascarilla, los guantes… ¿Es alguna manía o algo? — preguntó el rubio desde la total ignorancia. Sakusa suspiró:</p><p>—Misofobia—</p><p>—¿Miso-qué? —</p><p>—Odio los gérmenes y la suciedad, me hacen sentir incómodo— Ahora venían esos comentarios tan molestos.</p><p>—Aahhhh— dijo Atsumu, como un niño al entender un problema simple de matemáticas— Ahora entiendo muchas cosas—</p><p>—Sí…— fue todo lo que se atrevió a articular Sakusa.</p><p>—Tiene que ser muy…molesto. Para ti, digo. No me imagino lo estresante que tiene que ser vivir con eso—</p><p>—Lo es— el pelinegro seguía esperando algún tipo de queja. No debería tardar mucho.</p><p>—Ahora entiendo esa vez que me dijiste que no te besara el cuello y… ¡Ahí va! ¿Te ha molestado que te toque? ¿Es por eso por lo que te has ido corriendo a la ducha? — Atsumu le miraba con una mirada que expresaba preocupación. El pelinegro esperaba todo menos esta reacción:</p><p>—Eh…Bueno, sí, pero no importa— en realidad sí que importaba, pero si le decía al rubio todas sus excentricidades probablemente sus sesiones de sexo nocturnas perderían calidad.</p><p>—Claro que importa, un día deberías decirme qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer—</p><p>—¿Por qué haría eso? —</p><p>—Bueno, para no incomodarte… ¿no? —</p><p>Sakusa, que hasta ahora había estado de espaldas al rubio mientras se vestía, se giró, mirándole incrédulo. A veces, y solo a veces, pensaba que Atsumu estaba totalmente mal de la cabeza. En menos de una semana había sido secuestrado, obligado a tener sexo con un desconocido, se había convertido en informante para tratar de proteger a su hermano y aún así, estaba preguntándole qué podía hacer para no incomodarle cuando tuvieran sexo.</p><p>—Estás de broma, ¿no? — habló— Eres consciente de que… no somos pareja ni nada de eso, ¿verdad? Eres consciente de que te secuestré y básicamente te obligué a tener relaciones conmigo, ¿no? —</p><p>—Primero, no te vengas arriba, seré un bombón, pero no soy tan débil, si de verdad no hubiera querido hubiera ofrecido un poco más de resistencia y aunque probablemente me hubieras ganado te hubieras llevado algún buen golpe. —sonrió confiado— Y, segundo, si te pregunto sobre tus límites es precisamente porque sé lo que se siente cuando alguien no los respeta… Está claro que no somos pareja, pero si planeas tener relaciones conmigo durante un tiempo quizás deberías plantearte compartir lo que te incomoda conmigo. Prometo no juzgar—</p><p>Sakusa estaba ante un lado de Atsumu que desconocía al completo. Sabía que era inteligente, pero no esperaba que fuera compasivo, y mucho menos con él, que prácticamente le había quitado la libertad (por mucho que fuera temporalmente). El pelinegro no sabía bien qué decir a continuación, nunca nadie le había preguntado sobre sus límites y preferencias con respecto al tema de la misofobia; probablemente, si tratara de recordar alguna manía suya ahora no daría con ninguna, y no porque no las hubiera, simplemente estaba aturdido.</p><p>—Eh…—</p><p>—No hace falta que sea ahora— añadió Atsumu— Mira, ¿qué tal si… mañana vamos a desayunar juntos y me explicas todo con más tranquilidad? —</p><p>—¿Desayunar? —</p><p>—Sí, bueno, o a comer o… no sé, si no puedes mañana otro día. El de la agenda apretada eres tú, señor jefe de mafia, no yo— ese comentario arrancó una risita por parte de Sakusa.</p><p>—De acuerdo, te pasaré a recoger a las ocho—</p><p>—¿O-ocho? Sabes que son las tres de la mañana, ¿no? — Atsumu no parecía conforme con el horario— Las nueve— propuso.</p><p>—Ocho y media, tómalo o déjalo— el pelinegro terminó de vestirse y oyó al rubio suspirar.</p><p>—Vaaale, ocho y media— aceptó a regañadientes. Pocos minutos después, caminaría hasta el baño para iniciar su segunda ducha del día, deseando que su cabello no sufriera las consecuencias de ser lavado con tanta regularidad.</p><p>Por su parte, Sakusa abandonó la habitación de Atsumu para regresar a la suya. Aún estaba algo desconcertado por la reacción del rubio ante su misofobia. Por suerte, el cansancio poco a poco eclipsó esos pensamientos y finalmente le obligarían a caer en un profundo sueño una vez entrara en contacto con la cama. Ya pensaría mañana en todo lo sucedido esa noche.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me he intentado informar todo lo que he podido sobre el tema misofobia y como afecta a la gente con esta condición, aún así perdón si malinterpreto algo, no es la intención &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "¿Dónde está ese imbécil?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>—¿Dónde está ese imbécil? — Osamu prácticamente apartó al castaño rojizo de su camino, dirigiéndose hacia donde fuera que estuviera su “jefe”. Una vez vio a Sakusa, respaldado en la encimera de su lujosa cocina, tuvo que controlarse para no explotar de la rabia que acumulaba su cuerpo— Espero que te lo hayas pasado de pena en el bar entre toda esa chusma de Kabuchiko—<br/>—Que te den, Miya. No tendría que haber movido ni un músculo para ayudarte a ti ni a ese drogadicto que tienes por pareja…— contestó fríamente el pelinegro. Osamu, furioso, tomó a Sakusa del cuello de la camisa.<br/>—Vuelve a insultar a Rin y te juro que…—<br/>—¡Samu, Samu! ¡Relájate! — Notó unas manos rodear sus brazos y empujando para que separarle de Sakusa. Reconoció la voz al instante y dedicó otra mirada de desagrado hacia Atsumu mientras dejaba ir al pelinegro.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No sé como he terminado de escribir este capítulo teniendo en cuenta que he dormido 8 horas en 3 días por los exámenes de la universidad. Pero eh, aquí está lol.</p><p>Como siempre disfrutad~ y dejad algo de amor &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa había descubierto varios rasgos sobre Atsumu esa mañana. El primero de todos: era un madrugador horrendo. El pelinegro imaginaba que, debido a que solía trabajar de noche, su horario de sueño estaba hecho un auténtico desastre, pero no creía que el rubio fuera tan poco capaz de funcionar por las mañanas.</p><p>No fue hasta media hora después de subir al coche con Sakusa y llegar a la azotea del lujoso hotel en el que iban a desayunar, que el cerebro de Atsumu empezó a encenderse, pues hasta entonces parecía estar funcionando en piloto automático.</p><p>Una vez el rubio despertó al completo, Sakusa descubrió el segundo rasgo sobre él: estaba completamente desubicado en ambientes de lujo. El pelinegro no le juzgó mucho por esto, lo último que esperaba de alguien como Atsumu es que conociera toda la etiqueta y las formalidades típicas de Ginza, pero tampoco esperaba que el rubio alucinara con cada absurdo detalle que poseía el hotel. Miró anonadado los altos techos, los grandes ventanales y las preciosas vistas desde el piso más alto del hotel como si estuviera en la mismísima Torre Eiffel, hasta el acuario en el que mantenían diversas langostas provocó una reacción asombrada por parte del rubio. Atsumu prácticamente imitaba a Sakusa, le seguía como un perrito perdido y no articulaba palabra por miedo a decir algo incorrecto a pesar de que solo estaban interactuando con trabajadores de hostelería.</p><p>Una vez sentados en su mesa, Sakusa animó al rubio a pedir cualquier cosa de la carta que deseara y se encontró con el tercer y último rasgo curioso del chico; era un glotón. No lo parecía, su complexión musculada y más bien tirando a delgada engañaban un poco al respecto, pero Sakusa acababa de presenciar al chico devorar tres porciones de tarta distintas en menos de quince minutos.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? Me miras como si tuviera otra cabeza…— comentó Atsumu mientras proyectaba otro trozo de tarta hacia su boca.</p><p>—No me cuadra que quepa semejante cantidad de comida dentro de tu estómago—</p><p>—Has dicho que invitabas, ahora ya es tarde para cambiar de idea Omi-omi— dijo el rubio.</p><p>—Vas a seguir llamándome así haga lo que haga, ¿verdad? — suspiró el pelinegro. Era la cuarta vez esa mañana que le había llamado la atención por el uso de ese apodo, sus múltiples quejas al respecto no parecieron surgir efecto. Atsumu asintió mirando con ojos felices el siguiente trozo de tarta que iba a saborear.</p><p>Sakusa volvió a suspirar. No lo aparentaba, pero estaba nervioso. Se había despertado pronto para apuntar todo lo que quería evitar en la cama, pero las dudas le carcomían, era extraño escribir todo lo que le incomodaba con intenciones de explicárselo a alguien. El pelinegro se sentía algo… ¿Inseguro? No realmente, la palabra era… Cohibido, consciente de sí mismo, consciente de cómo le afectaba el mundo exterior. Era agotador.</p><p>—A ver, ¿me explicas un poco sobre ti y tus preferencias, límites y esas cosas? — propuso Atsumu, aún masticando a su última víctima en forma de postre, mientras limpiaba los restos de sus labios con una servilleta.</p><p>—Antes que nada, debo advertirte de que todo esto puede variar según el día. Tengo temporadas en que me siento más cómodo y otras en las que no— anunció el pelinegro.</p><p>—De acuerdo— asintió el rubio.</p><p>—Ya has notado el tema de la mascarilla y los guantes, los llevo a menudo, casi siempre, mejor dicho, incluso en mi propia casa si considero que no está lo suficientemente limpia. Aborrezco las multitudes, odio estar rodeado de personas por eso evito espacios concurridos…— Sakusa miró un momento a Atsumu, este le miraba, interesado. Decidió seguir hablando— Suelo ducharme a menudo, ayuda mucho a mantener a raya los pensamientos intrusivos que tengo a veces y me quita la sensación de incomodidad que pueda estar sintiendo en ese instante—</p><p>—Ya veo… Entonces, ¿prefieres que me duche antes de pasar a la acción? —Atsumu bebió un poco de café.</p><p>—Si estuvieras dispuesto a hacer eso me ayudaría a sentirme más…—</p><p>—¿Cómodo? — terminó el rubio, sonriendo— Vale, considéralo hecho—</p><p>—¿Seguro? Ayer tuviste una rabieta cuando te pedí que te ducharas—</p><p>—¡Porque arruinaste el momento! — el rubio hizo un puchero. Sakusa ahogó una risita— Pero no tengo problema en ducharme antes de empezar, no es para tanto—</p><p>—Bien…— afirmó el pelinegro— Luego, el tema del contacto físico es algo…complejo. Normalmente con el tema del sexo no suelo ponerme muy nervioso porque sé que voy a poderme duchar una vez termine, pero intenta evitar tocarme o besarme si no me lo espero, el contacto físico repentino me suele incomodar bastante—</p><p>—Apuntado— asintió Atsumu. Sakusa estaba algo impresionado por la colaboración del chico. No era más que una conversación expresando sus preferencias, pero no dejaba de ser algo inusual. Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, principalmente, porque nadie quería saber sobre el tema, solía ser una molestia para la otra persona. Sin embargo, el rubio parecía estar dispuesto a aceptar sus condiciones.</p><p>—Y realmente en el tema del sexo no tengo mucho más que añadir, siempre suelo usar protección, eso sí—</p><p>—Si te interesa, me hice un examen de ETS en enero y estoy limpio. Sé que eso no tiene mucho que ver, pero quizás te calme saberlo— comentó Atsumu</p><p>—Es bueno hacerse exámenes regularmente y más con un trabajo como el tuyo—</p><p>—Te recuerdo que no me acuesto con tanta gente, solo de muy de vez en cuando— el rubio tomó otro sorbo de su café y sonrió— Ni se te ocurra decírselo a Osamu, me mataría con sus propias manos—</p><p>—¿Decirle qué, exactamente? —</p><p>—Que me acuesto con gente en mi trabajo, él solo sabe que me dedico a bailar en un bar. Ya tuvimos una discusión al respecto y sinceramente no quiero volver a pelearme con él por eso—</p><p>Sakusa escuchó curioso y se debatió durante unos segundos si debía contarle que, a pesar de que desconocía que se acostaba con gente en el bar, Osamu sí sabía que se estaba acostando con él. Decidió que no se lo diría, con un poco de suerte su hermano solo confrontaría al pelinegro sobre ese tema y no metería a Atsumu.</p><p>—Bueno, es normal que un hermano mayor se preocupe por su hermanito, ¿no? — dijo Sakusa con naturalidad, sobresaltándose cuando el rubio tosió de repente, como si se hubiera atragantado con su bebida. Este último miró al pelinegro, molesto.</p><p>—¿D-disculpa? — Atsumu lucía su ceño fruncido y un puchero que a pesar de su mayor esfuerzo para que resultara intimidante, Sakusa más bien le causó ternura, aunque seguía sorprendido por la reacción del chico.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? —</p><p>—¡Yo soy el mayor! —proclamó. El pelinegro no pudo evitar sofocar una risa. —¡Oye! ¿De qué te ríes? —</p><p>—No te lo tomes a mal pero no tienes pinta de hermano mayor—</p><p>—¿Cómo qué no? ¡Soy súper responsable y si no fuera por mí, Osamu no tendría oportunidad de escapar de Schweiden Adlers! — Sakusa parecía divertido de escuchar cómo se defendía el rubio.</p><p>—Lo que tú digas, sigo sin creérmelo, deberás enseñarme tu certificado de nacimiento—</p><p>—Pues no va a poder ser porque no los tenemos, pero te lo puede decir Osamu, soy cinco minutos mayor qué él— refunfuñó Atsumu mientras mordía otro trozo de tarta, aún luciendo su poco intimidante puchero.</p><p>Sakusa sonrió mientras presenciaba al chico devorar el postre aún algo molesto por sus dudas referentes a la mayoría de edad de Atsumu respecto a Osamu. Pocos minutos después, ambos estarían regresando al vehículo con el que habían llegado al hotel, caminando por el aparcamiento subterráneo abarrotado de coches absurdamente lujosos.</p><p>—Por cierto, zorrito— empezó Sakusa. El rubio se sonrojó un poco por el uso de ese apodo en público, probablemente se lo merecía por haber ignorado las múltiples quejas del pelinegro al ser llamado “Omi-Omi” — Deberías tener cuidado y no mencionar mucho a Osamu ni a ninguna mafia en público—</p><p>—Ahí va, es verdad…— Atsumu abrió los ojos algo preocupado, dándose cuenta de su error— ¿Crees que nos habrá escuchado alguien? —</p><p>—No te preocupes, solo tenlo en mente para futuras ocasiones— dijo Sakusa mientras se acercaba a su caro vehículo. El rubio le miró incrédulo mientras le seguía.</p><p>—¿Q-qué no me preocupe? Pero si estaba lleno de gente, nos habrán escuchado seguro…— el pelinegro subió al coche, pronto Atsumu le imitaría, aún inquieto.</p><p>—Tranquilo, este hotel es de mi propiedad, solo gente de Black Jackals puede acceder a la azotea— arrancó el motor.</p><p>—Eres asquerosamente rico…— el rubio rodó los ojos. Sakusa soltó una risita:</p><p>—Gracias, me lo dicen mucho—</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Esa misma mañana, Sakusa tenía una importante reunión con un integrante de gran importancia dentro del círculo social del pelinegro. Se trataba de su primo, Komori Motoya, un chico carismático y risueño que se ocupaba de las subastas organizadas por Black Jackals. Siempre solía estar ocupado, pero nunca lo suficiente como para no abrir un hueco para su familiar.</p><p>Decidieron ir a comer juntos, había un restaurante en Ginza que, a pesar de que no les pertenecía, ofrecía un servicio de habitaciones privadas que resultaban de gran utilidad para encuentros así. Llevaban varios meses sin hablar y aprovecharon para ponerse al día de todas las novedades:</p><p>—¿C-cómo? ¿Miya tiene un hermano? ¿Gemelo? —</p><p>—Yo tampoco me lo creí al principio. Pero es cierto—</p><p>—Menudo giro de acontecimientos… ¿Y dices que te estás acostando con él? ¿Se puede saber por qué? —</p><p>—Al principio pensé en vender al chico para fastidiar a Osamu, ya sabes que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero luego pensé que le molestaría más que fuera yo quien me acostara con él y luego... bueno— Sakusa se detuvo antes de decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Komori levantó una ceja.</p><p>—No me digas que te has encariñado con él— rio el castaño.</p><p>—¿Qué tonterías dices, Komori? — le miró molesto el pelinegro.</p><p>—¿Por qué otra razón ibas a querer seguir acostándote con ese chaval si no te atrae ni que sea un poquitín? —</p><p>—Porque ha resultado ser un informante excelente, ha dado con el espía de Schweiden Adlers en menos de tres días, tiene talento para esto. Entre sus condiciones para trabajar para mi especificó que le dejara vivir conmigo así que no vi problema en hacerlo si me traía información valiosa. Al parecer ha estado a la altura de mis expectativas— explicó Sakusa mientras bebía un poco.</p><p>—¿E-enserio? Vaya con los Miya parece que los genes mafiosos van en la familia…—</p><p>—¿En la familia? —</p><p>—No estoy seguro, pero diría que he visto el apellido Miya en algún registro de Black Jackals antes, ¿han comentado nunca algo acerca de sus padres o, no sé, algún familiar? —</p><p>—No, bueno, tampoco nunca ha salido el tema. Ni con Osamu ni con el chico. —</p><p>—Ya veo... Quizás me he confundido o quizás fuera una coincidencia— Komori seguía algo pensativo; realmente estaba convencido de haber visto el apellido Miya en otra parte, el problema era que no recordaba exactamente dónde ni cuándo.</p><p>—Puedo hablarlo con ellos si quieres—</p><p>—No es necesario— negó el castaño— Pero, aun así, no me queda del todo claro la razón por la que sigues acostándote con el chico. —</p><p>—Dijo que quería seguir viviendo en mi apartamento y tener sexo con él resultó ser una buena forma de descargar tensiones así que… ¿por qué no? —</p><p>—Ya, pero… ¿Y el tema de la misofobia? Quiero decir, no sé, digo yo que se lo has tenido que explicar, ¿no? —</p><p>—Ayer preguntó sobre el tema, me dijo que quería saber qué podía hacer y qué debería evitar para no incomodarme…— explicó Sakusa. Komori abrió los ojos, sorprendido.</p><p>—¿El hermanito gemelo de Miya, al que has secuestrado y prácticamente obligado a trabajar para ti, te ha preguntado sobre tu fobia para tener cuidado y no hacerte sentir mal? —</p><p>—A mí también me costó procesarlo en su momento—</p><p>—Suena a síndrome de Estocolmo si me preguntas a mí…—</p><p>—Le he tenido encerrado dos días y medio, no creo que haya perdido la cabeza en tan poco tiempo—</p><p>—Bueno, quizás le gustas, ¿quién sabe? — rio el castaño.</p><p>—No somos adolescentes de quince años, Komori, esto no funciona así…— objetó Sakusa</p><p>—¿Qué otra explicación puede haber? —</p><p>—Pues… no lo sé… quizás, simplemente es una persona empática—</p><p>—O quizás los Miya estén intentando tenderte una trampa…— Komori no estaba convencido. Quizás estaba juzgando sin saber; pero debido a que Osamu y su primo nunca se habían terminado de entender, pensó que quizás Atsumu estaría trabajando junto a su hermano para fastidiar de alguna forma a Sakusa. Lo que desconocía Komori es que Atsumu y Osamu apenas tenían relación entre ellos.</p><p>—Ya te digo yo que no, serán hermanos, pero tienen menos contacto que tú y yo…—</p><p>—¿De veras? — el castaño parecía sorprendido. Sakusa asintió.</p><p>—Tienen una especie de promesa de no ayudarse entre ellos, para que te hagas una idea—</p><p>—Vaya…—</p><p>Su conversación siguió avanzando. Comentaron otros temas; uno de ellos era sobre la captura del informante de Schweiden Adlers; Komori propuso un elaborado plan para esa misma noche, ofreciendo algunos recursos y reclutas para llevarlo a cabo sin precipitación.</p><p>Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el cielo empezaba a teñirse de naranja y el sol iluminaba tenuemente la ciudad, antes de desaparecer en el horizonte.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>La noche cayó pronto. El plan daba comienzo.</p><p>Gracias a Atsumu, sabían que Kenma solía llegar siempre algo más tarde que el resto de los trabajadores y también sabían que solía avisar a los otros miembros de su equipo una vez entraba en el bar, por lo que el mejor momento para capturarle era mientras estuviera llegando al local, para prevenir que algún miembro de Schweiden Adlers se entrometiera.</p><p>Kenma era consciente de este detalle también, sabía que antes de que pudiera poner un pie en la calle del bar probablemente ya le habían interceptado. Y precisamente por eso estaba calmado. Era una parte más de su plan, un hecho que debía suceder para que todo encajara. Sí, su mente estaba calmada, pero sus manos frías y su cuerpo tembloroso no era simplemente producto de la brisa nocturna de marzo.</p><p>Mientras andaba trataba de estar atento a su alrededor, sabía que no serviría de nada resistirse, pero quizás sus observantes ojos serían capaces de detectar algo que les serviría de ayuda en su recolecta de información, pero no parecía poder concentrarse del todo.</p><p>Algo le rondaba la cabeza. Diversos recuerdos de la noche anterior junto a Kuroo, recuerdos del humo que envolvía la habitación después de su sesión íntima en la cama, sus ojos ámbar mirando fijamente los suyos dorados. Joder, Kenma no esperaba echar en falta el cariño del pelinegro justo ahora.</p><p>Por suerte o por desgracia, una mano sujetando una tela con cloroformo fue proyectada sobre su nariz y varios segundos después ya no tendría que pensar en nada más.</p><p>—Metedlo en el coche, deshacerlos de su teléfono, podrían rastrearlo— indicó Sakusa al hombre que ahora sujetaba el cuerpo dormido de Kenma. El hombre obedeció las órdenes dadas.</p><p>—¿Has visto qué fácil ha sido? Te dije que funcionaría— dijo Komori con satisfacción.</p><p>—Sigo pensando que ha sido arriesgado hacer esto en plena calle, pero parece que ha funcionado, así que…— concedió el pelinegro</p><p>—Bueno, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? —</p><p>—Esperar a Osamu, me ha dado instrucciones para reunirme con él en el bar. Volveremos a Ginza con su hermano y su amante—</p><p>—Comprendo, ¿me ocupo del espía entonces? —</p><p>—Lo dejo en tus manos—</p><p>—De acuerdo— Komori dedicó una sonrisa a su primo antes de dirigirse al vehículo y marcharse.</p><p>Realmente, Sakusa no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la decisión de Osamu. Sabía de sobras que lo había hecho a propósito, pues conocía perfectamente lo mucho que le incomodaban las multitudes y los ambientes desconocidos. Pero no tenía opción, fue su culpa por no haber establecido él mismo un punto de reunión.</p><p>El pelinegro se adentró en el bar, esperando que el ambiente no le provocara demasiada ansiedad. No fue así. El olor a alcohol barato y humo era asfixiante, había una cantidad de gente considerable y la contaminación acústica y lumínica solo le molestaba aún más.</p><p>“Ese imbécil de Osamu…” maldecía Sakusa. Si lo hubiera sabido hubiera intercambiado puestos con Komori. Esto era insoportable. Se acomodó en una esquina lo más alejado de la multitud posible y estaba debatiendo internamente si valía la pena deshacerse de la protección de la mascarilla para fumar y calmar un poco sus nervios. Decidió que no. No de momento. Sentía que si se bajaba el trozo de tela que cubría su rostro la suciedad le mataría.</p><p>Sus pensamientos tensos y molestos sobre la situación se vieron interrumpidos cuando la multitud de gente en las distintas mesas empezó a aplaudir y a silbar emocionada. Su vista se dirigió hacia el escenario, donde una figura conocida apareció, luciendo su típica sonrisa.</p><p>—Buenas noches a todos~ muchas gracias por venir— anunció Atsumu. Iba vestido con unos pantalones estrechos de cuero y una camisa blanca, suelta y ancha. Iba estableciendo contacto visual con cada cliente, era una técnica bastante recurrente del rubio para llamar la atención de todos los presentes— Esta noche quiero que os relajéis y…— su mirada se encontró con la de Sakusa, que le miraba serio desde la esquina. El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido un momento, luego sonrió— disfrutéis del espectáculo, dedicado a todos y cada uno de vosotros—guiñó un ojo al pelinegro, tratando de decirle que lo que estaba a punto de ver era exclusivamente para él, por mucho que sus palabras lo contradijeran. A fin de cuentas, una mirada valía más que mil palabras.</p><p>Atsumu chasqueó los dedos y la música empezó a sonar. Lo siguiente que presenciaría Sakusa (así como toda persona presente en el bar) serían los movimientos experimentados del rubio alrededor de la barra metálica, aún vestido. Como sus piernas se entrelazaban entre sí y permitían que su cuerpo girara al ritmo de la música, era hipnotizante, Sakusa no podía dejar de mirar y, por si no fuera suficiente, los ojos miel de Atsumu no dejaban de establecer contacto visual con él siempre que tenían la oportunidad.</p><p>El rubio bajó un instante de la barra y dio paso a la siguiente parte de su función; moviendo sus caderas rítmicamente mientras sus manos empezaban a desabrochar con lentitud su camisa. Poco a poco. Los silbidos aumentaban cada vez que un botón era liberado y dejaban ver un poco más de su piel. Deshizo tres botones, los suficientes para dejar al descubierto su clavícula y tras guiñarle al pelinegro, volvió a girar repetidamente sobre la barra.</p><p>Sakusa tuvo que tragar saliva cuando Atsumu se detuvo de nuevo y se quitó al completo la camisa, revelando la blanquecina piel de su torso, iluminado por las luces de neón. Los ajustados pantalones solo hacían que acentuar su lujuriosa figura mientras seguía con su actuación, siempre entrelazando sus miradas. Al pelinegro le era imposible apartar la vista, estaba demasiado cautivado con lo que estaba viendo; sabía que el rubio no era ningún principiante en estos ámbitos, pero jamás había presenciado su habilidad en la barra.</p><p>La gota que colmó el vaso de compostura para Sakusa fue observar a Atsumu deshacerse de la pieza de tela que cubría sus largas y finas piernas, revelando así su cuerpo entero al desnudo, tan solo cubierto por un bóxer de fina tela que remarcaba el volumen de sus nalgas. Los silbidos de los clientes eran ensordecedores y llovieron diversas propinas en su dirección. La actuación del rubio solo prosiguió, ahora con su piel al descubierto, cada movimiento en la barra podía ser observado al detalle. El pelinegro notó la garganta seca y una “ligera” molestia que empezaba a crecer en sus pantalones.</p><p>Para bien o para mal, la actuación de Atsumu solo duraría unos minutos más antes de que abandonara el escenario. Sakusa suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Fue entonces cuando su teléfono recibió un mensaje:</p><p>
  <em>“Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien en ese asqueroso bar, imbécil. Nos vemos en tu casa. Llévate a Rin contigo.”</em>
</p><p>—Hijo de…— Sakusa apretó los dientes con fuerza; efectivamente Osamu le había citado en este lugar tan concurrido a propósito, para incomodarle, y encima ahora debía esperar ahí hasta que terminara la jornada laboral de los bailarines antes de poder reunirse con él. Si algo odiaba más Sakusa que las multitudes y los gérmenes, era perder el tiempo, y ahora debería pasar una hora más antes de poder regresar a su hogar. Estúpido Osamu.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Suna terminó su actuación. Esa noche, la jefa les había indicado que realizaran una función individual de <em>striptease</em>. Atsumu adoraba hacer espectáculos en solitario, la atención indivisa del público era muy gratificante; pero hoy, hoy solo estaba bailando para una sola persona:</p><p>—¿Has visto cómo me miraba? — explicaba el rubio mientras se vestía— Apenas podía concentrarme, parecía querer devorarme—</p><p>—Suenas como una adolescente que ha intercambiado miradas con la persona que le gusta y ya cree que se van a casar— se mofó Suna mientras se cambiaba de ropa también.</p><p>—Oh, venga, simplemente me ha hecho ilusión poderle provocar un poco y demostrarle de lo que soy capaz en la barra—</p><p>—Mucho no le has provocado teniendo en cuenta que no se ha movido de la esquina en dos horas…— comentó Suna. Atsumu se paró a pensar un instante, por supuesto, estaba feliz de que el pelinegro se hubiera pasado por el bar. Asumía que ya se habría ocupado de todo el asunto de Kenma y que había tenido el detalle de esperarles, pero lo le cuadraba que hubiera decidido adentrarse en un lugar tan pequeño y concurrido teniendo en cuenta lo que habían discutido esa misma mañana. Atsumu esperaba que Sakusa le diera una explicación al respecto.</p><p>Ambos bailarines terminaron de vestirse y Suna salió del local, impaciente por encender un cigarrillo. El rubio se quedó atrás unos segundos, inspeccionando el bar con la mirada, pero no había rastro del pelinegro, justo entonces su teléfono recibió una notificación:</p><p>
  <em>“Cuando termines sal y sube al coche. Asegúrate de que el novio de tu hermano te acompañe, nos vamos a reunir con Osamu.”</em>
</p><p>Atsumu salió al exterior y registró la calle con atención, sonriendo al reconocer el coche de Sakusa tan solo unos pasos más allá de la puerta. Suna, que estaba apoyado en la pared con su cigarro recién encendido, le dedicó una mirada sospechosa:</p><p>—¿Qué miras con tanto entusiasmo? —Atsumu le tomó de la muñeca y le arrastró hacia el vehículo—¡Eh, Atsu! — se quejó el castaño</p><p>—Sakusa me ha dicho que te vienes con nosotros— comentó el rubio mientras seguía avanzando. Una vez llegó al coche, Atsumu fue directo a abrir la puerta del asiento de copiloto, hasta que se encontró a alguien ocupando ya el lugar, alguien que no había visto antes. Suna dio una calada y miró la expresión impaciente del conductor, quién dedujo que se trataba del famoso Sakusa.</p><p>—Supongo que no vas a esperarte a que acabe de fumar, ¿no? — El pelinegro frunció el ceño al escucharle— Me lo tomaré como un no— se rindió el castaño, proyectando el cigarrillo casi nuevo hacia el suelo, pisándolo con todo su pesar. Cuando entró en la parte de atrás del coche, se sorprendió al ver a Atsumu manteniendo una alegre conversación con el hombre ocupando el asiento de copiloto:</p><p>—¿Y tú nombre era, disculpa? —</p><p>—¡Atsumu! —</p><p>—Vaya, vaya. Sí que os parecéis, sí. Ahora que te veo de cerca el parecido es innegable— comentaba Komori con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Komori, son gemelos, claro que se parecen— matizó Sakusa, arrancando el coche.</p><p>—Ah, sí, deja que te presente, Rinrin. Estos son Sakusa Kiyoomi, ya sabes, el jefe— introdujo el rubio. El pelinegro estaba demasiado centrado en su tarea de conducción y por tanto no contesto— Y aquí a la derecha su primo, nos acabamos de conocer—</p><p>—Mi nombre es Komori Motoya, un gusto— le dedico una sonrisa y Suna solo asintió.</p><p>—Sí, eh, yo soy Rintarou Suna, esto… un placer—</p><p>—Rin es un poco tímido, pero cuando está de buenas es un angelito— Suna rodó los ojos y se desentendió de la conversación— Pero, ya vale de hablar de nosotros, ¿has dicho que sois primos? —</p><p>—Así es, de parte de madre— contestó Komori. A Sakusa no le sorprendió que su primo y Atsumu se hubieran llevado tan bien desde el principio. Ambos eran sociables y alegres, por lo que su conversación se alargó durante todo el viaje. Cierto mensaje llegó al teléfono que hizo que el pelinegro se tensara de golpe.</p><p>
  <em>“Llámame cuando puedas.”</em>
</p><p>Cuando llegaron a Ginza, Sakusa dejó a Komori a cargo de los dos bailarines, le dio las llaves del apartamento para que se adelantaran mientras él realizaba esa importante llamada, aún dentro del vehículo. Tragó saliva y llamó al número:</p><p>—¿Sí? — preguntó la voz al otro lado</p><p>—Soy Sakusa—</p><p>—Ah, Sakusa… ¿Has solucionado ya el tema de Miya? —</p><p>—Todo bajo control, ahora dentro de poco me reuniré con él. Komori ha negociado hace unas horas con Schweiden Adlers, a cambio de su informante han ofrecido la libertad de Osamu Miya—</p><p>—Comprendo, bien hecho Sakusa, tu padre estaría orgulloso, definitivamente has nacido con talento— esas palabras, a pesar de que podían camuflarse como un cumplido, hacían hervir la sangre del pelinegro. Apretó con fuerza las manos.</p><p>—Sí… Gracias…—</p><p>—Dile a Miya que me llame cuando acabe su reunión contigo—</p><p>—Lo haré, jefe—</p><p>Tras eso el superior del pelinegro colgó, dejándole con una horrenda sensación de rabia ante la previa mención de su padre. Tras respirar profundamente y darse unos segundos para calmarse, decidió dirigirse hacia su casa, a pesar de que sabía que su inminente reunión con Osamu no iba a ser agradable.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>—¿Qué Osamu q-qué? — Se sorprendió Suna una vez le pusieron al corriente de que su amante iba a acudir aquí para hablar tanto con Sakusa como con Atsumu.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? Digo yo que tendrá que venir a recogerte, ¿o no? — comentó el rubio.</p><p>—Además, supongo que él y Sakusa deberán hablar sobre lo sucedido con Schweiden Adlers— añadió Komori mientras bebía algo del alcohol que había servido para los tres en la encimera de la cocina.</p><p>—Ah, no— el castaño levantó las manos y fue a por su abandonada mochila en el sofá, buscando algo mientras repetía una y otra vez el mismo monosílabo— no, no, no, no…—</p><p>—Rin, ¿se puede saber qué rayos te pasa? — se impacientó Atsumu ante el comportamiento extraño de su amigo. Komori también estaba intrigado.</p><p>—Tu hermano lleva casi una semana quejándose sin parar de Sakusa y de ti. Le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que esto va a acabar en pelea y yo no quiero saber nada, suficiente he tenido yo de todo este tema— tras eso, el castaño de ojos verdes se sentó en uno de los elegantes sofás y encendió un cigarro algo peculiar, uno que el humo que desprendía era innecesariamente oloroso y fuerte.</p><p>—¡Rin! ¿Te vas a poner a fumar marihuana aquí? —se quejó el rubio.</p><p>—Con un poco de suerte para cuando llegue Osamu estaré tan colocado que no recordaré ni mi nombre— Suna siguió dando caladas, indiferente. Atsumu miró a Komori apenado.</p><p>—De verdad, lo siento, Rinrin puede ser algo tozudo a veces. Espero que esto no moleste mucho a Omi…—</p><p>“¿Omi?” el castaño rojizo levantó una ceja, extrañado por el desconocido apodo.</p><p>—A-Ah, no es problema, conociendo a mi primo probablemente tuviera la intención de desinfectar el lugar a sabiendas de que iba a venir tanta gente nueva— rio Komori, tranquilizando al rubio.</p><p>No pasó mucho antes de que Sakusa entrara de una vez a su hogar, aún algo tenso, por suerte su primo fue rápido en servirle una copa del amargo alcohol a él también. Bebió despacio y con conciencia, no quería descargar su rabia en el alcohol para luego ser incapaz de entablar una conversación lógica con Osamu.</p><p>Siguieron hablando durante un rato, hasta que sonó el timbre del apartamento. No sabían exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero fue suficiente para que los ojos de Suna estuvieran completamente rojos y su mente fuera de órbita. Komori fue a abrir la puerte.</p><p>—¿Dónde está ese imbécil? — Osamu prácticamente apartó al castaño rojizo de su camino, dirigiéndose hacia donde fuera que estuviera su “jefe”. Una vez vio a Sakusa, respaldado en la encimera de su lujosa cocina, tuvo que controlarse para no explotar de la rabia que acumulaba su cuerpo— Espero que te lo hayas pasado de pena en el bar entre toda esa chusma de Kabuchiko—</p><p>—Que te den, Miya. No tendría que haber movido ni un músculo para ayudarte a ti ni a ese drogadicto que tienes por pareja…— contestó fríamente el pelinegro. Osamu, furioso, tomó a Sakusa del cuello de la camisa.</p><p>—Vuelve a insultar a Rin y te juro que…—</p><p>—¡Samu, Samu! ¡Relájate! — Notó unas manos rodear sus brazos y empujando para que separarle de Sakusa. Reconoció la voz al instante y dedicó otra mirada de desagrado hacia Atsumu mientras dejaba ir al pelinegro.</p><p>—Contigo también voy a tener una charla luego, Atsumu—</p><p>—Menudo humor, yo también me alegro de verte, eh— se quejaba el rubio, cruzado de brazos— Llevo casi seis meses sin saber nada de ti y ni un “hola” ni nada—</p><p>—Atsumu no empieces, te he dicho que luego hablaré contigo…— Osamu ya tenía que respirar hondo para no dejar que la rabia hablara por él.</p><p>—¿Y qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué no me meta en tus asuntos mafiosos y que te deje en paz como siempre? — el rubio estaba bastante molesto y Sakusa estaba algo sorprendido. Hasta ahora, la personalidad despreocupada y presumida de Atsumu jamás le había mostrado signos de enfado aparente por nada. Pero ahora estaba presenciando una discusión entre el pintoresco par de gemelos y Atsumu parecía enfadado como nunca.</p><p>—Si no hubieras metido tu entrometida nariz en mis asuntos y te hubieras limitado a hacer tu vida quizás no estaríamos en esta situación— contestó Osamu</p><p>—¿Qué situación? ¡Gracias a mí, tú y Rin estáis a salvo! —</p><p>—Creía que teníamos una promesa, Atsumu, ¿tanto te cuesta mantener tu palabra? —</p><p>—Creo que es justo que haya roto la promesa… En especial durante esta época del año…— Sakusa notó los puños de Osamu cerrarse con fuerza.</p><p>—En ningún momento tendrías que haberme ayudado, ¿qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora? ¿sabes lo peligrosa que va a ser tu vida ahora que todo Black Jackals sabe que eres mi hermano? ¿tienes idea de los peligros que vas a afrontar a partir de ahora? —</p><p>—¡Oh! ¿Ahora te preocupas por mi vida? ¿Ahora estoy en peligro? ¿No cuando vivía en un piso derruido y frío mientras trabajaba en un bar de mala fama que apenas me daba para comer algo que no fuera ramen instantáneo dos veces al día? Por lo menos ahora tengo la oportunidad de dormir sin rozar la hipotermia…—</p><p>—Atsumu eres tan imbécil… —suspiró Osamu, molesto por toda la palabrería de su hermano—¿Crees que esto te va a durar para siempre? ¿No te das cuenta de que esto de las mafias no es un trabajo, sino una maldición? Vas a dormir bien y vas a comer bien pero no vas a volver a ser libre, jamás —</p><p>—¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué vuelva a Kabuchiko a trabajar doce horas y a morirme de frío? Lo siento, Osamu, pero estoy cansado de vivir en la miseria y de no poder ni verte más de dos veces al año—</p><p>—¡Lo que sugiero es que pienses las cosas antes de hacerlas y no seas idiota! — el tono de voz de Osamu se alzó mientras se enfrentaba a Atsumu.</p><p>—¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que te metiste en todo esto en un principio! ¡Antes de hablar quizás deberías pensar un poco en quién inició todo esto! ¡Si no fuera por tus pésimas decisiones a los mejor no estaríamos en este lío! — gritó el rubio de vuelta</p><p>—¡Y si no fuera por tu estupidez a lo mejor nuestra madre estaría viva y no hubiera pasado nada de esto! — un pesado silencio inundó la habitación. Osamu se arrepintió al instante de las palabras que habían salido de su boca. Atsumu simplemente evitó la mirada.</p><p>—Bien…— dijo el rubio débilmente mientras se disponía a abandonar la sala.</p><p>—Tsumu, esper-…— trató de detenerle Osamu.</p><p>—¡No! Haz lo que te dé la gana, como si no quieres verme ni hablar conmigo nunca más, no me importa…— tras eso Atsumu se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con un portazo.</p><p>El silencio volvió a reinar tras el estruendo del portazo, el cual pareció despertar a Suna del trance en el que se había refugiado gracias a la marihuana que había fumado hacía un rato. Sakusa se atrevió a abrir la boca:</p><p>—Osamu, sé que n-…—</p><p>—Cállate, Sakusa… Eres la última persona con la que quiero hablar ahora…— Osamu seguía furioso, pero claramente lo que le había dicho a Atsumu había abierto alguna vieja herida.</p><p>—El jefe ha llamado, quiere hablar contigo…—</p><p>—De acuerdo— el chico de pelo grisáceo no miraba en su dirección— ¡Rin, nos vamos! —</p><p>—¿Qué soy ahora, tu puto perro? — se quejó Suna aún con la mente en otra parte. Osamu le dedicó una mirada de poca tolerancia, no estaba de humor para nada, mucho menos las tonterías del castaño. — Vale, vale, ya voy, espera…—</p><p>Instantes después la pareja abandonaría el apartamento del pelinegro y le dejaría envuelto en la soledad, tan solo acompañado de Komori:</p><p>—Bueno, podría haber sido mucho peor…— concedió el castaño rojizo. El ambiente se había quedado raro, tenso. Era como si ambos primos acabaran de presenciar algo que no debían, algo demasiado personal de la vida de los gemelos Miya. Pero Sakusa no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que Black Jackals estuviera involucrado en lo que fuera que les sucedió.</p><p>—Ese comentario, ¿crees que tienes algo que ver con lo que me has dicho? — soltó Sakusa.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas? — Komori estaba confuso.</p><p>—Ha mencionado algo de la muerte de su madre. Hoy me has comentado algo sobre unos registros con el nombre de Miya… ¿Puede estar relacionado? —</p><p>—No lo sé, ya te he dicho que solo me sonaba de haberlo leído por encima. Pero puedo investigar más a fondo si lo deseas— propuso dando un largo trago a su bebida.</p><p>—Me harías un favor…—</p><p>—Te llamaré cuando averigüe algo entonces— Komori se vistió con su chaqueta— Debo irme, mañana tengo una reunión a primera hora de la mañana. Ve a ver cómo está el chico, parecía bastante deprimido— le aconsejó</p><p>—Veré que puedo hacer— contestó Sakusa. Una vez su primo se marchó, respiró profundamente y decidió que necesitaba calmarse antes de poder entrar a comprobar cómo estaba Atsumu, así que decidió dirigirse hacia su habitación para darse una ducha, escuchando diversos sollozos provenientes de la habitación del rubio cuando pasó por delante de su puerta. Esto iba a ser difícil.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hoy no ha habido smut porque creo que no encajaba muy bien con todo lo que ha pasado. Hoy ha habido una pizquita de angst y de drama que siempre aviva un poco la trama ;)</p><p>Y por cierto, Feliz Navidad adelantada &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "¿Y qué pasó con ella?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>—¿Y qué pasó con ella? — Komori se acercó a mirar el papel también.<br/>—Dieron con ella hace diez años, se había refugiado en Hyogo, Kansai. La mataron—<br/>—¿L-La mataron? —<br/>—¿Te sorprende? —preguntó Akagi<br/>—Bueno, no sé, no suele la metodología típica de Black Jackals. Siempre que alguien intenta irse y desaparecer sin previo aviso se suele recurrir al chantaje… Pero si la asesinaron sospecho que había algo más de por medio…— comentó pensativo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FELIZ AÑO NUEVO &lt;3 <br/>Sé que me he retrasado un poco pero he estado pasando tiempo con mi familia que hacía tiempo que no les veía. Espero que no haya sido mucha molestia.</p><p>Como siempre disfrutad~ y dejad algo de amor &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El viaje en el coche fue silencioso. Osamu conducía tenso y con el ceño fruncido. Suna, que poco a poco había ido volviendo en sí mismo, dedujo que el reencuentro de los gemelos no fue agradable, tan solo recordaba, con toda claridad, lo que había gritado Osamu de forma esporádica, fueron palabras duras:</p><p>—Deberías hablar con él, Samu— propuso el castaño. El de cabello grisáceo respiro hondo y no dijo nada— Sabes que te perdonará, siempre lo hace—</p><p>—No creo que una simple disculpa solucione todo esto, Rin—</p><p>—No sé qué esperas solucionar exactamente, pero quizás deberías empezar por la relación con tu hermano. Siempre has usado la excusa de que querías mantenerlo al margen de tus asuntos mafiosos, ahora ambos estáis metidos en la misma mafia. Es una buena oportunidad para recuperar el lazo que teníais de adolescentes—</p><p>Osamu escuchó a Suna. Sabía que tenía razón; sabía que probablemente, tras disculparse, Atsumu le perdonaría todos sus errores, al igual que sabía que no había mejor momento que ahora para tratar de reconstruir la conexión fraternal que Osamu siempre había intentado apartar para proteger a su hermano. Osamu sabía todo esto. Pero no estaba preparado para hacerlo, no aún:</p><p>—Lo intentaré…— se atrevió a articular.</p><p>—Tómatelo con calma, ahora que ya estás fuera de peligro tendrás más oportunidades de comunicarte con Atsu sin riesgo. Sé que vuestro pasado es un tema delicado para ambos, pero por eso mismo creo que necesitáis del apoyo del otro para poderlo sobrellevar…— sugirió el castaño. Osamu estaba algo sorprendido por sus comprensivas palabras, quizá era la droga la que hablaba. Suna sabía muy poco de lo que sucedió antes de que los gemelos se mudaran a Tokio, la mayoría de información que poseía sobre el tema eran comentarios fuera de lugar que hacía Osamu cuando ambos iban completamente colocados, así que el castaño nunca podía sacar nada en claro.</p><p>—Aún así, no será fácil reconstruir una relación con alguien que solo he visto unas ocho o nueve veces en cinco años— confesó.</p><p>—Si le explicas tus razones sé de sobras que Atsu lo entenderá. No hay nadie en este mundo que desee tanto recuperar vuestro contacto como él. —</p><p>—Espero que sea así…— tras esto el silencio volvió a reinar. Suna no consideró necesario mencionar nada más. Osamu siguió con la mirada fija en la carretera— ¿Te queda marihuana? —dijo tras un rato.</p><p>—Luego miro qué tengo— contestó el castaño.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Sakusa se había dado una larga ducha. Perdió la mirada varias veces mientras su cuerpo se impregnaba de agua caliente, pensando en qué debía hacer ahora. Nunca pensó que se encontraría ante una situación así, una situación donde debía consolar a alguien. Quizás si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Sakusa le hubiera ignorado totalmente, pero no le pareció correcto hacer eso con el rubio, no después de que se hubiera involucrado tanto para hacerle sentir cómodo con su misofobia.</p><p>Tras una ducha de tres cuartos de hora, el pelinegro se encontraba ahora ante la puerta de la habitación de Atsumu. No se escuchaban sollozos, Sakusa consideró la posibilidad de que se hubiera dormido, pero pronto escuchó algún que otro sonido que le confirmaron de que aún seguía despierto.</p><p>Después de practicar mentalmente algunas situaciones que podían dar lugar una vez entrara en el cuarto, el pelinegro llamó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo, con más fuerza, quizás no le había oído.</p><p>—No hay nadie, fuera— su voz habló en un tono raro, desafinado y poco preciso en la pronuncia de las palabras. Sakusa levantó una ceja.</p><p>—¿Atsumu? — preguntó mientras volvía a llamar. Escuchó un ruido, cristal contra cristal, líquido cayendo. “Oh no…” pensó de inmediato a la vez que abría la puerta de par en par. Lo que encontró fue inesperado.</p><p>—Noooo, Omiiii, veteee, no quiero nada, quiero estar solo— el rubio estaba tumbado boca arriba en el sofá, vaso en mano con lo que parecía ser whiskey (probablemente lo encontró en algún estante de la vinoteca), la botella de vidrio casi vacía y las mejillas de Atsumu completamente rojas.</p><p>—¿Se puede saber qué haces? — suspiró Sakusa. Se había mentalizado para tratar con la depresión del chico tras pelear con su hermano, no para tratar con su mala decisión de ahogar sus penas en el alcohol.</p><p>—Tomando algo, ¿quieres? — Atsumu le acercó su copa— Ah, no, espera— la apartó— Iré a por otra copa, espera— Sakusa no podía creer que aún en este estado el rubio recordara su manía con la suciedad. Atsumu se trató de levantar, con la intención de ir a por otro vaso para el pelinegro.</p><p>—¿Dónde vas? Estate quieto…— Sakusa se acercó y le empujó de nuevo al asiento.</p><p>—Mmmm~— hizo un puchero— No me dejas hacer nada nunca— se cruzó de brazos y el pelinegro solo pudo suspirar. ¿Quién le iba a decir que Atsumu borracho era equivalente a un niño de seis años?</p><p>—A ver… ¿Qué tal si te das una ducha y te metes en la cama? — propuso Sakusa tratando de no perder la paciencia.</p><p>—Uuuu~ ¿Y qué vamos a hacer en la cama? — Atsumu le miró con una mirada provocativa mientras mordía sus carnosos labios, rompiendo totalmente los esquemas mentales del pelinegro, quien tuvo que aclarar su garganta y respirar hondo antes de darle una contestación:</p><p>—Nada, hoy vas a ducharte y te vas a ir a dormir—</p><p>—Noooo, Omiiii— el puchero regresó. Sakusa tomó al chico del brazo y le estiró para que se levantara y caminara en dirección al baño.</p><p>—Vamos, no tengo toda la noche—El rubio gruñó de nuevo, descontento, pero cediendo a las indicaciones del otro hombre. Una Sakusa fue capaz de meter a Atsumu en el cuarto de baño, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era asegurarse de que se daba una ducha— Venga, quítate la ropa—</p><p>—Oh~ ¿Has cambiado de idea~? ¿O solo quieres ver~? — rio el rubio mientras empezaba a deshacerse de su ropa con movimientos lentos y algo torpes debido al exceso de alcohol que llevaba encima. Sakusa respiró hondo y se acercó a la ducha para encenderla y asegurarse de que estaba a una temperatura tibia.</p><p>—Quiero que te des una ducha—</p><p>—¿Y nada más~? ¿Seguuuuro? — Atsumu se deshizo de su jersey y apenas segundos después sus piernas también quedarían al desnudo.</p><p>—Seguro— afirmó Sakusa aún pendiente de la temperatura del agua.</p><p>—Venga~ solo una vez, será rapidito— insistió el rubio, aún con dificultad para enfocar con los ojos y las mejillas ardiendo. En cualquier otro contexto, quizás el pelinegro hubiera cedido a las insistencias de Atsumu, pero sabía que el alcohol hablaba por él, no se iba aprovechar de él en este estado. Mucho menos después de todo lo que había pasado.</p><p>—No. Entra a la ducha—</p><p>—Omiii— el rubio quiso acercarse a Sakusa y envolverle con sus brazos, pero este último se defendió utilizando el cabezal de la ducha para dispararle agua en la cara, provocando que Atsumu se sobresaltara y se retirara— ¡EH! ¡Eso es de mala evacuación! —</p><p>—Se dice “educación” …— Sakusa ahogó una risita. La imagen del rubio con la cara y el pelo completamente empapado mientras lucía un puchero genuinamente molesto era bastante tierno de ver— Venga, sé bueno—</p><p>—Vaaaaale— rodó los ojos y se metió en la ducha.</p><p>—¿Puedo fiarme de ti para que te duches solo? — Sakusa realmente sentía que estaba tratando con un niño pequeño ahora mismo. Atsumu asintió tomando el cabezal de la ducha de las manos del pelinegro y empezando a proyectar agua sobre su cuerpo.</p><p>Sakusa se retiró del baño, suspirando. De momento parecía que la botella de whiskey que se había tomado el chico estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en mantener su mente en otra parte y no centrarse en la discusión de hacía más o menos una hora; pero el pelinegro sabía que eso no iba a durar para siempre.</p><p>Mañana probablemente recordaría todo, solo esperaba que Atsumu estuviera más calmado, lo suficiente como para plantearse la posibilidad de hablar con Osamu y solucionar su disputa; quizás pasarían unos días antes de que el rubio se atreviera a entablar una conversación con su hermano, quizás pasarían unas horas; fuera lo que fuera, Sakusa esperaba que pudieran solucionarlo.</p><p>El pelinegro había sido testigo de cómo la relación de los gemelos estaba absolutamente mermada por el paso de los años de incomunicación, todo el asunto de su promesa de no ayudarse, el poco contacto entre ellos y las experiencias traumáticas de su pasado (como la aparente muerte de su madre) habían dado lugar a lo que parecía ser una brecha entre ambos. Sakusa no era nadie para entrometerse, no se llevaba bien con Osamu y Atsumu y él no eran tan y tan cercanos; pero había sido capaz de percatarse del deseo de ambos de recuperar su lazo fraternal.</p><p>Se dio cuenta de ello cuando Osamu se enfureció al darle la noticia de que se estaba acostando con el rubio y también lo notó cuando Atsumu básicamente rompió el último vestigio de su relación (su promesa de no ayudarse) para asegurar que su hermano no estuviera en peligro. Se preocupaban el uno por el otro y eso era suficiente razón para que Sakusa entreviera su deseo de hacer las paces.</p><p>Él mataría por tener algo así, una relación así de sincera. Komori era un pilar fundamental en su vida, pero no había vivido las mismas experiencias que él, había muchas cosas que su primo desconocía y que por su bien era mejor que jamás las supiera.</p><p>Escuchó el agua apagarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba de pie pensando en sus cosas? Probablemente demasiado si Atsumu había terminado su ducha interminable. El rubio asomó su cabeza desde el cuarto de baño, envuelto en una toalla, pero tan pronto abrió la puerta un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y soltó un sonido de queja:</p><p>—Omi-omi hace frío~—</p><p>—No hace tanto frío, es solo que estás mojado. ¿Dónde tienes la ropa? —preguntó.</p><p>—En la…— Atsumu bostezó— en la bolsa— señaló. Sakusa regresó con una sudadera y unos pantalones que suponía que pertenecían al rubio, a pesar de que estaba convencido de que la sudadera era varias tallas más grande que la suya.</p><p>—Anda, vístete— le pasó la ropa y se encerró de nuevo en el baño, para salir apenas dos minutos después, proclamando que la idea del mayor para hacerle entrar en calor no había funcionado:</p><p>—Aún tengo frío—</p><p>—Pues métete en la cama, venga— sugirió Sakusa, algo cansado ya de tratar con las demandas del chico.</p><p>—Cárgame~— Atsumu volvió a intentar abrazarse al pelinegro, esta vez sin ser rechazado. Sakusa suspiró y decidió que ceder a las exigencias del rubio probablemente sería una mejor idea que intentar convencerle de que lo contrario. Tomó al chico en sus brazos, uno sujetándole por la espalda, el otro sus piernas. Pesaba mucho menos de lo que Sakusa se esperaba, otra vez engañado por la aparente tonificación de los músculos del chico.</p><p>Le llevó a la cama y Atsumu parecía empezar a tener dificultades para mantener los ojos abiertos. Ahora que el pelinegro le miraba más de cerca, podía ver claramente sus párpados ligeramente hinchados y rojizos, probablemente había estado llorando un buen rato antes de recurrir al whiskey. Tras meterle bajo las cobijas, Sakusa se giró, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación. Una mano tomando su muñeca le detuvo.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa ahora? — el pelinegro empezaba a notar la necesidad de dormir.</p><p>—Quédate…— la voz del rubio apenas tenía la fuerza para considerarse un susurro. Esa demanda tomó a Sakusa desprevenido. Nunca antes había dormido con alguien, jamás. Su cabeza analizó durante un instante si la cama estaba lo suficientemente limpia. Lo estaba, había mandado a cambiar las sábanas esa misma mañana. Atsumu acababa de ducharse y él también. Supuso que no habría problema. Era solo una noche, ¿no?</p><p>—De acuerdo, pero solo hoy, y échate a un lado—le indicó mientras se introducía en la cama. El rubio se apartó perezosamente y una vez Sakusa se acomodó, respiró hondo y trató de cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño. Atsumu no estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión.</p><p>—Omi…— susurró de nuevo. El pelinegro suspiró, empezaba a rozar el límite de su paciencia.</p><p>—¿Qué? —</p><p>—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo cuando te canses de mí? — soltó el rubio de repente, aún en forma de susurro. Sakusa no sabía qué decir, ¿hay respuesta correcta ante una pregunta así de trivial? ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar? El pelinegro abrió la boca para tratar de contestar varias veces, pero no fue capaz de decir nada.</p><p>—Eh…No, no lo sé… Yo… — de momento todas las palabras le resultaban erróneas. Por suerte o por desgracia, Atsumu caería preso de un profundo sueño al cabo de medio minuto después de soltar esa conflictiva pregunta.</p><p>Sakusa podría haber decidido ignorar lo que había dicho el rubio, podría haberle echado la culpa a los efectos del whiskey y, teniendo en cuenta que probablemente el chico no iba a recordar mucho de sus conversaciones a la mañana siguiente, podría fingir que jamás le había preguntado tal cosa. Pero no pudo. No pudo porque Sakusa también se había preguntado algo similar a lo largo de su vida. Su misofobia y su horrendo apellido eran, la mayoría de las veces, los responsables de que la gente partiera y suponía que el rubio tenía sus propias razones y experiencias que le hacían partícipe de algo similar.</p><p>Atsumu y él tenían eso en común. Sabían que iban a ser rechazados en algún punto y, extrañamente, eso le empujó a querer dormir algo más cerca del chico. Y así lo hizo, cayendo víctima del sueño una vez sintió el rostro del rubio cerca de su pecho y su mano entrelazada en los mechones teñidos de rubio, aún ligeramente mojados.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Kenma despertó, pero se arrepintió al instante. Le dolía la cabeza. Tan solo fue capaz de abrir los ojos durante unos míseros segundos antes de fruncir el ceño con fuerza con la esperanza de reducir el punzante dolor en su frente. No recordaba mucho, solo que iba caminando por la calle y… oh, sí, el secuestro.</p><p>—Mmg— gruñó.</p><p>—¿Kenma? —un rasposo susurro proveniente de su izquierda le relajó ligeramente, pues el chico pareció reconocer su voz.</p><p>—Kuroo…— susurró de vuelta.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —oyó como el mayor se reacomodaba.</p><p>—Me duele… la cabeza…— confesó Kenma, segundos después notaría una firme mano en su frente.</p><p>—No parece que tengas fiebre… Debe ser algún efecto secundario del cloroformo que han usado para dormirte, utilizaron una variante químicamente modificada, seguro que le añadieron algún componente gaseoso que…— Kenma le miró molesto, no necesitaba sus monólogos de científico loco ahora mismo. Kuroo tosió y se incorporó al instante— Espera, iré a por algo de medicina—</p><p>Minutos después el mayor regresaría con un vaso de agua, con una pastilla efervescente ya echada en él. Tras tomarse la medicina y tras dejar pasar unos largos minutos (durante los cuales Kuroo no dejó de acariciar el pelo del chico), por fin Kenma parecía ser capaz de abrir los ojos sin tener que sufrir un intenso dolor. A veces se preguntaba si este trabajo valía la pena todos los contratiempos, pero las manos que se enredaban por su cabello le recordaban que, por lo menos, había alguien que siempre estaría ahí para él.</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo K.O.? — preguntó.</p><p>—Unas cinco horas más o menos— respondió el mayor, volvió a hablar medio segundo después, adelantándose a la siguiente pregunta de Kenma— La negociación ha ido bien, se pusieron en contacto conmigo y en dos horas ya habíamos acordado un punto para ir a recogerte. El jefe ha prometido eliminar toda vigilancia sobre el amante de Miya y dejarle en libertad para que pueda volver a Black Jackals. — explicó</p><p>—¿Y yo he estado fuera de juego mientras todo eso pasaba? —</p><p>—Completamente noqueado— rio ligeramente Kuroo antes de dejar un beso en la frente del chico.</p><p>—Por lo menos parece que todo ha ido según lo planeado…— suspiró Kenma, cansado.</p><p>—Descansa, gatito, lo necesitas— el chico no desobedeció a las recomendaciones del mayor y volvería a dejar caer sus párpados para que con un poco de suerte, mañana despertara sin que su cerebro sufriera cortocircuitos.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad, Sakusa sintió calor. No era asfixiante, ni sofocante era… era agradable. Abrió los ojos lentamente, pensó que quizás esa calidez no era más que un sueño, pero aún con la consciencia recuperada, el calor seguía sintiéndose cerca. La habitación en la que se encontraba tenía las ventanas cubiertas por aterciopeladas cortinas, así que no podía ser producto de los rayos del sol.</p><p>Un pequeño movimiento debajo de él le hizo recuperar al instante la memoria y, por tanto, resolver su duda respecto a la cálida sensación. El pelinegro miró hacia abajo y vio su propia mano enredada en unos finos cabellos decolorados. Atsumu dormía con la cabeza reclinada sobre su pecho, largas pestañas descansando sobre sus mejillas (ya no tan rojas).</p><p>Sakusa recordó como había cedido a las condiciones del chico, probablemente debido al cansamiento que acarreaba de todo el día no había sido capaz de reprocharle nada. La cercanía del rubio era agradable, en verdad lo era, el pelinegro podría contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que se había sentido así de relajado. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su cabeza volviera en sí.</p><p>Con cuidado de no despertarle, retiró su mano y abandonó la cama de Atsumu. Este último no se inmutó, tan solo se acurrucó y cambió ligeramente de posición. Sakusa volvió a su habitación casi por instinto, sin dejar de sentirse algo raro por la sensación que recorría su cuerpo. Habiendo dormido con una persona por primera vez en su vida, el pelinegro esperaba sentirse asqueado, con la necesidad irracional de querer desinfectar cada milímetro de su piel, pero no era así, lo que sentía ahora era… extraño, pero no era rechazo. Sakusa suspiró y decidió darse una ducha de todas formas, con la esperanza de recuperar la concentración.</p><p>Atsumu despertaría varios minutos después, sintiendo el característico dolor de cabeza que procede después de sobrepasar su límite de bebida. Gracias a que el rubio ya llevaba más o menos una semana viviendo en ese lugar, sabía dónde encontrar las medicinas, así que, mientras escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr en la habitación del pelinegro, Atsumu inició su misión de intentar ir hacia la cocina sin proyectarse hacia el suelo en el proceso.</p><p>Por suerte, lo consiguió y tras encontrar una aspirina en el cajón de las medicinas, el rubio se la tomó, rezando para que el malestar se fuera de su cuerpo.</p><p>“Tengo hambre…” pensó mientras su cabeza aún se sentía algo mareada. Abrió y miró con atención los contenidos de cada gabinete. “Harina, leche, azúcar… sí, creo que tendré suficiente”. Tras comprobar que tenía todo lo necesario, Atsumu empezó a cocinar. Tenía suerte de que las panquecas era algo que había preparado miles de veces, era algo casi mecánico y para lo que no requería mucho esfuerzo mental. La pastilla poco a poco empezaría a hacer efecto y el rubio se iría encontrando mejor.</p><p>Una vez el plato estuvo finalizado, una voz habló desde la puerta:</p><p>—¿Ya estás despierto? — Sakusa se adentró en la cocina aun secando su cabello con una toalla. Atsumu dio un pequeño brinco.</p><p>—Ah, buenos días— sonrió— Me he despertado hace un rato, me he tomado algo para la resaca y ya estoy mejor—</p><p>—¿Y me has preparado el desayuno? Qué detalle— Sakusa se acercó y tomó el plato de panquecas, olían divinamente.</p><p>—Ah, no— el rubio se lo retiró de las manos— Lo he preparado para mí—</p><p>—Creía que era tu forma de disculparte por haberte bebido una botella de whiskey de <strong>mi</strong> colección privada— realmente Sakusa no estaba enfadado, pero ese plato que había preparado Atsumu tenía muy buena pinta y utilizaría todas sus cartas para probarlo.</p><p>—¡No seas así, Omi! Compartir es vivir—</p><p>—Pues precisamente por eso, deberías compartir eso que has preparado conmigo—</p><p>Atsumu gruñó, sabía que el pelinegro tenía razón, a fin de cuentas, había sido él quien había pagado por los ingredientes para preparar ese plato:</p><p>—Vaaaale, pero no seas glotón que tengo mucha hambre—</p><p>—Mira quién fue a hablar— reprochó Sakusa, quien ya había presenciado el gran apetito del chico anteriormente.</p><p>Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a devorar a las inocentes panquecas. Tal y como sospechaba el pelinegro, estaban muy ricas. Atsumu parecía orgulloso del resultado, puesto que no dejó de tirarse flores a sí mismo, elogiando su propio plato sin ningún tipo de humildad:</p><p>—Esta vez me he superado, están absolutamente exquisitas—</p><p>—Están buenas, es cierto…— concedió Sakusa.</p><p>—“Buenas” se queda corto, Omi-omi, están de-li-cio-sas— presumía el rubio a la vez que el pelinegro rodaba los ojos. La verdad es que se alegraba de que Atsumu estuviera animado, pero quería asegurarse de que todo esto no era una actuación para enmascarar todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Sakusa se atrevió a preguntar sobre ello una vez el plato se vació:</p><p>—Y… ¿Cómo estás? —</p><p>—Ya te lo he dicho, me he tomado algo para el dolor de cabeza y ya estoy mucho mejor—</p><p>—No me refiero a eso…— El pelinegro esperaba que con eso bastara para hacerle entender al chico lo que refería. Atsumu le miró con confusión un instante, con el ceño fruncido, segundos después levantó las cejas y asintió:</p><p>—Ah, sobre <em>eso</em>— añadió. Su sonrisa se rebajó un poco mientras perdía la mirada mirando por uno de los ventanales— No te preocupes, Osamu y yo nos vemos poco y cuando nos reencontramos siempre acabamos discutiendo de alguna forma— rio algo desganado. El pelinegro no sabía bien cómo continuar:</p><p>—¿Has decidido ya si seguirás trabajando para Black Jackals? Si lo haces quizás tu y tu hermano podríais empezar a solucionar vuestra relación, os veríais más a menudo— propuso. El rubio exhaló:</p><p>—No sé si tiene solución, han pasado tantas cosas estos últimos cinco años que… que cuando pienso en la posibilidad de recuperar nuestro vínculo como hermanos parece algo irreal… algo imposible— el rubio seguía con la mirada en otra parte. Sakusa apreciaba que el chico se estuviera abriendo a él, pero tenía tan poca experiencia lidiando con sentimientos ajenos que sentía la necesitada de medir al milímetro cada una de sus palabras:</p><p>—Creo que Osamu siente algo parecido…— Atsumu se giró para mirarle— Cuando te viste enredado en todo este revuelo, trató de protegerte como pudo, aún bajo el control de Schweiden Adlers a pesar de que la vida de su amante peligraba. Sabía que el hecho de que te reconociéramos como su hermano te pondría en peligro… Sospecho que la razón por la que estaba tan furioso no era porque estuviera enfadado contigo, creo que estaba cabreado consigo mismo, por no ser capaz de protegerte— Sakusa notó las palabras salir de sus labios de forma natural y, a pesar de que estaba hablando de Osamu, no pudo evitar sentir cierta familiaridad hacia todo lo que había dicho. A lo mejor él y los gemelos tenían más en común de lo que había considerado.</p><p>—Quizás… Quizás tengas razón— suspiró el rubio, forzando claramente una sonrisa.</p><p>—Aun así, creo que se pasó un poco con ese comentario— concedió Sakusa, claramente refiriéndose a las punzantes palabras de Osamu sobre el fallecimiento de su madre; el pelinegro esperaba que el rubio le contara un poco más acerca de eso. Pero Atsumu no pareció querer hablar de ello:</p><p>—Sí, sí que se pasó un poco, sí— contestó simple y llanamente. Tras eso, buscó rápidamente una vía de escape— Y, por cierto, sí que voy a seguir trabajando para ti, me lo he pasado bien haciendo de informante— sonrió, aparentemente más tranquilo.</p><p>—¿Haciendo de informante o viviendo de gorra? — cuestionó Sakusa.</p><p>—Haciendo de informante, viviendo de gorra <em>y</em> teniendo sexo excelente— añadió Atsumu con provocación. El pelinegro simplemente levantó una ceja, a veces era difícil leer al rubio, no sabía qué parte de lo que decía era verdad o mera manipulación, pero no podía estar en desacuerdo con sus palabras, él también consideraba las noches compartidas con Atsumu muy placenteras.</p><p>Notó el pie del rubio rozar su pierna, un acto que a ojos ajenos quizás se camuflaría como un acto inocente, pero la mirada de Atsumu claramente daba a entender otra cosa. El pelinegro le miró fijamente, debatiéndose si ese instante era el adecuado para pasar a la acción; le preocupaba que el rubio no estuviera del todo recuperado, tanto física como mentalmente.</p><p>—¿Y esa cara, Omi-Omi? — rio el rubio. Al parecer Sakusa lucía un ceño fruncido mientras trataba de descifrar el estado del chico.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de qué estás bien? — quería asegurarse el pelinegro. Atsumu rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Si no lo estuviera no estaría intentando sacarte de tus casillas, ¿no crees~? — Sakusa pensó que quizás tenía razón, pero nunca podía estar seguro— Iré a ducharme, ¿qué tal si me esperas aquí~? —</p><p>—¿Desde cuando mandas tú aquí, zorrito? — Atsumu simplemente soltó una pequeña risita traviesa, antes de levantarse de la silla y desaparecer en su cuarto para darse la mencionada ducha. Sakusa suspiró, no sabía si estaba cayendo en la trampa del rubio para olvidar todo lo hablado con anterioridad o si realmente Atsumu era tan despreocupado como aparentaba. De cualquier forma, el pelinegro ya había cedido.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>—Mmmgh— Sakusa gruñía, reposándose con una mano en la encimera mientras el rubio, de rodillas, movía su cabeza rítmicamente con el miembro de Sakusa entre sus labios. El pelinegro esperó a Atsumu en la cocina, tal y cómo le había pedido; pero las duchas del chico siempre parecían durar una eternidad y ese hecho le había llevado a encender un cigarrillo, como siempre hacía siempre que se impacientaba.</p><p>Ahora, con la descarga de tensión que estaba recibiendo tanto por la ayuda del tabaco como por el rubio entre sus piernas, Sakusa sentía todo el estrés acumulado de las últimas dieciséis horas desvanecerse por completo. Era increíble lo que era capaz una buena sesión de sexo con Atsumu, y eso, que aún no habían pasado a la acción.</p><p>El pelinegro enredó la mano que no sujetaba el cigarrillo en el pelo del rubio y le empujó para que su miembro rozara su garganta y observó como los ojos miel del chico acumulaban algunas lágrimas por la inesperada brusquedad.</p><p>—Mm-gh~— se quejaba Atsumu por la falta de aire mientras se aferraba a los muslos de Sakusa. Este último le mantuvo ahí durante una larga calada, mientras sentía cada vibración de los gemidos ahogados y desesperados del chico. Tras expulsar el humo, tiró del cabello dorado y retiró su miembro de su boca.</p><p>Rio mientras miraba a Atsumu toser y tratar de recuperar el aire, lamiendo los restos de saliva que aún le contactaban con su miembro.</p><p>—Levántate zorrito…— ordenó Sakusa dando otra calada y viendo la sonrisita divertida del chico mientras obedecía y se recolocaba sobre sus talones. El pelinegro caminó hacia la espalda del chico y empujó su torso sobre el mármol de la encimera:</p><p>—Omi~ está frío~— comentó Atsumu mientras temblaba por el contraste de temperatura. Sakusa soltó el humo con el cigarrillo entre los labios y sonrió malévolamente mientras retiraba los guantes de sus manos.</p><p>—No te preocupes, pronto eso no será un problema— tras eso, empezó a acariciar ligeramente la espalda del rubio, provocándole un escalofrío mientras bajaba los dedos por la columna del chico. Tomó el bote de lubricante que Atsumu había tenido la decencia de traer y tras impregnar sus dedos empezó a preparar al chico. Pronto, los gemidos del rubio sería lo único que se escucharía en la cocina.</p><p>—Mmmmgh, a-ah, O-Omiii~— Atsumu trataba de mover sus caderas hacia atrás, en busca de más contacto y placer. Sakusa respondió a ello con una fuerte cachetada en una de sus nalgas, provocando que el chico se sobresaltara— ¡AAH! —</p><p>—Siempre tan impaciente zorrito— curvó sus dedos y dio con el punto sensible del rubio, notando como a este último empezaban a temblarle las piernas y a soltar respiraciones aceleradas:</p><p>—A-AH mmmgh…— Atsumu luchaba para que la fuerte sensación de placer no le contaminara por completo y se dejara llevar ya que, probablemente, se ganaría otra intervención de la palma de Sakusa si no se comportaba. Una vez el pelinegro consideró que el rubio estaba preparado retiró los dedos y dio otra calada al cigarrillo. Mientras colocaba el condón en su miembro, miró atentamente a Atsumu, aún temblando ligeramente por el frío del mármol y la falta de estimulación. Podía ver la punta de sus orejas completamente rojas.</p><p>Soltó el humo y se quedó pensativo unos segundos más, tenía una idea. La falta de respuesta por parte del pelinegro alertó ligeramente al rubio:</p><p>—¿Omi? — levantó ligeramente la cabeza para tratar de entrelazar sus miradas, fue entonces cuando Sakusa pudo ver las mejillas del chico teñidas de un color similar al de sus orejas. Era la primera vez que veía a Atsumu tan sonrojado mientras tenían relaciones y, por alguna razón, el pelinegro sentía la necesidad de ver esas reacciones más atentamente.</p><p>—Gírate…— ordenó mientras colocaba una mano en su cadera y le guiaba para que, en lugar de tener el pecho en contacto con la encimera, su espalda ocupara ahora ese lugar. Sakusa tomó las piernas del chico para que no colgaran incómodamente y alineó su miembro con su entrada, entrando a paso uniforme.</p><p>—Mmmgh— Atsumu estaba actuando algo extraño y por supuesto no pasó desapercibido para el pelinegro. Se había fijado en que las manos del chico trataban de buscar algo a lo que aferrarse y, debido a que el mármol no ofrecía esa posibilidad, Atsumu había optado por usar sus manos para cubrir su cara y boca. Sakusa no estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión y, mientras dejaba el cigarrillo (casi terminado) abandonado en el cenicero, tomó ambas muñecas del chico para apartarlas de su rostro.</p><p>Lo que encontró fueron sus mejillas rojizas del chico y sus ojos aún ligeramente llorosos, iluminados claramente por la luz de la mañana.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Sakusa de una forma tan natural y sincera que sorprendió a ambos. Atsumu giró ligeramente su cabeza, claramente avergonzado mientras susurraba.</p><p>—E-es que… Nunca lo había hecho de día es… es algo…raro, diferente— el pelinegro observaba atento al chico. A veces era una contradicción andante, ¿cómo podía decir eso cuando hacía menos de doce horas estaba bailando casi desnudo en una barra? Pero no iba a mentir, ver al rubio así de avergonzado era… tierno. Y eso, extrañamente, le encendía.</p><p>Volvió a reanudar sus movimientos, moviéndose a un paso lento pero uniforme, observando atentamente las reacciones de Atsumu. Este empezó a emitir dulces sonidos, motivando a Sakusa para empezar a moverse más deprisa:</p><p>—¡A-AH! Mmmmgh~ Omii — se tensó el rubio de repente y el pelinegro sonrió de lado, orgulloso de haber encontrado su punto sensible tan rápido. Dejó ir las muñecas del chico y, en su lugar, tomó sus piernas y fijó sus manos bajo sus rodillas para utilizar al máximo la flexibilidad del rubio a su favor. Este último volvió a tener dificultad para mantener sus manos lejos de su rostro:</p><p>—Sé bueno y deja las manos quietecitas, zorrito— advirtió Sakusa antes de volver a adoptar el ritmo de antes, dejando a Atsumu sin aliento mientras buscaba una forma de obedecerle.</p><p>—O-Omiii ¡MMgh! ¿P-Puedo a-agarrarme a ti? —preguntó mirándole con esa expresión avergonzada y llorosa que lucía desde que empezó su encuentro. Sakusa tuvo que luchar para que un rojizo rubor no invadiera su cara en ese instante ya que, sin la protección de la mascarilla, el rubio sería capaz de ver su absurda reacción ante sus palabras.</p><p>—Solo la ropa— contestó tratando de mantener la compostura mientras mantenía el ritmo de sus embestidas. Atsumu solamente pudo asentir entre gemidos a la vez que sentía a Sakusa ajustaba su posición para acercarse más a él.</p><p>Las manos del chico se aferraron lentamente al frente de la camiseta negra del pelinegro, mirando atento su rostro en busca de incomodidad. Sakusa asintió, asegurándole que estaba bien, tras eso y una fuerte embestida por su parte, los puños del rubio se cerraron aferrándose con fuerza mientras su espalda se curvaba y su mente se inundaba de placer.</p><p>—¡Omiii! ¡AA-Ah! ¡MMGhh~! — se retorcía y temblaba su cuerpo por el abuso de su punto débil. Sakusa miraba atento cada reacción del chico, como pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus rojizas mejillas y como su tono de voz iba aumentando en progresión. También notó como el interior del rubio se iba estrechando con cada embestida y Sakusa sabía lo que eso significaba:</p><p>—¿Estás cerca, zorrito? — susurró cerca de su oído.</p><p>—Omiii~ Mmmmgh~ ¡AH! P-por favor ¡MMGH! — sus manos se cerraron de nuevo por las intensas olas de placer que estaban llevando su cuerpo al límite.</p><p>—Aguanta un poco, sé que puedes— le alentó el pelinegro mientras solo violentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos.</p><p>—¡AAH! ¡N-No puedo! ¡MMMGH! —lloraba Atsumu desesperado por mantener a raya su orgasmo.</p><p>—Shhh…Claro que puedes, sé bueno y córrete conmigo— siguió susurrando Sakusa. Él también notaba como se iba acercando. El rubio temblaba como si el frío polar le estuviera envolviendo, a pesar de que cada centímetro de su piel estaba actualmente ardiendo.</p><p>El pelinegro acompañó los sonidos que emitía Atsumu con sus propios gruñidos y graves gemidos, alertándole de que pronto podría inundarse en ese placer que tanto ansiaba. Las manos del chico se movieron para aferrarse a la espalda de Sakusa, aún en contacto con su ropa, obedeciendo en todo momento las condiciones impuestas.</p><p>—¡Mmmmgh! ¡Omi! ¡A-AH! ¡O-omi! ¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo! ¡AAH! — la voz de Atsumu rozaba ya la categoría de grito y Sakusa parecía satisfecho con el desastre que estaba causando en el rubio. Jamás le había visto tan cohibido y sonrojado, la luz matutina que le iluminaba al completo seguramente era la responsable.</p><p>—Adelante, zorrito… M-mngh— gruñía el pelinegro. Ambos se corrieron prácticamente al mismo tiempo, la entrada del chico se estrechó a medida que gritaba el nombre (o el apodo) de Sakusa. Restos cayeron sobre los estómagos de ambos hombres, a la vez que el pelinegro sentía el increíble placer que solo Atsumu parecía ser capaz de hacerle sentir con sus reacciones y su lujurioso cuerpo.</p><p>Tanto él como el rubio respiraban aún con la cabeza completamente nublada por las placenteras sensaciones que estaban sintiendo. Sakusa miraba aún atento el rostro del chico, sonrojado desde la punta de la nariz hasta los extremos de las orejas, aún con las mejillas mojadas por sus lágrimas.</p><p>Atsumu parpadeó varias veces antes de abrir los ojos y fijar la mirada con la del pelinegro. Sakusa observó las dilatadas pupilas del rubio mirar sus labios y, en un acto que pareció nacer del impulso y la falta de razonamiento, Atsumu le besó.</p><p>Duró apenas unos instantes, quizá unos tres segundos antes de que el chico abriera de nuevo los ojos, cubriendo su boca y con una mirada de pánico:</p><p>—Joder, perdón, perdón— se disculpó al instante, preocupado por como reaccionaría la fobia de Sakusa ante su acto imprudente. Extrañamente, a este último no le inmutó el hecho de que unos labios ajenos entraran en contacto con los suyos. No, mejor dicho, no le importó que los labios de Atsumu entraran en contacto con los suyos— Lo siento, no sé en que estaba…—</p><p>La mano del pelinegro tomó la muñeca del rubio y la apartó de su boca, lo próximo que hizo fue reencontrar sus labios en otro beso, uno más largo, más intenso, más íntimo. Para el resto del mundo, pasaron siete segundos, para ambos hombres pasó una eternidad. No se separaron hasta que la falta de aliento les obligó.</p><p>Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, Atsumu lucía una expresión de tierna confusión, más sonrojado si cabía. Sakusa tuvo un proceso de asimilación, empezó luciendo su estoica expresión, pero rápidamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ser consciente de lo que había sucedido. Estaba absolutamente confuso por lo que acababa de pasar, pero lo que más le estaba descuadrando todo era el hecho de que no se había sentido incómodo en ningún momento.</p><p>—E-Eh… Yo, esto, em…— intervino Atsumu, evitando la mirada, nervioso.</p><p>—A-Ah, sí— Sakusa salió del interior del chico, temblando un poco por no saber bien cómo reaccionar ahora. Atsumu bajó de la encimera, pero tras apoyar las puntas de los pies en el suelo y pasar el peso de su cuerpo sobre las piernas, pronto se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser capaz de mantenerse en pie— Cuidado…— Sakusa le tomó del brazo y le sujetó.</p><p>—G-Gracias…—</p><p>—Tranquilo… Esto… D-Date un baño de agua caliente, te ayudará con… eso— el pelinegro se estaba esforzando en articular frases con sentido.</p><p>—S-sí, eso haré— Sakusa le acompañó y le ayudó a llegar hasta el baño y luego se marchó hacia su cuarto para dejarle en privacidad.</p><p>“¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?” pensaron ambos una vez estuvieron solos consigo mismos.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Komori había pasado toda la tarde en busca de documentos que incluyeran el apellido Miya y estaba empezando a frustrarse, todos los que había encontrado hasta el momento eran recientes y referentes a Osamu. Aún así, no se rindió, le sonaba haber visto unos papeles hacía bastante tiempo, cuando aún era un adolescente bajo la tutoría de su padre, todos ellos firmados por alguien apellidado Miya. Komori tenía claro que, si algo había pasado por el escritorio de su padre, ahora mismo estaría entre estas imponentes estanterías. Debía encontrarlo.</p><p>—¿Aún sigues aquí? — una voz familiar interrumpió su tarea de recuperar la memoria. Se trataba de Michinari Akagi, un viejo amigo de Komori, que trabajaba en las oficinas regidas por Black Jackals y se ocupaba del registro de todos los documentos. Por lo general, no permitía a nadie adentrarse en el archivo sin autorización previa de sus superiores, pero Akagi le debía un favor.</p><p>—Sigo sin encontrar lo que busco…— confesó Komori.</p><p>—¿Te hecho una mano? Si alguien sabe dónde encontrar algo aquí, ese soy yo— el castaño rojizo levantó una ceja, poco convencido— Prometo que lo que sea que busques quedará entre nosotros—</p><p>—De acuerdo— cedió— Estoy buscando a alguien con el apellido Miya—</p><p>—¿Osamu Miya? —</p><p>—No, otra persona, pero he revisado estas estanterías de arriba abajo y sigo sin dar con nadie que comparta ese nombre— suspiró Komori. Akagi pensó durante unos instantes, a él también le sonaba otro Miya entre los documentos.</p><p>—Miya, Miya... — repitió como si tratara de invocarle en su memoria. De repente abrió los ojos— Un momento…— Akagi retrocedió unos pasos y miró el extremo de la estantería. Cada una de ellas tenía un nombre que clasificaba el tipo de documentos que se encontraban en ella, ahora mismo, se encontraban en la sección de “Documentos de antiguos trabajadores”</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre? —Komori miró curioso las acciones del otro hombre.</p><p>—¿Solo has mirado aquí? —</p><p>—Eh, sí, bueno, ¿dónde más iba a buscar? —</p><p>—Ven conmigo— suspiró Akagi, empezando a andar en otra dirección. Komori no tuvo tiempo ni de pedirle que se esperara y rápidamente siguió al castaño de cabello puntiagudo. Tras dejar atrás varias hileras de estanterías, por fin se adentraron en una:</p><p>—“Documentos de antiguas trabajadoras” … Oh, venga ya… ¿Cómo iba a saber qué separabais los documentos por género? — se quejó Komori, no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad. Akagi, por su parte, ya estaba hojeando por las estanterías.</p><p>—Masaki, Mitsuki, Misaki…— iba pasando por cada apellido de forma alfabética— Miya…—</p><p>—¿E-Enserio? — Komori no podía creer que Akagi hubiera conseguido dar con quién buscaba en apenas unos minutos cuando él había malgastado toda la tarde mirando dónde no debía.</p><p>—Ryoko Miya, trabajó aquí a principios de los noventa, hace ya unos treinta años…—</p><p>—¿Qué más? —</p><p>—Al parecer desapareció y perdió contacto absoluto con Black Jackals en 1995, se la consideró una traidora por ello y el anterior jefe la estuvo buscando durante muchos años. Al parecer trabajaba de espía y tenía información valiosa que no podían arriesgarse a dejar sin vigilancia— Akagi miraba atento el papel en sus manos. No tenía fotografía de su rostro, a diferencia del resto de documentos de registro.</p><p>—¿Y qué pasó con ella? — Komori se acercó a mirar el papel también.</p><p>—Dieron con ella hace diez años, se había refugiado en Hyogo, Kansai. La mataron—</p><p>—¿L-La mataron? —</p><p>—¿Te sorprende? —preguntó Akagi</p><p>—Bueno, no sé, no suele la metodología típica de Black Jackals. Siempre que alguien intenta irse y desaparecer sin previo aviso se suele recurrir al chantaje… Pero si la asesinaron sospecho que había algo más de por medio…— comentó pensativo.</p><p>—Pues no parece haber mucha más información al respecto—</p><p>—¿Nada más? — Komori estaba ligeramente confuso, no creía que toda la información acerca de “Miya” se redujera a una antigua espía a la que asesinaron hace una década.</p><p>—Puedo mirar a ver qué encuentro en otros apartados, pero te adelanto que no voy a encontrar mucho más referente a Ryoko Miya, si la mataron cabe la posibilidad de que nos deshiciéramos de la mayoría de sus documentos…—</p><p>—Comprendo…— suspiró Komori.</p><p>—Te haré una fotocopia de esto de todas formas, no sé que te traes entre manos, pero quizás te sea de ayuda tenerlo en mano— ofreció Akagi.</p><p>—Eso sería de ayuda, sí— asintió.</p><p>El castaño rojizo abandonó las oficinas tras despedirse de su amigo y recibir el papel con la información que (Akagi) había encontrado. Por supuesto, no tenía nada en claro sobre la relación de esta mujer con los gemelos Miya, podía ser una mera coincidencia que compartieran apellido, quizás no estaban ni relacionados, pero Komori tenía buen instinto y ahora mismo sentía un escalofrío en su espalda.</p><p>“Creo que he descubierto algo que no debía” pensó Komori.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "Mi jefe quiere verte"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>—Mi jefe quiere verte, le has dado buena impresión y quiere hablar contigo mañan-…— Sakusa se detuvo cuando el chico empezó a toser de repente, atragantado con su bebida.</p><p>—¿Q-qué? ¿C-cómo que jefe? ¿Jefe de qué? ¡No se supone que tú ere-… ¡Mggh!— el pelinegro cubrió la boca del chico con su mano enguantada antes de que gritara el resto de la frase.</p><p>—Primero que nada, baja la voz, esto que voy a contarte solo lo saben tu hermano y Komori así que no puedes ir gritándolo por ahí… ¿Está claro? — miró a Atsumu con seriedad y este último solo asintió mientras calmaba su sorpresa. Sakusa retiró la mano de la boca del chico y prosiguió— Yo no soy el jefe de esta mafia, tengo una posición elevada, es cierto; pero hay alguien por encima de mí. Su nombre es Shūgo Meian y cualquier persona que preguntes te dirá que está muerto. —</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola, antes que nada, sé que se ha quedado un capítulo bastante corto. La razón es que he tenido que partir el capítulo en dos porque estaba quedando larguísimo y he decidido reescribir la siguiente parte porque no me estaba gustando. En fin, movidas, que en una semana espero actualizar con un capítulo algo más largo, perdón ^^'</p><p>Aún así, como siempre, disfrutad~ y dejad algo de amor &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las siguientes semanas fueron relativamente tranquilas para Black Jackals; con Osamu de vuelta, tanto Sakusa como los demás miembros de la organización podían centrar su atención en las misiones que tenían entre manos. Atsumu también empezó a trabajar oficialmente como parte de la mafia y su primer objetivo fue vigilar a uno de los espías de la organización, del cual sospechaban que podía tratarse de un agente doble.</p><p>Sakusa le había facilitado documentación con la que podría maniobrar en caso de que necesitara utilizarla y por supuesto, el rubio no perdió el tiempo y usó los recursos y la información proporcionada para tratar de averiguar las verdaderas intenciones del espía. Quizás fueron las ganas de demostrarle a su hermano lo válido que era para manejarse por su cuenta, o quizás la emoción de querer esforzarse en su nuevo trabajo, como lo haría un universitario recién graduado; la cuestión es que Atsumu no decepcionó el criterio del pelinegro, definitivamente tenía un instinto nato para esto y recopiló pruebas que desvelaron su traición en menos de una semana. Al parecer ambos hermanos eran hábiles en este ámbito.</p><p>De momento, solo Sakusa y Komori sabían sobre la relación fraternal de Atsumu y Osamu. Era lo mejor, cuanta menos gente los relacionara menos peligro correrían. Pero el pelinegro aún seguía intrigado por lo que comentó su primo tras la discusión de los gemelos; la existencia de unos documentos con el apellido Miya abría un abanico de posibilidades que dejaba paso a una pequeña probabilidad de que Osamu no fuera el primero de su familia en formar parte de Black Jackals. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que Komori le llamara para hablar sobre ese tema:</p><p>—¿Ryoko Miya? —</p><p>—Así es— contestó su primo desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica— Entró a trabajar para Black Jackals en 1991, pero antes ya estuvo unos tres años involucrada en el negocio de información y colaboró varias veces con la mafia, tras eso desapareció de repente en 1995— explicaba</p><p>—¿Y eso? —</p><p>—No he podido encontrar nada al respecto… Pero al parecer Black Jackals no pareció querer utilizar su protocolo habitual en estos casos…—</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Sakusa.</p><p>—Cuando dieron con ella diez años después, la mataron—</p><p>—¿No la chantajearon ni amenazaron? —</p><p>—Ni idea… ¿Quizás lo hicieron, pero no quiso ceder? — propuso Komori como una posibilidad.</p><p>—¿Con qué la amenazaron que prefirió dar su vida antes de regresar a Black Jackals? —</p><p>—Vete a saber…— suspiró el castaño.</p><p>—Pero… ¿Tenemos algún dato que relacione esta mujer con los gemelos? —</p><p>—Pues no… Pero parece ser la única persona del archivo con su apellido. Podría ser una coincidencia, pero es lo único que he encontrado—</p><p>—Ya veo. Intentaré ver qué puedo ir sonsacándole a Atsumu, no parece querer hablar mucho de su familia—</p><p>—No le presiones mucho, parece ser un tema delicado. A ti tampoco te haría gracia que te preguntaran algo así— Komori tenía razón, tenía que mantener a raya su curiosidad si no quería que el rubio se enfadara con él— Por cierto, ¿ya han hecho las paces, los hermanos? —</p><p>—Aún no… Sé que Atsumu ha ido hablando por teléfono con la pareja de Osamu, pero no han hablado entre ellos— explicaba Sakusa— Quizás les cueste un tiempo, piensa que no se veían ni dos veces al año antes de que todo esto sucediera, deberán acostumbrarse…—</p><p>—Lo sé, esperemos que no tarden mucho, ya hace días que...— justo mientras Komori hablaba, Sakusa recibió otra llamada. Un vistazo rápido al número le hizo tensarse de repente e interrumpir a su primo.</p><p>—Komori, debo colgar— el ligero cambio en la voz de Sakusa informó al castaño de que había recibido una llamada importante que no podía esperar.</p><p>—De acuerdo, luego hablamos—</p><p>Tras eso finalizó la llamada con su primo y se dio unas milésimas de segundo para respirar hondo y adoptar su postura estoica e impasible antes de contestar al número de su jefe:</p><p>—¿Sí? —</p><p>—¿Sakusa? Qué bien que hayas contestado, quería hablar contigo de algo— la voz al otro lado parecía relajada, a diferencia de la del pelinegro que parecía tensa.</p><p>—¿De qué se trata? —</p><p>—Ese informante al que contrataste para el rescate de Miya, aún trabaja para ti, ¿verdad? — Sakusa estaba algo confundido, no esperaba que su jefe despertara interés por el rubio</p><p>—Así es—</p><p>—He oído que está haciendo un trabajo excelente, ¿ha cazado a ese espía traidor no es así? —</p><p>—Sí, ayer por la mañana me hizo llegar una serie de pruebas que incriminaban al sospechoso, ya me he ocupado de ello—</p><p>—Me gustaría conocerle, parece tener talento y quiero comprobar de qué está hecho, quizás pueda ocupar el lugar de ese traidor…— el pelinegro notó cada poro de su piel erizarse por la propuesta de su superior. Él había visto a Osamu en persona y Sakusa estaba convencido de que reconocería a Atsumu en él. Esto no podía ser bueno.</p><p>—C-Con el debido respeto, creo que aún es algo pronto para depositar semejante nivel de confianza en un informante que apenas lleva dos semanas en la mafia. — trató de convencer el pelinegro</p><p>—Quizás tengas razón, pero aún así quiero hablar con él, no todos los días se encuentran reclutas con talento. Que venga mañana por la noche, hazle llegar mis datos—</p><p>—Sí, eso haré—</p><p>Y luego su conversación llegó a su fin. Esto era, posiblemente, uno de los peores desenlaces con los que se podrían haber topado. Sakusa no habría podido anticipar que su superior quisiera hablar en persona con el rubio y ahora tenía sus dudas sobre cómo afrontar la situación. Suspiró varias veces, calculando y repasando sus opciones. Solo una idea parecía ser la lógica ahora mismo, aunque no la preferida por el pelinegro:</p><p>“Esto no va a salir bien” pensó antes de marcar el número en su teléfono.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Osamu estaba disfrutando de su día libre junto a Suna. Debido a la ausencia de una razón para levantarse temprano, ambos se habían despertado pasadas las diez de la mañana y ahora, aún siendo casi las doce del mediodía, todavía seguían abrazados en la cama. Los dedos del castaño se enredaban entre los mechones claros de Osamu mientras reían hablando de cualquier tontería. De vez en cuando, sus miradas se encontraban y procedían a juntar sus labios en un tierno beso. La última vez que lo intentaron, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos:</p><p>—Samu…— avisó Suna al oír el teléfono sonar, separándose del beso un instante. El otro hombre volvió a besarle como un intento de ignorar la llamada, pero el castaño volvió a separarse— Te llaman— insistió.</p><p>—Joder… ¿Quién me molesta en mi día libre? — se quejó Osamu mientras alargaba su brazo para coger el móvil de la mesita al lado de la cama. Contestó sin mirar el número— ¿Sí? —</p><p>—¿Osamu? Soy yo, Sakus-…— colgó y Suna le miró incrédulo por la rapidez en la que finalizó la conversación.</p><p>—¿Quién era? —</p><p>—Sakusa, no tengo ganas de lidiar con él. Sea lo que sea ya es mayor para solucionarlo solito— dijo Osamu mientras volvía abrazarse al castaño. Tres segundos después el teléfono volvió a sonar. El chico de cabello grisáceo gruñó molesto, Suna acarició su mejilla:</p><p>—Quizás tiene que ver con Atsumu…— propuso el castaño. Osamu maldijo internamente a Suna, siempre sabía qué decir para no dejarle indiferente. A regañadientes, tomó de nuevo el teléfono y dejó hablar a Sakusa:</p><p>—¿Quieres escucharme, imbécil? Es importante…—</p><p>—No tengo todo el día, ¿qué pasa? —</p><p>—El jefe quiere ver a tu hermano…— Osamu abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó de golpe en la cama. La brusquedad de la reacción asustó ligeramente a Suna, quién también se incorporó por inercia, inseguro de lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><p>—¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué? —</p><p>—Le ha llamado la atención, al parecer está haciendo muy buen trabajo y quiere conocerle en persona— explicó Sakusa</p><p>—Joder… Sabía que iba a pasar algo así, ¿por qué crees que quería mantener a Atsumu fuera de esto, eh? — reprochaba Osamu</p><p>—No podríamos haber imaginado que el jefe en persona quisiera hablar con él…—</p><p>—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Qué pasará cuando se de cuenta de que somos hermanos? ¿Sabes el peligro que correremos? ¿Sabes el peligro que correrá Atsumu? —</p><p>—Te recuerdo que yo también voy a meterme en un aprieto por haber mantenido esta información en secreto… Escucha, tenemos que intentar buscar una solución, no tenemos mucho tiempo puesto que quiere verle mañana. Vente esta tarde a mi apartamento y lo hablamos con calma…—</p><p>—Vale, de acuerdo, lo que sea…— suspiró Osamu mientras frotaba su frente por el repentino estrés al que ahora se enfrentaba. Colgó segundos después, dejándose caer en la cama con el irracional deseo de que todo esto no fuera más que una pesadilla. Para su mala suerte, ya llevaba despierto tiempo suficiente como para estar seguro de que no se trataba de un sueño:</p><p>—Sí que era sobre Atsumu por lo que veo…— comentó Suna, viendo como su pareja suspiraba.</p><p>— Esta tarde debo ir al apartamento de Sakusa para para encontrar una solución para este lío…  Espero que no te importe, Rin—</p><p>—No te preocupes— aseguró el castaño— ¿Eso significa que vas a disculparte con Atsumu? Puede ser una buena oportunidad…— sugirió.</p><p>—No…No lo sé— dudó Osamu. Suna, al verle titubear sobre este tema, se incorporó para tomar un sobre que yacía olvidado en la mesita de noche, luego se lo entregó a su pareja:</p><p>—Sería un buen momento para darle esto…— Osamu miró al castaño con curiosidad, después abrió con cuidado el sobre, encontrando una serie de fotografías.</p><p>—¿C-Cómo has…? —</p><p>—Pude eliminar los archivos corruptos tras pelearme un poco con el programa— rio Suna. Hacía unos meses, Osamu le había dado una antigua cámara de fotos digital, la cual estaba completamente corrupta debido a unos archivos dañados. Dentro de ella había algunas fotografías de la infancia de los gemelos y Osamu quería recuperarlas; sabía que Suna era bastante entendido de ordenadores y se la confió para que intentara solucionar el problema. No le decepcionó— Iba a ser una sorpresa para cuando ambos hicierais las paces, pero creo que te serán de ayuda para suavizar las cosas—</p><p>—Eres el mejor, Rin— rio Osamu, robándole un beso mientras observaba las fotos, sonriente.</p><p>—Ya, ya lo sé— rio Suna de vuelta, orgulloso.  </p><p>—Eso te lo ha pegado Atsumu—</p><p>—Probablemente—</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Tras quedar con Osamu, Sakusa se dirigió al hotel donde desayunó por primera vez con Atsumu, esta vez para comer. Se había convertido en una costumbre; tanto él como el rubio empezaban a compartir cada vez más aspectos de su vida diaria; seguían viviendo juntos, pero ahora, además, también solían comer y cenar en compañía del otro.</p><p>La principal excusa que Sakusa utilizaba para explicarse era que debía vigilar a Atsumu y asegurarse de que no traicionara a Black Jackals. Por supuesto se trataba de una vil mentira, la realidad era que el pelinegro disfrutaba bastante de la compañía del rubio; si bien era cierto que a veces su personalidad era algo tediosa, nunca había llegado a resultarle un problema.</p><p>Atsumu, por su parte, también parecía cómodo en la compañía del pelinegro. Su personalidad ya de por sí social y abierta le permitía entablar conversación hasta con personas tan reservadas como Sakusa y, por si no fuera poco, también le era agradable estar con él, por alguna extraña razón resultaba relajante estar cerca del pelinegro y por supuesto la deliciosa comida que frecuentemente acompañaba sus encuentros era todo lo que necesitaba el rubio para querer pasar tiempo con él.</p><p>Hoy, sin embargo, Atsumu notó como el pelinegro estaba algo más tenso de lo normal. No era una imagen que viera por primera vez, la misofobia que padecía causaba que, de vez en cuando, Sakusa se tensara o incomodara en espacios con una cantidad de gente elevada. Pero, por algún motivo que el rubio no entendía, parecía que el causante de su nerviosismo no era el habitual:</p><p>—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Atsumu. El pelinegro, que había perdido la mirada por tercera vez en lo que llevaban juntos, simplemente negó con la cabeza— Pareces distraído… ¿Problemas en el paraíso? — El rubio no esperaba que Sakusa le contara los detalles de todo lo que acontecía en su día a día por obvias razones, pero se conformaba con que confiara en él para despotricar.</p><p>—No es nada…—aseguró— Aunque…— Sakusa se debatía si debía contarle a Atsumu lo sucedido ya que, por una parte, le involucraba directamente, pero por otra, sabía lo empeñado que estaba Osamu en mantenerlo alejado de todo peligro potencial. El pelinegro se encontraba indeciso.</p><p>—¿Aunque? — Los ojos miel del chico le miraban expectante, parecía ligeramente preocupado. Sakusa suspiró y decidió que sería injusto que el rubio no estuviera al corriente de esta situación, era el principal involucrado, tenía derecho a saber los detalles:</p><p>—Ha surgido un problema—</p><p>—¿Un problema, dices? — levantó una ceja dando un sorbo del vino de su copa con tranquilidad.</p><p>—Mi jefe quiere verte, le has dado buena impresión y quiere hablar contigo mañan-…— Sakusa se detuvo cuando el chico empezó a toser de repente, atragantado con su bebida.</p><p>—¿Q-qué? ¿C-cómo que jefe? ¿Jefe de qué? ¡No se supone que tú ere-… ¡Mggh!— el pelinegro cubrió la boca del chico con su mano enguantada antes de que gritara el resto de la frase.</p><p>—Primero que nada, baja la voz, esto que voy a contarte solo lo saben tu hermano y Komori así que no puedes ir gritándolo por ahí… ¿Está claro? — miró a Atsumu con seriedad y este último solo asintió mientras calmaba su sorpresa. Sakusa retiró la mano de la boca del chico y prosiguió— Yo no soy el jefe de esta mafia, tengo una posición elevada, es cierto; pero hay alguien por encima de mí. Su nombre es Shūgo Meian y cualquier persona que preguntes te dirá que está muerto. —</p><p>—¿E-En serio? ¿Y por qué? —</p><p>—Fingiendo su muerte esperaba desviar la atención de Schweiden Adlers y engañarles para hacerles creer que ahora había otra persona al mando. Pero no son idiotas, no cayeron tan fácilmente en la trampa de Black Jackals. Con el chantaje a Osamu pretendían sonsacarle información al respecto, pero gracias a que diste con el espía del bar pudimos recuperarle antes de que hubiera que pudieran sacar alguna conclusión. — Explicó Sakusa. Atsumu parecía abrumado con tanta información de golpe. Si bien sabía que lo que traía su hermano entre manos siempre era algo peligroso, nunca se hubiera imaginado algo por el estilo.</p><p>—Vaya… Suena a película— bromeó el rubio como un mecanismo de autodefensa para no dejarse llevar por los nervios— ¿Y dices que… que quiere verme? —</p><p>—Así es—</p><p>—E-Espera… Ese tal Meian no habrá visto a…— Sakusa sabía se sobras lo que insinuaba.</p><p>—A tu hermano. Sí, le ha visto antes, varias veces, además. Empiezas a ver dónde reside el problema, ¿no? La probabilidad de que os relacione es elevada…—</p><p>—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó Atsumu.</p><p>—Esta tarde me reuniré con Osamu para hablarlo. Tenemos hasta mañana por la noche para dar con una solución—</p><p>—Yo también quiero estar presente en esa reunión— insistió el rubio, mirando al pelinegro con una mirada determinada y llena de decisión.</p><p>—No me opongo a que vengas, pero te recuerdo que tú y tu hermano seguís peleados… Sé que no es mi lugar entrometerme, pero creo que esta sería una buena ocasión para que solucionarais vuestra disputa— aconsejó Sakusa. Atsumu abajó un poco la mirada, pensativo.</p><p>—Lo intentaré… Espero que no esté muy molesto por… bueno, todo esto— comentó</p><p>—Si te soy sincero parecía algo frustrado por teléfono— Sakusa se arrepintió de haber compartido eso con el rubio, pues ahora parecía algo más inseguro. Trató de arreglarlo— Pero quizás se deba a que hoy era su día libre…—</p><p>—Quizás…— suspiró Atsumu— Hablaré con él, si veo que está muy enfadado os dejaré a solas. Sea cual sea la solución que decidáis confío en vosotros y sé que será lo mejor—</p><p>Sakusa estaba satisfecho por la voluntad de colaboración del chico. Cierto era que, con la nueva información que tenía acerca de su superior, Atsumu ahora quizás entendía un poco mejor la delicadeza de la situación y por tanto supuso que quería ser de ayuda. No comentaron mucho más el tema de la reunión, ambos deseaban desconectar un poco de la problemática actual y comer con tranquilidad. Y así lo hicieron, antes de regresar de nuevo al apartamento del pelinegro.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Decir que Osamu estaba nervioso era subestimarle. No sabía exactamente a qué se debía, probablemente era un cúmulo de inquietud causado por todo lo sucedido estas semanas. Mientras conducía trataba de organizar sus pensamientos, lo que más le preocupaba, con diferencia, era el hecho de que Meian quisiera hablar con Atsumu; desconocía las intenciones de su jefe y temía cual sería su reacción al descubrir que se trataba de su gemelo.</p><p>Pero esa inquietud, a su vez, se mezclaba con los nervios de tener que disculparse con Atsumu. Sabía que su hermano no era muy rencoroso y perdonaba con facilidad, pero, a su vez, temía que el comentario de su reciente pelea hubiera colmado el vaso de la paciencia de Atsumu y ahora se negara a reconciliarse con él. Osamu respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza, sacándose esa posibilidad de la cabeza, no quería ser pesimista.</p><p>Siguió preso de sus propios pensamientos hasta que estuvo en frente de la puerta del piso de Sakusa. Con el sobre y las fotografías en mano y tratando de calmar sus nervios, suspiró y llamó. Para su sorpresa, fue recibido por Atsumu, quién le dedicó una sonrisa algo insegura, algo poco común en él:</p><p>—H-Hola…—dijo con un tono inofensivo, lo cual dejó a Osamu respirar algo tranquilo al ver que no estaba enfadado.</p><p>—Atsumu yo… quería hablar contigo— anunció. El rubio asintió y abrió la puerta un poco más, invitándole a entrar.</p><p>—Pasa, hablaremos mejor dentro— Osamu asintió y pasó al salón, acompañado de Atsumu quién también parecía algo nervioso. Curiosamente, el hecho de que su hermano estuviera algo inquieto le estaba relajando considerablemente, pues parecía que su hermano no le guardaba rencor y por tanto, quizás hacer las paces sería mucho más sencillo de lo que Osamu podía anticipar. Aunque no debía confiarse.</p><p>Sus ojos rápidamente reconocieron la arrogante figura de Sakusa sentado en una de las sillas del comedor y le dedicaron una mirada furtiva. La verdad es que le sobraba la presencia del pelinegro, pero debido a que su hermano ya había tomado asiento a su lado, no tuvo más remedio que sentarse también, en frente de ambos.</p><p>Atsumu miró a Sakusa un momento y este asintió:</p><p>—Sé que hay cierta urgencia con todo el tema de… bueno, eh, e-el jefe y…—tan pronto como el rubio dijo esas palabras, Osamu miró a Sakusa enfurecido. Quería mantener a su hermano fuera de este tema.</p><p>—No me mires así, Miya. Tu hermano es el principal involucrado, creo que merecía estar al corriente— dijo el pelinegro. Atsumu aclaró su garganta y prosiguió hablando:</p><p>—Eh… bueno, solo, yo solo quería disculparme contigo, Osamu. — le miró—Sé que no debería haberme entrometido en tus asuntos, pero estaba muy preocupado, cuando me enteré de que te estaban chantajeando y que Rin estaba en peligro… No me pareció correcto quedarme al margen sin poderte ayudar. Sé que he roto la promesa de no ayudarnos que hicimos antes de mudarnos a Tokio, pero… pero no… no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, lo siento— confesó Atsumu, apartando la mirada— Sé que mis decisiones te han causado y te siguen causando problemas, y por eso me disculpo… Sin embargo, me gustaría pedirte que, aunque no quieras recuperar el contacto conmigo, por lo menos déjame ayudarte cuando te encuentres un problema… Eso es lo único que te pido— la intensa mirada de su hermano le provocó un inoportuno nudo en la garganta.</p><p>—Atsumu…— Osamu volvía a notar la inseguridad resurgir en su cuerpo. Las palabras pasaban demasiado rápido por su cabeza y no sabía ordenarlas bien. Por suerte, recuperó la compostura unos segundos después— Quién debe disculparse soy yo, Atsumu…— empezó— Pensé que teniendo el mínimo contacto contigo conseguiría protegerte, mantenerte al margen del peligro que supone pertenecer a Black Jackals… Pero me equivoqué y no solo no pude protegerte, sino que lo empeoré todo. Perdimos contacto, te viste obligado a buscarte la vida solo y yo ni siquiera traté de ayudarte cuando lo estabas pasando mal. — Osamu apretó los puños— Y, por si fuera poco, aun siendo el peor hermano que uno podía tener, no dudaste en arriesgar tu vida para ayudarme… Y aún así yo te traté como un incordio y dije las palabras más horrendas que he dicho nunca…—</p><p>Atsumu respiró hondo mientras miraba a Osamu sincerarse, le estaba costando no mostrar emoción ante las palabras de su hermano (Sakusa le había aconsejado mantenerse estoico para poder tener una conversación lo más objetiva posible).</p><p>—Ambos hemos cometido errores, sí…— comentó Atsumu— Pero si nos han llevado a poder estar aquí, cinco años después, hablando cara a cara y solucionarlos… supongo que no son para tanto— rio ligeramente y contagió la risita a Osamu.</p><p>—Sí, quizás sí que no son para tanto— sonrió este último. Ambos se alegraban de estar pudiendo hablar en tranquilidad, sin discutir y sin gritar. — Te he traído una cosa…—</p><p>—¿Me has comprado un regalo? Aún me debes varios regalos de cumpleaños— reprochó Atsumu, recuperando su personalidad irritante habitual. Osamu rodó los ojos:</p><p>—Anda, ten…— le pasó el sobre a su hermano y este levantó una ceja. Sakusa, que hasta ahora había restado en silencio mientras los gemelos hablaban y solucionaban sus disputas, no pudo evitar sentir algo de curiosidad por el contenido del sobre.</p><p>—¿Qué es? — Atsumu abrió el sobre y sacó su contenido. Se trataba de unas fotografías, había unas cuarenta aproximadamente. El pelinegro no podía ver ninguna con claridad, pero sí pudo observar la expresión del rubio cambiar por completo.</p><p>Sus ojos se abrieron y brillaban con emoción a medida que iba pasando las fotos. Estaba absolutamente mudo, sin palabras. Osamu, al otro lado de la mesa, miraba a su hermano con una sonrisa sincera. Sakusa nunca le había visto sonreír así, por lo que dedujo que fuera lo que fuera lo que contenían esas fotografías, era algo bueno.</p><p>—¿C-Cómo…? ¿De dónde has…? — Atsumu no podía articular palabra.</p><p>—¿Te acuerdas de esa vieja cámara digital que tenía mamá? Pude encontrarla un día que regresé a la vieja casa, estaba escondida en un armario… Algunos archivos estaban corruptos y no podía acceder a las fotografías. Pero Rin es un manitas de los trastos electrónicos y ha conseguido sacarlas y revelarlas…—Atsumu rio y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad:</p><p>—No puedo creerlo… ¿Puedo quedarme alguna? —</p><p>—Puedes quedarte las que quieras, las tengo en el ordenador, no van a perderse— afirmó Osamu.</p><p>—Esto es mejor que cualquier regalo de cumpleaños…— confesó el rubio y dedicó una pequeña mirada a Sakusa, quién aún seguía en silencio— Mira, mira qué monos éramos de pequeños— Atsumu se acercó ligeramente para mostrarle las fotos al pelinegro. Osamu no estuvo de acuerdo.</p><p>—¡Oye! ¡No le enseñes eso! —</p><p>—¡Cállate Osamu, no seas aguafiestas! — le ignoró el rubio mientas le enseñaba las fotografías. Sakusa observó que en la mayoría de ellas salían los gemelos en distintas etapas de su infancia, siempre luciendo una sonrisa de pura felicidad. En algunas de ellas también aparecía una mujer, supuso que se trataba de su madre. No había rastro de la figura del padre en ninguna.</p><p>—No os lo toméis a mal, pero parecéis el tipo de niños traviesos que se pelean por todo— comentó Sakusa</p><p>—Osamu era un perezoso de cuidado, no había forma de convencerle para jugar a nada…—</p><p>—¿Y tú qué? ¡Eras un llorón!, cualquier tontería ya ibas corriendo a mamá…— se defensó Osamu.</p><p>—¡Pues tú tenías un mal perder que no te aguantaba nadie! — reprochó Atsumu.</p><p>Sakusa reía silenciosamente mientras ambos hermanos discutían, esta vez de una forma más inofensiva. A pesar de que estaban hablando a gritos, en realidad era una forma de rememorar sus infancias y sus momentos en familia. Oficialmente, los gemelos Miya se habían perdonado entre sí. El pelinegro, sin embargo, seguía intrigado por el pasado de los gemelos, no era el momento de preguntar sobre los detalles, no se atrevería a arruinar el momento de conexión en forma de pelea amistosa de los hermanos, pero le habían surgido varias dudas. Quizás se lo preguntaría a Atsumu en otro instante. Ahora aún tenían otro problema que solucionar.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Una taza de té después, decidieron pasar a considerar opciones para afrontar la problemática que los había llevado a reunirse en un principio. Desgraciadamente cualquier idea que se les ocurría para solucionarlo no parecía ser lo suficientemente efectiva:</p><p>—Estoy empezando a pensar que no va a haber forma de evitar que ese tal Meian descubra que somos gemelos— comentó Atsumu.</p><p>—Debemos dar con algo…— suspiró su hermano.</p><p>—Siempre podemos buscar alguna forma de protegeros después de que el jefe sepa la verdad. Podría contratar un guardaespaldas para Atsumu e idear alguna forma de poder avisaros en caso de emergencia…— propuso Sakusa.</p><p>—No… El problema no es ese— rectificó Osamu.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el pelinegro. Vio como el hermano de cabello gris le miraba como debatiéndose si debía seguir hablando o no:</p><p>—Que Meian descubra que Atsumu y yo somos gemelos no es… no es el <em>único</em> problema— enfatizó. Sakusa seguía sin entender:</p><p>—Sigo sin comprenderte…—</p><p>—Sí, yo también me he perdido— añadió el rubio. Osamu volvió a suspirar, aceptando a regañadientes el hecho de que debería contarle a Sakusa una parte de su pasado que no deseaba compartir.</p><p>—El hecho de que Meian nos relacione como gemelos también causara que nos relacione con… nuestra madre—</p><p>—Espera, espera, ¿qué? — Sakusa no creía estar oyendo bien.</p><p>—Ryoko Miya, nuestra madre, trabajó para Black Jackals hace ya muchos años y temo que nos relacionen con ella ya que varios integrantes conocían que había dado a luz a gemelos…—</p><p>—T-Tu... Vuestra madre es… ¿Ryoko Miya? — el pelinegro no podía creérselo. Ahora que lo pensaba realmente era una posibilidad que debería haber considerado, pero jamás habría imaginado que la relación entre los gemelos y la antigua espía fuera tan directa.</p><p>—Veo que has oído a hablar de ella…—</p><p>—Desconocía el hecho de que había tenido hijos. Sé bastante poco sobre el tema si soy sincero, solo he escuchado a gente hablar de ella— mintió Sakusa, no quería saber cómo reaccionarían los hermanos si se atreviera a confesar que estuvo investigando a propósito sobre ello.</p><p>—Creo que no voy a tener más remedio que ponerte al corriente entonces…— suspiró Osamu.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro, Samu? — Atsumu miró a su hermano preocupado, sabía que compartir su pasado no era algo que le entusiasmara, de hecho, lo detestaba. Ni siquiera Suna, la persona en la que más confiaba sabía sobre esto, pero, aunque le fastidiara, si quería la ayuda de Sakusa para buscar una solución, no tenía más remedio que explicar la historia desde el inicio.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si os interesa he hecho un pequeño dibujo de los gemelos y su madre, Ryoko. Lo podéis ver en mi instagram si os da curiosidad hehe.<br/>Mi instagram es: @oneka.art</p><p>Chao &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "Os quiero mucho, pequeños"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>— Os quiero mucho, pequeños…— los miró y acarició sus mejillas con cariño.<br/>—¡Y nosotros a ti, mamá! — contestó Atsumu, regalándole su más pura sonrisa.<br/>—Sí, te queremos mucho— se unió Osamu, sonriendo también. Ryoko asintió:<br/>—Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? — prometió y tras eso los dos niños abandonaron la casa, dirigiéndose a la de al lado con sigilo, con la esperanza de sorprender a su vecina. Ryoko ahora estaba más tranquila, sucediera lo que sucediera, sus hijos corrían algo menos de peligro.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He reescrito este capítulo varias veces porque no me gustaba cómo estaba quedando así que perdón por haber tardado un poco más de lo normal, hehe.</p><p>Espero que os guste y que se entienda todo.</p><p>Disfrutad~ y dejad algo de amor &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryoko Miya tenía tan solo quince años cuando se fugó de su propia casa. Cansada de que su madre la tratara como un incordio y su padre la maltratara constantemente, decidió dejar atrás las condiciones de vida que había tenido hasta entonces y buscarse la vida ella sola. No fue fácil.</p><p>Iba viviendo en casas de amigos que hospitalariamente le daban una cama donde dormir y comida, pero no podían mantenerla por mucho tiempo. A veces se quedaba una temporada en casa de alguna pareja esporádica y otras veces no tuvo más opción que dormir en la calle. Por suerte, a los pocos meses encontró un trabajo que pagaría algunos gastos, era un oficio de camarera; haría turnos nocturnos y podría seguir asistiendo al instituto, parecía el trabajo ideal. Por supuesto, Ryoko, subestimó lo que significaba trabajar en un bar, de noche y en Kabuchiko.</p><p>Lo primero que aprendió es que pasar desapercibida era la mejor carta que tenía. Ante los ojos de un hombre borracho, la línea entre una mujer y una adolescente se desvanecía y Ryoko aprendió a ignorar este tipo de clientela después de que varios de ellos preguntaran insistentemente por su teléfono.</p><p>También aprendió que los bares de esa zona eran una localización bastante frecuentada por diversas organizaciones de gente peligrosa, desde meros pandilleros hasta mafiosos vestidos de traje y armados con pistolas. En menos de un año, ya tuvo que presenciar varias peleas entre las distintas aglomeraciones de gente. La primera vez que contempló algo así fue horrible, sufrió varios ataques de pánico pensando que iba a morir, aturdida por el sonido de los disparos y el estruendo de los golpes; pero a la quinta o la sexta vez que sucedió en menos de tres meses, se acostumbró y aprendió que su mejor opción era esconderse bajo la barra y esperar que el ambiente se calmara por sí solo.</p><p>Cerca de cumplir su primer año trabajando para ese bar en concreto, Ryoko también empezó a aprender y a recopilar datos sobre las distintas organizaciones que frecuentaban el bar y que solían protagonizar las diversas peleas. Había dos mafias, una de ellas llamada Schweiden Adlers, los cuales parecían especializarse en el tráfico de drogas a nivel mundial y cuya influencia alcanzaba unos niveles que equiparaban al gobierno. La otra usaba el nombre de Black Jackals y su principal fuente de ingresos provenía del comercio de la información, aunque también, hacía no mucho, habían empezado a traficar con armas.</p><p>Debido a que aprendió varios trucos para que la gente no se fijara en ella, le era fácil escuchar discretamente sin llamar la atención y pronto empezó a considerar la posibilidad de usar los datos que había recopilado para su beneficio. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que se le presentara una oportunidad en bandeja de plata:</p><p>Una noche, estaban reunidos en una mesa varios hombres, todos pertenecientes a Black Jackals. Discutían sobre la posible existencia de un traidor entre ellos y llevaban casi una hora tratando de dar con alguna brecha en la coartada de alguno. Ryoko decidió que esta era su oportunidad y, mientras les servía las bebidas, aprovechó también para darle un pequeño papel a uno de los hombres, el que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo. El hombre, que debía estar cerca de los treinta años, la miró de arriba abajo, sin decir ni una palabra, Ryoko insistió y finalmente, tomó el papelito:</p><p>—¿Te ha dado su número, jefe? ¡Veo que aún es popular entre las mujeres, eh! Como se entere su querida Sayuri… — se burló uno de los presentes. El hombre leyó el papel, no se trataba de un número:</p><p>
  <em>“El hombre de traje gris y gafas es el traidor, vino aquí el viernes pasado y se reunió con varios integrantes de Schweiden Adlers, si no me crees puedes consultar las cámaras del bar”</em>
</p><p>Tras leer la información proporcionada, el hombre arrugó el papelito y lo guardó en su bolsillo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía, mirando discretamente a la camarera que acababa de darle esos datos:</p><p>—Dime, Nakamura— el jefe llamó la atención del hombre que acababa de describir Ryoko— ¿Qué hiciste el viernes de la semana anterior? —</p><p>—¿O-Otra vez? Ya se lo dije, señor, fui a beber con unos amigos antes de regresar a mi casa—</p><p>—¿Qué clase de amigos? — el hombre tomó una larga calada</p><p>—P-Pues, ya sabe, antiguos amigos de… del instituto— Nakamura empezaba a titubear.</p><p>—No me digas… Creía que te habías criado en Hokkaido, ¿todos tus amigos residen en Tokio? — soltó el humo.</p><p>—Eh, no, bueno, algunos de ellos, muy pocos—</p><p>—¿Y dónde os reunisteis? —</p><p>—E-En un bar cerca de mi apartamento—</p><p>—Ya veo…— tomó una rápida calada antes de girarse hacia Ryoko y hacerle una seña para que viniera. La muchacha se acercó.</p><p>—¿Le sirvo algo, señor? —</p><p>—¿Ves esa televisión de ahí? — el hombre le señaló la pantalla que había colgada en una de las paredes. Ryoko asintió— ¿Te importaría reproducir los vídeos que grabaron las cámaras del bar el viernes pasado a las…— miró su caro reloj— doce y media de la noche? —</p><p>—Sin problema— asintió de nuevo y sin perder el tiempo hizo lo que se le pidió. Los vídeos reproducidos mostraban la figura de Nakamura reunida con varias personas, la mayoría de ellas fácilmente reconocibles como integrantes de Schweiden Adlers. Ryoko se retiró un momento de la barra para ir en busca de una botella de whiskey que se había terminado, lo siguiente que se encontraría al regresar sería la mesa vacía con los billetes pertinentes para pagar por la cuenta (y una generosa propina para Ryoko). El sonido de un disparo en un callejón cercano le confirmó a la muchacha que su información les había sido de ayuda.</p><p> </p><p>Así comenzó su fama como informante, pues a partir de entonces, varios integrantes de Black Jackals acudirían a ella en busca de información sobre clientes frecuentes del bar y, a cambio de los datos proporcionados, obtenía buenas propinas que facilitaban bastante su vida. Pasaron varios meses y, a la víscera de su dieciséis cumpleaños, el hombre fumador al que dio el papelito la primera vez se presentó ante ella de nuevo, después de terminar su turno se lo encontró esperándola en la entrada del bar:</p><p>—¿Puedo ayudarle? —Ryoko era muchas cosas, pero no era imbécil. Sabía que este hombre pelinegro era un alto cargo de Black Jackals, no tan alto como para ser el jefe, pero sí lo suficiente como para suponerle una amenaza si no tenía cuidado.</p><p>—¿Ryoko Miya, cierto? — soltó el hombre con tranquilidad. La chica se mantuvo callada— Llevas unos meses siendo de ayuda y he pensado que quizás te interesaría mi oferta—</p><p>—¿Oferta? — levantó una ceja.</p><p>—De trabajo— sonrió el hombre mientras encendía un cigarrillo lentamente. Ryoko no se atrevió a articular palabra y tan solo esperó a que el pelinegro reanudara su discurso— Como he dicho, llevas varios meses ayudándonos y tu talento para recopilar datos y pasar desapercibida sería bienvenido en nuestra mafia— dio una calada</p><p>—¿Y qué me aportaría unirme a vosotros? —preguntó tratando de no sonar desafiante.</p><p>—Siendo claro y conciso, dinero. Sé que no tienes este trabajo precisamente porque quieras, imagina poder dejártelo y simplemente tener que recopilar información sobre las personas que te vaya indicando. ¿Suena bien, no crees? — soltó el humo.</p><p>—¿Y si no cumplo con tus expectativas? —</p><p>—Simplemente dejaré de darte dinero. No es muy distinto de cualquier otro trabajo, como puedes comprobar— dio otra calada— Además de esta forma también compramos tu silencio y nos aseguramos de que esa cabecita tuya solo proporcione datos a Black Jackals… ¿Qué dices? — Ryoko pensó unos instantes, medir todos los beneficios y los contratiempos de unirse a una mafia en tan poco tiempo era imposible. En su lugar, la muchacha se dejó llevar por la jugosa oferta de poder recibir dinero con tan solo recopilar datos.</p><p>—Acepto— asintió Ryoko sin saber lo mucho que se arrepentiría de sus palabras en un futuro.</p><p>—Excelente, aquí tienes mi número de teléfono, te enviaré lo que debes hacer vía mensaje de texto, jamás se te ocurra llamarme, no contestaré— el hombre le dio una tarjeta con un número y abrió la puerta de su coche para irse, pero, debido a que la tarjeta carecía de nombre, la chica intervino de nuevo.</p><p>—Espera, ¿no vas a decirme tu nombre? — el hombre pelinegro levantó una ceja.</p><p>—¿Lo necesitas para algo? —</p><p>—Bueno…— se retractó Ryoko. Era verdad, no necesitaba su nombre para nada, quizás fue su curiosidad la que habló por ella.</p><p>—Katsuo Sakusa, ahora debo irme, estate atenta al teléfono— y tras eso el misterioso hombre apellidado Sakusa se largó, dejando a la muchacha algo desconcertada, aún pensando si su decisión había sido la correcta.</p><p> </p><p>Los próximos años de su vida serían ajetreados; a punto de graduarse del instituto, se buscó un trabajo en un local más pacífico y en el que trabajaría menos horas para luego dedicar sus noches a recoger información sobre las personas que iba describiendo su nuevo jefe. Hasta ahora su rendimiento había sido formidable, en menos de una semana conseguía dar con todo lo que se le pedía y eso se traducía en agradables sumas de dinero que le ayudaban a seguir adelante.</p><p>Tras su graduación, empezó a trabajar a tiempo completo para Black Jackals y no pasaron muchas semanas antes de que Ryoko decidiera empezar a escribir un diario. Dicho diario, al principio, funcionaba como una libreta donde apuntar los distintos datos que iba recolectando, más adelante se convertiría en una especie de vía de escape donde plasmar todo lo que sentía y todo lo que le ocurría en su día a día como parte de Black Jackals. Era curioso porque, a pesar de que en esas páginas se describían crímenes y asesinatos con todo tipo de detalle, cualquier persona que tuviera la oportunidad de leerlas pensaría que se trataba de una simple novela. Nadie creería que esta era la vida de una muchacha recién graduada.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>A sus diecinueve años, Ryoko Miya compartía en un pequeño apartamento con su novio. Le había conocido hacía un año durante una de sus misiones para Black Jackals y tras algunas noches juntos decidieron pasar a algo más serio. Decir que se amaban probablemente sería exagerarlo, simplemente eran pareja, se querían y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, pero ambos sabían que no iban a durar para siempre, sin embargo, compartir la cama con alguien era agradable para una persona tan solitaria como Ryoko.</p><p>Aunque, pronto dejaría de serlo.</p><p>Después de una semana despertando con náuseas y vomitando varias veces durante el día, Ryoko decidió ir por fin al médico. Este le tomó la presión, revisó su garganta y varias pruebas más, pero no pudo sacar un diagnóstico concreto, pero una pregunta le llenó la cabeza de dudas:</p><p>­—¿Ha mantenido relaciones sexuales últimamente? —</p><p>Y así fue como, a finales de enero de 1995, Ryoko Miya sujetaba una prueba de embarazo que, efectivamente, se encargó de darle la gran noticia. Estaba embarazada.</p><p>“Embarazada…” por su mente recorrían mil y un pensamientos. Ryoko jamás se visualizó con niños, aunque, para ser sinceros, Ryoko jamás había visualizado su futuro en ningún contexto. Nunca se había detenido a pensar dónde quería estar en cinco o diez años, probablemente porque desde que era una adolescente estuvo demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo iba a apañárselas para comer y dormir bajo un techo el día siguiente. Ahora ganaba dinero, tenía un apartamento y una pareja…</p><p>“Quizás sería buen momento” pensó, notando las comisuras de sus labios curvarse por primera vez en lo que se sentía como milenios.</p><p>—¿Q-qué qué? — su pareja, por desgracia, no compartía esa ilusión— ¿Cómo ha pasado esto, no te tomabas pastillas anticonceptivas? —</p><p>—Se me terminaron y no pensé en comprar más, estuve demasiado ocupada con una misión— comentó Ryoko. El hombre a su lado suspiró:</p><p>—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Sabes lo caras que son las clínicas para abortar? ¿No hay pastillas para esto? Me suena que algo había— la piel de Ryoko se erizó al escuchar la palabra “abortar”. Claro que era una posibilidad, una muy válida a la que recurriría sin pensarlo dos veces si sintiera que no estuviera preparada, sin embargo…</p><p>—¿Y si… y si lo tenemos? —</p><p>—¿Qué? — su novio no la escuchó o, mejor dicho, no quiso creer que lo que había escuchado era verdad:</p><p>—¿Y si tenemos al bebé? —</p><p>—¿Estás loca, Ryoko? ¡No tienes ni veinte años! y yo… yo no estoy preparado, no quiero niños, no los soporto…—</p><p>—¿Y… no podemos intentarlo? — insistió inútilmente.</p><p>—Ryoko, lo siento, pero no voy a hacerme cargo de ese niño— declaró firmemente y Ryoko notó su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. —Si quieres que esta relación siga a flote vas a tener que deshacerte de ese niño, sino hemos terminado…— la muchacha apretó los puños. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que algo de su futuro le hacía un mínimo de ilusión todo tenía que venirse abajo? ¿Por qué su felicidad y bienestar siempre parecían depender de lo que dijera otra persona? No, Ryoko no se merecía esto y ella lo sabía.</p><p>—Entonces vete— respondió fríamente y a él ni siquiera pareció importarle.</p><p>Esa misma tarde, su ahora expareja estaría abandonando el apartamento que compartían debido a que este pertenecía legalmente a la muchacha. El hombre, a punto de cerrar la puerta para siempre, dirigió la palabra a Ryoko una última vez:</p><p>—Haz lo que quieras, Ryoko… Pero te recuerdo que trabajas para una mafia, cualquier debilidad que puedan usar en tu contra será usada, y tener un bebé en estas circunstancias solo te convertirá en un títere fácil para alguien como Sakusa. Te digo esto porque me importas un mínimo… Mantendré en secreto tu embarazo, pero no me hago responsable de lo que te pueda pasar a ti o al niño si sigues adelante con esto…— y tras eso el apartamento quedó vacío.</p><p>Ryoko suspiró y se puso a pensar. Había tomado una importante decisión que acarrearía muchos nuevos retos ahora que los tendría que enfrentar sola. Las palabras de su expareja, sin embargo, eran ciertas, si quería darle un futuro decente a la criatura debería abandonar Black Jackals. Solo de pensarlo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, si algo sabía Ryoko es que abandonar una mafia era casi imposible. Aunque… si lo pensaba detenidamente, siempre que había un caso de intento de fuga en Black Jackals, casi siempre contactaban con algún espía o informante para que le siguiera el rastro y diera con la persona en cuestión.</p><p>Ryoko sabía cómo trabajaban los espías y los informantes, sabía su metodología y sabía cómo pensaban y lo sabía, precisamente, porque ella misma trabajaba de lo mismo. Con esta información de su parte, la posibilidad de poderles engañar parecía tener futuro. Con una mano acariciando su plano vientre, Ryoko respiró hondo y empezó a trazar con detenimiento cada parte y detalle de su plan.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>Tres meses después, una Ryoko con un vientre menos plano miraba el cómo el paisaje apreciable desde la ventana del tren cambiaba con cada parada, alejándose de los imponentes rascacielos y observando como el verde de los campos y la naturaleza reinaba de forma más presente en las ciudades ajenas a Tokio.</p><p>Todo estaba preparado, las pistas falsas que, si todo salía bien, llevaría a Black Jackals a pensar que Ryoko se había quitado la vida. Llamadas actuadas en el contestador de su expareja, un apartamento desordenado adrede, una nota falsa de despedida y unos zapatos abandonados en puente deberían ser suficientes indicadores de que ya no se encontraba en este mundo. O eso deseaba la muchacha.</p><p>Había retirado casi todo el dinero que poseía del banco y esperaba poder manejarse con sus ahorros por lo menos los primeros meses en Hyogo. Ryoko había decidido que la región de Kansai sería un buen lugar para pasar desapercibida, en especial Hyogo, una prefectura con bastantes pueblecitos rurales que haría un excelente trabajo escondiendo sus identidades. Encontrar un lugar dónde vivir no fue muy complicado; era una pequeña casa de una planta, con un solo dormitorio y, con unos electrodomésticos que dejaban bastante que desear. Si bien no era el lugar ideal, era lo único que podría permitirse por el momento, además que la casera, una viejecita hospitalaria y dulce, se ofreció a ayudar a Ryoko con el embarazo que enfrentaría en soledad.</p><p>Encontrar un trabajo fue más complicado, en especial estando embarazada. Las empresas eran algo reacias a aceptar a una muchacha con estudios mínimos y un bebé en camino, bebé que les costaría la baja por maternidad que no estaban dispuestos a asumir. Finalmente, encontró un trabajo como dependienta de una tienda, lo cual dejaría respirar un poco más tranquila a Ryoko.</p><p>Su siguiente visita al médico fue en su cuarto mes de embarazo y mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa. Era la primera vez que iba al hospital para comprobar el estado de la vida creciendo en su interior, incapaz de haber ido antes debido a todos los preparativos que debía tener en orden antes de escapar de Tokio.</p><p>Ryoko miraba con atención el rostro de la ginecóloga, incapaz de mirar el monitor de la ecografía por sí misma y la forma en que el rostro de la doctora de repente abrió los ojos expresando sorpresa, tensó muchísimo a Ryoko:</p><p>—¿Q-qué sucede? — preguntó notando la ansiedad apoderarse de su cuerpo. La doctora siguió mirando incrédula el monitor antes de curvar sus labios en una sonrisa:</p><p>—Felicidades, señorita Miya, está usted embarazada de gemelos. Dos niños para ser precisos— dijo con felicidad.</p><p>—Gemelos…— Ryoko susurró sin poderlo creer antes de notar como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, lágrimas de la más pura felicidad. Por supuesto que estaba asustada, era su primer embarazo y lo iba a enfrentar sola, no suficiente con eso, la noticia de que no iba a tratarse de uno sino de dos niños solo supondría elevar los obstáculos al cuadrado y, sin embargo, Ryoko solo podía sonreír y dejar que el sentimiento casi adictivo de felicidad recorriera su cuerpo.</p><p>Existía algo extrañamente poético en el hecho que Ryoko, una persona que siempre había estado luchando sola contra todas las dificultades de su vida, fuera a dar a luz a dos niños que, incluso sin haber nacido aún, ya se tenían el uno al otro sin importar qué.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>La vida de Ryoko Miya cambió por completo un 5 de octubre de 1995, tras un doloroso parto de casi diecisiete horas, a las tres y cincuenta y dos de la mañana yacía sobre sus brazos el primero de los gemelos, Atsumu, cinco minutos después, su hermano Osamu se reuniría con él entre los brazos de su madre.</p><p>El éxtasis del momento le permitió sentir la profunda felicidad de haber dado a luz, pero pronto el agotamiento se apoderó de ella y empezó a ser consciente de la situación; ahora estas dos pequeñas vidas dependían de Ryoko y no podía flaquear en ningún momento.</p><p>Los primeros cinco años de vida de Atsumu y Osamu fueron agotadores para la inexperta madre, por suerte, la pequeña comunidad de vecinos de su barrio, al ser conscientes de su situación como madre primeriza y soltera, le prestaron su ayuda en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la infancia de los gemelos. Gracias a esto, Ryoko pudo seguir trabajando en la tienda y ganar el dinero necesario para mantener un nivel mínimo de bienestar para sus hijos. Fue difícil, muy difícil, pero cada minuto estaba repleto de momentos inolvidables. Su casera le regaló una cámara digital a Ryoko por su vigésimo primer cumpleaños y con ella se dedicó a capturar cada instante del crecimiento de sus dos pequeños.</p><p>Era increíble el cambio radical que había dado su vida. Ryoko jamás se imaginó que acabaría en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, en un pueblito en medio de la nada, rodeada de vecinos que se preocupaban por su bienestar y con dos niños que, para ser sinceros, no eran los más tranquilos del mundo. Y, sin embargo, cada minuto de llanto, de rabietas, de peleas entre los dos hermanos que agotaban a la inexperta madre, siempre estaba acompañado de risas, abrazos y besos que solo le recordaban que, a pesar de todo, era feliz y se alegraba de poder ver a sus hijos crecer:</p><p>—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! — unas vocecitas agudas y emocionadas miraban en su dirección con las sonrisas más puras. Ryoko no podía venir a buscar a sus hijos al colegio a menudo, pero siempre que podía no dudaba en hacerlo, sabía que les hacía mucha ilusión y eso no cambió ahora que ambos ya tenían diez años.</p><p>—Hola, pequeños— se agachó para abrazarles con cariño.</p><p>—¡Mamá hoy hemos hecho algo súper guay en clase! — explicaba Atsumu con emoción, siempre de la mano de su madre. Osamu, tomando la otra mano de Ryoko, asintió:</p><p>—Hemos hecho una redacción explicando qué queríamos ser de mayores— concretó.</p><p>—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué habéis escrito? — preguntó curiosa.</p><p>—¡Yo quiero ser jugador de voleibol! Todos dicen que se me da muy bien— presumía Atsumu.</p><p>—A mí se me da mejor que a ti— intervino Osamu.</p><p>—¡Cállate, Samu! ¡No es verdad! — reprochó su hermano, irritado. Ryoko, después de diez años, había presenciado suficientes peleas entre sus hijos como para saber que, si no intervenía, el viaje de regreso a casa se convertiría en un acalorado intercambio de insultos y golpes entre ellos.</p><p>—Bueno, bueno…—trató de calmarles— ¿Y tú, Osamu, ¿qué quieres ser de mayor, cielo? —</p><p>—Pues… No lo sé, pero he escrito que me gusta cocinar contigo y me gustaría abrir un restaurante…— dijo con una voz algo más calmada que la de Atsumu, como era habitual.</p><p>—¡Bleh! ¡Qué aburrido! — se burló su hermano.</p><p>—No digas eso, Atsumu— le regañó su madre.</p><p>—¡Pero es que jugar al vóley mola más! Sales en la tele, tienes muchos fans y te aplauden—</p><p>—¡Pues cuando abra mi restaurante a ti no te voy a dar nada de comida ni a ti ni a tus fans! — Osamu le sacó la lengua, burlón. No necesitaron intercambiar muchas palabras más antes de empezar a pelearse. Por suerte, llegarían a su casa y tras tomarse su merienda ya se habrían calmado lo suficiente como para volver a jugar juntos minutos después.</p><p>Ryoko sabía que, sin importar el qué, Atsumu y Osamu jamás se quedaban enfadados por más de una hora. Por supuesto, le preocupaba que a medida que se hicieran mayores esto no fuera así, le preocupaba que la inminente adolescencia causara que sus pequeñas rabietas se convirtieran en discusiones algo más serias. Por suerte o por desgracia, Ryoko no estaría allí para intervenir.</p><p>Un día, Atsumu y Osamu fueron a jugar en el descampado que había cerca de su casa, su madre les había advertido que volvieran antes de la cena, pero se distrajeron y acabaron deambulando por las calles de su pueblo bastante más tarde de lo que deberían:</p><p>—¡Esto es culpa tuya, Tsumu! — se quejaba Osamu.</p><p>—¿Por qué? ¡Tú también te has distraído! — se defensaba Atsumu.</p><p>—¡Has sido tú el que quería jugar! Deberías haber estado atento a la hora—</p><p>Mientras seguían peleando y avanzando hacia su casa, el pintoresco par de gemelos se cruzó con un lujoso coche aparcado a un lado de la calle, que captó la atención del más mayor:</p><p>—¡Ala, Samu, mira! ¡Mira qué coche! — Atsumu se acercó al vehículo a pesar de que se desviaba del camino hacia su casa. Era un Bugatti completamente negro, con los vidrios de las ventanas con un filtro dificultaba la tarea de determinar si había alguien dentro, y más, de noche.</p><p>—Mamá nos va a regañar, Tsumu— avisó Osamu, mirando como su hermano observaba el coche con entusiasmo.</p><p>—¡Pero mira qué chulo! Parece sacado de una película… Cuando sea mayor me compraré uno de estos y pondré mi nombre en la matrícula. At-su-mu Mi-ya, con letra grande y dorada— proclamó.</p><p>—Eso no se puede hacer, solo puedes poner números…— le recordó su hermano.</p><p>—¿Huh? ¿Ah sí? Pero si mamá me dijo que en Tokio había muchos coches con letras en la matrícula…—</p><p>—Creo que te has confundido, nos dijo que los coches de Tokio tenían una matrícula distinta, que no te enteras de nada... — Osamu se dio la vuelta y reanudó su camino hacia casa.</p><p>—¡Eh! ¡No seas borde, Samu! — Atsumu se giró para seguirle.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>Las razones que habían llevado a Katsuo Sakusa a seguir el rastro de antiguos trabajadores era simple: necesitaba gente de su lado. Tras su divorcio, todos los contactos en común que tenían él y su mujer se vieron obligados a escoger un bando y debido a la influencia que el apellido Komori había adquirido durante los últimos años, la mayoría de ellos se quedaron al lado de Sayuri, su exmujer.</p><p>Katsuo, por supuesto, pretendía obtener su venganza, pero era un hombre paciente y calculador, no le importaba esperar unos años antes de darle su merecido. La primera parte del plan de venganza ya estaba en proceso; había conseguido llevarse a dos de sus hijos con él y los mantendría bajo su custodia.</p><p>El siguiente paso era ir en busca de reclutas a los que poder chantajear para que trabajaran para él. No disponía de mucho capital económico ahora que los lazos con su mujer se habían cortado, así que su mejor baza era ir tras antiguos trabajadores de Black Jackals que, por una razón o por otra, habían conseguido evitar el rastro de los espías y abandonar la mafia sin ser descubiertos. Ryoko Miya encajaba en ese perfil.</p><p>Katsuo nunca se creyó el presunto suicidio de la chica, siempre la tomó como alguien muy metódica y calculadora, si alguien era capaz de fingir un suicidio y preparar pistas falsas para burlar a los investigadores sin duda era ella. Desconocía las razones por las que quiso huir de Black Jackals, pero eso no le importaba a Katsuo, solo quería encontrarla y obligarla a volver.</p><p>El único rastro de Ryoko que encontraron les condujo a Hyogo, una prefectura cuyos pueblitos rurales predominaban por encima de las ciudades concurridas. Sería difícil dar con ella, en especial porque no era lo mismo acceder a un registro civil en un pueblo que en una capital. Aun así, Katsuo no detuvo su búsqueda, sabía de o que era capaz Ryoko y sabía que necesitaba de sus habilidades si pretendía salir exitoso de su plan de venganza.</p><p>Quizás el destino se apiadó de él y quiso ayudarle en su búsqueda, pues mientras se encontraba en el coche, esperando a que sus hombres volvieran de peinar la zona, un pintoresco par de niños de acercó con curiosidad, uno de ellos anonadado por la calidad de su lujoso coche, el otro no tan entusiasmado. Katsuo no les prestó mucho interés, no hasta que uno de ellos mencionó su nombre en alto:</p><p>—…At-su-mu Mi-ya, con letra grande y dorada—</p><p>—Eso no se puede hacer, solo puedes poner números…—</p><p>—¿Huh? ¿Ah sí? Pero si mamá me dijo que en Tokio había muchos coches con letras en la matrícula…—</p><p>—Creo que te has confundido, nos dijo que los coches de Tokio tenían una matrícula distinta, que no te enteras de nada... —</p><p>—¡Eh! ¡No seas borde, Samu! —</p><p>Katsuo pensó por un instante que esto debía tratarse de una trampa o, como mínimo, una coincidencia demasiado buena como para ser verdad. Tres segundos después, ató cabos, no podía tratarse de una casualidad. ¿Un niño apellidado Miya? ¿Una madre que había residido antiguamente en Tokio? Eran elementos suficientes como para poder dar con la persona que buscaba. Salió del coche.</p><p>—Eh, vosotros…— los niños se asustaron por la repentina voz y se giraron, algo tensos, no debían estar habituados a estar solos tan tarde. Katsuo se aprovecharía de este detalle— ¿Sois de por aquí? Estaba buscando una casa y me he perdido— dibujó una sonrisa lo más amable e inofensiva posible que pareció convencer a uno de los dos niños. El otro seguía mirándole desconfiado.</p><p>—¿Qué casa busca, señor? — dijo el más risueño.</p><p>—Tsumu, deberíamos irnos— intervino el otro, acercándose por inercia a su hermano y tomándole de la camiseta.</p><p>—Pero no podemos dejar a este señor perdido… ya es muy tarde y tendrá hambre, ¿no? — reprochó inocentemente.</p><p>—Mamá dice que no hablemos con extraños— proclamó firmemente.</p><p>—¿Vuestra madre, sois hermanos? — insistió Kastuo amablemente.</p><p>—¡Claro! ¡Somos gemelos! — sonrió.</p><p>—Tsumu, vámonos…— su hermano tiraba de su camiseta mientras le dedicaba una mirada desconfiada al hombre.</p><p>—No seas pesado, Samu… ¡o se lo diré a mamá! — se quejó.</p><p>—¿Puedo saber el nombre de vuestra madre, pequeños? —</p><p>—¿Nuestra madre? ¡Se llama Ryoko! Y es la mejor mamá del mundo mundial— anunció orgulloso y su hermano, que no se sentía nada cómodo en la presencia de Katsuo, tomó finalmente su mano para tirar de él:</p><p>—L-Lo siento, nos tenemos que ir—</p><p>—¡Ay! ¡Samu! ¿Qué haces? —</p><p>Tras eso, los gemelos desaparecerían rápidamente, dejando al hombre atrás. Katsuo no se esforzó en seguirles, estaban en un pueblo después de todo, en cuestión de minutos estaba convencido de que daría con la casa de los niños y, por supuesto, de la traidora. Solo debía esperar pacientemente a que sus hombres regresaran.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>Los gemelos recibieron una buena riña por parte de su madre al llegar a casa, como era de esperar. Atsumu se disculpó una y mil veces, al borde de las lágrimas, pues no quería que su madre estuviera enfadada con ellos. Osamu, que en otras circunstancias quizás se hubiera unido a las súplicas de su hermano, ahora yacía pensativo y algo inquieto. Como es natural, Ryoko le preguntó que le preocupaba y el niño le contó todo lo que había sucedido de vuelta a casa:</p><p>—¿Un hombre raro, dices? —</p><p>—Sí, bueno… No le vi muy bien porque estaba oscuro, pero al parecer se había perdido— explicaba Osamu— Pero cuando Tsumu le preguntó qué casa buscaba, no nos contestó y siguió preguntando cosas—</p><p>—¿Qué clase de cosas, cielo? — Ryoko estaba algo preocupada ahora.</p><p>—Que si éramos hermanos y luego… tu nombre, nos preguntó por tu nombre y Tsumu se lo dijo, pero luego ya nos fuimos porque me daba muy mala espina…—</p><p>—S-Siento haber hablado con un extraño mamá, p-pero es que… es que tenía un coche muy guay y pensé que si le ayudaba me daría una vuelta con él…— confesó Atsumu sollozando y a punto de llorar, convencido de que había enfurecido a su madre</p><p>Ryoko, sin embargo, fue invadida por un sentimiento de confusión e inseguridad. El coche, las preguntas… podría ser todo una mera coincidencia, podría ser un hombre cualquiera, perdido entre las estrechas calles del pueblo; no obstante, Ryoko tenía un mal presentimiento y normalmente su instinto no le fallaba.</p><p>—Escuchadme bien los dos… Tengo, em…— tenía que medir bien sus palabras si no quería asustarles— T-tenemos que ir un momento a casa de la vecina, es probable que nos quedemos a dormir así que… preparad una mochila con algo de ropa ¿sí? — Ryoko fingió como pudo una sonrisa y, afortunadamente, los gemelos se la creyeron.</p><p>Mientras ellos realizaban lo ordenado, su madre respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Siempre quedaba la pequeña posibilidad de que se hubiera equivocado, que Osamu simplemente hubiera interpretado mal las intenciones del hombre y que el mal presagio que obtuvo de él no fuera más que un error. Pero Ryoko sabía que si algo había heredado Osamu de ella era esta capacidad casi innata de detectar los peligros. No podía arriesgarse.</p><p>—¡Ya está, mamá! — ambos regresaron con sus dos mochilas.</p><p>—A v-ver, dejadme ver que está todo…— Ryoko fingió que revisaba sus mochilas y aprovechó para introducir su diario en la de Atsumu. Solo por si acaso— Bien, está todo. Pues ahora quiero que vayáis a casa de la vecina, luego vendré yo porque…— pensó una excusa rápida— p-porque estoy acabando de prepararle un bizcocho y tardaré un poco, ¿sí? —</p><p>—¿No quieres que te esperemos? — preguntó Osamu.</p><p>—N-no es necesario, seguro que os aburriréis y así le hacéis compañía—</p><p>—¡Vale mamá! — proclamó Atsumu mientras empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.</p><p>—M-mejor salid por la puerta de atrás y entrad por el patio— propuso su madre. Por suerte ambas casas estaban conectadas por una verja que siempre estaba abierta para que los gemelos visitaran a sus vecinos cuando quisieran. Si iban por ahí, evitarían salir a la calle y ser vistos.</p><p>—¿Por qué? — preguntó Osamu, otra vez.</p><p>—P-Porque… ¡le daréis una sorpresa! Seguro que le dais un buen susto— rio su madre, cada vez más nerviosa.</p><p>—¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que ir en silencio, eh Samu! —Atsumu parecía emocionado. Osamu, aunque estaba algo más confuso, igualmente asintió.</p><p>—Pero antes…— su madre se agachó y les abrazó con fuerza. Su instinto volvió a decirle que esto era lo correcto, que debía abrazarles ahora porque luego se arrepentiría mucho de no hacerlo. Por supuesto, los pequeños brazos de sus hijos la abrazaron de vuelta y Ryoko no pudo evitar sonreír. — Os quiero mucho, pequeños…— los miró y acarició sus mejillas con cariño.</p><p>—¡Y nosotros a ti, mamá! — contestó Atsumu, regalándole su más pura sonrisa.</p><p>—Sí, te queremos mucho— se unió Osamu, sonriendo también. Ryoko asintió:</p><p>—Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? — prometió y tras eso los dos niños abandonaron la casa, dirigiéndose a la de al lado con sigilo, con la esperanza de sorprender a su vecina. Ryoko ahora estaba más tranquila, sucediera lo que sucediera, sus hijos corrían algo menos de peligro.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>—¿E-está usted seguro de que es aquí, jefe? — preguntó uno de los reclutas bajo el cargo de Katsuo.</p><p>—¿Dudas de mi criterio, acaso? — amenazó.</p><p>—¡N-no, señor! —</p><p>—Estoy seguro de que esa desgraciada vive aquí— Katsuo comprobó que su arma estuviera cargada, no pretendía usarla, a menos que fuera necesario, claro— Vamos— anunció para luego empezar a avanzar hacia la casa, acompañado de sus tres hombres.</p><p>Llamaron a la puerta con calma, provocar un estruendo solo alarmaría a los vecinos y necesitaban ser lo más discretos posible. No contestó nadie. Volvieron a llamar, más insistentemente. Por fin se oyeron pasos hacia la puerta. El rostro de Katsuo se curvó en una maléfica sonrisa cuando su mirada se encontró con los desafiantes ojos de Ryoko:</p><p>—¿Me has echado de menos, Miya? —</p><p>—¿Qué quieres, Sakusa? — preguntó fríamente la mujer.</p><p>—¿Qué tal si nos dejas pasar y lo hablamos con calma? Ya es tarde, no quisiera alarmar a los vecinos de este pueblecito y seguro que tus niños ya estarán en la cama, ¿no es así? — el tono del hombre era tranquilo a la par que amenazante y Ryoko no tuvo más opción que dejar pasar a los intrusos.</p><p>Katsuo se acomodó en el sofá, envuelto por la presencia de los tres hombres que le acompañaban. Ryoko se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, aún mirándole con desprecio y rabia, tratando de ocultar los nervios que cada vez se estaban apoderando más y más de su cuerpo.</p><p>—Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, Sakusa, ¿qué quieres? —</p><p>—No me gusta tu tono, bonita— Katsuo encendió con calma un cigarrillo— ¿Hace falta que te recuerde quién es la traidora que trató de burlar a mis espías para convencerme de que estaba muerta? Nunca me creí la historia del suicidio, pero debo felicitarte, realmente dejaste pocas pistas para seguirte el rastro…— sonrió dando una calada.</p><p>—¿Y por qué has venido a por mí diez años después? —</p><p>—Digamos que Sayuri y yo estamos enfrentados y necesito gente para asegurarme que esa zorra no se meta en mi camino— soltó el humo— Recuerdo perfectamente lo habilidosa que eras en tus misiones de informante y espía, por tanto, te necesito de mi lado—</p><p>—¿Qué te hace pensar qué quiero regresar a Black Jackals? — Ryoko apretó los puños al escuchar a Katsuo reír.</p><p>—Oh, Ryoko… Nunca abandonaste Black Jackals, querida. Simplemente te escapaste de mi vista durante unos años, los suficientes como para traer a dos adorables niños al mundo, al parecer— el pelinegro tomó una de las fotografías de la mesita al lado del sofá, una donde salían Atsumu y Osamu en su primer día de colegio. El hombre sonrió, mirando la fotografía con atención.</p><p>—¿Y pretendes que vuelva a trabajar para vosotros sin más? — Ryoko estaba cada vez más tensa.</p><p>—Te explico lo que haremos, Ryoko… A cambio de que no mate a tus hijos trabajarás para mí— dio otra calada mientras dejaba la foto en su sitio— Por supuesto no voy a pagarte nada, considero que estoy siendo muy generoso dejándote volver sin que tu preciosa familia sufra las consecuencias, considéralo un favor— rio Katsuo con maldad.</p><p>—¿Qué clase de vida les voy a dar a mis hijos así? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a mantenerles si para que no corran peligro deberé trabajar en algo que ni me dará dinero para alimentarles? — Ryoko estaba enfurecida y estaba tratando de no sonar desafiante.</p><p>—Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de traerlos al mundo, querida… Yo también tengo hijos, ¿recuerdas? La única diferencia es que yo sí me aseguré de tener los medios para poderles criar— provocó Katsuo y Ryoko clavó sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos.</p><p>—Eres una persona horrible, Sakusa…— grunó.</p><p>—Oh, Ryoko, no digas eso…— rio, soltando el humo de otra calada— Si quieres puedo hacerte otro favor, ¿qué tal si me cargo a uno de tus hijos? — Ryoko sintió su piel erizarse al escuchar eso. Los cuatro hombres rieron, divirtiéndose— ¡Saldría todo el mundo ganando! Menos bocas que alimentar, menos lloros y problemas, me pregunto qué cara pondría el niño al ver a su hermano gemelo ser asesinado delante de él, seguro qu-…— Ryoko golpeó la mesa con fuerza y miró al pelinegro con seriedad, él la miró.</p><p>—Si esa es la vida que les espera a mis hijos, prefiero que me mates aquí y ahora, Sakusa— proclamó.</p><p>—Me impresiona lo mucho que has crecido, Ryoko. Y pensar que hace unos años solo eras una niñata desesperada por ganar dinero y mírate ahora, dispuesta a dar la vida por el bien de tus hijos…— Katsuo se levantó para mirarla a los ojos— Pero te recomiendo que no bromees con estas cosas, no dudaré en matarte si me provocas lo suficiente…—</p><p>—No te tengo miedo, Sakusa… Si fueras un padre ejemplar probablemente entenderías mis razones. Pero si algo no tengo miedo de decirte a la cara es que jamás, <em>jamás</em> amarás tanto a tus hijos como yo amo a los míos— desafió Ryoko. Katsuo no dejó de mirarla ni un momento. Con fuerza, propulsó su puño sobre su rostro y la tumbó al suelo con fuerza. Ryoko solo pudo reincorporarse ligeramente mientras sentía el intenso dolor en su rostro:</p><p>—Id a por los niños y traedlos aquí, quiero que vean a su madre muerta después de que dispare…— ordenó el hombre, sacando la pistola que antes había cargado.</p><p>En ese preciso momento, Ryoko fue consciente de que no podría cumplir la promesa que había hecho a sus hijos, no iba a poder reunirse con ellos en la casa de la vecina para compartir un bizcocho, tampoco iba a ser capaz de ver a sus hijos entrar en el instituto, ni asistir a su graduación. No podría animar a Atsumu en sus partidos de vóley, ni podría ayudar a Osamu a perfeccionar sus recetas. No podría ni conocer a sus futuras parejas ni asistir a ninguna de sus bodas.</p><p>Pero Ryoko, a pesar de la tristeza que le causaba no poder estar ahí para ver a sus hijos crecer, se alegraba de todos los momentos compartidos con ellos. Sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra, su primer día de colegio, sus incansables peleas, su entusiasmo cada vez que les venía a recoger al colegio, sus sonrisas, sus abrazos. Atsumu y Osamu habían hecho que la vida tan miserable de Ryoko se sintiera plena y satisfactoria.</p><p>Un ruido metálico cerca de su cabeza le obligó a mirar hacia arriba, Katsuo Sakusa le apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza, dedo en el gatillo, mirándola con desprecio y rabia:</p><p>—¿Tus últimas palabras, Miya? — le concedió, pero Ryoko no necesitaba decir nada, solo sonrió, una sonrisa de pura felicidad, feliz de haber tomado la decisión de convertirse en madre, feliz de todo lo que vivió con ellos a pesar de las dificultades.</p><p>“Atsumu, Osamu… Gracias por haberme hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.”</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>Un silencioso disparo fue lo único que oyó el hombre que fue en busca de los niños, con la intención de cumplir las órdenes de su jefe. Revisó toda la casa, pero no había rastro de ellos; sin embargo, algo llamó su atención: luces rojas y azules en el exterior de la casa. La policía.</p><p>—Jefe…— volvió a reunirse con él</p><p>—¿Dónde están los mocosos? — exigió Katsuo, escondiendo su arma. El cuerpo sin vida de Ryoko yacía en el suelo.</p><p>—No hay rastro de ellos, señor, pero la policía está viniendo hacia aquí…—</p><p>—Chusma entrometida…— gruñó el pelinegro. —Nos vamos— anunció.</p><p>—¿No va a ir tras los niños, señor? — preguntó otro de los hombres a su cargo</p><p>—No, ahora que Ryoko está muerta no me sirven para nada. Vámonos, no quiero matar a nadie más, el olor a sangre es repugnante…—</p><p>Y tras eso, los hombres abandonarían la casa. No habían conseguido reclutar a Ryoko Miya para su cometido, pero se habían asegurado de que el par de gemelos se quedaran huérfanos. Atsumu y Osamu, desde ese instante, solo se tendrían el uno al otro.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "No es conmigo con quién deberías disculparte"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>—No es conmigo con quién deberías disculparte— <br/>—Sí, lo haré, solo quería…—<br/>—Quitarte el sentimiento de culpa de encima— predijo Osamu, con su inexpresivo rostro mirándole sin interés. Sakusa pudo haber terminado su conversación ahí, pero no sentía que fuera lo correcto:<br/>—Entiendo que tú no sabías nada de esto, ¿no? Del trabajo de Atsumu, quiero decir— preguntó el pelinegro a Osamu. Este último negó con la cabeza</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo es un completo caos pero de verdad que es mega complicado saber por dónde cortar los capítulos para que queden mínimamente coherentes lol. En fin, espero que no sea muy tedioso de leer ^^"</p><p>Como siempre, disfrutad~ y dejad algo de amor &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu iba mirando las fotos lentamente mientras Osamu recitaba la historia a Sakusa. Por supuesto, los únicos datos que poseían los gemelos sobre la vida de su madre eran los que yacían escritos en su diario y, por tanto, omitía muchos detalles. Por ejemplo, desconocían la identidad del asesino de su madre, así como también ignoraban las razones que la llevaron a adentrarse en Black Jackals en un principio.</p><p>Pero, por lo menos, ahora el pelinegro entendía la preocupación de Osamu. Existía la posibilidad de que alguien de la mafia reconociera a los gemelos Miya como los hijos de Ryoko; había pasado más de una década, sí, pero la posibilidad existía:</p><p>—Tras todo lo que sucedió, Atsumu y yo fuimos mandados a un orfanato en otra ciudad, allí pasamos nuestra adolescencia. Pero pronto empecé a obsesionarme con la idea de ir a Tokio y encontrar al asesino de nuestra madre…— continuó su relato— Y Atsumu…—</p><p>—Yo no estuve de acuerdo— dijo sin apartar la mirada de las fotografías— Pero para ser sincero después de quedarnos solos las cosas empezaron a importarme cada vez menos y a pesar de que la idea de mudarnos a Tokio solo para encontrar a una persona a la que ni siquiera habíamos visto el rostro no me entusiasmaba… No me importó, y decidí que seguiría a Osamu allí dónde fuera—</p><p>A Sakusa no le estaba gustando la dirección que estaba tomando la historia; escuchar la dolorosa descripción de como ambos se habían quedado huérfanos fue impactante, claro; pero el pelinegro no sabía qué había llevado a los hermanos a enfriar tanto su relación como para literalmente prometerse que no iban a ayudarse pasara lo que pasara. Tenía la sensación de que lo iba a saber dentro de poco:</p><p>—Tan pronto como pudimos empezamos a trabajar para ahorrar dinero. Yo me empecé a introducir en el peligroso mundo de las drogas, era lo más accesible y rápido. Me encargaba de hacer llegar las mercancías a los compradores y me quedaba una pequeña porción de las ganancias…— contó Osamu— Era un trabajo peligroso, más de una vez recibí alguna paliza y no tuve más remedio que adaptarme y empezar a buscar formas de pasar desapercibido para no atraer peligros innecesarios…—</p><p>“Supongo que lleva unos años perfeccionando ese talento entonces” comentaba mentalmente Sakusa, pues si por algo Osamu era tan codiciado por las mafias era porque, a pesar de que su nombre era conocido, muy poca gente le había visto la cara. Era bastante admirable, aunque el pelinegro jamás lo admitiría.</p><p>—Yo también empecé a ganar dinero mediant-…— empezó el rubio, siendo interrumpido por su hermano.</p><p>—Atsumu— dijo firmemente, con el ceño fruncido. Algo no estaba avanzando en buena dirección. Sakusa temía que se avecinara otra disputa.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el gemelo en cuestión, aunque su expresión, difícilmente descriptible, de alguna forma daba a entender que ya sabía la respuesta.</p><p>—Quedamos en que no mencionarías ese tema nunca más… Ya sabes lo que me enfurece oírlo— concedió Osamu de todas formas.</p><p>—Tienes que superarlo en algún punto, ya te he dicho una y mil veces que no fue para tanto— rechistó Atsumu.</p><p>Sakusa no tenía ni idea de qué hablaban, pero por el contexto pudo deducir que, fuera lo que fuera a lo que de dedicó Atsumu para ganar dinero en su adolescencia, no era algo que su hermano estuviera feliz de oír. Era algo irónico pues, Osamu se dedicó al tráfico de drogas, ¿qué tan malo podía ser el trabajo del rubio como para sacar una reacción así de su gemelo?</p><p>—Siempre dices que no fue para tanto…— susurró Osamu a la vez que apretaba los puños. El pelinegro levantó una ceja.</p><p>—Trabajaba acostándome con gente a cambio de dinero— concedió Atsumu de forma natural, resolviendo así las dudas de Sakusa. Osamu solo pudo apretar los dientes y callar mientras su hermano hablaba. — Al principio empezó como algo casual con algunos alumnos del instituto… Más tarde, cuando encontré trabajo de camarero en un pub, ya se convirtió en algo frecuente. A los clientes les daba igual si trabajabas encima del escenario o detrás de la barra, trataban de cautivarte con dinero y yo, precisamente, necesitaba ese dinero así que…— el rubio contaba la historia con una naturalidad extraña, como si no le importara que con poco más de dieciséis años dejara que personas de todo tipo se aprovecharan de él.</p><p>Sakusa se sentía… raro. No era repulsión hacia Atsumu, no iba a juzgarle por algo así. Lo que sentía era algo parecido al arrepentimiento. Le hubiera gustado indagar un poco más en su mente y determinar exactamente qué le había hecho sentir así, pero la risa que inundó la sala le interrumpió:</p><p>—Tendríais que ver vuestra cara…— se reía Atsumu de los dos presentes. Al parecer Osamu también lucía una expresión compungida e incómoda ante lo recientemente narrado por el rubio— Ya os digo que no fue para tanto, la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera me enteraba de nada y la verdad es que pude recaudar una buena suma de dinero en menos de dos años— el rostro de Atsumu sonreía, pero Sakusa pudo notar la falta de brillo en sus ojos. Era bueno fingiendo, pero el pelinegro empezaba a reconocer sus trucos.</p><p>—La cuestión…— Osamu parecía querer cambiar de tema— Es que tras graduarnos las cosas se complicaron y me confié pensando que era intocable en mi trabajo y me di cuenta de que no era así el día que tomaron a Atsumu de rehén... — el rubio en cuestión no comentó nada al respecto.</p><p>—Ya veo…— suspiró Sakusa.</p><p>—Ese día casi… Casi perdí a la única persona que me quedaba y decidí que…—</p><p>—Y decidiste “oye, ¿y si en lugar de mantener una relación de mutuo apoyo con mi único hermano me meto en una mafia y pierdo todo tipo de contacto con él durante cinco años?” — se burló Atsumu, aunque sus palabras estaban ligeramente afiladas, aún había algo de rencor en ellas. Osamu suspiró y le ignoró, continuando su narración.</p><p>—Decidí que, si quería que Atsumu estuviera a salvo, debería alejarme de él. Y allí fue cuando le hice prometerme que jamás nos ayudaríamos entre nosotros, sin importar qué sucediera…—</p><p>—¿Y tú…? — Sakusa se giró al rubio, quiso saber su punto de vista.</p><p>—Y a mí, como siempre, no me importó… Y acepté—</p><p>—Comprendo… ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de que habías cometido el peor error de tu vida? — Sakusa miró a Osamu y, a pesar de que en otro contexto esa pregunta le hubiera molestado, el chico de cabello grisáceo sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas. Fue un error. Todas sus decisiones lo fueron.</p><p>—Estaba ofuscado, mi único objetivo era entrar en Black Jackals, recopilar información sobre el asesino de mi madre, localizarle y matarle. No me di cuenta de que básicamente había borrado a Atsumu de mi vida y tampoco me di cuenta de que estaba obsesionándome con ese deseo de venganza de forma completamente insana hasta que… bueno, conocí a Rin…— ese último comentario levantó las cejas de los otros dos presentes. Al parecer, Atsumu tampoco sabía acerca de eso.</p><p>—¿Rin? — preguntó el rubio algo extrañado, sabía lo poco capaz que era Suna gestionando sentimientos de otra persona.</p><p>—Rin me hizo querer algo más que venganza, nunca he pensado tanto en el futuro desde que estoy con él, me di cuenta de que había… muchas más cosas en la vida que perseguir una obsesión que no me devolvería a mi madre. Y fue entonces cuando traté de buscar el momento ideal para solucionar las cosas con Atsumu hasta que… bueno, sucedió todo lo de Schweiden Adlers y, me di cuenta de cuánto la había fastidiado, cómo, por mi deseo de querer vengarme, me había metido en la misma situación que mi madre y no podía escapar sin poner en peligro a la gente que me importaba…— suspiró Osamu</p><p>—Y por eso te enfadaste tanto con tu hermano cuando se enredó en esto, ¿no? — Sakusa entendía un poco mejor la situación</p><p>—Me pregunto quién tiene la culpa de que se viera entrometido en todo este revuelo— echó en cara Osamu. El pelinegro frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Bueno, — intervino Atsumu, guardando las fotografías en el sobre— nos estamos desviando del tema. Os recuerdo que en menos de veinticuatro horas deberé reunirme con ese tal Meian y seguimos sin tener claro cómo afrontar la situación— las palabras del rubio parecieron distender la tensión entre los otros dos presentes, conscientes de la urgencia.</p><p>—Veamos… Como ya he dicho, si Meian os relaciona como gemelos realmente no llegaría a ser un problema, basta con que alguien esté a cargo de la protección de Atsumu para que no pueda ser usado en tu contra, Osamu. Si mantenéis la historia de que apenas hay contacto entre vosotros probablemente no atraeréis mucho la atención será algo más bien anecdótico, no es la primera vez que dos pares de hermanos se ven involucrados en Black Jackals…—</p><p>—¿Y qué hay de nuestra madre? — intervino Atsumu</p><p>—Por lo que he entendido de la historia, falleció hace diez años. Shūgo Meian lleva al cargo apenas cinco años, la posibilidad de que os relacione con ella es escasa—</p><p>—¿Estás completamente seguro de ello? Quizás fue él quien la mató— objetó Osamu</p><p>—Llevo aquí más años que Meian, sé que no fue él— aseguró el pelinegro. — No puedo asegurar que nadie de Black Jackals os relacione con ella, sin embargo, podéis estar seguros de que por lo menos la persona con más influencia de esta organización lo desconoce—</p><p>—Aun así, es posible que los otros reclutas y el asesino sigan dentro de la mafia y me preocupa— anunció Osamu.</p><p>—En ese caso tendríamos varias opciones, todo dependería de su comportamiento. Pensad que no sabemos las razones por las que vuestra madre fue perseguida, quizás debía dinero o quizás sabía demasiado… No podemos saber cómo reaccionaran las personas que la mataron al veros tantos años después— explicó Sakusa— En cualquiera de los casos, si Meian desconoce vuestra relación con Ryoko Miya, tendremos tiempo de reaccionar ante cualquier otro integrante que esté al corriente— el pelinegro sonaba convencido y la verdad es que sus palabras eran ciertas. Si la probabilidad de que Meian conociera a su madre era tan baja, quizás tendrían una oportunidad de comprobar si estaban realmente en peligro y actuar cautelosamente en consecuencia.</p><p>Finalmente, decidieron que Atsumu acudiría a la reunión con el jefe, pero acompañado de Sakusa para asegurarse de que todo fuera bien. Osamu estaría al tanto del teléfono por si en algún punto la cosa se torcía y necesitaban su ayuda. Con el plan decidido, el gemelo de pelo grisáceo decidió abandonar el apartamento de Sakusa y regresar al suyo. Tras despedirse de su hermano (prometiendo que volverían a verse pronto), el rubio decidió regresar a su cuarto y darse una ducha mientras el pelinegro acompañaba a su hermano a la puerta. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para decir algo que sentía que debía sacarse de encima.</p><p>—Osamu…— empezó Sakusa. El otro hombre solo le miró, levantando una ceja— Siento lo que le hice a Atsumu—</p><p>—¿El qué exactamente? — exigió.</p><p>—Aprovecharme de él…— el pelinegro se había sentido raro desde que Atsumu había mencionado que se había dedicado a acostarse con gente durante tanto tiempo. Estaba seguro de que la mayoría de las veces no era algo que disfrutara y Sakusa ahora se sentía extraño al pensar que él también estuviera en esa lista de gente que no tuvo en cuenta su estado antes de tener relaciones con él.</p><p>—No es conmigo con quién deberías disculparte—</p><p>—Sí, lo haré, solo quería…—</p><p>—Quitarte el sentimiento de culpa de encima— predijo Osamu, con su inexpresivo rostro mirándole sin interés. Sakusa pudo haber terminado su conversación ahí, pero no sentía que fuera lo correcto:</p><p>—Entiendo que tú no sabías nada de esto, ¿no? Del trabajo de Atsumu, quiero decir— preguntó el pelinegro a Osamu. Este último negó con la cabeza:</p><p>—Siempre regresaba a nuestro cuarto cojeando y lleno de moratones y marcas… Pensaba que le habían dado una paliza o le habían atracado, pero no era así. Aunque le inundaba a preguntas sobre dónde había estado, solamente me daba el dinero que había recolectado ese día, para que lo guardara en nuestra caja de ahorros para marcharnos a Tokio… y se encerraba en el baño toda la noche—</p><p>Sakusa calló al escuchar eso, quizás ahora sabía demasiado.</p><p>—Si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera ido tan lejos, lo lamento…—</p><p>—Repito, no es conmigo con quién deberías disculparte— Osamu aprovechó que se estaba alargando su conversación para comprobar su teléfono un instante. Tenía algún que otro mensaje de Suna, preguntando cómo había ido todo. Sakusa se fijó en el particular brillo en los ojos del gemelo menor al leer el nombre de su pareja en la pantalla. — ¿Algo más que quieras decirme? —</p><p>—Ese tal Rin… ¿Qué hizo exactamente para apagar esa sed de venganza que arrastrabas desde la adolescencia? — Quizás el pelinegro estaba presionando demasiado a Osamu. Él no era como Atsumu, no era tan despreocupado y permisivo y si cruzaba la línea de su paciencia quizás se llevaría un puñetazo. Sakusa asumió ese riesgo, realmente tenía curiosidad por saberlo puesto que, por lo poco que había conocido de Suna, no le había dado la sensación de ser la mejor de las influencias. Se preguntaba qué tenía ese chico de mirada afilada para haber logrado algo así.</p><p>—¿Qué hizo? — Osamu estaba algo abatido por la pregunta. No era fácil de contestar sin decir algo extremadamente meloso, así que se conformó con la verdad— Nada, no hizo nada—</p><p>—¿Cómo que nada? — Sakusa levantó una ceja. El otro hombre no tenía cara de estar tomándole el pelo y eso solo le estaba confundiendo.</p><p>—Es… difícil de explicar, pero… Cuando te enamoras de alguien es difícil dejar que la rabia se apodere de ti, es como si… ugh, no sé cómo decirlo sin que suene estúpido es… es como si te infectara un sentimiento de felicidad y cuando estoy con Rin realmente siento que no hay necesidad de perseguir algo tan absurdo como una venganza… con Rin me siento… bueno, completo…— Osamu se había dejado llevar demasiado hablando de su pareja, pero se dio cuenta antes de que pudiera soltar cualquier tontería. Sakusa le miraba con una expresión tan confusa que casi parecía que Osamu le hubiera hablado en otro idioma.</p><p>—Comprendo— mintió el pelinegro. No había entendido nada de lo que se refería el otro hombre.</p><p>—Cómo sea, debo irme ya— dijo Osamu— Cuida de Atsumu y esta vez, no seas idiota— advirtió y pocos segundos después abandonaría el apartamento, dejando a Sakusa pensativo en lo que debería hacer ahora.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu se había acabado de duchar y estaba esperando pacientemente al pelinegro en su cuarto. Su rutina se había convertido en esto, básicamente, ambos realizaban su trabajo durante el día, se reunían para comer, seguían trabajando y después de cenar, se reencontraban en la habitación del rubio para tener sexo antes de dormir. Cualquiera que lo viera desde fuera, confundiría su relación con la de una pareja corriente, pero la verdad es que definir lo que había entre ellos era complejo.</p><p>El rubio había llegado a la conclusión que la mejor forma de describirlo era “compañeros de piso/trabajo con beneficios”. Suna se había reído de él la primera vez que usó esa definición, pero la verdad es que no había mejor manera de referirse a ello. Durante sus conversaciones con el castaño, el tema había salido alguna que otra vez, Suna le preguntó varias veces que cual era realmente la relación que mantenía con el pelinegro y Atsumu necesitó algunos segundos para contestar adecuadamente. Pero lo pregunta que no pudo contestar tan fácilmente fue “¿Sientes algo por él?”. Suna soltó esa pregunta medio bromeando, aún jactándose de la curiosa respuesta a su primera pregunta, pero el rubio realmente tuvo una pequeña crisis para encontrar la respuesta en su desordenada cabeza.</p><p>“¿Qué siento por Omi?” Atsumu no era un novato en el tema de las relaciones, había estado con todo tipo de gente, hombres, mujeres… no eran relaciones muy longevas y la mayoría ni siquiera costaba más de dos días superarlas. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, realmente nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con alguien desde que Sakusa llegó a su vida. Era extraño, en general los fundamentos de cómo inició su relación eran extraños, normalmente una persona promedio le invitaría a cenar antes de pasar a la cama. Sin embargo, con el pelinegro todo había sucedido del revés, primero tuvieron sexo (varias veces), luego empezaron a compartir manjares y hacía una semana que habían intercambiado números de teléfono. Era todo tan extremadamente confuso, tan inusual que la cabeza de Atsumu no estaba segura de lo que sentía.</p><p>Pero si por algo destacaba el rubio era por su actitud despreocupada y, por tanto, cuando detectó que todo este tema se le estaba haciendo bola, decidió dejar de pensar en ello y centrarse en otra cosa. Como, por ejemplo: lo que harían esta noche. Realmente, hoy no era un día en el Atsumu estuviera del todo entusiasmado por el sexo, habían pasado muchas cosas, en menos de una hora se había reconciliado con su hermano, revivido la muerte de su madre y trazado un plan para que él y Osamu no corrieran peligro una vez ese tal Meian los relacionara. A veces, por más que se esforzara en mantener su cabeza clara y apartada de pensamientos innecesarios, le era imposible mantener todo a raya y si era sincero consigo mismo ahora mismo lo único que quería era acomodarse entre las sábanas y dormir doce horas seguidas. Sin embargo…</p><p>La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y reveló la figura de Sakusa, lucía su apariencia y su expresión estoica habitual, pero si el rubio pudiera leer su mente podría detectar como de nervioso estaba ahora mismo. El pelinegro, antes de entrar en el cuarto, había recorrido varias veces el pasillo de un lado al otro, pensando una y otra vez qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora, qué debía decir ahora. Decidió entrar en la habitación en un acto de impulso, pero la verdad es que su cabeza no estaba nada ordenada ahora mismo. Atsumu no tardó mucho en percatarse de que algo sucedía:</p><p>—¿Omi? — preguntó levantando una ceja. El rubio estaba vestido únicamente con un cómodo yukata blanco, tendido en la cama (aunque debido al comportamiento extraño del pelinegro, se había incorporado un poco). Sakusa por su parte, seguía vestido con su traje y estaba plantado delante de la cama, estático, algo inseguro, probablemente debería haber pensado mejor su jugada:</p><p>—Esto…— empezó. Joder, esto le estaba empezando a fastidiar, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera nervioso por disculparse con alguien? ¿por qué diablos se sentía así de inquieto con alguien con quién había mantenido relaciones antes? No tenía ningún sentido, era como si faltara una pieza para completar el puzle y Sakusa estaba entrando en pánico.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras…bien? — Atsumu empezaba a mirarle extrañado, pero, su tono incluía una pequeña porción de preocupación. El pelinegro no quería empeorar el asunto así que simplemente se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda al rubio, quizás eso le ayudara a concentrarse.</p><p>—Solo quería disculparme…— soltó. Atsumu se incorporó del todo y clavó su mirada en la nuca de Sakusa.</p><p>—¿Disculparte? ¿Por? — preguntó.</p><p>—Bueno, no sabía nada de… tu anterior trabajo y… bueno, no… es decir…— Sakusa estaba hecho un lío. Atsumu, estaba tratando de ayudarle, intentando sacar sentido a sus palabras por sí mismo, pero, la verdad es que ver al serio e inexpresivo pelinegro perder la compostura mínimamente era algo… tierno.</p><p>—Tómate tu tiempo— concedió Atsumu, sin burlarse.</p><p>—Solo quería… disculparme por haberme aprovechado de ti, no fue mi intención o… bueno, a ver, la verdad es que, en ese momento, no estaba pendiente de… es decir no sabía que…— volvió a toparse con dificultades para articular palabra. Atsumu se aguantó una risita.</p><p>—Kiyoomi— el uso de su nombre completo sacó al pelinegro de su agitada mente. Notó como el rubio gateaba sobre la cama para sentarse a su lado— Te lo dije una vez y te lo diré las veces que haga falta, si no hubiera querido realmente me hubiera defendido—</p><p>—No es eso, Atsumu es… literalmente te obligué a escoger entre tener sexo conmigo o…morir—</p><p>—Eres un poco exagerado, Omi, primero que nada, si bien en ese momento yo no lo sabía, ahora sé que no me hubieras matado y segundo, te repito que no fue para nada desagradable… joder, tuviste la decencia de prepararme, créeme que eso es mucho más de lo que he recibido a veces— comentó Atsumu.</p><p>—Aún así, no estuvo bien, no tenía derecho a ponerte en una situación así solo para fastidiar a Osamu…— confesó finalmente Sakusa.</p><p>—Bueno, en ese caso, te puedo asegurar que no te guardo ningún tipo de “rencor” por ello. Te voy a ser sincero, he tenido experiencias algo… desagradables durante varios de mis encuentros sexuales con gente. Y, sin embargo, te puedo asegurar que las veces que me he acostado contigo no han sido para nada incómodas—</p><p>—Supongo que no estás diciendo eso para que te siga dejando vivir aquí, ¿no? — Sakusa le miró sospechoso y Atsumu le devolvió la mirada con un puchero:</p><p>—¡Estoy siendo sincero, Omi! Joder, une un poco los puntos, ¿crees que hubiera acudido con un arnés y con lencería si hubiera querido que me dejaras en paz? ¿crees que hubiera siquiera preguntado por tus límites y preferencias si no hubiera <em>querido </em>acostarme contigo? — por alguna razón los nervios ahora se estaban apoderando un poco de Atsumu, decir eso en voz alta era algo más vergonzoso de lo que había anticipado.</p><p>Las mejillas rojizas del chico y su tierno puchero defendiendo su palabra pillaron a Sakusa algo desprevenido y, sin poderlo evitar, empezó a soltar una risa bajo su mascarilla, una que le ayudó a liberar la tensión que no sabía que había estado acumulando.</p><p>—¡¿D-De qué te ríes?! ¡Oye, que has empezado tú! — Atsumu trataba de defenderse, pero cesó sus intentos en el momento que pudo observar más atentamente las reacciones del pelinegro. Era una imagen verdaderamente inusual, ver a Sakusa Kiyoomi, un hombre tan poco expresivo reír realmente estaba aturdiendo un poco al rubio, avivando el color de sus mejillas.</p><p>—Realmente eres idiota— comentó el pelinegro una vez cesó su risa.</p><p>—Muy sincera tú disculpa…— rodó los ojos Atsumu, no estaba molesto, pero aún estaba algo zarandeado por lo que acababa de presenciar.</p><p>—Aún así, Atsumu… quiero que me prometas que si en algún punto no quieres tener relaciones conmigo me lo digas. Por mi parte, puedo asegurarte que tener sexo contigo no ha sido nada desagradable, más bien todo lo contrario— confesó Sakusa y al rubio le pareció muy, <em>muy </em>injusto que el pelinegro pudiera decir eso sin ponerse nada rojo; de hecho, le pareció injusto que fuera <em>él</em> quién se hubiera ruborizado hasta casi parecer un tomate al oír esas palabras.</p><p>—S-sí, lo prometo— consiguió articular a pesar de que sentía su corazón en la garganta.</p><p>—¿Entonces…? — Sakusa empezó a acariciar el muslo del rubio, claramente implicando que quería pasar a la acción y la verdad es que, por un momento, Atsumu estuvo a punto de ceder, de dejarse llevar; sin embargo, su cabeza seguía agotada por todo lo que acababa de suceder.</p><p>—Omi… ¿P-Puede ser otro… otro día? — el rubio notó como esas palabras escaparon de sus labios con una inseguridad extraña. Nunca se había dado cuenta de las pocas veces que fue capaz de expresar que <em>no</em> tenía ganas de mantener relaciones con alguien, siempre había sido mucho más fácil callar y aguantar. Ahora mismo, Atsumu se sentía inseguro, vulnerable por la reacción del mayor, temiendo por su respuesta.</p><p>—Sin problema…— afirmó Sakusa, retirando la mano al instante. Al rubio le inundó un sentimiento de alivio al ver que el pelinegro había respetado sus palabras sin frustrarse, sin gritarle y sin recurrir a la fuerza bruta para… obligarle. Quizás, ahora que lo veía en perspectiva, Atsumu quizás sí había estado permitiendo más de lo que debería.</p><p>El pelinegro se levantó para regresar a su habitación, pero el rubio, fruto del impulso, le detuvo cuando ya había atravesado el marco de la puerta:</p><p>—O-Omi... — se levantó Atsumu, acercándose a la puerta también. Sakusa le miró, expectante— Gracias… —</p><p>—¿Gracias? — Sakusa no le entendió</p><p>—Por respetar mis límites, digo— confesó el rubio con un tono bajo y algo vulnerable. El pelinegro no quería ni pensar por lo que había pasado Atsumu como para que sintiera la necesidad de <em>agradecer</em> que alguien hubiera tenido en cuenta sus deseos.</p><p>—No me des las gracias por eso, no es algo que debes agradecer, más bien es algo que deberías exigir de ahora en adelante— el rubio asintió.</p><p>—Lo haré— sonrió cálidamente y Sakusa notó un ligero rubor teñir sus mejillas.</p><p>—De igual forma, tú también respetas siempre mis límites respecto al tema de la misofobia, así que supongo que yo también debería agradecerte— se rascó la cabeza algo cohibido. Atsumu soltó una pequeña risita.</p><p>—Te digo lo mismo, no hace falta que me des las gracias— los ojos del chico parecieron haber recuperado ese brillo tan inusual de pura felicidad. Sakusa se dejó llevar y con su mano cubierta por la tela de su guante, acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de Atsumu. El rubio le miró algo sorprendido y pestañeó varias veces, aún manteniendo la mirada fija en la suya. Cuando Sakusa se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, retiró algo inseguro la mano y aclaró su garganta a la vez que evitaba la mirada, claramente avergonzado:</p><p>—Esto… Em… Buenas noches y… descansa— dijo antes de proseguir su camino hacia su habitación. Atsumu, aún algo aturdido contestó casi por inercia:</p><p>—Sí, igualmente, buenas noches— deseó el rubio, mirando como Sakusa desaparecía tras la puerta de su cuarto. El pelinegro proyectó la palma de su mano sobre su rostro.</p><p>“¿Por qué he hecho eso? ¿Qué mosca me ha picado?” se maldecía a sí mismo. Parecía que se había quitado los nervios de la disculpa de encima solo para ser rociado de nuevo con otra innecesaria carga de inquietud. Sakusa nunca fue bueno gestionando sus propias emociones y ahora mismo era incapaz de entender qué le sucedía, por lo que la única opción viable era la de siempre: ducharse y dormirse para olvidarse, como siempre.</p><p>Por otra parte, una vez el rubio regresó a su propia cama, no pudo evitar tocar de nuevo la piel de su rostro que Sakusa había acariciado con tanta delicadeza. Extrañamente, Atsumu notó como un sentimiento extraño de felicidad recorría su cuerpo, acompañado de algo todavía más extraño en su estómago. Por supuesto, el rubio a pesar de ser algo más entendido en el terreno emocional, los años que había pasado fingiendo su estado de ánimo le había pasado factura y no sabría describir bien qué era lo que le sucedía ahora. Pero, como siempre, no le importó, y no le importó, precisamente, porque era una de las pocas veces que sentía sus labios curvarse sin tener que ordenarse a sí mismo que lo hiciera.</p><p>Por primera vez en años, Atsumu se había dormido con una sonrisa genuina en el rostro.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>La mañana siguiente pasó como un rayo. Ya eran las ocho de la tarde cuando Sakusa y Atsumu subieron al coche, rumbo a la oficina de Black Jackals donde se reunirían con Shūgo Meian. En principio no debía haber mucha complicación, Osamu estaría al pendiente del teléfono por si la cosa se complicaba, pero el pelinegro estaba bastante seguro en que no habría problema. Por desgracia, no podía decirse lo mismo de Atsumu; estaba bastante inquieto, tenía miedo de meter la pata y poner a Osamu o incluso a Sakusa en peligro, sabía que probablemente la mayoría de las preguntas que Meian pudiera tener al respecto debería contestarlas él y por tanto no podía permitirse ningún error.</p><p>Sakusa se había percatado del nerviosismo del chico pues, desde que subieron al coche, había estado completamente mudo, moviendo los dedos y las manos con cierta inquietud. Sentía que debía decir algo:</p><p>—Atsumu…— a pesar de su tono calmado, el rubio dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento, desconcertado</p><p>—¿Mhm? — preguntó de forma no verbal.</p><p>—Tranquilízate, no es como si Meian fuera a matarte, esta genuinamente interesado en ti, solo intenta ser tú mismo—</p><p>—¿Cómo que yo mismo? —</p><p>—Siempre estás lleno de energía y carisma, habla con él de forma natural, como ya te he dicho, existen pocas probabilidades de que conozca a vuestra madre así que, si sale el tema de tu hermano, simplemente explícalo con naturalidad. — las instrucciones de Sakusa fueron bien recibidas por el rubio, quien tomó una profunda respiración y trató de calmarse.</p><p>Pocos minutos después, estarían en el ascensor que conducía directamente a su despacho. Como todos los edificios pertenecientes a Black Jackals, no escaseaba en lujos y en excentricidades: casi todos los muebles eran de madera cara, excepcionalmente trabajada. El terciopelo de los asientos relucía con la luz de las ostentosas lámparas de cristal, decoradas con orfebrería de la más excelente calidad. Atsumu quizás se hubiera parado a contemplar cada detalle de la habitación si no fuera por la figura que yacía sentada en la poltrona detrás del escritorio, la cual miraba con atención diversos papeles.</p><p>Era un hombre bastante más joven de lo que había anticipado el rubio, cabello negro ligeramente puntiagudo peinado hacia atrás:</p><p>—Oh, ya habéis llegado, qué bien— sonrió. Su posado era amigable e inofensivo y, a pesar de que Atsumu sabía que no debía fiarse de las apariencias, se permitió usar este hecho para relajarse un poco. Dejó hablar a Sakusa:</p><p>—Buenas noches, jefe. Me he tomado la libertad de acompañar al informante hasta su despacho— explicó. Meian asintió:</p><p>—Me parece bien— dirigió su mirada al rubio— He oído hablar bien de ti, chico, parece que Kiyoomi buscó donde debía si consiguió dar contigo—</p><p>—Eh, sí. Llevaba tiempo en busca de un trabajo algo más estable así que no dudé un instante cuando se me presentó la oportunidad— respondió Atsumu.</p><p>—¿Se me permite preguntar dónde trabajabas anteriormente? —</p><p>—En Kabuchiko, en un bar. Curiosamente el amante de Osamu Miya y yo éramos antiguos compañeros de trabajo. —</p><p>—Oh, ya veo, ya— Meian le observó— ¿Esa es toda tu relación con Osamu Miya? —</p><p>Se había dado cuenta. Sakusa se tensó un poco, no sabía bien cómo dirigiría Atsumu la situación.</p><p>—Veo que los detalles no pasan desapercibidos para usted— rio el rubio— Efectivamente, Osamu y yo nos conocemos de antes, de muchísimo antes de lo que uno pudiera pensar— el toque carismático de Atsumu parecía haber sido bien recibido por el jefe.</p><p>—No tendría la posición que tengo si dejara pasar detalles así— sonrió de vuelta— ¿Sois hermanos? —</p><p>—Gemelos— concedió</p><p>—Mira por dónde, qué curioso… Desconocía al completo que Miya tuviera un hermanito gemelo— la mirada de Meian se fijó en Sakusa— ¿Estabas tú al corriente de esto, Kiyoomi? —</p><p>—Al principio no me percaté, pero luego no pude pasar por alto el evidente parecido entre ellos—</p><p>—Me hieres, Kiyoomi, ¿por qué me ocultaste un dato así? — el tono de Meian, si bien era algo juguetón, escondía una clara decepción respecto al pelinegro.</p><p>—Disculpe, pensé que sería mucho más efectivo que lo viera por usted mismo. Además, debido a que entre ambos no hay una estrecha relación fraternal, no lo consideré más que una anécdota curiosa—</p><p>—Comprendo— su explicación pareció convencerle— ¿Así que Osamu y tú no sois cercanos? —</p><p>—No, siempre me ha mantenido al margen de su vida debido a sus asuntos mafiosos y yo no me entrometí hasta que vi mi oportunidad de involucrarme en algo similar y usar mis habilidades para ganarme la vida con ello— comentó Atsumu.</p><p>—¿Cómo te llamabas, perdón? — preguntó Meian.</p><p>—Atsumu, Atsumu Miya, señor— contestó.</p><p>—Bien Atsumu, como comprenderás no puedo dejar que vuestra relación fraternal interfiera en nuestro negocio al que algunos se refieren como “mafia”. Si bien afirmas que tú y Osamu no mantenéis una relación excepcionalmente cercana, eso es algo que no podéis demostrarme directamente. Pero te advierto que, en este trabajo, habrá ocasiones en las que deberás ponerte en peligro, de la misma forma que tu hermano se enfrentará a peligros también. — Meian se levantó y caminó hasta en frente del rubio. Sakusa se tensó, pero lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo. Atsumu mantuvo la mirada con su jefe y clavó sus uñas en las palmas para calmar los nervios. — Espero que en el momento en que el otro esté en peligro, no se os ocurra desobedecerme y dejar que vuestros sentimientos actúen por vosotros. Si doy la orden de que Osamu debe ser eliminado, espero que no te atrevas a intervenir, de la misma forma que espero que tu hermano no se entrometa si en algún punto decido deshacerme de ti… ¿queda claro? — el posado amigable se desdibujó completamente y reveló una persona autoritaria y algo intimidante, pero Atsumu fue capaz de mantener la calma:</p><p>—Comprendido, señor, no debe preocuparse— asintió con firmeza. Meian asintió, satisfecho y se giró para volver a su silla.</p><p>—Te manejas mejor de lo que creía para ser un novato. ¿Seguro que no tienes experiencia trabajando en mafias? —</p><p>—Le aseguro que no, señor— afirmó Atsumu. Meian miró a Sakusa en busca de confirmación.</p><p>—Investigué a fondo, jefe, le puedo asegurar que Atsumu no ha trabajado para ninguna otra organización antes—</p><p>—Entonces me fio de tu palabra, Sakusa… Ah, no espera, me dijiste que no te llamara así, fallo mío— Atsumu no entendió del todo el comentario.</p><p>—No se preocupe, jefe—</p><p>—Podéis retiraros, Atsumu, espero mucho de ti, no me decepciones— le dedicó una sonrisa algo afilada para el gusto del rubio. Aún así, le devolvió el gesto.</p><p>—No lo haré— aseguró.</p><p>Una vez salieron del despacho y del edificio, ambos soltaron una larga respiración que no sabían que habían estado aguantando. Habían aparcado algo lejos debido a que el aparcamiento de las oficinas estaba completo, por tanto, no tuvieron más opción que andar unas cuantas calles antes de llegar al vehículo. El paseo fue bastante bienvenido por ambos, les ayudó a descargar las tensiones acumuladas de la conversación que acababa de acontecer:</p><p>—No ha ido del todo mal, la verdad, hubo un punto que casi pensaba que me iba a temblar la voz, eso no hubiera sido divertido la vedad, seguramente habría parecido un idiota— comentaba Atsumu. Al pelinegro le hubiera encantado poder responder al rubio y charlar un poco con él de camino al coche, de la misma forma que le hubiera encantado dejar ir toda la inquietud causada por la reunión. Pero no pudo hacerlo. No pudo hacerlo porque desde que abandonaron el edificio y se introdujeron por un callejón, alguien les había estado siguiendo.</p><p>Sakusa era cuidadoso con estas cosas y no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas; quizás se trataba de uno de los hombres de Meian, que les seguía para vigilarles de regreso. Sin embargo; su instinto le estaba advirtiendo de que no era así.</p><p>—Omi…— el rubio exigió la atención de Sakusa. Al principio, el pelinegro pensó que simplemente quería que le respondiera y que tomara parte activa en la conversación que había empezado. Pero el tono preocupado del chico parecía indicarle otra cosa. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con otros dos hombres, vestidos de traje, varios metros más adelante que ellos, bloqueando el avance. El hombre que les seguía por atrás también se detuvo. Estaban rodeados.</p><p>“Mierda…” maldijo Sakusa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Por cierto! Gracias a todos los que dejáis comentarios, no sabéis la ilusión que me hace leer vuestras impresiones &lt;3 <br/>Un besito en la frente de todo corazón</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "Me quedaré</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>—Me quedaré— anunció.</p><p>—¿D-De veras? — Atsumu levantó ligeramente su cabeza, emocionado. Kiyoomi sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a la cama para introducirse en ella, al lado del chico. Casi por instinto Atsumu se acercó a él, pero titubeó en cuanto se dispuso a entrar en contacto con su cuerpo. El pelinegro suspiró y le acercó él, colocando su rubia cabeza sobre su pecho y acariciando su espalda con la mano.</p><p>—Descansa, ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que está bien—</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Id a la universidad decían, tendrás tiempo de todo decían... En fin, dejo que quejarme siempre de los mismo hehe</p><p>Disfrutad~ y dejad algo de amor &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tres hombres les rodeaban, uno desde atrás y otros dos delante de ellos. No se acercaron demasiado, por lo que Sakusa dedujo que su única orden era mantenerles acorralados. El sonido de un coche aparcando justo en frente del callejón fue lo siguiente que escucharon, del vehículo negro salió una alta y musculada figura que Sakusa reconoció al instante y que dejó extremadamente confuso a Atsumu.</p><p>Era un hombre, debería estar a punto de cumplir los treinta, más de metro noventa y con una espalda ancha que claramente indicaba que bajo el inmaculado esmoquin negro se escondían potentes músculos. El rubio, sin embargo, no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro: cabello negro, rizado, ojos del mismo color, con una mirada seria y compuesta y, por último, algunas pequeñas pecas, una en la barbilla, la otra bajo el lagrimal derecho. Era… era la viva imagen de Kiyoomi y por supuesto Atsumu no estaba entendiendo nada:</p><p>—Vaya… Mira por dónde— comentó el hombre desganado, mientras abandonaba su asiento del vehículo y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. El rubio, aún confuso por la identidad del desconocido, dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro del pelinegro, solo para encontrarse una mirada de desprecio dedicada al hombre en cuestión.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? — espetó Sakusa.</p><p>—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero, Kiyoomi— la mirada impasible del hombre, que hasta el momento solamente había fijado su mirada en el pelinegro, ahora miró fijamente a Atsumu— Sin embargo, hoy vengo a por algo diferente…— concluyó y Sakusa se sorprendió un poco por la revelación. Habían venido a por Atsumu. Esto no era bueno.</p><p>—¿Quién te envía? ¿Otra vez ese entrometido? — soltó el pelinegro, luchando por mantener la compostura.</p><p>—No creo que esa sea una forma adecuada de referirte a <em>nuestro </em>padre, Kiyoomi…— tan pronto el rubio escuchó eso abrió los ojos como platos, completamente sorprendido. Le hubiera gustado poder expresar su sorpresa de una forma más genuina pero la presión de la situación se lo impidió. Sakusa apretó los puños.</p><p>—Me da igual, Tatsuo, lárgate, si quiere algo de mí que hable conmigo directamente…— amenazó.</p><p>—No quiere algo de ti, al menos no por ahora… Las órdenes son claras, debo llevarme a Atsumu Miya conmigo— el rubio en cuestión se encogió un poco, algo inseguro. Sakusa dio un paso al frente y le cubrió ligeramente con su cuerpo.</p><p>—Pues para tu información, este chico está bajo mi custodia y por tanto es de mi propiedad. Así que técnicamente, ese imbécil <em>sí </em>quiere algo de mí. — defendió el pelinegro con agresividad. Atsumu no sabía bien qué hacer, pero pensó que toda ayuda que pudieran recibir sería bienvenida, así que empezó a sacar su teléfono con discreción, con esperanza de poder avisar a Osamu de que había problemas.</p><p>—Sabes que no tengo ningún problema en usar la fuerza bruta, aunque preferiría evitarlo— el hombre se acercó unos pasos. Y giró ligeramente la cabeza para dar órdenes a los reclutas— Meted al chico en el coche…— susurró.</p><p>Lo siguiente que sintió Atsumu fue como una mano tomaba con fuerza su muñeca, provocando que el teléfono que sujetaba se proyectara hacia el suelo. La mano pertenecía al recluta que se había posicionado detrás de ellos:</p><p>—¡Eh! ¡S-suelta! — El rubio forcejeó para librarse del agarre, pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho puesto que Sakusa entraría en escena asestándole un golpe que le tumbaría al suelo.</p><p>—Vete de aquí, Atsumu, ¡rápido! — gritó el pelinegro y el Atsumu, a pesar de tener dudas sobre el hecho de dejar solo a Sakusa contra tantos hombres, no quiso rechistar y por tanto empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida del callejón.</p><p>—Es inútil— comentó Tatsuo mientras proyectaba un duro puñetazo en el estómago del pelinegro. Este retrocedió aturdido y tras recomponerse durante unos microsegundos le devolvió el golpe usando su puño también, pero el hombre apenas se inmutó. Sakusa sabía que no tenía muchas probabilidades de salir victorioso contra Tatsuo, puesto que este le superaba en fuerza y habilidad, pero se conformaba con poderle dar tiempo suficiente al rubio para escapar. Fue en vano.</p><p>—¡Soltadme! ¡Basta! — Atsumu estaba siendo agarrado por varios reclutas que estaban esperando al final del callejón como refuerzos. Sakusa se distrajo al escuchar las quejas del chico y lo pagó con otro puñetazo por parte de Tatsuo, esta vez en el rostro, provocando que cayera al suelo por el desequilibrio.</p><p>—Te lo advertí, no tengo problema en usar la violencia contra ti…— el hombre no tuvo la decencia de esperar a que Sakusa recuperara el aliento puesto que volvió a agredirle con una fuerte patada en el estómago.</p><p>—¡Omi! — Atsumu gritó al ver como maltrataban al pelinegro— ¡Déjale! ¡Déjale en paz! — su forcejeo no fue inútil, pues el rubio consiguió liberarse el agarre de los hombres por los pelos y corrió rápidamente a asegurarse de que Sakusa estaba bien— Omi… Omi, ¿Estás bien? — El pelinegro estaba tendido en el suelo y sangraba por la nariz, quiso gritarle a Atsumu para que huyera, pero no pudo evitar que Tatsuo agarrara bruscamente al rubio del cabello y le apartara con desprecio— ¡Ah! —</p><p>—Metedle en el coche… ¡Ahora! — ordenó el hombre con autoría, provocando que los reclutas bajo su mando agarraran de nuevo a Atsumu y forcejearan con él para arrastrarle hasta el coche a la fuerza.</p><p>—¡B-basta, Tatsuo! Déjale…— se incorporó pobremente Sakusa, recibiendo otro puñetazo como consecuencia.</p><p>—Te he dado la opción de hacer esto por las buenas, pero has preferido afrontar esto a tu manera…— Otra patada sería asestada en su estómago y Atsumu estaba desesperado por librarse de los hombres que le estaban obligando a andar.</p><p>—¡No! ¡OMI! ¡Para! ¡Déjale en paz, desgraciado! ¡Soltadme! — gritaba el rubio con furia mientras era empujado hacia el vehículo sin poderlo evitar. Justo cuando creía que iba a ser obligado a entrar, la puerta del coche se abrió y de él emergió una figura esbelta y elegante, una mujer. Era ligeramente más baja que Atsumu, lo cual la hacía considerablemente alta, lucía un largo cabello negro, cuyos rizos rozaban ligeramente su cintura. Al igual que el otro desconocido, sus ojos eran también de color carbón y tenía una curiosa peca bajo la comisura del labio. De nuevo, el parecido con Kiyoomi era innegable, incluso para tratarse de una mujer.</p><p>—Bueno, chicos, eso será todo por hoy…— anunció la mujer al grupo de reclutas que mantenía a Atsumu agarrado.</p><p>—P-Pero señorita Yuko— rechistó uno de ellos.</p><p>—¿Hace falta que me repita? — amenazó la muchacha. Era algo más joven que el otro hombre, pero definitivamente más mayor que el pelinegro.</p><p>—¿Se puede saber qué quieres, Yuko? — Tatsuo se dirigió a ella con impaciencia.</p><p>—Primero que nada, me gustaría que rebajaras un poco ese tono… Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermana— la mujer caminó con elegancia hasta Tatsuo— Segundo, ha habido un cambio de planes, nos vamos—</p><p>—¿Cómo que nos vamos? ¿Qué cambio de planes? — exigió.</p><p>—Si tuvieras la decencia de subir al coche a lo mejor te lo podría explicar con más calma, Tatsuo— las palabras de Yuko serpenteaban con un tono extraño, un tono fino, amable pero que a la vez resultaba amenazador. Tatsuo suspiró molestó y se giró para regresar al vehículo.</p><p>Yuko se giró y levantó las cejas al ver que los reclutas aún no habían dejado ir a Atsumu:</p><p>—¿Acaso no me habéis entendido? Soltad al chico…—</p><p>—P-Pero…— dijo uno.</p><p>—Ahora— exigió con un tono menos afable y más autoritario. Finalmente le soltaron y el rubio no perdió ni un instante y esprintó todo lo rápido que pudo hacia la aturdida figura de Sakusa.</p><p>—Omi… Omi, ¿me oyes? ¿estás bien? — le ayudó a incorporarse. Tenía la mejilla derecha marcada con un moratón, la nariz le sangraba y parecía tener dificultades para mover el torso, probablemente debido a las patadas en el estómago y las costillas que recibió de parte de Tatsuo. El pelinegro consiguió alzar ligeramente la cabeza, enfocando con dificultad el rostro de Atsumu y, observando cómo, desde detrás de él, la figura de Yuko le miraba con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Oh, Kiyoomi…— la mujer se acercó y Sakusa colocó un brazo en frente del rubio, empujándole detrás de él para protegerle.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó con desprecio el pelinegro.</p><p>—No sabes cuánto lo siento, ya sabes lo bruto que puede ser Tatsuo a veces— la mujer se agachó con una sonrisa, su tono, a pesar de su mayor esfuerzo para sonar cariñoso, escondía cierto sarcasmo que dejaba un sabor agridulce con cada palabra. Trató de acariciar el cabello de Sakusa y este apartó su mano con desprecio.</p><p>—No me toques…— advirtió y la mujer simplemente soltó una risita juguetona.</p><p>—Veo que no has cambiado, Kiyoomi, sigues siendo tan vulnerable como siempre— se levantó y tras una mirada general al rubio, dio la espalda a ambos chicos para regresar al vehículo— Considera nuestra oferta, hermanito, ya sabes que siempre tenemos las puertas abiertas para ti— subió al coche y antes de cerrar la puerta, les volvió a dedicar una dulce mirada— Hasta pronto—</p><p>Y tan pronto como acudió, el vehículo desapareció, dejando al maltratado pelinegro en el suelo y al rubio completamente confuso. Cuando Sakusa empezó a toser y a jadear, Atsumu empezó a sentir la necesidad de hacer algo, de buscar una solución, pero la incertidumbre y los nervios solo resultaron en un ataque de ansiedad:</p><p>“¿Qué hago? ¿Llamo a Samu? ¿A un taxi? No, no, un taxi no… ¡El coche! Sí, el coche… ¡Ay, no! No va a poder conducir… ¿Y Samu? ¿Samu tiene coche? ¿Llamo a la policía? ¿A una ambulancia? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?”</p><p>—Atsumu…— susurró Sakusa, incapaz de hablar más alto— Ayúdame a levantarme—</p><p>—P-Pero Omi… N-No estás en condiciones de… ¿Quieres que llame a Samu? —el rubio ayudó a Sakusa a incorporarse levemente.</p><p>—Llévame al coche— ordenó</p><p>—Omi… yo no sé conducir…—</p><p>—Conduciré yo—</p><p>—¡N-ni hablar! Voy a avisar a mi hermano…—</p><p>—Atsumu…— protestó Sakusa antes de volver a ser atacado por una punzada de dolor. El rubio fue a recuperar su teléfono y llamó a Osamu mientras trataba de calmarse. Mientras esperaba a que contestara, decidió tomarse unos segundos para reflexionar:</p><p>“Esas personas… tanto el imponente hombre como la elegante mujer… ¿eran…?”</p><p>—¿Tsumu? ¿Ya habéis terminado? — la respuesta desde el otro lado de la línea no le permitió divagar en sus pensamientos mucho más.</p><p>—¡Samu! Ha habido un problema… Omi está algo herido, no creo que pueda conducir, ¿puedes venir a por nosotros? —</p><p>—¿Qué problema? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? — su hermano claramente dejó que la preocupación se apoderara de él.</p><p>—Solo ven, por favor y date prisa—</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>Osamu no perdió el tiempo y en pocos minutos ya estaría subido en su propio coche, rumbo a la ubicación que le había dado Atsumu. Probablemente, por el camino, se cruzaría con el vehículo que transportaba al curioso par de hermanos que trataron de secuestrar al rubio.</p><p>Yuko estaba tranquila, arreglando y retocando su maquillaje con ayuda de un pequeño espejito mientras Tatsuo la miraba bastante enfadado; impaciente por una explicación:</p><p>—¿Vas a explicarme a qué ha venido todo eso? — exigió.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? — Yuko se repasó el carmín, ignorando ligeramente al hombre de su lado.</p><p>—Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, Yuko— empezaba a impacientarse— ¿Qué ha sido eso del cambio de planes? Estábamos a punto de completar nuestro objetivo—</p><p>—Órdenes de nuestro padre— concedió la mujer. Cerró el espejito y empezó a darle a Tatsuo las tan deseadas explicaciones que deseaba— Si bien es cierto que su deseo al principio era llevarse al chico, ha cambiado de idea una vez ha podido observar las reacciones de Kiyoomi—</p><p>—¿Observar? ¿Nuestro padre estaba observándonos? —</p><p>—Siempre lo hace, Tatsuo, no puede permitirse que le traicionemos y menos ahora que está tan cerca de conseguir su cometido— el hombre parecía algo molesto con este hecho, le ofendía que su padre no se fiara de ellos después de haber estado tantos años bajo su cuidado y educación. A Yuko parecía no importarle este detalle.</p><p>—Bueno… Pero aún no lo entiendo, ¿qué es eso de las reacciones de Kiyoomi? —</p><p>—¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? — la mujer se extrañó.</p><p>—¿Darme cuenta de qué? — empezaba a frustrarse su hermano.</p><p>—Kiyoomi estaba defendiendo y protegiendo al chico, hasta el punto en el que ha preferido enfrentarse a ti y acabar en el suelo con tal de asegurarse de que pudiera escapar…— explicaba Yuko— Jamás le había visto tan… preocupado—</p><p>—Creo que son imaginaciones tuyas, está claro que ha intentado protegerle porque es uno de los Miya y sabe que tenerlo bajo su custodia le asegura tener a Osamu Miya controlado, nada más—</p><p>—Lo que está claro es que no tienes ni idea— rodó los ojos su hermana— ¿Cómo explicas entonces que el chico haya ido todo preocupado a asegurarse de que Kiyoomi estaba bien si solo es un rehén? —</p><p>—Le habrá lavado el cerebro o algo— se desentendió Tatsuo</p><p>—Entre ellos hay algún tipo de relación afectiva— añadió Yuko— Y no soy la única que lo piensa—</p><p>—¿Nuestro padre también opina eso? — el hombre levantó una ceja.</p><p>—Nuestro padre opina que, por las razones que sean, ese tal Atsumu le importa bastante a Kiyoomi y por supuesto no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de usarlo en su contra. — explicó Yuko.</p><p>—¿Es esto otro plan para convencerle para que se una a nosotros? Papá lleva obsesionado con eso desde hace años…—</p><p>—Bueno, si lo piensas detenidamente, una vez Kiyoomi se ponga de nuestro lado, nuestro padre podrá por fin vengarse de nuestra madre y matarla—</p><p>—¿Acaso no puede hacerlo ahora? Tiene los medios y la influencia…—</p><p>—Si papá acaba con mamá ahora mismo, toda la fortuna, influencia y contactos pasarán directamente a Kiyoomi, el único hijo del que obtuvo la custodia y si eso sucediera mientras nuestro hermano está en nuestra contra, podría acabar con nosotros rápidamente— explicaba Yuko— Por eso, antes de matarla y obtener su venganza, debe asegurarse de que Kiyoomi está de su parte, para que toda esa herencia no le resulte un problema. —</p><p>—¿Y por eso ha soltado al chico? ¿Para que Kiyoomi se encariñe más con él y así poderlo usar como chantaje? — Tatsuo trataba de entender.</p><p>—Precisamente, veo que empiezas a comprenderlo—</p><p>—Me parece un plan algo rebuscado, sigo pensando que sería más efectivo hablarlo con él y convencerle— opinó el hombre.</p><p>—Acabas de darle una paliza en medio de la calle, Tatsuo, si antes no tenía ganas de hablar contigo te aseguro que ahora no va a querer ni verte— reprochó Yuko y Tatsuo gruñó, frustrado porque las palabras de su hermana eran ciertas.</p><p>—Lo que sea, si nuestro padre sabe lo que hace supongo que no hay más opción que seguir su criterio— concluyó.</p><p>—Exacto— añadió la mujer.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>Osamu dejó a su hermano y a Sakusa en su apartamento. Quizás, si no estuviera en medio de una misión, se hubiera quedado para ayudarles, pero Atsumu le aseguró que él se ocuparía de todo. El pelinegro estaba algo mejor, su nariz había dejado de sangrar y, a pesar de que aún recibía alguna que otra punzada de dolor en el estómago, no era algo que no pudiera soportar.</p><p>Sin embargo, lo que sí que no podía soportar era el horrendo sentimiento de suciedad que quemaba su cuerpo. Su misofobia normalmente causaba que estas situaciones fueran mucho peor de lo que deberían; el hecho de que hubiera estado en contacto con el suelo le estaba provocando una fuerte ansiedad que, a pesar de su mayor intento por ocultarlo, no había pasado desapercibido para Atsumu, quién ya se había imaginado que sucedería algo así.</p><p>El rubio no comentó nada al respecto en el coche (no se arriesgaría a que Osamu soltara algún comentario irrespetuoso debido a la rivalidad que tenía con Sakusa), pero una vez llegaron al apartamento y se adentraron en la habitación del pelinegro, decidió tratar de hacer lo posible por ayudarle:</p><p>—Omi…— habló Atsumu delicadamente. Sakusa solo le miró— Voy a prepararte un baño, ¿de acuerdo? Seguro que eso te ayudará a calmarte— anunció</p><p>—¿Te has…dado cuenta? — preguntó el pelinegro, refiriéndose a la inquietud que había estado tratando de esconder. El rubio asintió:</p><p>—Sé que estás algo tenso, pero deberías intentar sentarte y respirar hondo mientras esperas para el baño— explicó mientras tomaba unas toallas y las extendía en uno de los sofás— ¿Te parece bien sentarte aquí? Luego podemos lavar estas toallas o incluso comprar de nuevas— Atsumu soltó una pequeña risita mientras guiaba a Sakusa para que tomara asiento.</p><p>La manera en la que el pelinegro manejaba su ansiedad y sus nervios era guardarlo todo para sí mismo y concentrarse para no dejarlo salir. Desde muy pequeño tuvo que aprender a no mostrar debilidad debido a los ambientes hostiles con los que solía toparse y por ello, el trato tan comprensivo de Atsumu, así como sus intentos por hacerle sentir cómodo después de todo lo que acababa de pasar era algo… inusual. Sakusa no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, gran parte de su mente estaba centrada en no dejar que el sentimiento de repulsión hacia su propio cuerpo le ganara.</p><p>Decidió confiar en el rubio y sentarse dónde le indicó:</p><p>—Bien, voy a encargarme de todo en el baño, tu intenta no moverte mucho, luego trataré las heridas que tengas, ¿sí? — Sakusa asintió, aun moviendo sus manos como un mecanismo de expulsión de nervios acumulados. El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa y sin perder el tiempo iría a preparar la bañera.</p><p>Sakusa, por su parte, trataba de respirar hondo y calmarse, pero le era complicado. No solo tenía dificultades para mantener a raya los pensamientos intrusivos, sino que de vez en cuando, una fuerte punzada de dolor le obstaculizaba la tarea de conseguir oxígeno. El pelinegro dedujo que la pelea con Tatsuo le había roto alguna costilla o provocado alguna hemorragia interna.</p><p>Atsumu volvió a comprobar el estado de Sakusa una vez había completado las preparaciones en el baño:</p><p>—¿Omi? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? — el rubio se acercó y le miró, observando como parecía tener alguna que otra dificultad para respirar hondo.</p><p>—No es insufrible— comentó.</p><p>—Aun así, será mejor que tratemos las heridas cuanto antes— Atsumu le miró con preocupación.</p><p>—¿Tú? — preguntó Sakusa.</p><p>—¿Mhm? — no le entendió.</p><p>—¿Estás herido? —</p><p>—Oh, no, solo algún rasguño por el forcejeo y eso— comentó el rubio— Por cierto, el baño está preparado—</p><p>El pelinegro asintió y se levantó con cuidado, doblándose ligeramente cuando una punzada traidora casi le provoca la pérdida del equilibrio, por suerte, Atsumu le sujetó (algo torpe) por el brazo. Sakusa se tensó de nuevo, en su estado alterado por la misofobia cualquier tipo de contacto físico le era algo incómodo:</p><p>—Oh, perdón… Me he lavado las manos antes, si eso te ayuda…— Sakusa se calmó un poco con esas palabras y se dejó ayudar por el rubio para llegar hasta el baño.</p><p>Una vez el pelinegro fue capaz de deshacerse de su ropa y adentrarse en la bañera, la sensación de estar completamente corrupto por la suciedad fue divagándose, así como una pequeña parte del dolor. El agua caliente le abrazaba y por fin su cabeza empezaba a despejarse, dejando en el olvido los pensamientos intrusivos que le habían nublado el razonamiento.</p><p>—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Atsumu, quien se estaba ocupando de recoger la ropa del pelinegro que había quedado descartada en el suelo.</p><p>En ese momento, Sakusa fue consciente de lo que acababa de suceder; la razón por la que su silenciosa ansiedad había podido ser apaciguada con tanta rapidez y con mínimas represalias había sido la delicadeza y la atención del rubio. El pelinegro no sabría explicar porque, pero el hecho de que Atsumu no solo le hubiera preparado un baño, sino que además se hubiera esforzado en hacerle sentir cómodo en todo momento, le provocaba una sensación rara en el cuerpo. Pero no era desagradable.</p><p>—Sí…— contestó. Pero faltaba algo. Sentía que faltaba algo— Gracias— añadió. Atsumu se sorprendió por un instante, pero pronto le dedicó una sonrisa.</p><p>—No es nada, quiero decir, en parte supongo que es culpa mía que… te haya pasado todo esto— el tono de voz del rubio se fue desinflando con cada palabra. Se sentía culpable.</p><p>—¿Por qué piensas eso? —</p><p>—Bueno… venían a por mí, ¿no? —</p><p>—Eso no te hace culpable— objetó Sakusa— más bien te hace la víctima—</p><p>—Quizás— suspiró el rubio, terminando de recoger la ropa. El pelinegro no sabía bien cómo reconducir la conversación para animar a Atsumu de alguna forma, la socialización seguía sin ser su punto fuerte. Por suerte o por desgracia, el chico ya había decidido por dónde quería dirigir su interacción— Por cierto…— el rubio se sentó en el taburete acomodado al lado de la bañera.</p><p>—¿Sí? —</p><p>—Esas personas… Ese hombre y la mujer, ¿acaso…? E-es decir… son... ¿son…? — trató de preguntar Atsumu, pero titubeó en su elección de palabras, temiendo decir algo incorrecto por error. Sakusa, por suerte le ayudó a terminar su frase.</p><p>—Mis hermanos…— dijo desganado.</p><p>—Oh…— fue todo lo que pudo articular el rubio. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio— No sabía que tenías hermanos—</p><p>—Los dos son algo más mayores que yo y no nos criamos juntos así que no hay apenas relación entre nosotros— explicó.</p><p>—¿Y eso? — preguntó Atsumu casi por inercia, aunque fue rápido en rectificar— E-Es decir, no hace falta que me lo cuentes si no e-estás preparado claro, n-no era mi intención— Sakusa se tomó un momento y respiró hondo antes de contestarle. El rubio le había confiado su pasado, no existía razón para que él no lo hiciera también.</p><p>—Mi madre proviene de una influyente y longeva familia, apellidada Komori. Se casó con mi padre por compromiso, un acuerdo entre los patriarcas de mi familia materna, especializados en el negocio de las armas y la familia Sakusa, que hacía poco había empezado a establecer una red de tráfico de información. De ese forzado matrimonio salimos nosotros; el primero, mi hermano mayor Tatsuo, luego mi hermana Yuko y un poco más tarde yo. Mis hermanos entre ellos se llevarán unos dos o tres años, yo me llevo diez con Tatsuo…— explicaba Sakusa, o mejor dicho, Kiyoomi.</p><p>—Comprendo— intervino Atsumu mientras el pelinegro realizaba una pequeña pausa para organizar su cabeza.</p><p>—En algún punto las familias empezaron a discrepar entre ellas. Mi padre se había peleado con los integrantes de su propia familia y mi madre, respaldada por sus hermanos empezó a considerar el divorcio como una opción, para evitar que mi padre utilizara la riqueza del apellido Komori ahora que se había quedado sin el dinero que obtenía su negocio familiar. Mi padre no se lo tomó bien—</p><p>—¿Y vosotros? — preguntó el rubio.</p><p>—¿Mhm? —</p><p>—Tú y tus hermanos…—matizó</p><p>—Nosotros no éramos más que una forma de asegurar que el linaje familiar siguiera. Debido a que el casamiento no era oficial, sino que más bien se trataba de un mero contrato, no había nada escrito sobre nuestra custodia. Mi padre se llevó a mis hermanos mayores y les educó con él, yo me quedé con mi madre. —</p><p>—Ah, por eso no tenéis contacto apenas…— entendió Atsumu y Kiyoomi asintió. — Pero… Hay algo que no comprendo del todo. Esa mujer o sea tu hermana, habló de una especie de oferta como si… como si te estuviera ofreciendo unirte a ellos—</p><p>—Precisamente, mi padre lleva años tratando de hundir a mi madre, vengarse de ella. Mi padre quiere que me una a él para ese cometido…—</p><p>—¿Y tú…? — Atsumu estaba curioso por saber el punto de vista de Kiyoomi en este asunto.</p><p>—Yo no quiero formar parte de sus disputas, además, mi madre lleva muchísimo tiempo sin ni siquiera contactar conmigo, entiendo que le debe dar igual de qué lado esté, como ya te dije mis hermanos y yo solo somos meras herramientas para asegurar que los negocios familiares prosperen, nada más—</p><p>—Vaya…— dijo Atsumu algo abatido. Era difícil pensar en algo qué decir tras toda la información arrojada por el pelinegro— ¿Y puedo saber la razón por la que te rehúsas a unirte a ellos? Quiero decir, supongo que debe de haber algo por lo que te niegues a colaborar con tu padre y tus hermanos… ¿no? — Kiyoomi entendía que quizás todo esto era algo confuso para el rubio así que no le importaba aclararle sus razones.</p><p>—Si bien es cierto que mi madre no se ha preocupado por mí en lo más mínimo, prefiero quedarme de su bando antes que aliarme con alguien como mi padre…— el pelinegro frunció el ceño, irritado— Mi padre… se obsesionó y sigue obsesionado con derrumbar a mi madre y para lograrlo hizo… cosas terribles. Chantajeó a antiguos trabajadores, torturó a diversas personas para obtener información, mató a personas inocentes y a sus familiares… A pesar de que yo también me dedico al mundo criminal, no se me pasaría por la cabeza hacer algo tan horrible solo por una venganza sin sentido. Odio que me comparen con él. —</p><p>Atsumu ahora era capaz de entender el desprecio de Kiyoomi hacia su padre, no era alguien del que se enorgulleciera de compartir apellido y sangre.</p><p>—Bueno… Si me preguntas a mí, realmente no creo que te parezcas lo más mínimo a tu padre. — le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Kiyoomi pareció aliviado por esas palabras, no solía escucharlas a menudo— Gracias por contarme esto, Omi, lo agradezco— el pelinegro soltó una risita ahogada.</p><p>—Espero no haber sido una carga con todo esto de la misofobia—</p><p>—Para nada, no depende de ti después de todo— respondió Atsumu comprensivamente y tras ello perdió ligeramente la mirada en la espuma de la bañera, distraído. El pelinegro no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. — Por cierto… Kiyoomi me parece un nombre adorable. Perfecto para un hermanito pequeño como tú— añadió juguetonamente. El hombre dentro de la bañera respondió salpicando agua hacia su rostro. ­— ¡OMI! — se sobresaltó.</p><p>—Te lo mereces por burlarte de tu superior— rio Kiyoomi mientras el rubio trataba de secarse lo mejor que podía.</p><p>—¿Oh? Creía que mi superior era Shūgo Meian…— provocó.</p><p>—No detrás de estas puertas, <em>zorrito</em>— Atsumu sintió se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar ese familiar apodo. Durante este mes que habían compartido juntos, el uso de ese nombre se había convertido en su pequeña forma de dar a entender una clara intención de mantener relaciones.</p><p>—¿Ah sí? Es curioso, cómo no he recibido ninguna orden…— siguió provocando el rubio mientras entrelazaba su mirada con el pelinegro. Este último sonrió de forma oscura.</p><p>—No temas, zorrito, una vez te refieras a mí por mi nombre recibirás tus órdenes y, si las cumples, quizás obtengas recompensas—</p><p>—¿Es eso cierto? — Atsumu seguía comportándose de forma juguetona. — En ese caso… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti…<em>master?</em> — Kiyoomi solo pudo curvar aún más sus labios de forma provocativa.</p><p>—<em>Desnúdate</em>— ordenó y el rubio no perdió ni un segundo. Empezó por deshacerse de su camisa, desabrochando cada botón con lentitud, testeando los límites de la paciencia de Kiyoomi. Una vez su torso quedó al descubierto, repitió la acción, esta vez con la intención de deshacerse de sus pantalones y ropa interior, adoptando, por supuesto, el mismo ritmo exasperante que ya había utilizado cuanto trató de quitarse la parte de arriba.</p><p>A Kiyoomi, sin embargo, parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo del chico, observando cada detalle del cuerpo que ya había probado varias veces. Una vez descartó toda la ropa que le cubría, Atsumu volvió a mirar pacientemente y con falsa inocencia al pelinegro:</p><p>—Listo— anunció.</p><p>—Métete conmigo en la bañera— contestó Kiyoomi. Tenía la suerte de que su lujoso apartamento tuviera una bañera a la altura y, por tanto, no fue difícil para el rubio adentrarse en ella. El pelinegro extendió una mano para ayudarle a entrar sin peligro de que resbalara. Se sentó en frente de Kiyoomi y dejó que el agua caliente envolviera su cuerpo lentamente, aun con la mirada fija en él.</p><p>—¿Y ahora? —</p><p>—Acércate…— le indicó y Atsumu avanzó ligeramente hasta Kiyoomi, este último le guio para que se sentara entre sus piernas, con la espalda del rubio en contacto con su pecho. El pelinegro se acercó a su oído mientras con sus manos acariciaba suavemente los blanquecinos pero firmes muslos— Buen chico— susurró en su oído, erizándole la piel.</p><p>—Mmgh… Omi~— suspiró Atsumu, derritiéndose en la seductiva voz y en el tacto del mayor.</p><p>—Ese no es mi nombre, zorrito y lo sabes…— Kiyoomi mordió el lóbulo del rubio con suavidad, agarrando con fuerza sus muslos a modo de advertencia.</p><p>—¡Mgh! M-Master…— corrigió.</p><p>—Buen chico… Quizás merezcas una recompensa— El pelinegro no dejaba se susurrar sus palabras y Atsumu estaba perdiéndose en su voz. Este último asintió, ansioso por recibir su premio y, por supuesto, Kiyoomi se lo concedió. Una de sus manos de movió hasta envolver su miembro con ella, empezándola a mover lentamente.</p><p>—¡Mm-mgh! ¡Ah! — el rubio se retorció ligeramente, tratando de mover sus caderas para intensificar la sensación, pero la mano libre de Kiyoomi, agarró con fuerza una de ellas para detenerle.</p><p>—Sé paciente y quédate quietecito. —ordenó y Atsumu no tuvo otra que obedecer.</p><p>La mano del pelinegro no dejó de moverse y una vez se aseguró de que iba a mantenerse inmóvil, retiró la mano de su cadera para ir desplazándola lentamente hasta su torso, encarcelando uno de los pezones del chico entre sus dedos. El rubio se sobresaltó:</p><p>—¡MMGH! — arqueó su espalda por la sensación.</p><p>—Veo que sigues igual de sensible que siempre…— Kiyoomi siguió jugando con el cuerpo de Atsumu a su merced, disfrutando de ver cómo temblaba y luchaba contra su propio deseo de moverse. En cierto punto, el pelinegro miró casi hipnotizado la fina piel de su cuello, erizada completamente y pidiendo a gritos que fuera marcada; no perdió el tiempo y empezó a dejar diversos besos, de forma delicada, observando cómo reaccionaba el rubio y asegurarse de que podía continuar:</p><p>—Ah~ M-Mgh…— al escuchar sus pequeños jadeos, se animó a proseguir y empezó a lamer, morder y succionar la sensible piel, con la esperanza de dejar alguna que otra marca. La sensación de la boca de Kiyoomi en su cuello y sus manos excitando las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo estaban provocando que Atsumu se acercara más y más a su límite— M-Master~ ¡MMMGH! — temblaba su voz.</p><p>—¿Mhm? — concedió el pelinegro, aún concentrado en su tarea de pintar su piel de rojo y morado.</p><p>—E-Estoy… ¡MGH! C-Cer- ¡A-ah! C-cerca— avisó y Kiyoomi tuvo otra frívola idea.</p><p>—¿Quieres correrte, zorrito? — volvió a susurrar en su oído. Atsumu asintió desesperado, sintiendo que iba a perder control de su cuerpo en cualquier momento— ¿Estás seguro? Si quieres puedes correrte, pero no pararé hasta que me quede satisfecho…—amenazó, aunque Kiyoomi no se atrevería a hacerle daño, solo quería ver los límites del rubio.</p><p>Atsumu, por su parte, debía decidir qué haría; el pelinegro le había dado a escoger entre obtener lo que deseaba en ese instante a sabiendas de que las sensaciones no iban a parar o controlarse y denegar su propio placer para mantenerlo en espera para lo que le esperaba más adelante. En otras palabras, debía elegir entre la sobreestimulación o la demora de su propio orgasmo. La cabeza del rubio no sabía qué hacer, las sensaciones que la inundaban le dejaban poco espacio para pensar a fondo lo que iba a decidir, así que se guio por instinto.</p><p>Y se corrió.</p><p>Con un gemido que retronó contra las paredes de mármol, Atsumu dejó que el placer se apoderara de su cuerpo y se retorció sin poderlo evitar mientras dejaba salir sus restos en el agua de la bañera. Kiyoomi, sin embargo, no detuvo sus manos.</p><p>—¡A-Ah! ¡O-om-! ¡M-Master! Mmmmgh~— el cuerpo ultrasensible del chico sentía ahora todo con muchísima más intensidad y el pelinegro sonrió de lado de forma casi cruel.</p><p>—Sabías lo que iba a suceder, zorrito, tú has querido esto— recordó mientras la mano que hasta ahora había estado abusando de sus pezones ahora se deslizaba con lentitud hasta su trasero, en concreto, su entrada. El mero roce de sus dedos sobresaltó a Atsumu y le arrancó un ahogado gemido y el pelinegro lamió sus propios labios. Cada reacción del rubio era deliciosa.</p><p>—MMMgh~— sus piernas se tensaron un poco, el hecho de los dedos de Kiyoomi pretendieran adentrarse sin lubricante iba a ser algo más complicado que de costumbre.</p><p>—Tranquilo, me aseguraré de prepararte bien— aseguró y eso pareció relajar ligeramente a Atsumu. Después de más o menos unos dos minutos de acostumbrarle a la sensación, la entrada del rubio ahora parecía poder soportar tres dedos en su interior. Kiyoomi trató de hacerlo lo más pacientemente posible, pero a veces le era imposible, pues en diversas ocasiones sus dedos parecían encontrar ese punto tan sensible del chico lo cual desencadenaba una ola de gemidos, súplicas y jadeos que le complicaban la tarea de concentrarse. Por no mencionar que la otra mano del pelinegro no paró ni un instante de estimular su miembro.</p><p>—Mmmgh~ M-Master~ ¡A-Ah! ¡Mmgh!  Y-Ya estoy… Ya e-estoy… listo…— anunciaba Atsumu con la voz temblorosa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas desesperadas. Estaba hecho un completo desastre y ni siquiera habían pasado a la acción.</p><p>—Gírate, zorrito— retiró los dedos de su interior y la mano de su miembro para que el rubio pudiera darse la vuelta torpemente. Kiyoomi le guio para que abriera las piernas y las colocara a cada uno de los lados de su propio cuerpo. El trasero del rubio quedaba sobre el regazo del pelinegro y, sus rostros, peligrosamente cerca.</p><p>Kiyoomi pudo observar al detalle las ruborizadas mejillas del chico, ligeramente mojadas por alguna lágrima que había rodado sobre ellas, también pudo presenciar su excelente trabajo en el cuerpo del rubio, como el rastro de marcas rojizas y violáceas decoraba su cuello.</p><p>Sus manos reanudaron su trabajo acariciando la piel de Atsumu, agarrando sus nalgas y posicionándole sobre su miembro. El rubio se aferró a los hombros del pelinegro a medida que su propio cuerpo descendía y notaba como se abría paso en su interior.</p><p>—A-Ah…— Atsumu frunció el ceño y apretó su agarre en Kiyoomi.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? — preguntó este último, retirando con delicadeza algunos mechones de cabello del rostro del rubio, mirándole atentamente.</p><p>—S-Sí… Solo… D-Dame un momento para… para adaptarme— suspiraba mientras temblaba. El pelinegro asintió y siguió analizando a Atsumu con atención, la cercanía a la que se encontraban era algo inusual para Kiyoomi, no podría pensar en ninguna otra situación en la que hubiera estado tan cerca de alguien voluntariamente, y, aún así, deseaba acercarse más.</p><p>El rubio seguía con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en respirar hondo para habituarse a la sensación del pelinegro en su interior. Pero abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando este último le llamó por su nombre:</p><p>—Atsumu— susurró y el chico se percató de el poco espacio entre ellos; sus rostros estaban apenas separados por unos tímidos centímetros, sus narices casi en contacto y sus miradas entrelazadas. No necesitaron muchas más interacciones para ceder a sus instintos, Kiyoomi prácticamente olvidando sus propias restricciones y Atsumu igualmente ignorando los supuestos límites del pelinegro.</p><p>Se besaron.</p><p>Empezó como una mera unión de sus labios, disfrutando la suave sensación de estos. Pero pronto Kiyoomi decidió que no estaba conforme con tan poco. Con la mano que no estaba fija en la cadera del chico, acarició a modo de advertencia la mandíbula del chico para, segundos después girar ligeramente su cabeza e intensificar más su beso. El rubio soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, pero no dudó en reciprocar la intensidad.</p><p>Tras unos catorce segundos de unión, Atsumu empezó a notar la falta de aire y golpeó delicadamente los hombros de Kiyoomi para avisarle. Se separaron, y el rubio tomó una gran bocanada de aire; el pelinegro también respiró hondo varias veces, inconsciente de su propia necesidad de oxígeno.</p><p>Sus miradas seguían unidas, y pronto sus bocas se echarían de menos. Volvieron a besarse y, esta vez, el pelinegro decidió avanzar un paso más; con un ligero movimiento de sus caderas, su miembro rozó el punto débil de Atsumu, provocando una predecible pero tierna reacción:</p><p>—¡AH-Mmmgh! — Kiyoomi aprovechó el sobresalto para introducir su lengua a través de los labios del rubio. Si era sincero consigo mismo, jamás en toda su vida pensó que haría algo así, pero, en ese instante, solo tenía algo en mente: Atsumu.</p><p>Este último, a pesar de sus intentos por obtener algo de dominancia, fracasó en su cometido de tomar el control. Pensó que su experiencia le ayudaría, pero Kiyoomi ahora mismo estaba hambriento. Por tanto, el rubio, decidió tomar control de la situación a su manera, y empezó a mover sus caderas y cintura para acentuar las sensaciones por el cuerpo de ambos.</p><p>Tanto Atsumu como Kiyoomi notaron como la ausencia de condón intensificaba muchísimo más el roce de sus cuerpos; el rubio no podía dejar de gemir en su beso y el pelinegro soltaba de vez en cuando algún gruñido traicionero.</p><p>Tras un minuto de su acalorado beso, ambos se separaron para tomar aire de nuevo, un obsceno rastro de saliva aún les unía ligeramente. Kiyoomi se sorprendió aún más cuando encontró el rostro del rubio aún más rojo que antes, con aún más lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y más gemidos desesperados escapando de sus labios.</p><p>“Joder” pensó, y sin poderlo evitar, tomó de nuevo el miembro del chico en su mano y dirigió su boca hacia su clavícula, mordiendo y moviendo dicha mano al ritmo de las caderas del rubio.</p><p>—¡A-A-AAH! ¡O-Om-mm! M-Master~— era la segunda vez que Atsumu casi se confundía de nombre, al pelinegro le pareció tierno— MMGH D-Dema… Es… ¡AH! Demasiado…— suplicaba el chico, aún extremadamente sensible por su previo orgasmo y la cercanía del segundo. Cuando Kiyoomi abandonó la clavícula del rubio (habiendo dejado su respectiva marca en ella) le miró fijamente.</p><p>—Si quieres puedo detenerme…— amenazó susurrando, cesando los movimientos de su mano y, en su lugar, presionando la base del miembro del chico.</p><p>—¡N-NO! — gritó con desesperación, provocando que diversas lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos— ¡S-sigue! ¡P-Por favor, por favor! — los movimientos de su cuerpo se entorpecieron y Kiyoomi disfrutó de las tiernas reacciones del chico.</p><p>—Entonces sigue moviéndote, más rápido, más profundo— susurró y Atsumu solo pudo asentir y obedecer. El pelinegro reanudó también el ritmo de su propia mano y, con la restante, tomó una de las caderas del chico para ayudarle a moverse.</p><p>—¡A-AH! ¡MMmmgh! ¡M-Mast-er! — Atsumu arqueó su espalda y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, Kiyoomi se lo tomó como una invitación para marcar aún más su cuello, sin cesar sus movimientos. — ¡A-Ah! ¡V-Voy a…! ¡MMGH! — el pelinegro le entendió.</p><p>—¿Vas a correrte de nuevo, zorrito? ¿O quieres esperar esta vez? Recuerda que no voy a detenerme hasta que esté satisfecho— le recordó y Atsumu empezó prácticamente a sollozar al encontrarse de nuevo dividido, sin saber qué elegir. Ya había comprobado el nivel de intensidad y se ultra sensibilidad que le aportaría el correrse en ese instante, no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo. Decidió decantarse por demorar su propio orgasmo.</p><p>—¡A-AH! A-Aún… A-Aún n-no…— anunció su decisión y el pelinegro lamió sus propios labios y, tras mover su mano aún más rápido, acercando al rubio peligrosamente hacia su límite, se detuvo de repente para presionar la punta de su miembro con su pulgar y privarle de ese cercano orgasmo. Si Atsumu antes estaba hecho un desastre, ahora estaba completamente arruinado. No podía dejar de llorar, la sensación de como el éxtasis se había estado formando en su estómago desaparecía y dejaba su cuerpo igual de sensible que antes le estaba transportando a otra dimensión, su cabeza empezaba a hundirse en las sensaciones.</p><p>—Buen chico— felicitó Kiyoomi y, tras unos meros segundos, ambas manos se posicionaron en las caderas del rubio, tomándolas fuertemente y, seguramente, dejando marcas en ellas. Empezó a embestirle con fuerza, Atsumu apenas tenía que moverse, de hecho, apenas podía moverse, las sensaciones se habían multiplicado y su cuerpo solo podía temblar sentir como el miembro del pelinegro abusaba de ese punto tan sensible.</p><p>—¡A-AAH! ¡MMGH! ¡Mm-master! ¡Ah! ¡M-m…! ¡O-Omi! ¡OMI! — el rubio decidió referirse a Kiyoomi por su tierno apodo y, extrañamente, eso solo encendió más al pelinegro, notando como su propio orgasmo se acercaba.</p><p>—Atsumu... — gruñó, dejando de lado también el apodo, intimando un poco más el enlace. El rubio le miró, con la mirada desenfocada— C-Córrete conmigo, ¿sí? — le propuso Kiyoomi y Atsumu solo fue capaz de asentir entre respiraciones aceleradas y sollozos.</p><p>La mano del pelinegro volvió a envolverse en el miembro del chico y, tras apenas unos segundos, notó como su entrada se estrechaba, traduciendo en una gran intensificación de las sensaciones para Kiyoomi. Aceleró sus movimientos y, milésimas de segundo después, se correrían a la vez. Atsumu solo fue capaz de retorcerse y soltar un grito silencioso al sentir la tan esperada sensación recorrer su cuerpo. De la misma forma, Kiyoomi gruñó y agarró con fuerza el cuerpo del chico a medida que iba soltando sus restos en su interior.</p><p>Una vez la electrificante sensación fue disipándose de su cuerpo, el pelinegro fue capaz de asimilar toda la situación y, aunque le hubiera gustado reflexionar un poco más a fondo sobre todo lo que había acontecido, el cuerpo inmóvil del chico (con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y temblando ligeramente) recibía ahora toda su atención.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu no recordaba cómo había llegado a la cama de Kiyoomi. Lo último que recordaba era el sonido del agua salpicando contra la porcelana de la bañera mientras su cuerpo de movía a una velocidad abrumadora.</p><p>No recordaba nada de cómo Kiyoomi le había cargado en brazos y le había envuelto en una toalla, como le había dejado unos minutos sentado cerca del calor emitido por el calefactor, como el pelinegro había secado su cabello con delicadeza, a sabiendas de lo cuidadoso que era Atsumu con su cuidado capilar. Tampoco recordaba como Kiyoomi le había vestido con su propia ropa, con una sudadera algo vieja pero lo suficientemente ancha para mantener el calor en su cuerpo. Y, por último, tampoco recordaba como le había vuelto a cargar hasta la cama, prácticamente enterrándole bajo las sábanas y algunas mantas extra, asegurándose de que el frío no fuera un problema. Atsumu solo empezó a ser consciente de lo que había pasado y de dónde estaba cuando escuchó a Kiyoomi vestirse en el baño y, una vez salió de la habitación en cuestión, solo pudo captar su atención a modo de susurro:</p><p>—Omi…— el pelinegro se giró y se acercó a él.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Kiyoomi parecía algo inseguro, preocupado incluso. Atsumu solo sonrió.</p><p>—Mhm… -toy bien— susurró acurrucándose bajo las capas de mantas.</p><p>—Me alegro… ¿Quieres dormir aquí? Puedo irme a dormir en tu habitación, no será un problema por una noche— propuso el pelinegro. Y Atsumu casi suelta otro sollozo.</p><p>—N-No…— tomó la muñeca de Kiyoomi— Quédate… Por favor…—</p><p>El pelinegro estaba algo sorprendido; si bien no era la primera vez que Atsumu le pedía que durmiera con él, el hecho de que ahora no pudiera culpar al alcohol por ello era algo…nuevo.</p><p>—¿Seguro? — El pelinegro no quería incomodar al rubio.</p><p>—Solo si… no te es incómodo, claro— corrigió Atsumu— Es que… Nadie se suele quedar a mi lado después de… bueno… tener relaciones conmigo y… solo quiero estar cerca de ti y… sentirme seguro—</p><p>Kiyoomi estaba algo abatido. Más allá del hecho de que el rubio siempre tenía en consideración su misofobia y sus límites, el pelinegro sintió algo extraño en el estómago al pensar en todas esas personas que se habían acostado con el rubio y ni siquiera le habían cuidado una vez terminaron. Lo que más le molestó, con diferencia, es que él mismo también había hecho eso mismo; también había abandonado al rubio en su soledad una vez terminó su encuentro sexual con él y, por más que su misofobia justificara sus acciones, decidió que no cometería el mismo error otra vez:</p><p>—Me quedaré— anunció.</p><p>—¿D-De veras? — Atsumu levantó ligeramente su cabeza, emocionado. Kiyoomi sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a la cama para introducirse en ella, al lado del chico. Casi por instinto Atsumu se acercó a él, pero titubeó en cuanto se dispuso a entrar en contacto con su cuerpo. El pelinegro suspiró y le acercó él, colocando su rubia cabeza sobre su pecho y acariciando su espalda con la mano.</p><p>—Descansa, ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que está bien— aseguró Kiyoomi y Atsumu sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos:</p><p>—Omi…— susurró.</p><p>—¿Mhm? —</p><p>—Gracias…— fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en un profundo sueño. El pelinegro siguió moviendo su mano por la espalda del chico. Su cabeza tenía miles y miles de cosas en las que pensar, miles y miles de cosas sobre las que reflexionar. Sin embargo, la simple presencia de Atsumu parecía sedarle y tranquilizarle y, en pocos minutos, él también cayó preso del sueño.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vuelvo a hacer algo de autospam, en mi cuenta de instagram (@oneka.art) encontraréis un diujito de los hermanos Sakusa &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "Tres pájaros de un tiro"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>—Más bien lo contrario, es un chico joven, se mudó a Tokio recién graduado con su hermano y tuvo que cambiarse el nombre a Haruki Sakurai para que no relacionaran con él, debido a que su queridísimo hermano no era otro que Osamu Miya en persona—<br/>—¿C-cómo? ¿Entonces el informante es…? — Yuko ató cabos al instante.<br/>—Atsumu Miya— terminó su padre, sonriente y visiblemente divertido por la situación mientras leía los papeles que confirmaban la información narrada por Kuroo— Parece que se chico vale su peso en oro—<br/>—¿Entonces que haremos, padre? ¿Nos esperamos o pasamos a la acción? — cuestionó Tatsuo.<br/>—Vamos a matar tres pájaros de un tiro—</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Solo os voy a decir que he tenido varios mental breakdowns escribiendo esto lol.</p><p>Disfrutad~ y dejad algo de amor &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katsuo Sakusa dejó pasar una semana. Había dado con una oportunidad de oro si Kiyoomi se había encariñado tanto de uno de los gemelos Miya, era ideal para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Con Atsumu como rehén sería fácil manipular tanto a Osamu como a Kiyoomi a su merced, quién le iba a decir que esos mocosos que Ryoko trajo al mundo iban a serle de tanta ayuda veinte años después.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que Kiyoomi cederá? — Tatsuo seguía aún sin estar muy convencido de que Atsumu y su hermano tuvieran tanta relación. Yuko rodó los ojos mientras dejaba la taza de té sobre la mesa. Los tres miembros de la familia se habían reunido para empezar a trazar el plan que seguirían para llevarse al chico y negociar las condiciones que exigirían a los dos hombres que pedirían su rescate.</p><p>Tatsuo, a diferencia de su hermana y su padre, veía muchos hoyos en el plan y no dudó en expresar sus incertidumbres.</p><p>—Estoy más que seguro— afirmó su padre con tranquilidad; su cara ligeramente arrugada y su cabello gris a pesar de que una vez fue tan negro como el carbón hacían visibles el paso de los años; sin embargo, la ropa de excelentísima calidad, los anillos exorbitantemente caros que adornaban sus dedos y todo el mobiliario que poseía su oficina demostraba que había conseguido recomponerse bastante bien después del divorcio, por fin tenía el poder y la influencia para obtener lo que más deseaba: vengarse.</p><p>—Y aunque no cediera por el chico directamente, sabemos por previas operaciones que Osamu Miya es un pilar importante de su red de contactos, así que no tendrá otra que obedecer nuestras condiciones— comentó Yuko.</p><p>—Aun así, estoy pensando en dejar pasar algo más de tiempo— añadió Katsuo.</p><p>—¿Más? — levantó una ceja Tatsuo.</p><p>—Hay algo que llevo tiempo posponiendo y quiero quitármelo de encima antes de seguir adelante con el plan— tomó un sobro de su té— Hace un mes di la orden a dos de mis hombres más competentes para que dieran con el informante que Black Jackals envió en al bar donde trabajaba el amante de Osamu Miya—</p><p>—¿Eso tiene tanta urgencia? —Yuko no le veía mucha importancia</p><p>—La tiene, créeme que la tiene— dejó la taza de té— Tener a Osamu y a Kiyoomi bajo control no será suficiente, necesitamos que ese espía nos dé la información necesaria sobre la estructura interna, así como los nombres y apellidos de interés de Black Jackals para poder estar seguros de que nuestro plan no tiene flaquezas—</p><p>—Comprendo—</p><p>Tras eso, Katsuo dio una orden en forma de gesto a uno de sus guardaespaldas, que pacientemente vigilaba reclinado una de las paredes. Este caminó hacia la puerta y dejó entrar a la persona que había estado esperando un buen rato en el exterior:</p><p>—Buenos días, jefe— saludó carismáticamente, siempre con su pelo negro desordenado— Veo que tiene visita familiar hoy, buenos días a todos— su tono era energético, alegre incluso. Pero tanto Tatsuo como Yuko sabían los trucos de ese hombre delante de él; no por nada era un negociador excelente, experto en manipulación.</p><p>—Kuroo, sabes que nunca rechazaría la oportunidad de compartir un té contigo, pero hoy hay algo de urgencia— Katsuo le contestó con el mismo tono, magnético pero afilado. Se entendían bien entre ellos, por eso era unos de sus mejores hombres junto al pequeño chico de cabello largo y decolorado que siempre solía acompañarle.</p><p>—No hay problema, señor— se acercó, alzando unos documentos al aire antes de dejarlos sobre la mesa— Tras investigar a fondo, hemos dado con la verdadera identidad del informante—</p><p>Katsuo tomó los documentos y los leyó con atención.</p><p>—¿Es algún integrante peligroso? — preguntó Tatsuo.</p><p>—Más bien lo contrario, es un chico joven, se mudó a Tokio recién graduado con su hermano y tuvo que cambiarse el nombre a Haruki Sakurai para que no relacionaran con él, debido a que su queridísimo hermano no era otro que Osamu Miya en persona—</p><p>—¿C-cómo? ¿Entonces el informante es…? — Yuko ató cabos al instante.</p><p>—Atsumu Miya— terminó su padre, sonriente y visiblemente divertido por la situación mientras leía los papeles que confirmaban la información narrada por Kuroo— Parece que se chico vale su peso en oro—</p><p>—¿Entonces que haremos, padre? ¿Nos esperamos o pasamos a la acción? — cuestionó Tatsuo.</p><p>—Vamos a matar tres pájaros de un tiro—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La habitación de Atsumu había empezado a recoger cada vez más polvo; dormir juntos se convirtió en una rutina tan habitual como compartir comidas o tener sexo, y los dos estaban muy a gusto con esa decisión. Bajo la petición de Kiyoomi, Atsumu estuvo unos días alejado del movimiento en la mafia, probablemente temía que su padre y sus hermanos tramaran intentar llevárselo otra vez.</p><p>Este hecho había estado atormentando al pelinegro durante varios días. ¿Qué necesitaba su padre de Atsumu? Sabía, por las palabras de Tatsuo, que conocían el hecho de que él y Osamu eran gemelos. ¿Acaso pretendían chantajear a Osamu? ¿Sonsacarle información? Kiyoomi no estaba seguro, había muchas posibilidades y sabía que su padre era una persona testaruda y que no iba a permitir que sus deseos no se cumplieran. Debía estar atento.</p><p>Sin embargo, cierto rubio le desconcentraba a menudo. A veces a propósito; como cuando iban andando por la concurrida calle y Atsumu prácticamente le arrastraba hacia el escaparate de una tienda de animales para observar a los cachorros de cerca o como cuando se le antojaba cualquier tipo de comida a cualquier hora del día y Kiyoomi no tenía otra opción que pedir sushi de atún un jueves a las tres y media de la madrugada porque <em>cómo</em> iba el pelinegro a resistirse a esos ojitos tiernos. Otras veces, Kiyoomi se perdía mirando al rubio mientras hacía cualquier cosa, mientras le brillaban los ojos cuando saboreaba su comida favorita o cuando refunfuñaba después de discutir con Osamu de cualquier tontería que resolverían en menos de una hora, como se sobresaltaba al ver alguna película me miedo en el televisor o como tatareaba canciones con alegría mientras preparaba algo en la cocina. Al pelinegro le resultaban adorables las distintas facetas que iba descubriendo de Atsumu, sus gestos típicos, sus expresiones frecuentes. Más de una vez el rubio le había pillado mirándole y Kiyoomi se sintió algo avergonzado, pensando que su mirada quizás incomodaba a Atsumu.</p><p>Lo que no sabía el pelinegro es que el chico había estado haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Se había acostumbrado a ver a Kiyoomi en mascarilla y a apreciar los gestos de sus oscuros ojos para leer sus expresiones ya que, contrariamente a lo que creía todo el mundo, el pelinegro estaba lejos de ser una persona inexpresiva, el trozo de tela que cubría la mitad de su rostro solía engañar al menos atento, pero Atsumu ya se había dado cuenta de cómo la mirada oscura de Kiyoomi se endulzaba al interactuar con algún tipo de perro, como pestañeaba tratando de contener la emoción cuando comía algo rico o como arrugaba la nariz cuando le molestaba la luz al despertar.</p><p>El pelinegro, siendo el desastre emocional que era y sin haber experimentado nada cercano a lo que estaba sintiendo respecto al rubio, solamente culpaba a la situación de peligro que corría Atsumu como la causante de todo este revuelo en su cabeza. Su explicación era que, como su padre había marcado al chico como objetivo, Kiyoomi debía estar más pendiente del rubio que nunca para evitar que corriera riesgo y, por eso, su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en él, porque temía por su seguridad:</p><p> —¿Enserio? ¿Esa es tu excusa? — Komori le miraba sin poder creerse lo idiota que era su primo. Se habían vuelto a reunir en una de las salas privadas de su restaurante de confianza y Kiyoomi consideró buena idea compartir estos nervios injustificados con él, con la esperanza de poder despejar un poco su cabeza. El castaño rojizo, por su parte, no podía creer que se hubiera dado cuenta de los sentimientos del pelinegro por Atsumu antes que él.</p><p>—¿Qué otra explicación puede haber? Dudo mucho que sea ansiedad causada por la misofobia— defendía.</p><p>—Sakusa…— suspiró su primo— Tienes que leer algún libro de vez en cuando, o ver alguna película— dijo mientras tomó un poco de la comida servida delante de él.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Kiyoomi, claramente, no entendió.</p><p>—Mira Saku-… Kiyoomi— el hecho de que su primo hubiera utilizado su nombre en lugar de su apellido ya era bastante inusual. Desde pequeños se acostumbraron a llamarse por el apellido, con la esperanza de no encariñarse demasiado el uno del otro y no transmitir su cercanía a los otros miembros de la organización, por precaución. El pelinegro le prestó especial atención— Repasemos un poco, me has dicho que te sientes cómodo con Atsumu cerca, ¿no? —</p><p>—Así es—</p><p>—Bien, me has dicho que dormir con él se te hace agradable y que te sientes tranquilo, ¿la razón? — insistió Komori</p><p>—Creo que es porque el hecho de estar cerca de él significa que está fuera de peligro, lo tengo más vigilado, fuera de riesgo—</p><p>—Vale— el castaño suspiró de nuevo, frustrado por la incompetencia de Kiyoomi— ¿Y los besos? ¿Qué hay de eso? —</p><p>—Eso sí que no lo tengo claro, es como una reacción natural, siempre que se acerca pues… no sé por qué, será producto de la cercanía también—</p><p>Komori sabía que su primo era inteligente, era metódico, racional y disciplinado, calculaba sus pasos al milímetro para que sus planes salieran a la perfección; pero ahora, <em>ahora</em>, le estaba pareciendo un completo idiota.</p><p>—Kiyoomi, te digo esto porque sé que tú solo no vas a ser capaz de dar con la respuesta correcta— suspiró— Estás enamorado del chico, eso es lo que te pasa—</p><p>—¿Qué? —el pelinegro le miraba incrédulo, como si hubiera dicho una sandez del tamaño de un piano— ¿Estás loco? —</p><p>—¿Por qué te ofendes tanto? Está más claro que el agua—</p><p>—Komori no estoy <em>enamorado</em>— Kiyoomi pronunció la palabra asqueado.</p><p>—¿Ah no? — concedió sarcásticamente su primo— ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? —</p><p>—Las personas enamoradas no actúan así—</p><p>—¿Y cómo se supone que actúan, hombre de hojalata? — se burlaba Komori.</p><p>—Ya sabes, cuando alguien está enamorado es más…está más…— Kiyoomi parecía toparse con dificultades.</p><p>—¿Cómodo? ¿Alegre? ¿Feliz de poder levantarse cada día junto a la persona que quiere? — le ayudó el castaño, remarcando claramente los puntos que el pelinegro había mencionado cuando le explicó sus inquietudes injustificadas.</p><p>Kiyoomi calló un momento y perdió la mirada; por su mente recorrían una y mil dudas, una y mil situaciones que, hasta ese instante, había percibido como simples actos de cotidianidad, pero, ahora, al ser vistas desde la posibilidad que había planteado Komori eran… mucho más que meros hábitos. No era casualidad la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro cuando despertaba junto al calor del rubio, no era coincidencia que su tacto fuera relajante en vez de incómodo, no eran simples nervios por el peligro… Kiyoomi Sakusa, por primera vez en su vida, se había enamorado.</p><p>—Oh no…— fue todo lo que articuló. Más que un lamento, fue una revelación. Una revelación cargada de dudas sobre cuál debía ser su siguiente paso.</p><p>—Oh sí— contestó Komori, que siguió devorando su plato.</p><p>—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? —el pelinegro estaba algo desesperado, esta carga de sentimientos que su inexperta cabeza debía gestionar era verdaderamente un reto para él.</p><p>—En otras circunstancias, te hubiera apoyado para que se lo dijeras sin pensarlo dos veces— Komori se limpió con una servilleta antes de rebuscar en su maletín en busca de unos documentos. No sonreía, su posado había cambiado y el ambiente también. Kiyoomi se tensó un poco. El castaño prosiguió— Pero es posible que sea más complicado de lo que esperas…— le pasó unos papeles.</p><p>—¿Qué es esto? — el pelinegro leyó en diagonal, tratando de identificar la información que había en ellos.</p><p>—Me dijiste que Ryoko Miya, la madre de los gemelos, entró a trabajar a Black Jackals bastante joven. Akagi y yo nos pusimos a rebuscar documentos tratando de ver quién la contrató en un principio ya que existía la posibilidad de que fuera esa misma persona quién la asesinara varios años después…—</p><p>—Sigue— Kiyoomi no comprendía aún.</p><p>—Ya sabes que Black Jackals fue creada en 1985 como fruto del enlace entre Sayuri Komori, tu madre, y Katsuo Sakusa, tu padre, y en menos de cinco años ascendería a ser una de las mafias capaces de competir contra Schweiden Adlers, la más influyente entre todas ellas. Durante esos primeros cinco años, Black Jackals reclutaría a todo tipo de personas para crear una base de espionaje sólida, camelando a personas jóvenes hambrientas de capital económico y chantajeándolas si llegaban a querer desentenderse de la mafia…— explicó el castaño rojizo.</p><p>—Komori, ve al grano— se impacientó el pelinegro.</p><p>—¿Quién estaba al mando de Black Jackals como jefe oficial en 1990 con la excusa de que su mujer estaba indispuesta debido a su segundo embarazo? — preguntó, dándole así el contexto que Kiyoomi necesitaba.</p><p>—Mi padre…—</p><p>—Exacto— cedió— Akagi encontró los documentos de contrato que tu padre administró durante su liderazgo y también el registro que mantuvo sobre sus movimientos—</p><p>El pelinegro leyó el papel en cuestión:</p><p>
  <em>Ryoko Miya, contratada por Katsuo Sakusa en 1990, desaparecida en 1995, asesinada por Katsuo Sakusa en 2005.</em>
</p><p>“No puede ser…” Kiyoomi estaba completamente en shock.</p><p>—No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la asesinó? ¿Qué razón tenía? Ese… desgraciado… — parecía frustrado, sabía que su padre había hecho cosas terribles, pero no imaginaba que hubiera ido tan lejos.</p><p>—Por las fechas, sospecho que tiene que ver con el divorcio— comentó Komori— Black Jackals se quedó en una especie de limbo después de la separación de tus padres, todos los trabajadores tuvieron que escoger un bando. Tu padre tuvo dificultades para reclutar a gente de su lado así que decidió perseguir antiguos trabajadores con la esperanza de igualar su influencia con la de tu madre…—</p><p>—Joder…— suspiró, aún ligeramente irritado, pero empezando a preocuparse— ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? —</p><p>—Yo si fuera tú se lo diría…—</p><p>—Me va a odiar si lo hago—</p><p>—¿Cuál de los dos? ¿Osamu o Atsumu? —</p><p>—Ambos, en verdad—</p><p>—Realmente no fue tu culpa, ni siquiera tienes relación estrecha con tus padres—</p><p>—Pero sigo siendo parte de la familia que arruinó su vida para siempre— Kiyoomi apretó los puños. Komori calló durante un momento, no sabía bien como ayudar a su primo.</p><p>—Ya sabes lo que opino…— suspiró— Si bien no creo que deban odiarte por ello, creo que, por respeto a los gemelos y a su madre, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es decírselo, merecen saberlo. Nuestras familias ya les han causado demasiados problemas a ese par—</p><p>El pelinegro sabía que Komori estaba en lo cierto, que no tenía derecho a ocultar esa información a los hermanos, pero eso no le quitaba el miedo y la incertidumbre que le inundaban. Temía por sus reacciones, temía que Osamu perdiera de nuevo la cabeza y volviera a las tendencias obsesivas que le habían llevado a apartar a Atsumu de su vida y, por supuesto, le horrorizaba la reacción del rubio, temía perderle, temía que la única persona que le aportaba un mínimo de felicidad a su monótona vida le relacionara con el hombre que mató a sangre fría a su madre y se alejara de su lado.</p><p>Aunque Kiyoomi, realmente, no tenía ni forma ni derecho a evitarlo.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¿Y sabes qué me dijo luego? — Atsumu le hablaba al teléfono apoyado en una de las mesitas de noche mientras se probaba diversos conjuntos de ropa— Me preguntó que si estaba bien y que si me encontraba bien y luego ¡me acarició el pelo! ¡sin guantes ni nada!—</p><p>—Vaya, como una persona decente— se burló Suna desde el otro lado de la pantalla.</p><p>—¡Rin, no seas así! Fue súper tierno y ya sabes que le cuesta mostrar afecto— defendió Atsumu mientras se probaba otra camisa.</p><p>Él y Suna se habían vuelto muchísimo más cercanos en el último mes. Solían hablar a menudo por teléfono y de vez en cuando iban a compartir algún café juntos para ponerse al día. Era agradable pasar tiempo con el castaño, Atsumu disfrutaba mucho de poder llevarse bien con la persona que tan feliz hacía a su hermano. Siempre que le explicaba alguna historia de Osamu, el rubio tenía la sensación de estar reconectando de nuevo con su gemelo y eso le llenaba el corazón de calidez.</p><p>Pero Osamu no era su único tema de conversación; últimamente, Atsumu se había aficionado a cotillear sobre Kiyoomi con Suna. Empezó como simples relatos de sus historias más descabelladas, como cuando el pelinegro trató de usar pastillas contra el rubio o cuando fueron atacados por sus hermanos mayores. Sin embargo, pronto le confiaría a Suna los momentos más tiernos de Kiyoomi, así como las detalladas descripciones de cómo cada momento que Atsumu compartía con el pelinegro le provocaba una increíble felicidad.</p><p>Hoy no fue distinto:</p><p>—Te sigo diciendo lo mismo de siempre, pareces una adolescente enamorada— Suna miró el atuendo de Atsumu, examinándolo— Prueba a combinar esa camisa con los pantalones negros de antes— al fin y al cabo, el objetivo de su videollamada era precisamente escoger la ropa que el rubio llevaría a su cena con Kiyoomi esa misma noche, aunque les costaba no irse por las ramas y hablar de otra cosa.</p><p>—Siempre te burlas de mí... — hizo un puchero mientras hacía caso al consejo de su amigo y se vestía con la ropa indicada— Tendrías que verte cuando hablas de Osamu, tú también te pones en modo adolescente enamorada cuando me explicas algo sobre él— protestó.</p><p>—No te lo niego— Suna soltó el humo que había acumulado de una calada a su cigarro. Por supuesto su hábito de fumar no había cesado— Lo que pasa es que yo <em>sí </em>estoy saliendo con Osamu—</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo— el rubio terminó de vestir sus pantalones y volvió a apreciarse al espejo— No me convence…—</p><p>—A mi tampoco, prueba con la camisa gris ahora— le indicó Suna y el rubio obedeció— Lo que quiero decir… Es que yo y Osamu sí confesamos nuestros sentimientos, en cambio tú y tu querido Omi ni siquiera os habéis declarado, es exasperante de ver— se quejó</p><p>—¿D-Declarado? ¿Qué tonterías dices? — Atsumu se sonrojó.</p><p>—Atsu, puedes engañar a quién quieras, pero conmigo no cuela. Sé que sientes algo por él, se nota por la forma en que hablas sobre él y esta estúpida sonrisa que se te queda cada vez que cuentas alguna historia sobre él. Es dolorosamente obvio—</p><p>—No sé de que hablas— el rubio hizo un puchero mientras perdía la mirada, claramente pensando en las palabras de Suna. “¿Tan obvio es?” pensó. Atsumu se había dado cuenta de que se sentía de forma peculiar respecto a Kiyoomi y su cercanía cada vez más frecuente lo hacía mucho más difícil de ignorar. El chico sabía qué sentía… pero le inundaban las dudas y el miedo. Suna pareció percibirlo por la forma en que sus ojos perdieron su característico brillo y decidió intervenir:</p><p>—Atsu…— el castaño reclamó su atención— Creo que en parte sé lo que sientes—</p><p>—¿Ah sí? — levantó una ceja.</p><p>—Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Osamu estaba hecho un lío— tomó una calada de su cigarro— El amor es… raro, ¿sabes? Es como…—</p><p>—¿Cómo…? — insistió Atsumu, curioso.</p><p>—Como un salto de fe desde un acantilado hacia el océano…— concluyó Suna.</p><p>—Ajá…— el rubio no parecía convencido.</p><p>—Escúchame, que me estoy esforzando… A ver…— el castaño soltó el humo y organizó sus pensamientos— Durante mucho tiempo pensé que estaría bien mirando el agua desde arriba del acantilado, que estaba mejor arriba, sin tener que preocuparme sobre si chocaría con las rocas o sobre si el agua estaba lo suficientemente limpia…. En otras palabras, creí que estaría bien solo, sin las preocupaciones que acarrea estar en una relación— Suna miró a su teléfono, comprobando si el rubio seguía escuchándole.</p><p>—Continúa— animó Atsumu, era raro escuchar al castaño hablar de forma tan espontánea.</p><p>—Pero… Cuando Osamu llegó a mi vida, de repente el agua tenía… algo, algo que me impulsó a dejar de lado todos esos miedos que tenía y… lanzarme—</p><p>—¿Y a dónde quieres llegar con esta metáfora? —</p><p>—Sé que tienes miedo de dar el salto, tienes miedo de chocar con una roca, de que haya algo bajo el agua que vaya a hacerte daño… o a lo mejor tienes miedo de no ser merecedor de esa agua y por ello no saltas—</p><p>—Quizás… quizás es verdad…—Atsumu reflexionó un momento, algo inseguro.</p><p>—Si quieres mi opinión, saltar es tu mejor opción. La vida es muy corta como para dudar de algo tan sincero como tus sentimientos. Además, estoy convencido de que ese tal Omi siente algo parecido… no creo que hubiera decidido besarte y dormir contigo si no estuviera mínimamente cómodo contigo después de todo—</p><p>Las palabras de su amigo le plantaron una pequeña semilla de esperanza en la mente. “Quizás… quizás sí que haya una pequeña posibilidad” una sonrisilla se le formó en las comisuras de los labios.</p><p>—Qué curioso Rinrin… ¡Por fin parece que das buenos consejos! — se burló</p><p>—Vete a la mierda, encima que trato de ayudarte…— se molestó ligeramente</p><p>—Es broma, es broma…— rio Atsumu— Venga, ayúdame a decidir que me pongo—</p><p>—Pues venga, pruébate la camisa gris de una vez—</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>Su cena estaba siendo inusualmente silenciosa. No fue necesariamente incómoda, pero ambos estaban muy, <em>muy </em>nerviosos. Suna había convencido a Atsumu para que se confesara esa misma noche, pero el rubio empezaba a tener sus dudas después de ver cómo el pelinegro también parecía estar al borde del ataque de nervios. La pequeña semilla de esperanza del chico pareció emocionarse al contemplar la posibilidad de que Kiyoomi también planeara confesarse hoy, pero Atsumu trató de mantenerse neutral, no quería ilusionarse ni crearse unas frágiles y falsas expectativas.</p><p>El pelinegro, en otro contexto, quizás sí que estaría nervioso por su inminente declaración de sentimientos hacia el rubio, quizás sí que dejaría que su corazón y su mente se ilusionaran con solo pensar en el hecho de poder salir del restaurante pudiendo llamar a Atsumu Miya su pareja oficial, pero, por desgracia la vida de Kiyoomi era bastante menos excitante y muchísimo más miserable.</p><p>Estaban a punto de terminar de cenar y, mientras el rubio trataba de mentalizarse para declararse, Kiyoomi tomó la iniciativa. No era necesario alargar algo que de todas formas iba a salir mal:</p><p>—Atsumu— el rubio dio un pequeño brinco, asustado por la súbita reclamación de su atención.</p><p>—¿S-sí? —</p><p>—Tengo que decirte algo— los intentos de Atsumu por mantenerse sereno y no dejar que sus esperanzas se apoderaran de su influenciable cabeza se hicieron complicados de controlar con esas palabras.</p><p>—T-Te escucho, yo también tenía que decirte algo d-de todas formas—</p><p>—Solo te pido que… me escuches hasta el final— Kiyoomi notaba sus manos frías incluso bajo los guantes de cuero.</p><p>—Lo haré—afirmó el rubio dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. El pelinegro no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.</p><p>—Esta mañana, Komori me ha hecho llegar unos documentos que encontró en el registro hace unos días. Si debo sincerarme contigo, la verdad es que me puse a investigar sobre vuestra madre desde la disputa que tuviste con Osamu— Atsumu, al darse cuenta de que la conversación no iba por dónde él había anticipado, se incorporó y escuchó atento a Kiyoomi— No encontramos gran cantidad de datos en su momento, quería ver exactamente qué os unía a Black Jackals y por eso mandé a Komori a revisar si había trabajadores con vuestro apellido. Como es lógico, dimos con Ryoko Miya, pero extrañamente no había mucha información acerca de su paso por la mafia, deduje que, debido a su fallecimiento, muchos de sus informes simplemente se descartaron… Pero al parecer, Komori encontró algo más. Encontró quién la contrató en su juventud y también quién la asesinó una década más tarde. —</p><p>Atsumu estaba teniendo dificultades para administrar tanta información, la mera mención de su madre ya le había puesto tenso y por supuesto, el hecho de estuviera a punto de conocer la identidad de su asesino era igualmente abrumador.</p><p>—Si los documentos son correctos, y estoy bastante seguro de que lo son, Katsuo Sakusa asesinó a Ryoko Miya en 2005 en su misión de reclutar antiguos trabajadores para su batalla de influencia contra Sayuri Komori. — Kiyoomi apretó los puños y reunió fuerzas para entrelazar mirada con el rubio.</p><p>—O-Osea… E-Es decir… Tu…Tu…—</p><p>—Mi padre la asesinó— aclaró el pelinegro— Pensé que era justo que lo supieras—</p><p>—Yo…— Atsumu no sabía qué decir. Los pensamientos recorrían su cabeza a toda velocidad y le era imposible ingeniar algo coherente que decir ahora mismo. Notaba su corazón acelerado y sus manos temblando ligeramente, también notó que respirar se le estaba complicando. — N-Necesito un momento— dijo casi sin pensar y, sin esperar respuesta por parte del pelinegro, abandonó la mesa y se dirigió al exterior.</p><p>Kiyoomi no tuvo valor para detenerle, no merecía la oportunidad de obtener su simpatía ni su perdón. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de intervenir si su familia había destruido la frágil felicidad de los gemelos tantas veces? Todo lo que sentía el pelinegro por el rubio no era suficiente como para compensar todo lo que sufrió Atsumu por culpa de los malentendidos entre sus padres.</p><p>“Es lo mejor… Ocultárselo solo hubiera sido peor a la larga” se consolaba el pelinegro a sí mismo. Se trataba de convencer a sí mismo de que todo iría bien, de que pronto estos inusuales sentimientos por Atsumu simplemente desaparecerían y podría volver a su solitaria pero tranquila vida. Sin embargo, el mero hecho de imaginar su apartamento vacío, sin la voz del rubio tarareando alguna canción en la lejanía o imaginarse las comidas en soledad, sin que Atsumu le contara alguna historia divertida de cuando él y Osamu eran pequeños o el simple hecho de visualizar su despertar sin sentir el calor del rubio junto a él era… doloroso. Le dolía imaginar una vida sin compartirla junto a ese chico tan risueño.</p><p>Kiyoomi recordó las palabras pronunciadas por Osamu hacía un tiempo, unas palabras que en su momento no pudo comprender:</p><p>“Cuando te enamoras de alguien es difícil dejar que la rabia se apodere de ti, es como si te infectara un sentimiento de felicidad”</p><p>El pelinegro había descubierto por fin el razonamiento tras esa oración. Kiyoomi era un hombre lleno de hoyos, pero Atsumu, un chico igualmente perforado por todo lo que había sufrido, fue capaz de completarle y de hacerle feliz. Ahora, el pelinegro se preguntaba si él también había sido capaz de ayudar a completar al rubio. Si fuera así… quizás… quizás…</p><p>—¿Señor? ¿Va todo bien? No he podido evitar ver a su invitado largarse… ¿Necesita algo? — una joven camarera se acercó a la mesa algo preocupada. Al parecer habían pasado varios minutos, casi un cuarto de hora en el que el pelinegro simplemente se perdió en su mente. Decidió que no valía la pena alargar su cena más de lo necesario, era tarde.</p><p>—No se preocupe, — aseguró Kiyoomi— traiga la cuenta, nos iremos cuando regrese del baño—</p><p>—Esto…— la muchacha titubeó ligeramente— Lamento decirle que su invitado ha… ha abandonado el local sin usted— la muchacha parecía apenada, casi dolida y compadecida de estar dándole las malas noticias al pelinegro, probablemente creyendo que se trataba de una cita fallida. Kiyoomi, sin embargo, se alarmó por algo más que por su desastrosa cena.</p><p>—¿C-Cómo que ha abandonado el local? —</p><p>—L-Le he visto irse hace un rato, parecía algo triste—</p><p>El pelinegro se levantó de la silla casi al instante y esprintó hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba seguro de que Atsumu conocía los riesgos de ir solo por la noche en su situación actual, estaba seguro de que Atsumu no se había olvidado de lo que sucedió hacía una semana cuando sus hermanos trataron de secuestrarle bajo las órdenes de su padre, pero no podía estar seguro de que el rubio estuviera en el mejor estado mental como para tenerlo en cuenta y, por tanto, debía ir tras él antes de que fuera tarde.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu caminaba sin rumbo por las frías calles de Ginza, aún tratando de recuperar su ritmo cardíaco normal y estabilizar su respiración. Trató de ordenar varias veces todo lo que estaba recorriendo su concurrida cabeza.</p><p>Sabía que no podía odiar a Kiyoomi por esto, no podía culparle por ser hijo de quién era, ya le había contado lo mucho que aborrecía las acciones de su padre y lo mucho que odiaba ser comparado con él. Atsumu lo sabía y jamás se le pasó por la cabeza pensar que el pelinegro debiera ser odiado por algo que escapaba completamente de su control. Cuando Ryoko murió, Kiyoomi probablemente debía tener una edad parecida a la suya y, por lo que le había contado, ni siquiera estaba siendo educado por su padre. Kiyoomi no tuvo la culpa de su muerte.</p><p>Él sí.</p><p>No había nada que atormentara más a Atsumu que esa noche de 2005. Esa noche en que decidió ignorar las advertencias de su hermano y las indicaciones de su madre, esa noche en la que habló de más con un extraño, esa noche que, tras abandonar su casa para ir con su vecina, ni él ni Osamu jamás volverían a ver a su madre. Atsumu creía que había sido su culpa, qué él había condenado a su madre a perder la vida. Que había condenado tanto a su hermano como a sí mismo a ser criados en la más absoluta soledad.</p><p>—Mamá…—el rubio notó diversas lágrimas caer y rodar sobre sus mejillas mientras el remordimiento le revolvía el estómago y la cabeza. No había día en que Atsumu no se culpara por lo todo lo que sucedió.</p><p>Era gracioso, pues hoy esperaba abandonar el local acompañado de Kiyoomi, quizás con sus dedos entrelazados, con sus manos aún unidas mientras regresaban a ese apartamento que ya parecía tener una habitación de más. Esperaba entrar en su nuevo hogar y volver a juntas sus cuerpos y sus labios con los de Kiyoomi, sentir su calor la mañana siguiente. Atsumu esperaba irse de ese restaurante feliz. Pero no fue el caso.</p><p>“No lo merezco, no merezco ni siquiera la oportunidad de que eso pase” se torturaba una y otra vez, afirmando no ser merecedor de ningún futuro que asegurara su felicidad. Atsumu había el causante de la muerte de su madre, eso era lo que él creía y la razón por la que no le importó todo lo malo que le sucedió durante los años posteriores a su fallecimiento.</p><p>No le importó que la gente se aprovechara de él, no le importó el dolor que sufría cada vez que se acostaba con alguien, no le importó el frío que padecía cada noche en ese destartalado apartamento, no le importó los turnos de doce horas que apenas le daban para comer, no le importó cuando Black Jackals le secuestró y no le importó el instante en el que creía que iba a morir. Porque, según su criterio, era lo único que merecía por haber matado a su madre.</p><p>“Sé que tienes miedo de dar el salto, tienes miedo de chocar con una roca, de que haya algo bajo el agua que vaya a hacerte daño… o a lo mejor tienes miedo de no ser merecedor de esa agua y por ello no saltas”</p><p>Las palabras de Rin resonaron en su cabeza. Era verdad. No es que tuviera miedo de dar el salto, sino que Atsumu sentía que no merecía probar nunca esa agua. No merecía poder vivir en una casa sin sufrir frío ni hambre, no merecía tener la oportunidad de levantarse cada día junto al calor del pelinegro, así como tampoco merecía el suave tacto de sus labios contra los suyos.</p><p>Sí… Esto era todo lo que el rubio era digno de recibir el rubio: una calle solitaria, el viento frío congelando las lágrimas de sus mejillas y un corazón roto.</p><p>Su teléfono sonó:</p><p>
  <em>“Omi-Omi &lt;3:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Atsumu, dónde estás?”</em>
</p><p>El rubio quizás hubiera otorgado su ubicación al pelinegro para que pudiera encontrarle o a lo mejor hubiera respondido a Kiyoomi con un mensaje asegurándole que a partir de ahora no tendría que preocuparse por él, o, quizás hubiera optado por mantener una conversación sobre los sentimientos que le atormentaban vía mensaje de texto.</p><p>La cuestión es que Atsumu no fue capaz de responderle, pues antes de poder darse cuenta, una mano presionaría una tela mojada sobre su boca y nariz y le dormiría casi al instante, perdiendo la conciencia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>perdón por dejarlo aquí, de verdad perdón ajfkdlak &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. "Cueste lo que cueste"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>—No tendréis ninguna conexión ni con la mafia, ni con mi familia ni conmigo. Me encargaré de ello personalmente. —</p><p>Tanto Suna como Komori, que eran conscientes de los sentimientos de Atsumu y Kiyoomi respectivamente, no estaban del todo convencidos por la solución propuesta por el pelinegro; sin embargo, debido a que Osamu desconocía todo este trasfondo, tan solo aceptó.</p><p>—Que así sea entonces—</p><p>—Bien… Pero antes de poder hacer eso te prometo que rescataremos a tu hermano— aseguró el pelinegro a los presentes.</p><p>“Cueste lo que cueste” se prometió a sí mismo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Iba a poner algo aquí pero mejor lo escribo a abajo lol</p><p>Disfrutad~ y dejad algo de amor &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las próximas dieciséis horas fueron bastante intensas para el grupo de cuatro personas que se había reunido en el apartamento de Kiyoomi. Osamu y Suna habían salido a cenar juntos también y recibieron una llamada de emergencia por parte del pelinegro, avisándoles de que Atsumu había sido secuestrado. También avisó a Komori, quizás podría ayudarles de alguna forma.</p><p>Como era de esperar, Osamu <em>exigió </em>que el pelinegro le explicara todo lo que había sucedido. Kiyoomi no tuvo otra que compartir las mismas noticias que había anunciado al rubio esa misma noche. El pelinegro sabía que la reacción del gemelo menor no sería tan pacífica, pero, de nuevo, no tenía derecho a evitarlo:</p><p>—No me lo puedo creer…— suspiró Osamu, frustrado, rabioso.</p><p>—Samu…— su pareja hizo lo que pudo para calmarle. Sin éxito. El chico de cabello grisáceo tomó al pelinegro del cuello de la camisa y le miró con desprecio.</p><p>—Después de todo lo que ha hecho tu familia para arruinar la mía… ¡¿Aún no estás satisfecho?! — le sacudió con ira. Kiyoomi se mantuvo estoico— Debí de haberme imaginado que solo alguien como tú sería capaz de hacer algo tan horrible—</p><p>—Kiyoomi no ha matado a nadie, Osamu— defendió Komori</p><p>—No, pero ¿Quién tuvo la culpa de que mi hermano se viera metido en todo esto después de todos mis esfuerzos para mantenerlo al margen? ¿Quién se aprovechó de él continuamente solo para sacarme de mis casillas? ¿Quién fue? — espetó con rabia y enfado, soltando y empujando bruscamente al pelinegro. — Es como si esta familia no fuera más que una maldición para todo el mundo...—</p><p>—Samu, basta— advirtió Suna.</p><p>—Lo sé…— habló Kiyoomi de repente, captando la atención de todos los presentes— Soy perfectamente consciente de lo que hizo mi padre, de lo que hicieron mis hermanos y de lo que hice yo. Lo sé. — le miró con la misma mirada inexpresiva de siempre— Prometo que una vez rescatemos a Atsumu lo arreglaré todo para que tú y él podáis abandonar Black Jackals, sin repercusiones. —</p><p>—K-Kiyoomi, p-pero eso…— Komori trató de intervenir, pero fue interrumpido por su primo:</p><p>—No tendréis ninguna conexión ni con la mafia, ni con mi familia ni conmigo. Me encargaré de ello personalmente. —</p><p>Tanto Suna como Komori, que eran conscientes de los sentimientos de Atsumu y Kiyoomi respectivamente, no estaban del todo convencidos por la solución propuesta por el pelinegro; sin embargo, debido a que Osamu desconocía todo este trasfondo, tan solo aceptó.</p><p>—Que así sea entonces—</p><p>—Bien… Pero antes de poder hacer eso te prometo que rescataremos a tu hermano— aseguró el pelinegro a los presentes.</p><p>“Cueste lo que cueste” se prometió a sí mismo.</p><p>Así pues, el ambiente se destensó ligeramente y se empezaron a organizar para llevar a cabo el procedimiento que seguirían para rescatar a Atsumu. Toda la información que disponían era la siguiente: un mensaje de texto que había recibido Kiyoomi de parte de un número desconocido:</p><p>
  <em>“Miércoles a las doce de la noche. Osamu Miya y tú en la dirección que proporcionaré más adelante. Negociaremos las condiciones a cambio de la seguridad del chico.”</em>
</p><p>Tenían prácticamente dos días para decidir qué podían hacer y tras barajar algunas posibilidades, Komori por fin sacó un as de debajo de la manga que se había estado reservando (porque sabía que a su primo no iba a gustarle su propuesta):</p><p>—Debido a que el tiempo apura no creo que podamos reunir todos los recursos y personal necesario para poder ayudaros en caso de que la negociación no llegue a buen puerto…— comentó</p><p>—¿Y no vas a poderte ocupar tú, Komori? — preguntó Kiyoomi.</p><p>—A pesar de que tengo influencia en Black Jackals, sigo sin tener el control total de sus divisiones y de su personal. Habría que intentar hablarlo con…— Komori se detuvo.</p><p>—¡Meian! Claro, ¿cómo no lo hemos pensado antes? Él nos prestará su apoyo si le explicamos la situación— se esperanzó Osamu. Ambos primos intercambiaron una mirada.</p><p>—Creo… que deberías explicárselo, Kiyoomi— sugirió el castaño rojizo.</p><p>—¿Explicar qué? — exigió Osamu. Suna, que se estaba esforzando para seguir la conversación, también parecía intrigado.</p><p>—Es bastante posible que no te guste escuchar esto… pero Shūgo Meian sigue órdenes de... de alguien aún más por encima de él— empezó el pelinegro.</p><p>—¿Q-qué? — Osamu no entendía— Pero… yo creía que… creía que todo el mundo en Black Jackals pensaba que tú eras el jefe y que Meian era quién estaba al mando de verdad. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que eso… no es así? —</p><p>—Ese es el discurso que solemos dar a los integrantes de valor como tú o como Atsumu… pero Meian es un simple títere que acata las órdenes de alguien mucho más influyente y poderoso… Quién realmente está detrás de todo Black Jackals— explicó Komori.</p><p>—¿Y de quién se trata? —</p><p>—Sayuri Komori… Previamente conocida como Sayuri Sakusa, mi madre. —declaró el pelinegro a la vez que los ojos de los otros dos presentes se abrían sorprendidos. — Cada uno de los actos de Meian están regidos por ella, así como cada una de sus decisiones. Si bien hablarlo con él podría darnos lo que necesitamos para rescatar a Atsumu, si queremos ahorrar tiempo deberemos hablar con ella directamente—Sus miradas prácticamente lo dijeron todo; los ojos de Osamu se llenaron de rabia otra vez, los de Suna, de preocupación, temía por el estado de su pareja:</p><p>—Sois como una maldita maldición…— proclamó lleno de rabia antes de levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse hacia el balcón, probablemente en un intento furtivo de tranquilizarse. El castaño de ojos verdes suspiró y se levantó también:</p><p>—Hablaré con él, id pensando cómo rescatar a Atsu, no tenemos tiempo que perder— tras eso siguió los pasos de su pareja para encontrarse con ella en el balcón. Osamu había encendido un cigarrillo, no era un hábito común en él, pero a veces el estrés le superaba. Tan pronto como Suna apareció a su lado, el cigarrillo desapareció de sus manos:</p><p>—Pensaba que estábamos en proceso de dejarlo— el castaño dio una calada del cigarrillo recién robado. Ambos habían tratado varias veces de dejar el tabaco, no hubo manera.</p><p>—Ahora mismo esto es lo que me importa menos— Osamu frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Samu sé que esto es alguien difícil de digerir… Pero creo que estás siendo algo injusto con Sakusa—</p><p>—¿Injusto? Él y su familia solo se dedican a arruinarnos la vida a mí y a mi hermano…—</p><p>—Y aun así él todo lo que ha hecho ha sido intentar enmendar todos los errores que cometieron sus familiares— comentó Suna dando otra calada. El otro hombre suspiró— No te estoy pidiendo que adores a Sakusa, pero hay ciertas cosas que no puedes decidir tú solo…—</p><p>—¿Por ejemplo? —</p><p>—Que tú y Atsu abandonéis esta organización— concedió el castaño.</p><p>—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué Tsumu va a querer quedarse con Black Jackals? —</p><p>—No exactamente <em>con</em> Black Jackals— tanteó Suna el terreno, inseguro sobre cómo reaccionaría a la noticia.</p><p>—Me estoy perdiendo, Rin—</p><p>—Atsumu siente algo por Sakusa— dijo mientras soltó el humo y miró de reojo la reacción de Osamu.</p><p>—¿Q-Qué? ¿Cuántos secretos vais a ocultarme? — se quejó, pues ya era la tercera vez en menos de una hora que recibía noticias importantes que parecía desconocer— ¿Hablas en serio, Rin? —</p><p>—Él mismo me lo dijo, pensaba declararse esta misma noche. Supongo que las noticias sobre el asesino de vuestra madre le aturdieron tanto como a ti y no pudo hacerlo…—</p><p>—Joder…— suspiró Osamu— De todas las personas de las que podía enamorarse escogió a la peor de ellas…— renegó molesto.</p><p>—Eso mismo dijeron de mí— comentó Suna, inexpresivo. Quizás Osamu debió haber calculado un poco mejor sus palabras.</p><p>—Eh…— Osamu acarició su mejilla y entrelazaron sus miradas— Te he dicho miles de veces que no eres una mala influencia ni una carga para mí. — él y Suna habían tenido esta misma conversación miles de veces. Cuando ambos empezaron a salir, mucha gente del local donde trabajaba el castaño empezó a tratar de convencer a Osamu de que no valía la pena estar con alguien como Suna, alguien que no tenía nada más que una cara bonita y una adicción terrible a las drogas. Osamu no quiso creer ni una palabra, sabía que había mucho más en Rin que eso. Pero el castaño no pensaba lo mismo, pues estaba de acuerdo con los comentarios que se hacían a sus espaldas:</p><p>—Pero por mi culpa te enganchaste al tabaco, volviste a caer en el hoyo de las drogas y te hicieron chantaje…— repasó el castaño, evitando la mirada.</p><p>—Rin, nada de eso fue tu culpa. Empecé a fumar por estrés, las drogas fueron mi decisión y el tema del chantaje no es algo de lo que debas sentirte responsable— aseguró— ¿Me oyes? — acarició su mejilla de nuevo— Jamás digas que eres una mala influencia para mí, yo soy el responsable de mis propios errores y estoy feliz de que vayas a estar ahí cuando consiga solucionarlos…— Ambos se miraron un instante y Osamu fue el primero en cerrar la distancia entre sus labios y Suna cedió. Lo que no sabía el chico de cabello grisáceo es que su pareja aún no había soltado el humo de su última calada y, cuando abrieron sus bocas para intensificar el beso, dejó que el humo blanquecino se adentrara delicadamente a través de sus labios. Osamu rio:</p><p>—Siempre haces eso— dijo soltando el humo recientemente transferido— Es asqueroso—</p><p>—No mientas, sé que te enciende muchísimo— corrigió Suna, terminando el cigarrillo.</p><p>—Me has pillado— rio de nuevo. El castaño se alegró de que se hubiera calmado un poco, sería más fácil hablar con él.</p><p>—Aun así…—le miró— No creo que sea justo que prives a Atsumu de ese deseo de estar con él solo porque consideres que Sakusa no le conviene. Tú pudiste decidir ignorar las advertencias y estar conmigo, creo que él también merece ese derecho a escoger. —</p><p>Las palabras del castaño eran, como de costumbre, difíciles de ignorar. Osamu debía reconocer que había sido algo duro con el pelinegro, que había espetado diversas palabras que nacieron de un sentimiento de tensión que no era realmente genuino con sus opiniones.</p><p>—Sí… Tienes razón—</p><p>—Como de costumbre— interceptó Suna.</p><p>—Me disculparé con Sakusa. Pero primero necesito asegurarme de que Atsumu esté bien. No puede perderle a él también…— declaró Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mientras la entrañable pareja mantenía su conversación en el balcón. Kiyoomi tomó por fin su propia decisión en el asunto; si quería dejar de causar problemas y remediar los errores y atrocidades que su familia paterna estaba cometiendo, debía mover ficha. Tomó su chaqueta y se dispuso a irse, confundiendo a Komori, quién no había recibido ninguna conversación:</p><p>—¿Sakusa? ¿D-Dónde vas? — le siguió</p><p>—Trata de mover tus propios hilos para reunir personal y armas. Yo moveré los míos— dijo mientras seguía su camino hacia la puerta.</p><p>—¿Vas a hablar con tu madre? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? — dedujo Komori</p><p>—No hay más opción. Su ayuda es la única oportunidad que tenemos de salir victoriosos de este lío— se vistió la chaqueta.</p><p>—¿Y cómo vas a convencerla? Sabes de sobra lo poco permisiva que es con estos temas. —</p><p>—Mi padre tiene sus intereses para quererme de su lado, estoy seguro de que mi madre también los tiene. Solo debo encontrar de qué forma puedo serle de ayuda y recompensar su ayuda—</p><p>—Te estás endeudando mucho, Kiyoomi…— comentó Komori, preocupado— Ya no solo lo de comprometerte con tu madre, también el tema de sacar a los gemelos de Black Jackals sin represalias… Todo eso va a pasarte factura, muy mala factura—</p><p>—No importa— contestó su primo.</p><p>—¿No importa? — repitió el castaño rojizo, incrédulo.</p><p>—Este es el precio a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho mi familia, si con ello puedo asegurar que no volverán a correr peligro, que así sea entonces— el pelinegro ni siquiera dudó en abrir la puerta y marcharse, dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo de su parte para garantizar el éxito en su misión.</p><p>—K-Kiyo…— Komori no pudo detenerle. La puerta se cerró y dejó que las preocupaciones se apoderaran de su mente, claramente temiendo por la seguridad de su primo. Pronto otra voz le sacaría de sus inquietudes:</p><p>—¿Y Sakusa? — preguntó Osamu, acompañado de Suna. Aparentemente ya habían regresado de su pequeño tiempo fuera en el balcón.</p><p>—Ha ido a saciar cuentas con su madre… Con un poco de suerte en unas horas sabremos cómo habrá ido, nosotros empezaremos a movilizarnos por nuestros propios medios—</p><p>—¿Va a estar bien? — preguntó Suna— No pareces convencido de que Sakusa vaya a salir exitoso— Osamu miró a Komori, parecía tenso. Este último suspiró.</p><p>—Solo espero que valoréis lo que está haciendo para solucionar todo esto. Su familia es un desastre pero está intentando hacer lo que puede para que no salpique a nadie más…— miró al hombre de pelo grisáceo en concreto. Osamu se tensó un poco, algo arrepentido de todo lo que había soltado sin pensar unos minutos antes.</p><p>Tras eso, empezaron a organizarse entre ellos; el reloj no iba a detenerse y cada minuto era oro.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi conducía y trataba de respirar hondo. A pesar de que ocultaba bien sus emociones, eso no las borraba del todo de su cabeza. Estaba dudando sobre cómo iba a convencer a su madre, ya no solo para aceptar sus condiciones, sino que dudaba cómo se las apañaría para que le considerara digno de su atención.</p><p>Comunicarse con ella era complejo, era una mujer ocupada como era obvio, pero además de eso, era intimidante entablar conversaciones con ella. Sayuri Komori era la mayor de cuatro hermanos y, por tanto, la que más influencia tenía en la familia Komori después del fallecimiento del último patriarca del árbol genealógico. Sus palabras eran básicamente órdenes y todo el mundo sabía que no debían tratar de traicionarla pues, a pesar de ser una mujer muy justa y razonal, no dudaba en usar sus recursos para aplastar a sus enemigos si estos trataban de perjudicarla. Aunque siempre trataba de ser lo menos sangrienta posible.</p><p>El pelinegro era el único de sus hijos que aún seguía de su lado y, a pesar de que el contacto entre ellos no era fuerte, había diversos gestos que Kiyoomi había detectado como la forma personal de su madre de mantenerle vigilado. Las llamadas de Meian eran una prueba de ello, puesto que todos y cada uno de los actos que realizaba ese hombre estaban regidos por ella. También, de vez en cuando, recibía algún paquete bajo su nombre la semana de su cumpleaños o en Navidad. Eran actos pequeños, pero que le demostraban que, por lo menos, no se había olvidado del todo de su existencia. Kiyoomi esperaba usar ese frágil hilo de contacto que aún había entre ellos a su favor.</p><p>Condujo hasta las oficinas principales de Black Jackals con destino al despacho de Meian, el cual había visitado junto al rubio hacía unos cuantos días. Kiyoomi esperaba encontrarse al mismo hombre imponente y de cabello puntiagudo de siempre, con su posado intimidante y mirada perforadora. Para su sorpresa no estaba solo.</p><p>Una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años, alta y delgada, de rostro afilado y ojos oscuros mantenía una conversación con el hombre que esperaba encontrarse en un inicio. Su cabello, corto y rizado, seguía tan negro como el día en el que nació, y, aunque algunos cabellos blancos trataran de asomarse, siempre estaba pendiente de ocultarlos con el tinte pertinente. Lo que no podía esconder tan bien eran las finas arrugas que ya adornaban su rostro, testimonio del paso de los años. Sayuri dirigió su mirada hacia la estática figura de su hijo y le dedicó una ligerísima sonrisa.</p><p>Kiyoomi se tensó, no esperaba toparse de frente con su madre, esperaba tener que discutir y negociar con ella por teléfono después de que Meian le negara la posibilidad de comunicarse directamente con ella. Apretó los puños y trató de relajarse para hablar:</p><p>—Siento interrumpir, volveré más tarde— dijo con una ligera reverencia, excusándose para abandonar el despacho.</p><p>—Kiyoomi, qué oportuno— la voz de su madre, la cual no había escuchado en años, resonó en sus oídos como un eco metálico. — Justo estábamos hablando de ti…— el pelinegro se giró y entrelazó mirada con su madre. Aún callado. — Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? Deberemos ponernos al día, ¿no? — el tono de su madre era casi idéntico al de su hermana, melódico y con una amabilidad falsa y aterradora.</p><p>Kiyoomi sabía que, aunque quisiera, no iba a poder renegar la oferta de su madre y, por tanto, tomó asiento en uno de los aterciopelados sofás del amplio despacho. Meian se ofreció a prepararles un té mientras hablaban, aunque de momento solo la elegante mujer se estaba esforzando en mantener a flote sus interacciones.</p><p>—Diversas fuentes me han informado que has vuelto a reencontrarte con tus hermanos…— comentó— ¿Cómo están? —</p><p>—Vivos— contestó Kiyoomi algo frío. Su madre rio.</p><p>—Tu humor no ha cambiado, por lo que veo— Meian les sirvió las bebidas— Así como tampoco ha cambiado esa manía tuya por la suciedad aparentemente—</p><p>Kiyoomi no dijo nada. No porque no quisiera, sino porque hablar con su madre era complejo ya de por sí, cuantas menos palabras pudieran ser usadas en su contra, mejor. Sayuri le pidió a Meian algo de intimidad y, una vez el hombre abandonó la sala, el pelinegro decidió ir al grano:</p><p>—He venido aquí porque necesito pedirte un favor— anunció.</p><p>—No me digas— fingió sorpresa la mujer— Esto es algo inaudito, no sueles ser propenso a pedir ayuda en tus asuntos—</p><p>—Esta vez no tengo remedio— matizó Kiyoomi.</p><p>—Deja que lo adivine… ¿Tiene que ver con el secuestro de ese rubito con el que te has encariñado? —</p><p>—¿C-Cómo has…? —</p><p>—Una madre se entera de todo, Kiyoomi. No tiene caso que trates de ocultarme algo— tomó un largo sorbo de su bebida— Quién iba a decir que unos de los gemelos Miya iba a convertirse en mi yerno—</p><p>—¿Q-qué diablos dices? — con toda la incomodidad de la situación en sí, Kiyoomi no necesitaba que su madre se entrometiera en esos asuntos tan personales; y menos con toda la tensión del contrarreloj.</p><p>—Es una broma, cielo— el apodo cariñoso de su madre ni siquiera parecía sincero. — Pero en parte sí tengo razón; has acudido a mi porque necesitas ayuda para rescatar a ese chico ¿no es así? —</p><p>—Correcto— asintió el pelinegro.</p><p>—¿Y qué necesitas exactamente? —</p><p>—Reclutas, armas, información… Todo lo que pueda ser de ayuda para infiltrarnos dónde lo tengan retenido y ponerle a salvo…—</p><p>—Veo que no te estás cortando en pedir…— rio ligeramente su madre— ¿Algo más? —</p><p>—De hecho…— Kiyoomi respiró hondo— También quería pedirte que, una vez Atsumu sea rescatado, ambos gemelos puedan abandonar y cortar lazos con Black Jackals definitivamente… sin represalias— la miró fijamente.</p><p>—Oh, Kiyoomi— suspiró la mujer, apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano, apoyada en el respaldo del sofá— Me pides cosas un tanto… excesivas, ¿no crees? — tomó otro sorbo de su té. El pelinegro mantuvo la mirada y la presión, sin flaquear— ¿Cómo piensas devolverme el favor, no solo por la ayuda prestada sino también por liberar a ese pintoresco par de hermanos? No siempre te va a funcionar la carta de ser mi hijo, cielo…—</p><p>—Estoy dispuesto a aceptar las condiciones que me exijas— declaró sin miedo.</p><p>—Esa es una frase peligrosa… ¿Tanto estás dispuesto a arriesgar para que ese rubito y su hermano no sufran las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones en la vida? —</p><p>—No fue su culpa… Papá mató a su madre, era una antigua trabajadora; quedaron huérfanos con apenas diez años. Y ahora, otra vez vuelven a estar en peligro por una razón similar… Suficientes inconvenientes les hemos causado ya, solo quiero que una vez esto se solucione no deban preocuparse por volver a encontrarse en una situación parecida…— explicó</p><p>—¿Eso significa que vas a dejar ir al chico del que tanto te has encariñado solo para asegurarte de que no corra peligro nunca más? — concretó Sayuri.</p><p>—Exacto—</p><p>—Tienes un buen corazón, Kiyoomi— dejó la taza de te en la mesita— Quizás es por eso por lo que tu padre te dejó atrás después del divorcio…— esas palabras fueron algo dolorosas, pero Kiyoomi no mostró apenas reacción— Pero no todo se paga con actos de buena fe, si quieres mi ayuda deberás cumplir una simple condición—</p><p>—¿Y esa condición es…? — preguntó.</p><p>—Tomarás el lugar de Shugo Meian. Serás el nuevo “jefe” de Black Jackals, esta vez de forma oficial, y obedecerás todas y cada una de mis órdenes— explicó con calma la mujer— Eso significa que se acabó eso de dirigir tus propias operaciones, reunirte a escondidas con tu primo o encariñarte de niñatos problemáticos… ¿Queda claro? —</p><p>Kiyoomi era bien consciente de lo que estaba a punto de aceptar. Iba a perder cualquier ápice de libertad que tenía en su ya miserable vida, iba a convertirse en el títere con el que su madre pretendía empoderarse aún más. No iba a poder volver a tener contacto jamás con nadie, no iba a poder siquiera pensar por su propia cuenta. Era algo duro de imaginar, pero cuando Kiyoomi recordaba esa sonrisa tan radiante en el rostro de Atsumu, sabía que valía la pena.</p><p>Valía cada segundo de miseria que le esperaba si con ello podía asegurarse de que la persona que más quería iba a ser feliz.</p><p>—Queda claro— asintió.</p><p>—Bien— sonrió su madre, satisfecha— Ultimaremos los detalles una vez el chico sea rescatado. Puedes retirarte, mandaré lo que necesitas a tu dirección—</p><p>—De acuerdo— Kiyoomi se levantó y sin expresión alguna en su rostro, dejó atrás el despacho. Algo más vacío que antes, incapaz de imaginar qué sería de su vida de ahora en adelante. Si podía soñar, el pelinegro deseaba que, una vez rescataran a Atsumu, pudiera volver a sentir sus labios contra los suyos una última vez, ver esa sonrisa una última vez; en resumen, quería ver a Atsumu por última vez antes de que sus caminos se bifurcaran para siempre.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu despertó con la cabeza aún algo ligera y dolida. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un ambiente al que extrañamente ya se había adaptado durante el último mes y medio de su vida; una habitación extravagante, con todo tipo de lujos: sofás elegantes, ventanales inmensos… Sí, no era muy distinta de la habitación donde se había estado acostando últimamente. Sin embargo, el problema era precisamente ese: esta no era <em>su </em>habitación. Atsumu no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí y mucho menos sabía <em>por qué </em>tenía las manos atadas a su espalda y la boca cubierta con cinta adhesiva.</p><p>Los recuerdos fueron volviendo a él a medida que iba incorporándose, todo lo sucedido esa mañana en la llamada con Suna, la cena con Kiyoomi, las noticias sobre el asesino de su madre y… “Oh no…” pensó, atando puntos por fin; probablemente había sido secuestrado por las mismas personas que trataron de llevárselo hacía una semana.</p><p>“Vale, a ver, calma” el rubio había recibido instrucciones y consejos de parte del pelinegro sobre qué hacer ante una situación como esta. Primero que nada, calma. Atsumu sabía que era un rehén fácil para aquellos interesados en su hermano, así que debía confiar en que no iban a matarle si podían sacar beneficio de mantenerle con vida.</p><p>Luego, tenía que sacar partido de la situación para poder averiguar con quién estaba tratando. El rubio ya había hecho esto antes, debía actuar lo más inteligentemente posible y sacar toda la información posible sobre el contexto en el que se encontraba. El paisaje apreciable a través de la ventana le indicaba que, por lo menos, seguía en Ginza. Le hubiera gustado ubicarse un poco más, pero no conocía el barrio tan a fondo como para saber exactamente dónde estaba.</p><p>El rubio se tensó al escuchar diversas voces delante de su puerta:</p><p>—P-Pero señorita Yuko, ¿está segura de quererse reunir sola con él? ¿Va a estar bien? ¿Y si trata de atacarla? —</p><p>—No soy de cristal, sé defenderme— contestó una familiar voz femenina—Además, si sabe lo que le conviene estoy segura de que va a pensárselo dos veces antes de atacar—</p><p>Tras eso, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a la mujer que Atsumu ya era capaz de reconocer como la hermana de Kiyoomi. Ambos entrelazaron mirada, el rubio se mantuvo inmóvil, ella sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella:</p><p>—Veo que ya has despertado…— caminó elegantemente hasta uno de los sofás y tomó asiento— ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y hablamos con tranquilidad? Estoy segura de que tendrás preguntas…— sonrió mientras tomaba la botella de vino blanco que adornaba la mesa.</p><p>Atsumu siguió tratando de mantener la calma, pero se le estaba complicando por momentos. No le gustaba la presencia de esta mujer, había algo en ella que no le era agradable. Se incorporó en la cama con dificultad (sus brazos atados detrás no le estaban ayudando mucho) y, una vez en pie, corrió torpemente hacia la puerta, tratando de abrirla a base de embestidas con su costado. Yuko no se inmutó y siguió sirviendo vino tranquilamente en su copa:</p><p>—Es inútil…— comentó— Nadie de aquí va a tratar de rescatarte, así que tu mejor opción es sentarte aquí y charlar un rato conmigo— Atsumu la miró algo desconfiado— Tranquilo, trataré de no alargarlo más de lo necesario—</p><p>El rubio era consciente de que no tenía muchas opciones y, aunque conversar con Yuko no era algo que le entusiasmara, pensó que quizás podría sacar información sobre qué pretendían hacer. Con cautela, Atsumu se acercó a los sofás, acomodándose en uno aún algo tenso. La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa afilada:</p><p>—Iré al grano, no quisiera malgastar el tiempo de ambos— dio un pequeño sorbo del vino antes de proseguir hablando— Apuesto que Kiyoomi te ha puesto al corriente de su parte de la historia. Pero seguro que no habías pensado en la posibilidad de que la verdadera víctima de toda esta situación somos nosotros, ¿verdad? —</p><p>Atsumu levantó una ceja: “¿Qué dice?”</p><p>—Kiyoomi era muy pequeño cuando nuestros padres se divorciaron. Nuestro padre trató de salvarnos de la manipulación de nuestra madre, pero fue incapaz de salvar a Kiyoomi. Ahora estamos tratando de acabar con el peligroso imperio que nuestra madre está creando a base de una herencia demasiado grande incluso para ella, utilizando a Kiyoomi como un mero peón para enriquecerse. Llevamos varios años tratando de salvar a nuestro hermano pequeño de ese infierno, pero para ello necesitamos que esté dispuesto a escucharnos y, con algo de suerte, hacerle entrar en razón. — narró con calma— ¿Entiendes ahora tu papel en todo esto? —</p><p>El rubio asintió. Yuko sonrió, satisfecha.</p><p>—Bien, entonces, si te parece bien, me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas…— alargó su mano para retirar la cinta adhesiva que impedía el habla de Atsumu. Este último sonrió con orgullo:</p><p>—Tus trucos engañarían al más idiota, pero sé que tipo de trucos utilizas, yo también los uso en mi trabajo— Yuko le dedicó una fría mirada— Utilizar la falsa empatía y la victimización es una técnica efectiva contra los más imbéciles, pero para tu mala suerte tengo experiencia en ese ámbito—</p><p>—Y yo que pensaba que no eras más que una cara bonita pegada a un cuerpo bonito…—</p><p>—Me halagas— sonrió el rubio, presumiendo.</p><p>—Aún así, lo que te he dicho no es del todo mentira, nuestra madre es una egocéntrica egoísta y Kiyoomi no es más que una pieza más de su tablero de ajedrez. No está a salvo con ella. —</p><p>—¿Ah sí? — provocó Atsumu— ¿Insinúas que estaría mejor con vosotros? ¿Con su hermano mayor que no tiene problema en apalizarle en medio de la calle? ¿Con su padre el cual parece no tener remordimientos a la hora de acosar y matar a antiguos trabajadores? ¿O quizás estaría mejor con la manipuladora de su hermana? —</p><p>—Te la estás jugando, rubito. Recuerda que es tu vida la que pende de un hilo…—</p><p>—No vais a matarme, al menos no si queréis algo de mi hermano— Atsumu era consciente de que se estaba pasando un poco de la raya con sus provocaciones, pero debía averiguar qué tramaban antes de que fuera tarde para intervenir:</p><p>—¿Solo de tu hermano? — Yuko levantó una ceja, sonriente mientras daba otro trago a su bebida. Atsumu se vio algo aturdido, no había entendido bien a lo que se refería.</p><p>—¿Cómo? —</p><p>—Chantajear a tu hermano es <em>una</em> de las razones por las que estás aquí. Hay dos más—</p><p>El rubio claramente estaba confuso, su principal deducción fue que, secuestrándole, pretendían usar las habilidades de Osamu para su beneficio. Atsumu estaba tratando de averiguar <em>qué </em>era ese beneficio que pretendían sacar. Pero ahora, la intriga de saber los otros dos motivos por los que había sido capturado era mucho mayor.</p><p>—¿Dos más? —</p><p>—Si bien es cierto que los hermanos son una carta muy fácil de usar en contra de alguien, mi padre consideró que el hecho de que Kiyoomi y tú tuvierais una relación tan…<em>cercana</em> iba a permitirnos usarte también en su contra—</p><p>—¿Usarme en c-contra de K-Kiyoomi? — Atsumu estaba perplejo, no entendía en qué momento habían llegado a esa conclusión tan remota.</p><p>—No trates de negarlo, desconozco exactamente qué hay entre vosotros, pero está claro que le importas a Kiyoomi y, gracias a eso, vas a facilitarnos muchísimas cosas— explicó Yuko.</p><p>—No sé de qué hablas…— Atsumu abajó la cabeza— Omi y yo… No creo que haya nada realmente…  Era todo más un pasatiempo, ambos necesitábamos una forma de desconectar de todo el revuelo de nuestras respectivas vidas y decidimos usarnos el uno al otro— cada palabra que soltaba el rubio parecía apuñalarle en el pecho. Estaba recordando cada uno de los momentos que compartió con él desde que le conoció, sus noches, sus conversaciones, sus besos, su calor…— Dudo que Kiyoomi sienta nada por mí… y yo… yo tampoco siento nada por él— quizá eso último era mentira, quizás el rubio sí sentía algo por el pelinegro, algo muy real, muy fuerte y muy difícil de ignorar, pero Atsumu sabía que debía empezar a creerse sus propias mentiras si no quería decepcionarse aún más.</p><p>—Es curioso que digas eso mientras caen lágrimas de tus ojos…— Atsumu notó por fin la piel mojada de sus mejillas. Qué embarazoso — Es increíble que con lo mayorcitos que sois os comportéis como adolescentes que no pueden aceptar sus propios sentimientos. Me pregunto qué habrá visto Kiyoomi en ti…— Yuko dejó la copa de vino en la mesa delante de ella— Espero que sus sentimientos no sean un juego para ti…— ese comentario enfureció a Atsumu</p><p>—Valientes palabras de alguien que solo se preocupa por su hermano para su propio beneficio—</p><p>—¿Crees que te he mentido? — Yuko parecía algo más cohibida, más sincera— ¿Crees que mi preocupación es falsa? ¿De verdad crees que Kiyoomi estará mejor de lado de nuestra madre? ¿Siendo una simple herramienta que pueda usar a su antojo? —</p><p>—¿Acaso vosotros no sois peones para vuestro padre también? — puntualizó Atsumu. Yuko le miró, el rubio aseguraba que había sido capaz de observar un ápice de tristeza en ellos.</p><p>—Lo somos, desde el momento en que nacimos yo y mis hermanos solo hemos sido herramientas para nuestros padres y eso no va a cambiar… Pero si Kiyoomi se uniera a nosotros por lo menos no estaría solo…— el tono de la mujer se había vuelto algo más vulnerable. — Tú mejor que nadie debería entender lo que es querer proteger a un hermano a pesar de la falta de contacto y relación…—</p><p>Atsumu no dijo nada, pero sabía que Yuko estaba en lo cierto, él mismo comprendía el deseo de la muchacha, pero seguía considerando que Kiyoomi no sería más feliz de lado de su padre sabiendo lo mucho que detestaba sus métodos y acciones.</p><p>—Fue esa la razón por la que te uniste a Black Jackals, ¿no es así? —</p><p>—¿Cómo? —</p><p>—Tengo entendido que, de alguna forma, te convertiste en informante de Black Jackals para tratar de dar con el espía que habíamos enviado a ese bar de Kabuchiko para vigilar al amante de tu hermano… ¿Me equivoco? —</p><p>Atsumu no estaba entendiendo nada: “¿Cómo sabe que yo…? ¿Espía? ¿Se referirá a Kyanma? P-Pero entonces… Entonces…”</p><p>—Por tu cara entiendo que estás empezando a darte cuenta…— rio Yuko.</p><p>—¿T-Trabajáis para… Schweiden Adlers? —</p><p>—Oh, querido…— rio de nuevo— No “trabajamos” para Schweiden Adlers… Nuestro padre <em>es </em>el jefe de Schweiden Adlers. Cuando por fin recuperó su influencia y configuró una red de contactos no le fue muy difícil subir de rango rápidamente, en especial en una mafia tan interesada en aplastar a su competencia— explicó con calma.</p><p>Atsumu abrió los ojos como platos y, si antes se sentía inseguro en la presencia de esta mujer, ahora le aterraba estar a menos de tres metros de ella.</p><p>—N-No puede ser… pero… ¿cómo habéis sabido que yo… que yo…? — el rubio apenas podía articular palabra.</p><p>—Esa es la tercera y última razón por la que estás aquí. Pensabas que habías dado con nuestro informante y que él no te había descubierto a ti, ¿no? — su tono era medio burlesco y su posado volvía a ser amenazador— Qué ingenuo has sido…— rio con maldad — Y por ello… vas a soltar todos y cada uno de los datos que sabes sobre Black Jackals, sea por las buenas o por las malas…—</p><p>Atsumu empezó a temblar, absolutamente aterrado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyyy perdón que no haya contestado a los comentarios del anterior capítulo, pensé que se habían publicado y se ve que mi internet dijo "hoy no mi ciela" </p><p>En fin, que lo siento mucho, que me he dado cuenta hoy mismo 🤡 que os doy un besito en la frente como disculpa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. "¿Y si murieran?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>—¿Y si murieran? — dijo Atsumu—</p><p>—¿Qué? —</p><p>—¿Qué haríais si vuestros padres murieran ahora? ¿Seguiríais su legado? — Atsumu respiró hondo, la droga le estaba dificultando el concentrarse— ¿Seguiríais asesinando gente y…? ¿Y haciéndole la vida imposible a Omi? —</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ay que esto se termina</p><p>Disfrutad~ y dejad algo de amor &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu preguntó una vez a Suna porqué usaba las drogas a modo de escape, que qué tenían que tanto le apelaban; el castaño le contestó que la sensación era extraña, pero que le ayudaban a relajarse y a “transportarse a otra dimensión”. El rubio le dedicó una mirada rara, no tenía ningún interés en meter su nariz en este mundillo tan siniestro y esperaba no entrar en él jamás. Una pena que su deseo no pudo cumplirse.</p><p>Yuko ordenó a varios hombres bajo su mando que inmovilizaran a Atsumu, tras lo cual le inyectarían algún tipo de droga intravenosa con el objetivo de drenar la resistencia del rubio. A los pocos minutos, la cabeza del chico se sentía extremadamente ligera, todo parecía borroso y las voces se escuchaban con un eco distante.</p><p>Cuando recuperó ligerísimamente la conciencia, los hombres que le habían retenido anteriormente, ya no estaban y, en su lugar, la imponente figura del primogénito de la familia ocupaba su lugar:</p><p>—¿Estás segura de que no te has excedido con la inyección? — preguntaba Tatsuo, observando el estado deplorable del chico.</p><p>—No ahorraremos trabajo si en lugar de sacarle la información a la fuerza podemos sacársela con meras preguntas, ¿no crees? — reprochó Yuko</p><p>—Sigo pensando que te has excedido, parece tener la cabeza en otra parte…—</p><p>—Entonces con algo de paciencia será suficiente, le daremos conversación hasta que parezca algo más concentrado— Yuko escuchó a su hermano gruñir y rodó los ojos— No vamos a hacer esto a tu manera, Tatsuo, si Kiyoomi ve que le hemos hecho daño al chico todo se complicará aún más…—</p><p>—Omi…— Atsumu pestañeó al escuchar el nombre del pelinegro, aún luchando por mantener los ojos enfocados. Yuko sonrió.</p><p>—¿Le echas de menos, querido? — habló con falsa empatía y Atsumu, prácticamente inconsciente solo asintió, notando sus ojos llenándose otra vez de agua, sin llegar a derramar ninguna lágrima. Yuko rio. — Qué tierno…—</p><p>—Yuko, ve al grano— se impacientó Tatsuo.</p><p>—Vale, vale— Yuko se sentó de nuevo en frente al chico— ¿Qué tal si nos contestas unas cuantas preguntas? ¿sí? —</p><p>—Mmgh…— Atsumu hizo un esfuerzo por enfocar a la mujer que tenía delante y por un momento su cabeza pareció tener consciencia suficiente como para reconocerla— N-no…—</p><p>—¿No? — levantó una ceja.</p><p>—Tú… Vosotros hicisteis daño a Omi y yo… yo no…— Atsumu cerró los ojos, mareado.</p><p>—¿No vas a colaborar con nosotros? — actuó un tono dolido, tratando de manipularle.</p><p>—Si lo hago… vais a volver a hacerle daño… ¿no? —</p><p>—Al contrario, querido, si nos ayudas tú y “Omi” podréis volver a estar juntos mientras trabajáis para nosotros—</p><p>—No… No es verdad…— Atsumu frunció el ceño, mostrando su desagrado lo mejor que pudo— Cuando ya no necesitéis a Omi y… — respiró hondo— y a mi hermano… me mataréis… ¿verdad? — se esforzó por mirar a Yuko a los ojos. La mujer se inquietó un poco, pues en un principio ese era su plan, pero dicho de esta forma sonaba algo… cruel. Atsumu rio algo ahogado.</p><p>—¿Qué te hace tanta risa? —</p><p>—Os parecéis a él…— volvió a reír, producto de la droga posiblemente— Os parecéis a vuestro padre…— comentó, volviendo a entrelazar torpemente la mirada con Yuko— ¿Sois felices? —</p><p>—¿Qué? — la pregunta tomó desprevenida a la mujer.</p><p>—Vuestro padre es… una persona horrible ¿sabéis? — Atsumu volvió a cerrar los ojos— Mató a mi madre y ahora… os obliga a trabajar para él y… quiere hacer daño a Omi y a Samu…—</p><p>Tatsuo chasqueó la lengua, molesto por las inoportunas palabras del rubio, probablemente le molestaron porque, en parte, sabían que eran ciertas. Ambos hermanos sabían que su padre no era ningún santo, desde que fueron apartados de Kiyoomi y su madre, presenciaron la obsesión de su padre por acabar con su exmujer carcomiéndome la cabeza, volviéndole un hombre mucho más sádico y cruel, educando a sus hijos para que fueran igual de sangrientos que él. Tatsuo le molestó escuchar la verdad de alguien tan insignificante como Atsumu:</p><p>—Nuestra madre tampoco es perfecta, mucho menos buena persona— defendió, aguantando su rabia.</p><p>—¿Y si murieran? — dijo Atsumu—</p><p>—¿Qué? —</p><p>—¿Qué haríais si vuestros padres murieran ahora? ¿Seguiríais su legado? — Atsumu respiró hondo, la droga le estaba dificultando el concentrarse— ¿Seguiríais asesinando gente y…? ¿Y haciéndole la vida imposible a Omi? —</p><p>Tatsuo y Yuko intercambiaron miradas. El hombre gruñó, molesto de nuevo por las interjecciones del rubio y esta vez, preso de su propia ira no pudo detenerse y le tomó del cuello de la camisa, amenazándole:</p><p>—¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada de nosotros! — le sacudió con furia, gritando enfadado.</p><p>—¡Tatsuo! — trató de detenerle su hermana.</p><p>—¡Escúchame! Vas a decirnos todo lo que sabes, ¡todo! ¿Me oyes? — amenazó— Y como se te ocurra abrir esa boca para algo que no sea soltar información me aseguraré de que te arrepientas—</p><p>—Tatsuo, basta…— Yuko intervino, tocando el hombro de su hermano con delicadeza, tratando de calmarle. El hombre, aún enfurecido, soltó a Atsumu con desprecio y su cuerpo apenas responsivo cayó al suelo sin poder oponer resistencia alguna.</p><p>—¡Me pone de los nervios este niñato! —</p><p>—¿Te pone de los nervios escuchar la verdad? — dijo su hermana.</p><p>—¿Tú también vas a ponerte a decir sandeces ahora? — Tatsuo la miró, irritado.</p><p>—Sabes tan bien como yo que no son sandeces—</p><p>—Joder, Yuko…— suspiró</p><p>—Contesta, entonces ¿Seguirías con todo esto si nuestros padres no estuvieran de por medio? ¿Si nuestros padres murieran ahora qué se supone que haríamos, Tatsuo? — insistió</p><p>—Yuko, no estoy de humor para tonterías—</p><p>—¿Qué harías? — siguió presionando, mirándole con decisión. Tatsuo volvió a suspirar, menos molesto, pero algo más decaído.</p><p>—No lo sé, ¿vale? — evitó a toda costa la mirada con su hermana— Mira, no sé qué haríamos si se diera una situación así, pero lo que sí sé es que no podemos tener dudas ahora… Estamos muy cerca de lograr que Kiyoomi deje de sufrir toda esta situación solo… fue por eso por lo que decidimos colaborar con nuestro padre a pesar de todas las atrocidades que ha cometido… Solo estamos haciendo esto para ayudarle…— trató de persuadir a Yuko para que dejara de embargarle la incertidumbre.</p><p>—Eso es lo que quiero creer yo también, Tatsuo— la mujer miró de reojo el agotado cuerpo de Atsumu en el suelo— pero no me cabe en la cabeza que para alejar y salvar a Kiyoomi de su sufrimiento y soledad tengamos que acabar con la única persona que parece hacerle feliz… ¿de qué soledad se supone que le estamos salvando si nuestro plan consiste en arrebatarle la única persona con la que se había encariñado? — Yuko esta vez estaba realmente dolida. No era imbécil, sabía perfectamente que Kiyoomi no estaría mejor trabajando para alguien tan cruel como su padre, pero también sabía que las intenciones de su madre tampoco eran mucho mejores.</p><p>Ambos hermanos llevaban mucho tiempo deseando reunirse con su hermano menor, desde que se separaron en su infancia su motivación siempre fue encontrar la forma de que pudieran volver a estar juntos, con la convicción de que, así, aunque jamás serían del todo libres, por lo menos se tendrían los unos a los otros. Pero una vez las nubes de su juicio se dispersaron y pudo ver la situación desde un punto de vista más neutral y realista no tenía caso autoengañarse. No estaban ayudando a Kiyoomi. De hecho, le habían arruinado esa pequeña esperanza que tenía de ser feliz.</p><p>Su conversación se habría alargado más si no hubieran sido interrumpidos por alguien llamando a la puerta.</p><p>—¿Disculpen? — uno de los guardaespaldas abrió la puerta y se asomó— ¿Va todo bien? —</p><p>—Sí, no es nada…— contestó Tatsuo— ¿Qué sucede? —</p><p>—Su padre les reclama en su despacho—</p><p>—Iremos enseguida— afirmó Yuko.</p><p>Su hermano empezó a andar, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación; ella le siguió, no sin antes dedicar una mirada a Atsumu, quién yacía casi inconsciente en el suelo. Sin duda Yuko empezaba a tener sus remordimientos y dudas sobre si él y su hermano estaban del lado correcto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>Osamu y Kiyoomi estuvieron hasta el último minuto detallando su plan, preparándose para todos los desenlaces posibles de la situación. Gracias al material y el personal brindado por Sayuri, sus probabilidades de éxito habían aumentado considerablemente, pero ambos tenían sus dudas.</p><p>Komori y Suna, por su parte, también intentaron ser de ayuda. El castaño rojizo recopiló toda la información de Katsuo Sakusa que aún permanecía en el registro de Black Jackals, en busca de alguna pista sobre el posible paradero de su sede. La información solo les sirvió para reducir las opciones a un solo barrio:</p><p>—¿Ginza? ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó Kiyoomi</p><p>—Todos los trabajadores que se unieron a él no parecieron mudarse de la zona, además, por los datos proporcionados por tu madre podemos concretar que todos sus movimientos comerciales han sido realizados en este mismo barrio—</p><p>—¿Y cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta de esto jamás? ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta nadie de que existe otra organización aparte de Black Jackals y Schweiden Adlers? — cuestionó Osamu</p><p>—Os estáis precipitando un poco…— intervino Suna. Los tres presentes le prestaron atención— Estáis asumiendo muy rápido que ese tal Katsuo formó su propia banda en lugar de afiliarse a una existente…—</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir? — el pelinegro le miró con curiosidad.</p><p>—Cuando trabajaba en el bar, siempre se escuchaban rumores extraños. Bastantes de los clientes formaban parte de las mafias y solían hablar de más cuando iban algo bebidos. Durante una época se comentó con frecuencia algo de un divorcio y más adelante se extendió el rumor de que el jefe de Schweiden Adlers fue asesinado repentinamente y que alguien había tomado el mandato en su lugar de forma inesperada—</p><p>—¿E-Es eso cierto? — Komori parecía sorprendido</p><p>—Si algo he aprendido es que lo dice la gente borracha suele tiene altas probabilidades de ser verdad—</p><p>—¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué mi padre…?— empezó Kiyoomi, temiendo terminar la pregunta. Que su padre perteneciera o, mejor dicho, controlara Schweiden Adlers solo iba a dificultarles las cosas.</p><p>—Escuché varias veces el apellido Sakusa esa noche, pero ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, podría ser un mero malentendido—</p><p>—Aún así es una posibilidad…— suspiró Osamu— Y si fuera cierta, Atsumu podría estar corriendo muchísimo más peligro del que pensamos— el ambiente de la sala se quedó extraño durante un rato, pero eso no impidió al grupo seguir puliendo las partes menos elaboradas de su plan ahora que disponían de nueva información.</p><p>Tras varios minutos de trazar sus acciones dependiendo de los distintos desenlaces, Kiyoomi se apartó un momento para dirigirse al balcón. Su cabeza estaba saturada, no había minuto en el que no pensara en Atsumu; temía por cómo le estarían tratando y temía aún más cómo le tratarían una vez le usaran como rehén para controlarles tanto a él como a Osamu.</p><p>Encendió un cigarrillo. No solía fumar a menudo, solo cuando la ansiedad se le hacía difícil de sobrellevar de forma silenciosa. Trataría de respirar hondo y aclarar su cabeza mientras dejaba que el tabaco le arruinara por dentro; lo que no esperaba era que fuera a tener un acompañante:</p><p>—Sakusa…— Osamu le observaba desde el marco del balcón— Tengo que hablar contigo…—</p><p>—Si es sobre el plan ahora regreso dentro y lo hablamos con el resto— contestó el pelinegro, cortante.</p><p>—No, no es sobre eso—</p><p>—¿Mhm? — Kiyoomi le miró de reojo.</p><p>—Quería disculparme por lo que dije… No tenía derecho a acusarte de algo así, estaba enfadado y muy preocupado por mi hermano… Lo siento—</p><p>—No te preocupes— soltó el humo— No es como si hubieras dicho algo que no fuera verdad. Mi familia es problemática y debería haber anticipado que mis hermanos y mi padre tratarían de usar cualquier oportunidad en mi contra…—</p><p>El tono del pelinegro era monótono y algo desanimado. Osamu sabía, gracias a Komori, que conseguir el apoyo de su madre no habría sido fácil para Kiyoomi y tenía sus dudas respecto al pago que habría ofrecido a cambio de su ayuda.</p><p>—Osamu— habló de nuevo.</p><p>—¿Sí? — contestó.</p><p>—Cuando rescatemos a Atsumu, prométeme que le cuidarás como es debido— el pelinegro le miró, serio. — Sé que no estoy en condiciones de exigirte nada, pero una vez tu y él abandonéis Tokio, prométeme que no cometerás el error de dejarle atrás de nuevo… Ha luchado mucho para recuperar vuestro lazo, no lo arruines otra vez—</p><p>Quizás en otras circunstancias Osamu hubiera empezado una discusión con el pelinegro, acusándole de entrometido y de hablar sin saber; sin embargo, después de todo lo que había acontecido estas últimas horas, no tenía derecho a juzgarle. De hecho, toda esta intervención por parte de Kiyoomi incitó a Osamu a querer saber más sobre su relación con su hermano:</p><p>—Tú…—se atrevió a mirarle— Realmente quieres a mi hermano… ¿no es así? —</p><p>Kiyoomi, abajó la mirada y suspiró, volviendo a perder la mirada en el paisaje nocturno apreciable desde el balcón y tomando una larga calada de su cigarro.</p><p>—¿Qué más da eso ahora? — contestó, inexpresivo— Una vez le rescatemos vosotros os marcharéis de esta ciudad y yo deberé cumplir mi parte del trato con mi madre. Quererle o dejarle de querer no va a cambiar el hecho de que nuestros caminos se separen— explicó.</p><p>—¿Y…?— Osamu dudó un poco— ¿Y tu estás de acuerdo con eso? —</p><p>—Si con ello puedo asegurarme de que no corra peligro nunca más, me parece bien— Sakusa notó una extraña punzada en el pecho. Esas palabras dolían más de lo que estaba expresando— Solo te pido eso, que lo cuides y te asegures de que sea feliz. Se lo merece más que nadie—</p><p>Osamu estaba de acuerdo en eso. Si alguien merecía ser feliz y vivir tranquilo ese sin duda era su hermano, quien, durante muchos años tuvo que aguantar las consecuencias de sus actos imprudentes y obsesivos. A Osamu le hubiera gustado imaginar un futuro en el que su hermano pudiera disfrutar de su merecida felicidad, alejado de todo el ajetreo de Tokio. Sin embargo, si lo que Suna le había contado era verdad, si Atsumu realmente sentía algo por Kiyoomi, Osamu temía que el hecho de ser separados resultara en un corazón roto que le privara de toda esa felicidad que tanto merecía.</p><p>El hombre de cabello grisáceo dudaba sobre cuál debía ser su respuesta a esa revelación, pero, por suerte o por desgracia, fueron interrumpidos:</p><p>—Sakusa… Ha llegado un mensaje de texto— anunció Komori, reclamando la atención de los dos hombres— Contiene la dirección y la hora de encuentro para la negociación. —</p><p>Tras escuchar eso, Kiyoomi tomó una larga calada antes de apagar el cigarrillo y soltar el humo, como una última bocanada de aire antes de pasar a la acción:</p><p>—Vamos— afirmó el pelinegro con decisión. Osamu asintió igual de decidido.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>Las instrucciones eran sencillas: Kiyoomi Sakusa y Osamu Miya debían acudir desarmados y sin compañía externa a las doce de la noche a la dirección proporcionada. Siguieron las indicaciones al milímetro, acorde con su plan de rescate, si querían salir victoriosos no debían permitir que sus contrincantes se percataran de su plan.</p><p>Así pues, ambos hombres se encontraban ahora en las puertas de un ostentoso edificio, acompañados por lo que parecía ser una marea de hombres armados con el único objetivo de vigilarles. Les guiaron hasta lo que parecía ser un despacho, en el cual se encontraban reunidos cuatro personas: Katsuo Sakusa, sentado sereno y tranquilo en su sillón de escritorio, a su izquierda, Yuko yacía seria, algo tensa incluso y, a su derecha, Tatsuo estaba ocupado vigilando de cerca al cuarto y último integrante de los presentes en la habitación, Atsumu, aún atado y amordazado.</p><p>El rubio tenía la mirada perdida, cansada, probablemente no tuvo oportunidad de descansar del todo en la situación en la que se encontraba; sin embargo, una vez levantó la vista para observar quién había entrado en la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe:</p><p>—¡M’mh! ¡Mmgh! — aún a través de la cinta adhesiva contra sus labios, Atsumu trató de pronunciar sus nombres, sorprendido y a la vez tenso de verlos ahí. Por inercia, su cuerpo trató de acercarse a ellos, pero Tatsuo le sujetaba con firmeza del hombro y apretó su agarre en cuanto anticipó el movimiento del chico.</p><p>—Estate quieto... — ordenó.</p><p>Osamu apretó los dientes, la situación estaba poniendo a prueba el límite de su autocontrol; en una misma sala se encontraban: el asesino de su madre, las personas que habían secuestrado a Atsumu y al propio Atsumu retenido en contra de su voluntad; como era de esperar, mantener la calma se estaba convirtiendo en un reto para él.</p><p>Kiyoomi, por su parte, se encontraba igualmente tenso por la escena, sentía su corazón en la garganta, consciente de que cualquier error podía evolucionar rápidamente en una tragedia. Los ojos del pelinegro se encontraron con los del rubio, este último parecía al borde de las lágrimas y Kiyoomi no iba a permitir que el chico permaneciera con esa mirada mucho más tiempo.</p><p>—Hemos seguido tus indicaciones. Negociemos— habló el pelinegro con firmeza, mirando directamente a su padre, quién parecía divertirse con la situación.</p><p>—No veo razón para tener tanta prisa, Kiyoomi. Llevamos muchísimo tiempo sin hablar, ¿no sería oportuno ponernos un poco al día? Seguro que habrás echado de menos a tu querido padre y hermanos, ¿cierto? — rio con cierta malevolencia— ¿Qué hay de tu madre? ¿Cómo está? —</p><p>—No he venido aquí a recuperar ningún vínculo familiar…— frunció el ceño— Negociemos. ¿Qué quieres? —</p><p>—No me gusta tu tono, Kiyoomi— la expresión risueña de Katsuo desapareció y con un movimiento de mano, se armó su pistola, apuntando directamente a Atsumu con ella y tensando al instante a todos los presentes— ¿Crees que no voy a hacerle daño al chico solo porque aún no hemos negociado? El chico no era más que una herramienta para que ambos acudierais aquí completamente desarmados, si lo consideramos así realmente no le necesito para nada, ¿no creéis? —</p><p>—¡Basta! — gritó Osamu, completamente aterrado al ver a su hermano siendo apuntado con un arma. Atsumu se había paralizado completamente, incapaz de atreverse a mover un solo músculo y notando sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa, Kiyoomi? Te noto callado…—</p><p>—D-Déjale…— trató de sonar lo más sereno posible, pero el pelinegro estaba casi tan estático como el rubio.</p><p>—¿Oh? ¿Eso significa que vas a comportarte y dejar de actuar como un niñato arrogante? — preguntó Katsuo, tensando la mano, ejerciendo presión sobre el gatillo.</p><p>—¡S-Sí! ¡Basta! — se alarmó Kiyoomi.</p><p>Lo siguiente que se escucharía sería un estruendo ensordecedor que provocó el sobresalto de todas las personas del cuarto. Osamu y Kiyoomi miraron aterrados el humo que salía del gatillo de la pistola de Katsuo, al seguir la trayectoria del disparo, un Atsumu temblando y con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y, en la pared detrás del rubio, el inconfundible rastro de un agujero bala.</p><p>No le había dado, pero sin duda el ambiente de la habitación no se destensó para nada.</p><p>—La próxima vez que oses a hablarme así no me lo pensaré dos veces. Yuko, Tatsuo… Arreglad los papeles del contrato de Miya— ordenó Katsuo, el único que seguía en calma— Cuando esté todo en orden, acompañad a Kiyoomi de vuelta a mi despacho y concretaremos los detalles finales—</p><p>—S-Sí…— habló Yuko, aún algo impactada por lo que acababa de presenciar. Avanzó y guio a Kiyoomi y a Osamu de nuevo a la puerta de salida a pesar de que parecían reacios a dejar a Atsumu atrás— Vamos…— dijo la mujer, aunque más que una orden, su tono parecía aconsejarlo.</p><p>—Acompáñalos, Tatsuo, dudo que tu hermana pueda retenerlos si deciden atacarla. — habló su padre.</p><p>—¿Y el chico? — preguntó, pues hasta ese instante su cometido fue vigilar al rubio.</p><p>—Me quedaré aquí con él hasta que Kiyoomi regrese, seguro que tenemos una conversación exquisita mientras tanto… ¿No es así, Miya? — se mofó Katsuo. Su hijo solamente asintió y abandonó la sala para reunirse con su hermana.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Su siguiente parada sería una habitación al final de un pasillo, otro despacho. Este parecía tener la función de sala de reuniones o eso indicaba la mesa redonda que adornaba el centro del cuarto. Había varios papeles sobre dicha mesa; un claro contrato de fidelidad y de compromiso que tanto Kiyoomi como Osamu Miya debían firmar, aceptando la desconexión de este último de Black Jackals y uniéndose formalmente a Schweiden Adlers. Suna estaba en lo cierto, Katsuo Sakusa se había hecho con el poder de la mayor mafia conocida en todo el territorio nipón.</p><p>—¿Dónde debo firmar? — preguntó Osamu, reteniendo toda su ira en la presión de sus puños, clavando sus uñas en la palma.</p><p>No quería hacer esto. Quería rescatar a su hermano e irse, irse lejos junto con su pareja y hermano lejos de Tokio, por fin liberados de estos ambientes mafiosos que les habían arruinado la vida. Sabía que su firma en ese papel solo le condenaría a estar aún más encadenado a este mundo, probablemente imposibilitando cualquier esperanza de escapar. Pero debía hacerlo. No iba a perder a Atsumu. No podía perder a Atsumu.</p><p>—No debéis firmar nada…— anunció Tatsuo. Kiyoomi y Osamu se giraron, dudando sobre si lo que acababan de oír era verídico o un mero producto de su imaginación.</p><p>—¿Qué? — preguntó el pelinegro.</p><p>—Queremos ayudaros…— habló su hermana.</p><p>—¿Es esta una de las trampas de ese desgraciado? ¿Es así como pretendéis comprobar si vamos a cumplir nuestra palabra? — interrogó Osamu, que no estaba para bromas.</p><p>—No lo es. Esto es nuestra decisión. Hay que pararle los pies a nuestro padre, su obsesión con acabar con nuestra madre está empezando a rozar un nivel incontrolable— explicó Yuko. Osamu miró a Kiyoomi, sentía que no era él quién debía decidir qué hacer, así que relevó la decisión al pelinegro.</p><p>—No tengo razones para confiar en vuestra palabra. Todo lo que habéis hecho ha sido incordiarme, todo con el único objetivo de empoderar aún más a nuestro padre y ahora… ¿y ahora pretendéis que os perdone y acepte vuestra ayuda? —  parecía molesto y con razón.</p><p>—No necesitas perdonarnos, todo lo que hemos hecho, a pesar de que nuestras intenciones fueran buenas desde nuestro punto de vista, no puede ser redimido al instante, lo sabemos. Pero ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo de discutir, el chico corre peligro, Kiyoomi y tú también. Deja que te ayudemos, como un primer paso para disculparnos— habló Tatsuo.</p><p>—Sigo sin tener razones para creerme que esto no es una farsa— lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un silencio ensordecedor. Kiyoomi quería contar con su ayuda, en su situación actual cualquier aliado era de oro, pero no podía fiarse de ellos, no podía arriesgar la vida de Atsumu así.</p><p>—Si vas a aceptar nuestra ayuda…— habló Yuko, dirigiendo la mano hacia su pistola con delicadeza; de alguna forma, sus movimientos resultaban inofensivos, como si el hecho de que tuviera una pistola en mano no fuera una amenaza. Tomó el arma y la dejó en la mesa. — Por lo menos quiero que sepas que no vamos a intervenir en vuestro plan— Tatsuo la imitó y se desarmó.</p><p>—¿P-Plan? — trató de fingir Osamu, demasiado nervioso como para disimular bien.</p><p>—Me fijé en que diversos vehículos de transporte se detuvieron a la zona de descarga hace unas horas, a pesar de que hace apenas unos días que hemos encargado algo a nuestros proveedores… ¿Son tus reclutas, no es así? Se han adentrado a nuestra central haciéndose pasar por trabajadores, apuesto a que ahora están repartidos por toda esta planta. —</p><p>Kiyoomi calló. No esperaba que su hermano se percatara de la intrusión de sus hombres en el edificio. Todos tenían la orden de seguir el criterio del pelinegro, pero este último temía no tener oportunidad de ejecutar su plan ahora que había comprobado que su padre no aceptaría ni un paso en falso. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Tatsuo se hubiera dado cuenta de su plan y aún así hubiera mantenido silencio al respecto permitía al pelinegro confiar un poco más en su palabra.</p><p>—No son exactamente mis reclutas… Son de nuestra madre— explicó Kiyoomi.</p><p>—¿De nuestra madre? — se alarmó Yuko— ¿No habrás… hecho un trato con ella no? —</p><p>—¿Qué otra opción tenía? — apretó los puños el pelinegro.</p><p>—Si ese es el caso, entonces deja que te ayudemos dejando que los hombres bajo tu mando se muevan libremente por aquí. No intervendremos. —</p><p>—¿Y nuestro padre? —</p><p>—Está en su despacho vigilando al chico, dudo que salga de ahí, pero debéis evitar cruzaros con sus guardaespaldas, ellos no dudarán en delataros y atacar—</p><p>—¿Y cómo podemos evitarles? — preguntó Osamu</p><p>—Este edificio tiene varias rutas para acceder a un mismo lugar. Desconozco vuestro plan, pero si necesitáis acceder a algún lugar en concreto podemos guiaros— se ofreció Yuko, Tatsuo asintió.</p><p>Kiyoomi estaba algo abatido, sus hermanos realmente parecían querer ayudarles. Les habían descubierto y aun así guardaron silencio; se tensaron al igual que él y Osamu cuando su padre apuntó Atsumu con una pistola y parecían estar dispuestos a colaborar con ellos a pesar de que eso no les garantizara su perdón. Kiyoomi intercambió una mirada con Osamu, ambos tenían aún sus dudas sobre qué les hizo realmente cambiar de bando.</p><p>—¿Por qué habéis decidido ayudarnos? ¿Qué os hizo cambiar de idea? —</p><p>—Tras hablar con ese chico... Atsumu se llamaba, ¿no? — preguntó Yuko. Ambos asintieron— Ese chico no solo se mantuvo leal y se negó a soltar nada de información para no poneros en peligro. Si no que nos hizo ver lo cruel que era estar presenciando a nuestro padre perder la cabeza y no intervenir… al igual que nos hizo ver que nuestras intenciones de ayudarte, Kiyoomi, no iban a dar resultado y que solo íbamos a convertirte en alguien aún más solitario y miserable…—</p><p>—¿Ayudarme? — el pelinegro parecía intrigado.</p><p>—Queríamos ayudarte, ninguno de nuestros padres parece tomarnos en consideración y pensamos que la mejor manera de mantenernos a salvo era… estar juntos— añadió Tatsuo— Por eso cedimos al plan de nuestro padre para convencerte y hacerte cambiar de lado. Ese chico nos hizo darnos cuenta de lo absurdo que era eso, que aún queriéndote ayudar y garantizar tu felicidad no solo nos convertimos en peones fáciles para nuestro padre, pero también te herimos aún más…—</p><p>—Como ya hemos dicho, sabemos que no vas a aceptar nuestras disculpas ahora, pero estamos decididos a que ayudaros sea el primer paso para hacer las paces. — concluyó Yuko.</p><p>Kiyoomi desconocía al completo que las intenciones de sus hermanos mayores fueran ayudarle. Aunque, si se ponía a reflexionar, ninguno de ellos parecía haber dado jamás un paso en la buena dirección para reconciliarse con él. El pelinegro imaginaba que, habiendo sido criados por el cruel sangre fría de su padre, no les dotó de la inteligencia emocional requerida para poder reconstruir su relación de forma pacífica. Si paraba a pensarlo, quizás él y sus hermanos tenían más en común de lo que imaginaba. Quizás, al igual que Osamu y Atsumu, podría recuperar su vínculo con ellos.</p><p>Sus pequeñísimas esperanzas de que eso sucediera se vieron interrumpidas al milisegundo cuando recordó la condición aceptada por su madre. Prácticamente le quedaban unas horas de libertad, no tenía caso preguntarse <em>qué</em> podía o <em>qué</em> no podía acontecer, porque Kiyoomi iba a dejar de tener control sobre ello. Sobre él mismo.</p><p>Ahora debía concentrarse en lo más importante, en lo más esencial: rescatar a Atsumu.</p><p>—De acuerdo… Aceptaremos vuestra ayuda. Pero debéis seguir mis instrucciones al milímetro—</p><p>Sus hermanos asintieron.</p><p>—Esto es lo que haremos— empezó a explicar Kiyoomi.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Como le falta poco a esta historia (2 capítulos) he pensado en hacer una doble actualización, aunque me cueste un poco más de tiempo actualizar, el final sería seguido. ¿Qué pensáis? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. "No puedo fallar"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Respiró hondo y apuntó, luchando por mantener su pulso firme.</p><p>“No puedo fallar…”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El despacho de Katsuo Sakusa se había quedado desierto a excepción de dos personas, el propio dueño de la habitación y un Atsumu que, a pesar del cansancio de estar constantemente a la defensiva, seguía en alerta por cualquier movimiento del hombre que le acompañaba.</p><p>Este último parecía tranquilo, divertido incluso, como si toda la situación fuera mero entretenimiento para él. Tras unos largos y ensordecedores segundos de silencio, por fin habló:</p><p>—Siempre sospeché que Osamu Miya estaba relacionado con Ryoko, ¿sabes? — la mención de su madre tensó a Atsumu de repente— Tienen una personalidad similar, siempre cautelosos, calculadores e inteligentes… Pero claro, no podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas solo por el hecho de que compartieran apellido—</p><p>“¿A dónde quiere llegar?” el rubio sospechaba que estaba tratando de conseguir algo con esta conversación en forma de monólogo.</p><p>—Pero luego apareciste tú— Katsuo le miró risueño mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a la figura de Atsumu, quien, por instinto, empezó a retroceder— Si bien es cierto que nunca había visto a Osamu Miya antes, la realidad es que solo con verte a ti tuve suficiente para confirmar mis sospechas. Seguro que no lo recuerdas, erais muy pequeños cuando falleció, pero tanto tú como tu hermano os parecéis muchísimo a ella—</p><p>Atsumu estaba teniendo sentimientos encontrados respecto a esta situación. Por una parte, el hecho de que alguien que conoció personalmente a su madre le estuviera revelando información y datos sobre ella era casi un regalo divino, un regalo que en cualquier otra circunstancia quizás habría sido hasta agradable; sin embargo, el hecho de que esa información estuviera siendo proporcionada por nada menos que el propio asesino de su madre era extremadamente doloroso.</p><p>El rubio le dedicó una mirada enfurecida, rabiosa, cargada de lágrimas de frustración.</p><p>—A esto me refería— rio Katsuo— Esa mirada decidida, llena de odio pero que jamás pierde ese sentimiento de amor tan puro. Tu madre me miró igual antes de asesinarla— Atsumu apretó los puños. — Me preguntó a que se deberá ese amor que encierras en tus ojos. ¿Amor a tu difunta madre? ¿Amor hacia tu querido hermano? O quizás… ¿Amor hacia Kiyoomi? —</p><p>Atsumu evitó la mirada y, aunque no podía contestar debido a la cinta que cubría su boca, su gesto fue suficiente para funcionar como respuesta para Katsuo, quien volvió a reír.</p><p>—Seguro que sigues pensando en que todo va a salir bien, ¿no? Seguro que sigues teniendo la esperanza de que tanto Kiyoomi como tu hermanito vengan a por ti y logréis escapar para luego vivir todos felices, ¿no es así? —</p><p>El rubio siguió rehusándose a entrelazar la mirada con ese hombre tan insensible y aterrador.</p><p>—Eh— la voz del hombre sonó mucho más cercana esta vez, lo cual sobresaltó a Atsumu, quién trató de encogerse más aún y girar la cabeza aún más. Por desgracia, Katsuo no estuvo de acuerdo y con brusquedad, tomó el rostro del chico y le obligó a mirarle fijamente— Acostúmbrate a no ignorarme cuando te hablo, niñato…—</p><p>Atsumu empezó a temblar, incapaz de moverse un milímetro debido al miedo, notando sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas otra vez.</p><p>—Vas a ser un excelente esclavo sexual, ¿lo sabes? — rio Katsuo— Voy a venderte a un cliente cercano, será útil tenerte cerca para usar a tu hermano y obligarle a trabajar para mí—</p><p>El rubio se encogió aún más, después de todo lo que había vivido este último mes, había descubierto lo poco cómodo que se sentía recordando sus experiencias teniendo sexo con desconocidos. Después de que Kiyoomi le mostrara lo que era el respeto hacia los límites, el cariño y el placer, no podía imaginarse a sí mismo siendo usado como un esclavo de nuevo, no lo soportaría. Y por supuesto, tampoco podía soportar el hecho de que, por su culpa, su hermano sería chantajeado, usado como un títere por el despiadado hombre que le estaba hablando:</p><p>—¿Y quieres saber lo que va a suceder después de que Kiyoomi firme los papeles que hay en esa mesa? — Katsuo señaló la mesa con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza y miró de nuevo a Atsumu, quién seguía paralizado— Esos papeles básicamente me permiten quedarme con toda la herencia que Kiyoomi posee por parte de su madre, lo cual significa que, una vez firmados, puedo deshacerme de él. Y lo haré. No necesito a ese niñato malcriado incordiando. —</p><p>—¡Mmgh! — protestó Atsumu, restringido por la mordaza. No podía permitirlo, no podía dejar morir a Kiyoomi. Debía hacer algo, lo que sea, avisarle como fuera.</p><p>Pero era inútil. Todo esto era su culpa. Otra vez, Atsumu volvía a ser el causante de la desgracia de las personas que más quería. No, no, ¡no! No podía cometer el mismo error de nuevo, debía buscar una forma, una solución.</p><p>—Parece que tienes algo que decir— Katsuo seguía divirtiéndose por la situación— Veamos qué opinas al respecto— tras eso, le quitó de un tirón la mordaza de la boca y Atsumu agachó la mirada mientras respiraba hondo.</p><p>—Mátame— susurró</p><p>—Habla más alto, niñato— Katsuo le tomó del cabello y le obligó a alzar la cabeza. El rubio le miro decidido.</p><p>—¡Mátame! — declaró— Si no voy a ser más que una herramienta de la que sacarás provecho, si vas a usarme en contra de mi hermano y si vas a matar a Omi por mi culpa, prefiero que me mates. Si ese es el destino que les espera a Samu y a Omi, prefiero que me mates aquí y ahora—</p><p>Katsuo estaba experimentando un intenso <em>dejá vu</em> en ese instante. Los ojos del rubio le miraban, retándole de la misma forma que lo hicieron en su día los ojos de Ryoko Miya, declarándole lo poco que les importaba perder la vida si con ello podían salvar a las personas que más querían. Katsuo odiaba esas miradas, ese “amor” por el que personas como Atsumu y Ryoko estaban dispuestos a morir, odiaba que le retaran y por supuesto, detestaba que no pudiera hacerlo.</p><p>Katsuo se arrepintió en su día de matar a Ryoko. No por lástima. Si no porque era una de las personas más eficientes que conocía y también una de las más fáciles de manipular, teniendo en cuenta que había dado a luz a dos niños. Pero, de la misma manera que Atsumu acababa de hacerlo, le retó a que la matara, privándole así de sus servicios. Katsuo sabía que no podía matar a Atsumu, no hasta que Kiyoomi firmara esos papeles, y el hecho de que no fuera capaz de hacerlo y que estuviera <em>perdiendo</em> contra el rubio, le enfurecía. </p><p>—¡Niñato insolente! — aún agarrando su cabello, Katsuo le empujó al suelo, provocando que Atsumu cayera de rodillas. La rabia le nublaba la mente al no tener posibilidad aún de — ¿¡Crees que no lo haré!? ¿Te crees intocable solo porque te necesito con vida para manipular a Kiyoomi? — Katsuo le asestó un potente puñetazo en el rostro, tumbando al rubio al suelo mientras jadeaba de dolor.</p><p>Atsumu notaba la sangre caer de su nariz, así como notó el intenso dolor del reciente puñetazo. En vista de que su única opción era provocar al hombre hasta que su rabia nublara su juicio y le matara por fin, el rubio decidió seguir adelante. Era la única solución. Morir era la única forma en que podría ser de utilidad.</p><p>—Que patético que no puedas matar a alguien tan insignificante como yo… Quizás sea por esto por lo que tu exmujer siempre fue más poderosa e influyente que tú— rió Atsumu. Katsuo notó la rabia apoderarse de él y el rubio pagó por sus palabras recibiendo una fuerte patada en el estómago.</p><p>—No te preocupes, después de matar a Kiyoomi me aseguraré de que veas a tu hermanito sufrir hasta el último instante y de que desees no haber nacido. Haré que tu hermano admita que no fuiste más que una maldición para él— el hombre seguía apalizando a Atsumu, quién solo podía aguantar y recibir la violencia mientras luchaba por no llorar y explotar de la rabia y frustración que sentía.</p><p>—¡N-no metas a Osamu en esto! —</p><p>—¿Oh? ¿Tanto te molestaría que matara a tu hermano frente a tus ojos? — rio el hombre mientras obligaba a Atsumu a levantar la cabeza, tomándole con fuerza del cabello— Me quedé con ganas de ver vuestras caras al ver a vuestra madre muerta, quizás así se cumpla ese deseo…— el rubio, en un acto desesperado fruto de la desesperación y la ira, le escupió en el rostro.</p><p>—¡Asqueroso niñato! — Atsumu pagó su acción recibiendo aún más golpes y patadas que empezaban a drenarle la poca resistencia que le quedaba en el cuerpo.</p><p>Justo en ese instante, en medio de la feroz paliza, alguien llamó a la puerta. Katsuo recuperó la compostura tras limpiarse la cara y giró la cabeza:</p><p>—¿Quién es? —</p><p>—Kiyoomi— contestó la voz desde el otro lado. Atsumu notó su corazón y respiración acelerarse:</p><p>“No, no, no, le va a matar”</p><p>—Entra— ordenó su padre.</p><p>El pelinegro entró a la habitación, serio, calmado incluso, pero cuando avistó la figura del rubio tendida en el suelo con el rostro ensangrentado y lleno de lágrimas, su cuerpo entero se tensó y, su mirada, empezó a encerrar una creciente rabia:</p><p>—¿Qué le has hecho? —</p><p>—Solo le he recordado cuál es su lugar… Para haber estado bajo tu tutela sigue siendo muy desobediente, ¿sabes? — comentó su padre. Atsumu se incorporó como pudo y trató de enfocar su mirada lo mejor que pudo.</p><p>—Omi…— susurró, tosiendo sangre casi al instante. Kiyoomi apretó los puños:</p><p>—¿Qué debo hacer para que le dejes en paz? —</p><p>—Algo sencillo, solo firma estos papeles— Katsuo le señaló los papeles extendidos sobre la mesa. Atsumu utilizó el resto de sus fuerzas para hacer un esfuerzo:</p><p>—¡N-no lo hagas! ¡Pretende matarte, Omi! ¡No lo hagas, p-por favor! — esta vez no pudo contener sus lágrimas de desesperación.</p><p>—¡Cállate! — Katsuo asestó otro puñetazo a Atsumu, volviéndole a proyectar sobre el suelo. Kiyoomi no podía quedarse inmóvil.</p><p>—¡Basta! ¡Déjale! — protestó.</p><p>—Firma esos papeles, Kiyoomi— su padre se armó de nuevo la pistola y la cargó, apuntando al cuerpo jadeante del rubio y mirando a su hijo con seriedad— No juegues con mi paciencia, no sabes las ganas que tengo de acabar con este niñato y si no firmas esos papeles en menos de diez segundos te juro que lo haré…—</p><p>Kiyoomi respiró tan hondo como pudo tratando de mantener la calma, la situación realmente le estaba poniendo a prueba y el hecho de que todo dependiera de un tercero no le entusiasmaba lo más mínimo.</p><p>“Date prisa, Osamu” deseó el pelinegro.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El plan que Osamu y Kiyoomi habían planteado en un inicio era bastante simple; tras cumplir las condiciones que Katsuo les ordenara, probablemente tanto él como sus hombres fueran a bajar la guardia y aprovecharían ese instante para dar la señal a los distintos reclutas de su lado y que estos atacaran y recuperaran a Atsumu para luego escapar lo más rápido posible.</p><p>Era un plan que probablemente hubiera salido bien si no fuera por el inciso de que Katsuo no parecía haber bajado la guardia en ningún instante y estaba decidido a usar a Atsumu en contra de ellos hasta el último momento. Por suerte, el hecho de que los hermanos de Kiyoomi se hubieran unido a su causa les dio el empujón que les faltaba para tener una mínima oportunidad.</p><p>Tras modificar su modus operandi, ahora su objetivo era inmovilizar de alguna forma a Katsuo Sakusa antes de proseguir su proceso de escape. Yuko propuso que la mejor manera de incapacitar a su padre sería herirle y, por ello, consideraron la posibilidad de dispararle de alguna forma. Sonaba fácil, pero debido a que Katsuo no parecía tener intención de abandonar su despacho sería difícil atacarle de frente sin que se percatara de sus intenciones. Tatsuo fue el que propuso atacarle desde lejos y, a pesar de que al principio se ganó diversas miradas confusas de los otros presentes, su idea resultó ser bastante ingeniosa.</p><p>Así fue como Yuko escoltó a Osamu hasta el ala oeste de las oficinas. El edificio, con su estructura cuadricular, poseía un patio interior que causaba que todos los amplios ventanales estuvieran directamente en frente de otro. Cuando llegaron a la oficina que se encontraba delante del despacho de Katsuo, podían observar, a una distancia considerable, las figuras de su interior.</p><p>Osamu cargó su pistola enseguida y apuntó lo mejor que pudo. Iba a ser muy complicado darle; el patio interior era enorme, lo cual distanciaba mucho las ventanas entre sí y por si no fuera poco, su arma no era la más adecuada para tal separación, un rifle sería más útil pero el tiempo apuraba y cada segundo era oro.</p><p>Respiró hondo y apuntó, luchando por mantener su pulso firme.</p><p>“No puedo fallar…”</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi tomó el bolígrafo que yacía encima de la mesa y empezó a leer los documentos en diagonal, sin leerlos realmente, solo con la intención de otorgar más tiempo a sus hermanos y a Osamu:</p><p>—No sé qué lees tan interesado, Kiyoomi, no tienes más opción que firmar— el pelinegro escuchó como su padre retiraba el seguro de la pistola que apuntaba al rubio y tragó saliva, tensándose de nuevo. Miró de reojo a Atsumu, quien aún seguía en el suelo, tratando de reincorporarse lentamente. Kiyoomi respiró hondo y con el bolígrafo en mano empezó a trazar su nombre en el papel.</p><p>Katsuo sonrió malévolamente al ver a su hijo ceder por fin, tan concentrado estaba en celebrar su victoria internamente que apenas pudo reaccionar cuando el vidrio del ventanal se rompía en mil pedazos acompañado de un estruendo ensordecedor y un dolor punzante en su hombro.</p><p>Kiyoomi no perdió su oportunidad y tan pronto como su padre cayó al suelo, empezó a actuar tal y como habían acordado: primero que nada, debía armarse su pistola y prepararse para la entrada inminente de los guardaespaldas de su padre. No era su intención matar a nadie, pero sabía que los hombres bajo el mando de su padre no iban a contenerse ni a atender a razones y no dudarían en atacarle a la primera de cambio.</p><p>A medida que iban entrando, Kiyoomi les iba disparando, acumulando una pila de cadáveres en la entrada del cuarto. Fueron muchos menos de los que el pelinegro esperaba, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si no se trataría de una trampa.</p><p>Escuchó gruñidos y golpes provenientes del pasillo y decidió acercarse con sigilo para asegurarse de que no acechaba ningún peligro. Lo que encontró al asomarse fue a Tatsuo respirar agitado mientras limpiaba su puño ensangrentado. Este último alzó la mirada:</p><p>—¿Se puede saber qué estás esperando, Kiyoomi? Llévate al chico de aquí, vamos— le regañó ligeramente.</p><p>Kiyoomi asintió, volviendo en sí, la velocidad de los acontecimientos le habían dejado algo aturdido y, por un instante, se había distraído. El pelinegro fue en busca del rubio, pero al acercarse al lugar dónde yacía extendido la última vez, no le encontró.</p><p>—¿Atsumu? —</p><p>—¡Mm-mmhg! — desde atrás, un grito amordazado proveniente del rubio en cuestión le alarmó, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Katsuo le asestara un fuerte golpe en la nuca, dejándole inconsciente al instante.</p><p>—¡Desgraciado! — gritó su padre enfurecido, a sabiendas de que aún no podía matar ni a Atsumu ni a Kiyoomi puesto que los papeles aún estaban por firmar.</p><p>Tatsuo entró en el despacho al escuchar el grito de su padre, pero este último fue rápido en dispararle en una pierna, impidiendo que ayudara de alguna forma a Kiyoomi:</p><p>—¡AARGH! — se quejó al recibir el doloroso balazo.</p><p>—¿¡Tú también vas a dar la espalda a tu padre, insolente!? Podría matarte aquí y ahora y todo por lo que te has esforzado, todos tus intentos de mantener a tus hermanos a salvo no servirían para nada… — Katsuo asestó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de su hijo mayor mientras su pierna sangraba a causa del disparo.</p><p>—¿Señor? — uno de sus hombres llegó— ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Está herido? —</p><p>—Solo una quemadura, han tratado de dispararme desde lejos con un arma poco efectiva…—</p><p>—¡Mmgh! — Atsumu, aún maniatado y prácticamente agotado, se acercó como pudo a la figura inconsciente de Kiyoomi mientras luchaba por no llorar.</p><p>“Es culpa mía, es culpa mía…” se repetía una y otra vez el rubio.</p><p>—¡MMGH! — gritó dolorido cuando el guardaespaldas de Katsuo le tomó con brusquedad del cabello, apartándole del lado de la única persona con la que deseaba estar.</p><p>—¿Cuál es el plan, señor? —</p><p>—Me llevaré al chico a la azotea, tú quédate aquí y obliga a Kiyoomi a firmar esos malditos papeles, una vez los firme indícale que se reúna conmigo… Después de todos los problemas que me han causado estoy más que ansioso por hacerles sufrir de verdad…— Katsuo miró a Atsumu con desprecio y luego al pelinegro— Voy a destruir todo lo que aman…—</p><p>—¿Y qué hay de…? — el guardaespaldas miró a Tatsuo, aún tratando de reincorporarse a pesar del dolor de su pierna.</p><p>—Luego me ocuparé de él y de la otra malcriada…— anunció Katsuo con desprecio— Ahora mismo me importa más terminar con Kiyoomi—</p><p>—Como usted diga— el guardaespaldas hizo una ligera reverencia antes de obligar a Atsumu a levantarse y a ser tomado bruscamente del hombro por Katsuo. Las energías del rubio estaban en las últimas y aunque trataba de resistirse a abandonar la sala, el agarre del desalmado hombre le estaba obligando a avanzar de todas formas.</p><p>—Tranquilo, rubito… Volverás a ver a Kiyoomi— aseguró Katsuo mientras le dirigía a la azotea— Y, por si fuera poco, vas a verle morir— sonrió con maldad y Atsumu no pudo evitar notar la desesperación apoderarse de él. La cosa solo estaba empeorando.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi despertó con un dolor punzante en la cabeza, escuchando varias voces de fondo. Poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a tratar de enfocar lo que había enfrente de él a medida que iba incorporándose. Reconoció las figuras de sus hermanos, Yuko parecía estar vendando la pierna de Tatsuo, en el suelo, también yacía el cuerpo sin vida del guardaespaldas de su padre y, a su lado, Osamu, quién pareció percatarse de que el pelinegro había vuelto en sí, empezó a exigirle explicaciones:</p><p>—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Atsumu? —</p><p>—Mmgh…— Kiyoomi se acarició la cabeza, aún dolorida por el golpe de su padre— No… No lo sé…—</p><p>—Se lo ha llevado— habló su hermano.</p><p>—Tatsuo, no te muevas…— le advirtió Yuko, preocupada.</p><p>—Ese hombre— Tatsuo señaló al guardaespaldas que Osamu había disparado varios minutos antes. Al parecer, su plan original consistía en reunirse en el despacho de Katsuo después de haberle herido y retenerle. No hubo suerte. Pero, por lo menos, el hombre bajo el mando de su padre ya no sería un problema — Él debía obligarte a firmar los papeles y luego… dijo algo de una azotea, es posible que se haya llevado al chico allí— explicó.</p><p>—Entonces iré— Kiyoomi se levantó, decidido.</p><p>—¿Solo? ¿Qué tienes en mente? — exigió Osamu, bastante tenso.</p><p>—Si mi padre está tan desesperado por que firme estos papeles, le obligaré a liberar a Atsumu…— el pelinegro tomó los documentos de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.</p><p>—¿Y qué harás una vez los firmes? Ya lo has escuchado, pretende matarte, Kiyoomi y teniendo en cuenta como está evolucionando esto tiene pinta de que no va a dudar en hacerlo— intervino Yuko.</p><p>Kiyoomi se detuvo un momento y respiró hondo. Sabía que probablemente no iba a sobrevivir a la ira de su padre después de haber jugado con su paciencia durante tanto tiempo, pero, si era sincero, ahora perder la vida era lo último que le preocupaba. Su única prioridad era Atsumu, asegurarse de que pudiera escapar y que estaría bien.</p><p>—Estad listos para huir cuanto antes…— fue lo único que dijo Kiyoomi antes de marcharse, dejando a sus hermanos y a Osamu atrás. A partir de ahora, todo dependía de él.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi se apresuró en llegar a la azotea, pero se concedió unos momentos para tomar varias respiraciones profundas y proceder con la mente lo más clara posible. Al abrir la puerta, la brisa nocturna le acarició el rostro con suavidad, aunque, lejos de calmarle, solo le sirvió para ser aún más consciente de su situación.</p><p>Encontró rápidamente la figura de su padre, la cual tenía un brazo envolviendo estrechamente el cuello de Atsumu, inmovilizándole y, probablemente, causándole varios problemas para respirar adecuadamente. Kiyoomi retuvo como pudo la rabia que empezaba a florecer en su cuerpo al ver a su padre tratar al rubio de esa forma tan inhumana; pero le fue difícil al ver esa sonrisa egocéntrica en el rostro de Katsuo, quién parecía estar divirtiéndose:</p><p>—Veo que ya has llegado, “Omi” — se burló, usando el apodo cariñoso de Atsumu.</p><p>—Negociemos…— respondió Kiyoomi.</p><p>—¿Negociar? No creo que tengamos nada de lo que hablar, Kiyoomi—</p><p>—¿Seguro? — el pelinegro le mostró a su padre los papeles de la herencia, carentes de firma. Katsuo abrió los ojos como platos y apretó su brazo en el cuello de Atsumu, quien trataba de destensar el agarre para ser capaz de respirar.</p><p>—Mocoso desagradecido. Te vas a enter-…— su padre empezó a armarse la pistola de nuevo, probablemente con la intención de apuntar al rubio con ella y obligar a su hijo a firmar. Sin embargo, Kiyoomi decidió adelantarse.</p><p>Sin dejar de mirar a su padre con su mirada más seria y desafiante, el pelinegro se apuntó a sí mismo con su propia pistola en la cabeza. Tanto Atsumu como su padre se paralizaron un instante, su acción tan descabellada les tomó por sorpresa.</p><p>—Suéltale y déjale ir… Solo cuando Atsumu haya atravesado esa puerta firmaré estos papeles y podrás deshacerte de mí como tú deseas—</p><p>—O-omi…— Atsumu resollaba, tratando de gritar su nombre, pero no pudiendo ejecutar nada más que un susurro por el poderoso agarre que le privaba de oxígeno. — N-No lo hagas…— suplicaba con los ojos llorosos, Kiyoomi se mantuvo firme. Era por su bien.</p><p>—¿Y qué se supone que harás si me niego a dejar ir al chico? — desafió su padre. Kiyoomi retiró el seguro de la pistola.</p><p>—Morir aquí es el menor de mis problemas… Depende de ti que toda la herencia de mi madre no termine en unas manos ajenas a las tuyas…— el pelinegro siguió presionando y notó como su padre empezaba a acumular rabia por la forma en la que estaba apretando los dientes.</p><p>—Parece que hoy todos os habéis coordinado para fastidiarme todo lo posible— Katsuo empezó a reír, de forma histérica y aterradora. — ¿Acaso crees que una firma tuya es tan importante? ¿Crees que si te pegas un tiro no podría hacerme con toda la fortuna de la zorra de tu madre? — amenazó aún riendo. Katsuo había perdido la cabeza por completo.</p><p>—¡Suelta a Atsumu! — gritó Kiyoomi, tenso por las reacciones tan esporádicas y caóticas de su padre, quien aún tenía al rubio atrapado y el arma en mano.</p><p>—¿Quieres que le suelte? ¿Quieres que no le haga daño? ¿Quieres que no le mate? — Katsuo apuntó a la cabeza de Atsumu con la pistola. — ¿ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES? —</p><p>—¡BASTA! —Kiyoomi empezaba a desesperarse, su padre no parecía querer entrar en razón.</p><p>—¿Sabes qué? No hace falta que firmes esos papeles del infierno, Kiyoomi. Conseguiré alguna forma de falsificarlos así que… ¡NO TE NECESITO! ¡NI A TI NI A ESTE ASQUEROSO NIÑATO! — Katsuo retiró el seguro de la pistola y Atsumu cerró los ojos. — ¡DESPÍDETE DE ÉL, KIYOOMI!</p><p>—¡ATSUMU! — gritó Kiyoomi.</p><p>Un disparo ensordecedor resonó por la azotea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. "Te voy a echar mucho de menos"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Te quiero mucho… Y aunque estemos lejos te prometo que no te volveré a dejar atrás…— declaró y Atsumu, de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas, asintió.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas al final &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El disparo retronó en los oídos de Kiyoomi y, por unos breves instantes todo cuanto podía escuchar era el acelerado pulso de su corazón mientras miraba en frente aterrorizado. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y los tres presentes yacían inmóviles.</p><p>El pelinegro poco a poco empezó a asimilar la situación en cuanto vio el cuerpo del rubio temblar y moverse a medida que tomaba aceleradas respiraciones.</p><p>“Respiraciones… Respira…. Está vivo... Atsumu está vivo” Pensó casi de forma mecánica, aunque no le sirvió para calmarse en absoluto.</p><p>Lo siguiente que registró el pelinegro fue la pistola que apuntaba la cabeza de Atsumu. No desprendía humo. Esa arma nunca fue la emisora del disparo que había escuchado. Kiyoomi empezaba a sospechar que la adrenalina y el miedo le estuvieran haciendo pasar una mala racha y le estuvieran provocando alucinaciones. No fue así:</p><p>—A-argh…— gimió Katsuo. Y ahí fue donde el pelinegro cambió su expresión por completo. Su confusión se convirtió en sorpresa cuando observó la camisa blanca de su padre teñirse de rojo justo en la altura del corazón mientras se retorcía y perdía el equilibrio.</p><p>Katsuo cayó de rodillas y, debido a la poca energía que quedaba en el cuerpo de Atsumu, este último no pudo evitar ser arrastrado al suelo también, sujetándose como buenamente pudo con las manos. Kiyoomi observó como su padre se llevaba la mano al pecho y luchaba por coger aire de alguna forma. Pronto sus fuerzas se agotarían y yacería inmóvil en el suelo. Muerto.</p><p>El pelinegro se atrevió a alzar de nuevo la vista y allí encontró a la inconfundible figura de su madre, sujetando una pistola en alza y luciendo una expresión impasible:</p><p>—Oh, Katsuo… Si tan solo tu avaricia no te hubiera carcomido el cerebro a lo mejor tu muerte hubiera sido algo más digna— comentó Sayuri.</p><p>Kiyoomi tenía miles de preguntas, miles de interrogantes le inundaban la cabeza junto con todo el nerviosismo acumulado durante los últimos treinta minutos. Pero no pudo indagar mucho más en sus pensamientos, no después de escuchar una voz temblorosa y asustada reclamarle:</p><p>—O-Omi…— la respiración de Atsumu amenazaba un inminente ataque de pánico, pero el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo. Casi por instinto, sus piernas se movieron y avanzaron lo más rápido que pudo hacia el rubio, encarcelándole en sus brazos con una mano acariciando su espalda y otra su cabeza:</p><p>—Ya está, Atsumu— Kiyoomi suspiró, dejando ir una larga respiración que había estado aguantando durante demasiado tiempo. — Ya estás a salvo…—</p><p>—O-Omi… L-Lo siento— empezó a sollozar el rubio— P-Por mi culpa… Todo esto ha sido mi culpa, lo siento, l-lo siento mucho— Atsumu enterró su rostro en el hombro de Kiyoomi, llorando desconsolado, soltando todo el estrés acumulado.</p><p>—Shhh— Kiyoomi le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza y le abrazó con fuerza, manteniéndole cerca, queriendo protegerle y no dejar que nadie volviera a herirle jamás— No es tu culpa, Atsumu, ya está todo bien… Ya estás bien— reafirmaba el pelinegro.</p><p>—O-Omi… Yo…— Atsumu apartó ligeramente su cabeza del hombro del mayor— L-lo siento, n-no quería causarte problemas, no quería que esto sucediera no pens-…— cuando Kiyoomi registró que el rubio no pararía de tratar de cargar todo sobre sus espaldas, decidió intervenir de la mejor forma que sabía.</p><p>Le besó.</p><p>De forma dulce y cariñosa, acariciando sus labios como si se tratara del más delicado cristal. Su idea pareció dar resultado cuando notó la respiración de Atsumu estabilizarse mientras devolvía tenuemente el beso.</p><p>—Omi…— dijo casi en un susurro. Sus mejillas completamente rojas y sus ojos incapaces de entrelazarse con la mirada del pelinegro— Quería habértelo dicho antes, pero…— respiró hondo y tensó sus manos— T-Te quiero, te quiero mucho, Omi… Muchísimo— de nuevo, sus ojos empezaron a acumular agua— Desde que t-te conocí… Todo es más fácil, todo me hace más feliz y… quiero que tú también seas feliz, quiero ver tu sonrisa y estar cerca de ti siempre que las circunstancias lo permitan… T-te quiero mucho, muchísimo, tanto que no me imagino empezar otro día sin d-despertarme a tu lado… Te quiero… Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero— empezó a llorar como si de una derrota se tratara.</p><p>—Atsumu…— el pelinegro acarició su empapada mejilla con la misma delicadeza con la que sus labios se habían juntado segundos antes— Yo también te quiero… Muchísimo, Atsumu, no sabes cuánto. No sabes lo mucho que mereces ser feliz, lo mucho que te favorece esa sonrisa que siempre llevas y sería el hombre más afortunado si pudiera levantarme cada día junto a ti…— Kiyoomi no lloró, pero el dolor que sentía en su pecho era suficiente como para privarle de cualquier sonrisa. Atsumu se preocupó.</p><p>—¿O-Omi? —</p><p>—Un reencuentro muy emotivo, no hay duda, pero me temo que el tiempo se ha acabado…— comentó su madre mientras guardaba su pistola. Kiyoomi la miró, inexpresivo, con sus ojos vacíos.</p><p>—Omi, ¿qué pasa? — Atsumu le tomó del brazo.</p><p>—¿No te lo ha contado, querido? Kiyoomi ha hecho un trato conmigo para liberaros a ti y a tu hermanito de todo contacto con esta mafia, con la condición de que, a cambio, trabajará para mí—</p><p>El rubio abrió los ojos como platos y miró la expresión afligida del pelinegro.</p><p>—Omi… ¿E-Es cierto? —</p><p>—Atsumu, escúchame, Osamu y tú debéis marcharos de Tokio, seréis libres por fin y dejaréis este mundo lleno de peligros atrás— le explicaba con calma</p><p>—P-Pero… Yo no quiero irme, Omi… Quiero estar contigo— empezó a sollozar— Q-Quiero quedarme contigo…—</p><p>—Atsumu— acarició su mejilla, tratando de mantenerse estoico— No… No vas a ser feliz conmigo, correrás peligro—</p><p>—¡N-No! ¡No es verdad, Omi! — seguía sollozando— Soy feliz contigo y a-aunque corra peligro nunca voy a… no seré del todo feliz sin ti… — Atsumu agachó la cabeza y apoyó su frente en el pecho de Kiyoomi, desesperado mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas de sus ojos— N-no te vayas… N-no me dejes tú también… P-por favor— suplicaba con las fuerzas que le quedaban.</p><p>Kiyoomi notaba el dolor de las palabras del rubio en su pecho, no quería abandonarle, era lo último que deseaba. El pelinegro daría lo que fuera por poder protegerle él mismo para siempre, poder mantenerle cerca de él y asegurarse personalmente de que su sonrisa no abandonaría su luminoso rostro. Sin embargo…</p><p>—Venga, Kiyoomi, no tengo todo el día para vuestros dramas— se impacientó su madre— Hiciste un trato, querido, ya es tarde para arrepentirse—</p><p>El pelinegro tomó las manos de Atsumu, las cuales se habían aferrado con fuerza a su chaqueta, tratando de evitar que se fuera. El rubio no tuvo más opción de soltarle, manteniéndose cabizbajo y llevándose el rostro hacia las palmas para llorar silenciosamente. Kiyoomi, también al borde de las lágrimas solo se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la figura de su madre.</p><p>“Será feliz…” se repitió el pelinegro una y otra vez con cada paso. La felicidad del rubio era lo único que le movía, lo único que le impulsaba a aceptar su destino.</p><p>—¡K-Kiyoomi! — gritó una voz desde la entrada a la azotea. Tanto la mujer como el pelinegro en cuestión, dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta, encontrando a una agitada Yuko, ayudando a caminar a Tatsuo, quién seguía cojeando debido al disparo recibido.</p><p>—¿Yuko? —</p><p>Su hermana, dejó a Tatsuo apoyado en una de las paredes antes de correr hacia él y abrazarle con fuerza.</p><p>—Menos mal que estás bien…no sabes cuánto lo siento, Kiyoomi… Todo esto ha sido nuestra culpa. Nuestro padre nos lavó el cerebro por completo y nunca imaginamos todos los problemas que te causaríamos… Sé que quizás es algo tarde, pero… por favor, danos otra oportunidad, a mí y a Tatsuo… de verdad queremos empezar de nuevo, recuperar nuestro vínculo como hermanos… Por favor— propuso Yuko, su mirada más suave que de costumbre, su tacto gentil y genuino. Kiyoomi, en otra circunstancia, hubiera aceptado sin pensar.</p><p>—Vaya, vaya… Otro emotivo momento entre hermanos— sonrió Sayuri.</p><p>—¿Madre? — Tatsuo se sorprendió al verla. —¿C-Cómo has…? —</p><p>—Algunos de mis hombres me iban informando de la situación dentro del edificio y al informarme de que Katsuo se dirigía a la azotea vi mi oportunidad de ser de ayuda…— sonrió Sayuri —Ha pasado mcuho tiempo, ambos habéis crecido un montón desde que vuestro padre os apartó de mi vista— rio con cierta ironía— Me encantaría ponerme al día con vosotros, pero tengo algo de prisa, aún debo ultimar algunos aspectos del trato con Kiyoomi—</p><p>—¿Trato? — Yuko levantó una ceja y su madre, quién iba a contestarle, se vio interrumpida por otro grito proveniente de la entrada de la azotea:</p><p>—¡Atsumu! — Osamu corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia su hermano, quien seguía devastado. Le abrazó sin pensárselo dos veces— Joder, Tsumu… No sabes lo preocupado que estaba—</p><p>—S-Samu…— sollozó Atsumu, devolviendo el abrazo y hundiéndose en sus brazos. —L-Lo siento…—</p><p>—Shh… Ya está, no pasa nada— le calmó Osamu.</p><p>Sayuri sonrió mientras presenciaba el sentimental abrazo entre el par de gemelos y decidió usar la escena para explicar y mantener al corriente a sus dos hijos mayores:</p><p>—Kiyoomi me pidió que liberara a ese par de hermanos de Black Jackals, así como material y personal para rescatarle de las zarpas de vuestro padre a cambio de trabajar a tiempo completo para mí, siguiendo mis órdenes las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana y todos los meses del año… ¿No es así, querido? — sonrió su madre al pelinegro.</p><p>Yuko y Tatsuo intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida, siendo conscientes de lo inhumanas que eran esas condiciones que su madre había estipulado para pagar la ayuda que había proporcionado a su hermano. Decidieron intervenir.</p><p>—Déjanos pagar ese trato— anunció Tatsuo. Su madre levantó una ceja y el pelinegro miró a su hermano, inseguro sobre si había oído bien.</p><p>—¿Disculpa? — pidió Sayuri.</p><p>—No es justo que Kiyoomi deba cargar con ese trato después de haber sido nosotros los causantes de todo este revuelo… Así que queremos tomar su lugar— proclamó Yuko.</p><p>—Mhm…— su madre los miró— Una oferta interesante…—</p><p>—E-Espera… No puedo aceptarlo…— interrumpió el pelinegro.</p><p>—Kiyoomi no digas tonterías— le regañó Tatsuo.</p><p>—No son tonterías… Agradezco que queráis quitarme esto de encima pero no quiero que esto nos separe aún más… — declaró Kiyoomi.</p><p>—No vamos a dejarte cargar con todo este peso tú solo— protestó su hermano</p><p>—Kiyoomi… Queremos pedirte disculpas de forma adecuada, pero las palabras nunca serán suficiente como para perdonar todo lo que te hemos hecho y lo mucho que te hemos incordiado— Yuko acarició con suavidad el hombro de su hermano menor— Déjanos ganarnos tu perdón de esta forma…—</p><p>—Pero…— Kiyoomi trató de reprochar de nuevo— Está bien, pero solo si os partís el peso conmigo, como he dicho no quiero que esto nos distancie de nuevo… no después de todo lo que ha pasado. — el pelinegro evitó la mirada— Así que solo aceptaré vuestra ayuda si el trato se divide entre tres…— Yuko y Tatsuo se miraron y tras una ligerísima sonrisa, asintieron.</p><p>—De acuerdo— habló su madre, feliz con la decisión unánime de sus hijos.</p><p>—E-Entonces— reclamó Kiyoomi— ¿Eso significa qué…?—</p><p>— En vista de vuestra intención de asumir las condiciones de forma conjunta… Supongo que no habrá necesidad de que dejes atrás tu libertad— sonrió Sayuri. — Supongo que te referías a eso, ¿no? — predijo.</p><p>Los gemelos, que habían escuchado pacientemente la conversación entre la reunida familia, miraron a Kiyoomi tras la declaración de su madre. El pelinegro, miró esperanzado a Atsumu, quién, aún con los ojos algo rojizos de las lágrimas derramadas, le dedicó una sonrisa llena de felicidad ahora que sabía que no iba a perderle.</p><p>—Aun así, los tres trabajaréis para Black Jackals, así que nada de relajarse… Y vosotros…— Sayuri miró a los gemelos—Deberéis decidir qué hacer. ¿Os quedaréis en Tokio? ¿Os marcharéis? ¿O… tomaréis direcciones distintas? —</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Tren con destino a Hyogo, Kansai, vía 3, con salida a las 12:35. Por favor, no crucen las vías— la grabación proveniente del megáfono de la estación avisaba a los transeúntes de la llegada del tren.</p><p>Era un día soleado de julio, dos meses habían pasado desde el desenlace del secuestro de Atsumu y desde que los gemelos tomaron las decisiones pertinentes.</p><p>—Rin, date prisa o no vamos a llegar— le avisaba su pareja, algo impaciente. Suna parecía concentrado mirando su teléfono.</p><p>—Un momento, un momento, ya voy— contestó— Estoy preparando la cámara del móvil para poder grabarlo bien—</p><p>—¿Grabar qué? —</p><p>—¿Estás de broma? Vuestra despedida por supuesto, va a ser tan ridículamente dramático que no puedo esperar a verlo una y otra vez para burlarme de vosotros— bromeó Suna.</p><p>—No bromees con esto, Rin… No sé cómo se lo estará tomando Tsumu…— Osamu parecía preocupado. Suna decidió intentar animarle:</p><p>—No vais a perder el contacto, Samu y no es una despedida para siempre, ya lo sabes—</p><p>Así era, Atsumu y Osamu habían tomado decisiones distintas respecto a su posibilidad de irse de Tokio. El rubio, después de declararse a Kiyoomi y empezar su relación con él de forma oficial, decidió quedarse con él en la gran ciudad. Sin embargo; tanto Osamu como Suna, habían comentado varias veces sus deseos de mudarse a una zona más tranquila y volver a empezar sus vidas de cero en la compañía del otro y, por tanto, cuando la madre del pelinegro le dio la opción a Osamu no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces.</p><p>Por supuesto, una disputa había nacido entre ambos hermanos puesto que ninguno de ellos quería alejarse del otro ahora que su relación se había reavivado y, a la vez, ninguno quería dejar sus deseos atrás. Atsumu estuvo algo decaído y frustrado durante algunos días, pero (según el testimonio de Kiyoomi) parecía estar mejor ahora.</p><p>Osamu, aunque no quería admitirlo, también tuvo sentimientos encontrados respecto a su partida. Suna le aseguró una y otra vez que no le importaba quedarse en Tokio, que mientras estuviera a su lado no le importaba el “dónde” pero su pareja parecía seguro de su decisión de mudarse a Kansai. Sin embargo, seguía en conflicto sobre si dejar a Atsumu atrás era la decisión acertada.</p><p>—Lo sé, sé que podremos mantenernos al día por teléfono y seguro que volveremos a Tokio varias veces, pero aún así… sigo temiendo cómo le afectará todo esto— confesó Osamu.</p><p>—Venga, venga, no te vengas abajo…— intentó animarle el castaño— Por lo menos, esta vez ya sabes que no estará solo— sonrió y casi como si de una gripe se tratara, su sonrisa se contagió en el rostro de Osamu.</p><p>—Tienes razón…—</p><p>—Ahí están— anunció Suna, mirando al frente.</p><p>Las dos parejas habían acordado reunirse en el andén de la estación para despedirse y, al parecer, tanto Atsumu como Kiyoomi ya se encontraban en el punto de encuentro correspondiente.</p><p>—¡Por fin! — se quejó el rubio— ¿Cómo habéis tardado tanto? Está a punto de salir vuestro tren y casi llegáis tarde— le regañó.</p><p>—No seas exagerado, ni siquiera ha llegado y ya hablas como si lo hubiéramos perdido— reprochó Osamu</p><p>—¿Ves como no puedes ir solo a ninguna parte? — contestó el rubio.</p><p>—Tsumu, te recuerdo que te has equivocado de andén y por poco no llegamos a tiempo— puntualizó el pelinegro.</p><p>—¡Omi! ¡Deberías estar respaldándome! —</p><p>—¿Quién es el que no puede ir solo a ningún sitio, eh? — se burló su hermano.</p><p>—¡Cállate Samu! No te vale con irte y abandonarme de nuevo que encima te burlas de mí— Atsumu se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y evitando la mirada.</p><p>Osamu comprendió al instante que esas palabras contemplaban en ellas todas las dudas que acechaban la cabeza de su hermano.</p><p>—Eh, ahora enserio…— Osamu suavizó su tono— No te estoy abandonando…—</p><p>—Ya claro…— murmuró</p><p>—Tsumu…— su hermano colocó su mano en su hombro— Esto no significa que no vayamos a vernos más. Te llamaré todos los días y prometo que os visitaremos de vez en cuando—</p><p>—¿Cuándo? — preguntó el rubio de repente</p><p>—¿Mhm? —</p><p>—¿Cuándo nos visitaréis? —</p><p>—Pues… No lo sé…— Osamu trató de calcular con qué frecuencia podría visitar a su hermano.</p><p>—Una vez al mes…— ordenó Atsumu.</p><p>—No te pases, sabes que no podemos permitirnos eso, Tsumu— le frenó.</p><p>—Mhm— suspiró algo decaído y Osamu empezaba a temer no poder animarle— Te voy a echar mucho de menos, ¿lo sabes? — susurró el rubio mientras notaba que sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de agua.</p><p>—Y yo también…— suspiró su hermano.</p><p>—Me…— Atsumu sollozó— Me prometes que me llamarás y que… responderás a mis llamadas, ¿no? —</p><p>—Sí, sí te lo prometo— Osamu también empezó a notar las ganas de dejar caer alguna lágrima.</p><p>—Si no me respondes el teléfono me enfadaré, que lo sepas…—</p><p>—¿También quieres que te responda mientras esté “ocupado” con Rin o tengo excusa? —</p><p>—¡Samu! ¡Qué asco! — se repudió Atsumu.</p><p>—Como si tú fueras un santo…—</p><p>—No necesito imaginarme a mi hermano teniendo sexo la verdad—</p><p>Tras dos segundos de mantener la mirada, ambos hermanos empezaron a reír. Era típico que sus conversaciones fueran así de caóticas, sin un tema fijo y con pequeñas disputas sin importancia de por medio, era parte de la razón por la que se habían prometido llamarse por teléfono a menudo.</p><p>El tren que los megáfonos habían estado anunciando una y otra vez, por fin se acercaba a lo lejos y los gemelos reanudaron su conversación:</p><p>—Cuídate, ¿vale? — habló Osamu y, Atsumu, quien ya no se fiaba de sí mismo para hablar sin derrumbarse, solo asintió rápidamente— Ven aquí— y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó con fuerza a su hermano.</p><p>El rubio envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Osamu y le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, enterrando su rostro en la curva de su cuello y dejando ir por fin las lágrimas que tanto había luchado por aguantar.</p><p>—Eres un llorón— se burló Osamu, quién, irónicamente también tenía los ojos rojos del esfuerzo por mantener a raya el agua que había en ellos</p><p>—¡Y t-tú un idiota! D-Dentro de sesenta años… C-cuando estemos a punto de morir, t-te demostraré que habré sido el más feliz, ¡y-ya lo verás! — respondió Atsumu, aun sollozando en el abrazo.</p><p>—Eso ya lo veremos… N-no te pienso dejar ganar tonto engreído— rio Osamu.</p><p>Suna y Kiyoomi no interrumpieron en ningún momento su conversación, ambos sabían que esta separación era dura para los gemelos, pero también eran conscientes de lo afortunados que eran de tenerlos a su lado como sus respectivas parejas.</p><p>El tren se detuvo delante de ellos y Osamu empezó a reducir la fuerza de su abrazo, dejando ir a Atsumu, quien rápidamente secó sus lágrimas en el dobladillo de su sudadera.</p><p>—Hasta pronto, Atsumu, Kiyoomi— se despidió Suna con una sonrisa la cual fue reciprocada con otra sonrisa por parte del rubio y una educada reverencia por parte del pelinegro.</p><p>Mientras el castaño subía al vagón con su equipaje, Osamu miró a Kiyoomi con seriedad:</p><p>—Espero que lo cuides como merece— aún así, una ligerísima sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y el pelinegro rio ligeramente.</p><p>—¡Samu! — se quejó Atsumu por el comentario.</p><p>—Me aseguraré de cuidarle como es debido. Te lo prometo— Kiyoomi tomó la mano del rubio y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, notando como un pequeño rubor se apoderaba de las mejillas de este último.</p><p>—Tsumu…— Osamu reclamó su atención— Te quiero mucho… Y aunque estemos lejos te prometo que no te volveré a dejar atrás…— declaró y Atsumu, de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas, asintió.</p><p>—Yo también te quiero, Samu— contestó, esforzándose para mantener una radiante sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba a su hermano subir al vagón junto con Suna.</p><p>Las puertas se cerraron y, a los pocos momentos, el tren reanudó su recorrido hasta Kansai, oficializando así, la separación de los gemelos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Osamu ayudó a su pareja a dejar su equipaje en la parte superior del tren y tomaron asiento, aún sin intercambiar palabra. El castaño intentó mantener una conversación que, con algo de suerte, distrajera al chico de cabello grisáceo lo suficiente como para que pudiera animarse un poco.</p><p>—Tenemos que acordarnos de ir a comprar cuando lleguemos o nos tocará cenar ramen instantáneo— comentó y no recibió respuesta por parte de Osamu —¿Samu? —</p><p>—¿Mhm? Perdón…—</p><p>—¿En qué piensas? — Suna apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja y entrelazó sus manos.</p><p>—En nada…—</p><p>—Claro, claro— rio— Vamos, suéltalo—</p><p>—No esperaba…—intentó acallar un sollozo— echarle de menos tan pronto…— Suna echó un vistazo y a pesar de que Osamu miraba en la otra dirección, era casi evidente que estaba al borde de derramar alguna lágrima.</p><p>—Ven aquí, no seas cabezota— y con eso, Suna acarició su cabeza hasta permitir que su pareja se ocultara en su hombro y le abrazara con fuerza. Osamu lloraba de la forma más silenciosa posible, para el castaño casi era un talento. — Veo que los dos sois un par de llorones— se rio y Osamu soltó también una risita.</p><p>—No me compares con Atsumu, seguro que Kiyoomi tendrá que aguantar su berrinche durante varias horas—</p><p>—Me lo imagino— sonrió Suna— Ya tengo ganas de enseñarle el vídeo, va a perder la cabeza—</p><p>—¿Al final lo has grabado? —</p><p>—Por supuesto— Suna rio, aún acariciando la espalda de Osamu.</p><p>Si bien ambos se habían conocido en las peores circunstancias, tras casi dos años de lucha para poder hacer realidad su deseo de libertad, tras todos los altibajos de su relación y sus complicaciones, hoy por fin era el día en que podían dejar todo su doloroso pasado atrás y empezar su nueva vida. De cero. Juntos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>—Veamos— Kiyoomi entrecerró los ojos para leer bien el cartel— Una ración individual de sushi de atún y…—</p><p>—Doble— murmuró Atsumu desde el asiento de copiloto. Kiyoomi suspiró:</p><p>—Una ración <em>doble</em> de sushi de atún y una soda por favor—</p><p>Atsumu tenía los bordes de los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando durante casi diez minutos de reloj. Al principio Kiyoomi simplemente le abrazó y acarició su espalda y cabello con la esperanza de tranquilizarle, pero, a medida que pasaban los minutos y las lágrimas no se detenían, el pelinegro decidió que debería ingeniar otra estrategia.</p><p>—Muchas gracias— agradeció educadamente al trabajador y, casi al instante, Atsumu le arrancó la bolsa de las manos al pelinegro para empezar a devorar lo que había en su interior mientras él se centraba en aparcar el coche.</p><p>Kiyoomi había prometido al rubio que le compraría su comida favorita para animarle, lo que no esperaba es que Atsumu se mantuviera callado, con los brazos cruzados y con un puchero (extremadamente tierno, según el pelinegro.). Tras comerse casi todo el sushi como si no hubiera comido nada más en todo el día, el rubio parecía empezar a calmarse y a ser más propenso a conversar. Kiyoomi se alegraba, entendía que esta situación era algo dura para Atsumu y quería asegurarse de poder animarle todo lo que pudiera.</p><p>—Siento que esté así…— murmuró, algo más sonriente y tranquilo— Se me pasará en un ratito—</p><p>—No te disculpes, comprendo que sea algo complicado aceptarlo, pero estoy seguro de que ambos os llamaréis lo suficiente como para aburriros el uno al otro— sonrió Kiyoomi y Atsumu no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risita que cautivó aún más al pelinegro.</p><p>—Lo sé… Y sé que no debo preocuparme por sentirme solo— Atsumu le miró con su característica sonrisa que parecía irradiar felicidad— Porque sé que estás aquí, Omi, conmigo—</p><p>El pelinegro solo suspiró mientras notaba sus mejillas enrojecerse, ligeramente ocultas por la mascarilla que las cubría.</p><p>—Qué cursi eres…— contestó.</p><p>—¡No seas así! A mi no me engañas, sé que te gusta cuando digo cursilerías así— Atsumu siguió comiendo feliz y Kiyoomi decidió que ya era hora de regresar a su apartamento. Arrancó el coche y disfrutó de la compañía del rubio de vuelta a su casa.</p><p>¿Quién le iba a decir a Kiyoomi que su vida pasaría de ser una rutina monótona y gris a una aventura excitante acompañado de un chico más radiante que el propio sol?</p><p>Mientras conducían por la carretera, el pelinegro colocó su mano en el muslo del rubio, este último, acariciaba con sus dedos la piel de su mano mientras divagaba hablando de cualquier cosa. A Kiyoomi le relajaba la voz del chico, era extraño puesto que su tono exuberante y alto estaba lejos de ser tranquilo, pero era la voz de Atsumu y eso era suficiente para apaciguar la ajetreada mente del pelinegro.</p><p>Sin embargo, Kiyoomi no siempre era un hombre pacífico y gentil; también le gustaba divertirse.</p><p>—…Y luego, Samu me dijo q-…—Atsumu detuvo su narración cuando notó la mano del pelinegro deslizarse hacia arriba con suavidad, acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna. El rubio le miró, inseguro sobre si se trataba de una acción adrede o una simple coincidencia.</p><p>—¿Qué te dijo? —Kiyoomi insistió que Atsumu reanudara su historia, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.</p><p>—M-me dijo que la pelota se había colado en la casa del vecino y q- ¡Mgh! — la mano del pelinegro empezó a moverse, acariciando la parte interior de sus muslos y provocando un escalofrío en el rubio, quien empezaba a sospechar que su pareja estuviera realizando sus movimientos a propósito.</p><p>—Sigue hablando, Tsumu— su voz era tranquila y sus ojos no apartaban la vista de enfrente, sin embargo, su mano se movía con movimientos suaves hacia las partes más sensibles de Atsumu, provocando que este empezara a estremecerse.</p><p>—P-Pues… l-luego… llamamos a la p-puer- ¡Mmgh! Omi~— Kiyoomi le obligó a separar las piernas y ahora su mano se movía con algo más de consistencia, amasando la piel que se encontraba bajo la tela de los vaqueros de Atsumu, evitando a toda costa su entrepierna.</p><p>—¿Sí? — Kiyoomi sonrió de lado, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>—N-No seas así… Mmgh~— el rubio temblaba y los vaqueros empezaban a molestarle.</p><p>—¿Quieres que pare? — retiró su mano.</p><p>—¡Omi! — se quejó Atsumu, reacomodándose en el asiento en busca de recuperar el contacto con la mano del pelinegro.</p><p>—Sé bueno y no te muevas, zorrito— amenazó Kiyoomi y casi al instante, Atsumu se mantuvo inmóvil, obedeciendo. — Buen chico— le recompensó.</p><p>Varios semáforos después, Atsumu estaba soltando dulces gemidos y jadeos hacia la palma de su mano, la cual cubría su boca en un fútil intento de silenciar sus sonidos. Kiyoomi había liberado el miembro del rubio y con su mano enguantada habría empezado a estimularle.</p><p>—Aguanta hasta que lleguemos a casa y te recompensaré— le había asegurado el pelinegro y Atsumu estaba aferrándose lo más fuerte que podía, intentando no mover sus caderas e intensificar el tacto de Kiyoomi, el cual era lento y torturador.</p><p>—O-Omi~ N-no puedo— se quejaba, son los ojos llorosos y las mejillas ruborizadas.</p><p>—Claro que puedes— reprochó Kiyoomi, quien seguía moviendo su mano de arriba abajo a la misma velocidad.</p><p>—Mmmmgh~ Ah…— suspiraba Atsumu, cada vez más desesperado.</p><p>En cierto punto, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y cerró las piernas casi por instinto, tensando su cuerpo, tratando de reprimir su inminente orgasmo.</p><p>—O-Omi~—</p><p>—Abre las piernas, zorrito— ordenó firmemente</p><p>—N-no p-puedo… S-Si lo hago…S-si las abro v-voy a…— temblaba el rubio.</p><p>—Shhh…— le calmó Kiyoomi— Abre las piernas— instruyó con un tono más suave. Moviendo su mano hasta que su pulgar yacía sobre la punta del miembro de Atsumu, presionando.</p><p>El rubio obedeció y abrió sus piernas mientras notaba como su orgasmo se arruinaba, dejando su cuerpo sumergido en la sobreestimulación e hipersensibilidad, temblando como si estuviera a mediados de invierno a pesar de ser verano. Kiyoomi le lamió los labios, hoy iba a pasárselo en grande.</p><p>Pocos minutos después llegaron a su apartamento.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La puerta aún no se había cerrado del todo, pero las manos de Atsumu ya estaban en el cuerpo de su pareja, aferrándose a Kiyoomi como si fuera un salvavidas. Sus labios se juntaron de forma desesperada y aunque el pelinegro no tenía ninguna queja en seguir el ritmo frenético y desesperado del chico, tenía otra estrategia en mente.</p><p>—Tsumu…— se separó un momento. El rubio volvió a atrapar sus labios y, esta vez, Kiyoomi le apartó. — Sé paciente…— ordenó.</p><p>—Omi… N-no puedo… T-Te necesito— respiraba agitado.</p><p>—Shhh…— trató de calmarle— Ven…— Kiyoomi recorrió con sus manos las caderas y el trasero del rubio, animándole a dar un pequeño salto. Atsumu obedeció y envolvió la cintura del pelinegro con sus piernas. Este último no perdió el tiempo y mientras besaba el cuello del rubio, se abría paso hasta su habitación.</p><p>Una vez la espalda del chico entró en contacto con la cama, volvió a capturar los labios de Kiyoomi, besándole intensamente; el pelinegro no opuso resistencia y devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, pues era una buena distracción mientras se ocupaba de desvestirse tanto a sí mismo como al rubio.</p><p>Tras deshacerse de todas sus prendas de ropa, Kiyoomi tomó todo el material que iban a necesitar. Humedeció sus dedos con el lubricante y, mientras atacaba la clavícula del rubio con sus labios y dientes, empezó a abrirse paso en el interior del chico. Pero algo le sorprendió, obligándole a separarse un instante de la piel de Atsumu.</p><p>Apenas había resistencia. Su entrada seguía agradablemente apretada, sí, pero era casi como sí…:</p><p>—Tsumu…— exigió el pelinegro.</p><p>—¿Mhm~?— contestó el rubio con una mirada juguetona.</p><p>—¿Te has preparado tú solo? — preguntó inútilmente, estaba claro que ese era el caso:</p><p>—Puede~— pestañeó provocativo.</p><p>—¿Cuándo? —</p><p>—Esta mañana antes de salir~—</p><p>—Con que era por eso por lo que estabas tardando tanto... — rio Kiyoomi— Zorrito impaciente— dijo antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja e introducir tres dedos al instante, provocando que el cuerpo de Atsumu se sobresaltara:</p><p>—¡Ah! — se estremeció— Omi~ Ya estoy listo, venga~— lloriqueaba el rubio, con la misma poca paciencia de siempre.</p><p>—Solo los chicos buenos obtienen lo que desean— susurró el pelinegro, dejando varias marcas violáceas y rojizas en su cuello. — Gánatelo— le retó y, de repente, toda la estimulación desaparecería. Atsumu gruñó tiernamente, frustrado por cómo Kiyoomi jugaba con él a su antojo cuando su miembro y su cuerpo pedían a gritos algo de atención. Le frustraba que le dominara tan bien.</p><p>El pelinegro se acomodó con la espalda reclinada en el cabezal de la cama y el rubio comprendió perfectamente qué quería Kiyoomi. Atsumu sonrió provocativamente:</p><p>“Dos pueden jugar a este juego, Omi” pensó mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del pelinegro y relamía sus labios.</p><p>Kiyoomi observó con atención los movimientos del chico, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus carnosos labios algo enrojecidos por la feroz sesión de besos… Era imposible apartar la mirada de él. Atsumu no perdió el tiempo y empezó a lamer su miembro, con una lentitud casi paralela a la que el pelinegro había usado en él mientras conducía; sin embargo, Kiyoomi respiró profundamente para no perder la compostura.</p><p>Atsumu siguió con su ritmo tentativo, tardando mucho más de lo necesario en realizar cada paso, vengándose por lo sucedido en el coche y si bien la paciencia de Kiyoomi era admirable, no iba a dejar que el rubio la agotara. Enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Atsumu, Kiyoomi le forzó a introducir su miembro hasta el fondo de su garganta, siempre atento a las reacciones del rubio pues no quería hacerle daño.</p><p>Como era de esperar, los ojos de Atsumu se humedecieron, pero ni él ni su garganta ofrecieron ninguna resistencia; en su lugar, deliciosos gemidos abandonaban su boca, estremeciendo al pelinegro.</p><p>—Eso es, buen chico— susurró Kiyoomi, acariciando la mejilla del rubio a medida que diversas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos— Aguanta un poco más— le retó y Atsumu solo dejó ir otro gemido mientras se esforzaba por mantener la respiración.</p><p>Pocos segundos después, el pelinegro tiraría suavemente de su pelo para retirar su miembro de la boca del chico.</p><p>—Bien hecho, zorrito— le felicitó y Atsumu no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que su plan de venganza no hubiera avanzado en la dirección que él imaginaba. Pero no se quejaba, recibir y obedecer las órdenes de Kiyoomi era igualmente satisfactorio. El pelinegro acercó a Atsumu guiándole hasta su regazo, alineando así su miembro con la entrada del chico.</p><p>El rubio se estremeció y prácticamente se dejó caer sobre el regazo de Kiyoomi, notando como su interior le acomodaba a la perfección. Atsumu hubiera empezado a moverse si no fuera por el hecho de que dos poderosas manos mantenían sus caderas inmóviles.</p><p>—¿O-Omi? —</p><p>—Shhh… No te corras aún—</p><p>—O-Omi~ n-no puedo más— empezó a sollozar el rubio, quién llevaba ya casi una hora deseando la llegada de su orgasmo.</p><p>—Sé paciente, valdrá la pena— dijo Kiyoomi y puntualizó sus palabras con una embestida de sus propias caderas hacia arriba, dando directamente en el punto débil del rubio y provocando que este empezara a temblar descontroladamente mientras luchaba por detener su tan deseada liberación.</p><p>—¡A-AH! ¡O-Omi~! — Atsumu se aferró a los hombros del pelinegro con fuerza.</p><p>—Dios…— Kiyoomi chasqueó la lengua al sentir como la entrada del rubio se había estrechado, fruto de toda la tensión a la que estaba sometido su cuerpo mientras trataba de obedecer. —Bien, zorrito, ¿listo? —</p><p>—¿Mhm? — Atsumu miró al pelinegro con ojos llorosos y respiración acelerada, sin entender bien a qué se refería. No tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de pensarlo, pues antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Kiyoomi le había empujado hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama. Pocos segundos después, el pelinegro estaría encima de él y atacaría de nuevo sus labios mientras colocaba sus manos bajo las rodillas del rubio y empezaba a moverse con brusquedad.</p><p>—¡MMMGH! — Atsumu notaba cada embestida con una sensibilidad abrumadora, el miembro de Kiyoomi rozaba una y otra vez su punto débil— O-Omi~ N-no… ¡N-No puedo! —</p><p>—Adelante, córrete— susurró en su oído.</p><p>—P-Pero~— el rubio, que ya conocía un poco más a fondo las preferencias de Kiyoomi, sabía lo mucho que disfrutaba de correrse a la vez con él.</p><p>—Shhh, tranquilo, me aseguraré de que te corras más de una vez, no te preocupes zorrito— su tono provocativo y sus feroces embestidas fueron todo lo que necesitó el rubio para poder llegar a su tan esperado orgasmo, sin necesidad de que Kiyoomi tocara siquiera su miembro.</p><p>—¡OMI! ¡MMMMGH! — temblaba Atsumu, derramando varias lágrimas debido a la sobreestimulación causada por los movimientos insaciables del pelinegro. El rubio se aferró a su espalda con las uñas, las sensaciones que su cuerpo sentía le estaban llevando hacia otra dimensión y Kiyoomi empezaba a notar su propia necesidad de correrse.</p><p>Debajo de él, Atsumu lucía como un sueño, completamente arruinado con los ojos rojos mientras lloraba, los sonidos tan tiernos y los llantos que soltaba le excitaban como si se tratara de los cantos de una sirena y su cuello marcado con marcas difíciles de ocultar, marcas que solo incentivaban el instinto territorial y posesivo de Kiyoomi y que le recordaban la suerte que tenía de ser el único que podía ver a Atsumu en este estado.</p><p>—Tsumu…— gruñía el pelinegro, dejando atrás el apodo que siempre usaba en estas ocasiones y optando por uno más personal, uno más cariñoso.</p><p>—O-Omi~— gimió de vuelta el rubio, moviendo sus brazos hasta abrazar el cuello de Kiyoomi y acercarle un poco más y poder volver a juntar sus labios de nuevo.</p><p>Todos los besos que compartían, en la cama o fuera de ella, siempre iban cargados con todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro, un amor imposible de expresar con meras palabras y que solo el contacto de la fina piel de sus labios podía manifestar. En instantes como este, no podían evitar pensar lo afortunados que eran de tenerse el uno al otro.</p><p>—O-Om- ­—Atsumu trató de separarse un momento de Kiyoomi, pero este último se vio consumido por la avaricia y volvió a capturar su boca. El rubio lo intentó de nuevo— O-Om-Omi… E-es-estoy c-cerca…— gimió de forma acelerada, entre respiraciones irregulares.</p><p>—Y-yo también— Kiyoomi también se percató de la falta de aire— ¿Juntos? — preguntó, dedicándole una sonrisa tan sincera y tan pura que probablemente causara que Atsumu se enamorara aún más del pelinegro.</p><p>—J-juntos— afirmó, devolviéndole la sonrisa con la misma calidez y posiblemente provocando el mismo efecto en Kiyoomi.</p><p>Por supuesto, mientras las olas de placer inundaban sus cuerpos, sus labios volvieron a reunirse, incapaces de dejarse ir el uno al otro.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi estaba distraído pensando en sus cosas mientras trazaba dibujos aleatorios en la espalda de Atsumu. Ya se habían duchado y ahora yacían en la cama, el rubio tenía su cabeza apoyada en la curva del hombro de Kiyoomi, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de conciliar el sueño con la ayuda de las caricias. El pelinegro, por su parte, tenía algo en la cabeza que le atormentaba.</p><p>—Venga, dime qué pasa— habló de repente el chico, asustando un poco a su pareja.</p><p>—Creía que estabas dormido—</p><p>—No aún— sonrió Atsumu— ¿Qué sucede? ¿En qué piensas? — le interrogó.</p><p>—Es… una tontería, nada importante—</p><p>—Anda, dímelo, prometo no juzgar— insistió.</p><p>—Solo estaba pensando… En qué pasará el día que nos casemos— Kiyoomi se ruborizó un poco, debía sonar absurdo y descabellado pensar en casarse cuando apenas llevaba tres meses de relación con el rubio, pero le era imposible no imaginar un futuro con él, así que se permitía divagar en su imaginación.</p><p>—Mhm… ¿Nos casamos y salimos de dudas? — bromeó Atsumu, provocando que el pelinegro soltara una risita divertida.</p><p>—No me refería a eso—</p><p>—¿Entonces qué sucede, Omi? — Atsumu se incorporó un poco para poder observar mejor el rostro de su pareja.</p><p>—¿Crees que podría llevar tu apellido? — preguntó Kiyoomi, mirando al techo, distraído.</p><p>—¿Quieres llevar mi apellido? —</p><p>—No es como si “Sakusa” me trajera buenos recuerdos precisamente y estoy convencido de que tú sientes lo mismo— explicó</p><p>—Ya, eso es verdad…— confesó Atsumu— Bueno, pero no hay problema, ¿no? Puedes adoptar mi apellido sin problema—</p><p>—¿Crees que estaría de acuerdo? — soltó el pelinegro de repente.</p><p>—¿Quién? ¿Samu? ¿Qué más da lo que diga ese-…? —</p><p>—Tu madre…— interrumpió Kiyoomi. Al rubio le tomó por sorpresa esa interjección— ¿Crees que… ella estaría de acuerdo con nuestra relación? ¿No le molestaría que… alguien como yo tomara su apellido? —</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir con “alguien como tú”? —</p><p>—Alguien… de la familia Sakusa…— el tono del pelinegro era distante e inseguro. Atsumu se movió hasta que pudo ver con claridad el rostro de su pareja.</p><p>—Kiyoomi— reclamó su atención— No tienes la culpa de nada de lo que ha hecho tu familia. Todo lo que le sucedió a mi madre no recae sobre tus hombros solamente por tu apellido. — el rubio acarició las mejillas del Kiyoomi con ambas manos— Y si bien no recuerdo mucho de mi madre, estoy más que convencido de que, si te hubiera conocido, le hubieras gustado al instante. Porque tienes un gran corazón y mi madre sabe bien lo que es una segunda oportunidad. Ella hubiera deseado más que nadie que llevaras su apellido. — Atsumu besó con delicadeza las dos pecas de la frente del pelinegro— Así que no puedo esperar el día en que pueda dejar de llamarlo “mi” apellido y que sea “nuestro” apellido. —</p><p>Y mientras los últimos rayos de luz del día se colaban por los ventanales de la habitación, Atsumu y Kiyoomi sellaban sus bocas con otro de sus apasionados besos. Un beso que, a pesar de no sentirse diferente a los anteriores, mantenía en él una de las promesas más sinceras que se habían hecho el uno al otro.</p><p>La promesa de que, un día, Atsumu Miya y Kiyoomi Sakusa pasarían a ser Atsumu y Kiyoomi Miya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, los kudos y los comentarios. Me lo he pasado muy bien redactando esta historia a pesar de que ha sido algo improvisada &lt;3 Os quiero</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>